The Ten Tailed Wolf
by Kira777
Summary: Starts with birth of Sajikoi and his father's adventure to the Uzu ni Kuni, after Naruto is born he fled Konoha so he can be strong in every World? He returns 13 years later to find Naruto losing to Sasuke. After the fight he starts training Naruto. NaX?
1. The Begining:The Birth of Sajikoi

**Author's Note: Hi this is my first story so go easy on me and please review.**

**Also please tell me if I'm misused something or misspelled or used bad grammar please it will be most appreciated please and thank you to all who do or don't,I'm a nice person so I can't hate , I hope everyone who reads enjoys also forgive my Japanese still need some lessons and reviews now on to the story. Also forgive me if I stoled somebody else's idea but you know great minds think alike so please don't think I stoled the idea of Jyuubi.**

**Romance, Adventure, some Drama, Action, and lots of other stuff too that your going to enjoy I hope so on to the story before I start forgetting things.**

**Rated M for language, strong and mild sexual scenes for later chapters, humor, drama, strong action, strong blood and gore for later chapters.**

**NaruX?**

**Cross-overs**

**I don't own Naruto or the other characters,I wish I did but I do own Sajikoi. Happy New Year Everyone.**

**If you want to skip Sajikoi and get to the appearance of Naruto go to The Return of Sajikoi.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Naurto****: The Ten Tailed Demon**

_In the village known as Konoha lived a Hokage named Namikaze Minato who had a newborn son named Naruto, after birth Naruto was used as a prison for Kyuubi no Kitsune other wise known as the lord of all kitsunes', but in order to have sealed Kyuubi in Naruto he used a jutsu called Shiki Fuujin and then used Hakke no Fuuin Shiki and Shishou Fuuin and finally paid the ultimate price for doing such jutsu Namikaze Minato, The fourth hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash died October 10th._

_All that happened oh yeah forgot to tell you Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina died October 10th as well or...more like she was murdered by a unknown figure who ran away and was never found. Oh yeah forgot to say also that this happen before Sajikoi's birthday...darn forgot to tell you who is Sajikoi he is the first son of Namikaze Minato and the jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Demon/Bijuu known as Jyuubi no Ookami the lord of ookamis'/wolfs._

_Where is Sajikoi now well...he is alive but well how about I tell you all how he became the jinchuuriki of Jyuubi no Ookami it started like this._

_Five years before October 10th on December the 27__th_

In the route to Whirlpool Country were three genin and their jounin with his newborn son in his arms. As they hurried to get to Uzu ni Kuni (Whirlpool Country) one of the genin spoke up to his jounin.

"So sensai whats his or her name." Asked Obito

"His name Obito-kun is Sajikoi." Said the Minato.

"Wow hes really beautiful sensai." Said Rin.

Rin and Obito were really happy to see a new member of what they consider a family until they were called on a mission and were told to bring (the baby) Sajikoi with them which made both of them worried which in terms made them talk about the baby.

"Thanks he is isn't he." Said Minato he was wondering why Kakashi wasn't saying anything all this time he was silent. It was like if he didn't care about what they were going to do.

_Whats wrong with Kakashi_. Minato thought as their running made a _whoosh _sound.

Kakashi wasn't mad or anger. Its just he didn't know what to say because Minato was keeping Sajikoi a secret to all of Konoha and to Sarutobi Hizuren, The Thrid Hokage himself and Jiraiya didn't even know that Kushina was pregnant. This kept bothering Kakashi because why would he keep Sajikoi a secret in the first place. He had wonder this and only came up with the conclusion that he knew this was going to happen but even that seemed off track of the truth so he decided it was his turn to talk but was interrupted by Rin and Obito.

"Where did you get the name Sajikoi sensai." Asked Obito.

"I just made it up." Said Minato.

"Well I don't know about the Saji part but the Koi is nice, love I wonder if he'll be the romantic type." Said Rin.

"I wonder too Rin-chan." Said Minato.

Everyone was silent until Kakashi spoke up and said what he was going to say before he was interrupted by Obito and Rin.

"So sensai..." Said Kakashi.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Thought Minato before Kakashi continued**.**

**"**Why are you keeping Sajikoi a secret sensai?" Asked Kakashi.

Everything was silent again and while jumping tree to tree. Then Minato knew he had to tell the truth so he did.

"The reason I've kept Sajikoi a secret is because I want...Sajikoi to be hokage when I'm done." Said Minato.

The three genin were surprised and the three looked at each other and knew the truth was just reviled to them.

"Hey sensai don't you think thats a little too much pressure to put on the little guy." Said Obito.

"Not really, not when the future **Fourth Hokage** is your father." Said Minato.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that sensai gomen gomen." said Obito.

Obito and Rin were actually the only genin on their team since Kakashi is already a chuunin, he turned to a chuunin at the age of six, which is why their still a team, as for Minato he was feeling sad because he or another nin would have to sacrifice him or herself for his son but at the same time he felt like this would help his son became stronger then him and he still couldn't believe what the Third told him that soon he was planing on retiring soon after one of his old students/one of the legendary Sanin Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and joined the Akatsuki.

After what seemed like forever they finally reached their destination which they all knew because it was quiet until they heard a loud howl and people yelling, its was so loud that Sajikoi woke up but didn't start crying which shocked the team. After they rushed to where they were needed and found that the Kage of The Hidden Whirlpool Village (The Irkage) was at a lake where a lot nin were waiting and Minato and his three genin went to assist the Irkage.

"Whats going on why and what are you waiting for?" Asked Minato.

The Irkage looked young, like if he were Minato's older brother not father in law, he is 51, he had the outfit kages' from other villages have but it was orange with the word symbol (Whirlpool Country) in the top of his kage hat and their symbol which is a red spiral in his back. He had red hair like his daughter long but the ends of his hair were braided and had dark brown eyes that looked black when he saw him then the Irkage truned around and said.

"Well we were waiting for you but now that your here tell me is this the child." Counter asked the Irkage.

"Yes he is and hes not just a child hes my son."Said Minato.

The three genin were silent not just to stay out of their discussion but since they really didn't know what to do they stood still.

"Indeed he is hes got your eyes." Said the Irkage.

Minato looked at his son and indeed he had his eyes at such a age where they still weren't suppose to have much color in them.

"Did you bring the Jutsus' I told your Hokage to bring me." Asked the Irkage.

"Yes I do have them." Said Minato but noticed that all the buildings and homes were into ashes, leveled, wreck, destroyed or just plain gone then he knew that they have came late and he felt he was to blame for but then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was the hand of the Irkage.

"Don't put the blame on yourself brave jounin, to make such sacrifice to imprison the Jyuubi in your son is a mighty sacrifice Minato." Said the Irkage.

"I know I just feel sorry for the one person who is going to use such jutsus' that will take their life away." Responded Minato.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be the one who uses those jutsus' my son." Said the Irkage.

_What did he say. _Was what everyone on the team thought.

"But Otou...I mean your Kushina-hime's Otousan." Said Minato but was cut off by the Irkage.

"**NO! **I'm your Otousan as well, you should know that by now or more like the day you purposed to my ojousan." Said the proud Irkage.

"Gomen nasai Otousan...but I should have." Said Minato but was once again cut off by the Irkage.

"What did I just finished telling you don't worry about it I just have two things I want you to do for me." Said the Irkage.

"And what are they Sergi-otousan." Said Minato.

Minato was wondering what Sergi wanted him to promise, well one Sergi would want him to take care of his daughter and newborn son but what Minato was wondering was what was the second request of his Otousan.

"One please take care of Kushina and Sajikoi and two make sure the villagers of Uzu ni Kuni start living among side with the villagers of Konoha." Said Sergi.

"Nani?!" Said everyone. (Minato, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito).

"Okay Uzumaki Sergi, The Irkage of Uzu ni Kuni I shall see to it that your people, our people, live side by side with Konoha." Said Minato.

**"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Nani?!" Blurted out Kakashi.

"Its coming back?!" Yelled and asked Obito.

"Looks like it Obito-kun." Said Minato.

"Minato hand me the the jutsus' my son." Asked Sergi.

"Yes but are you sure about this Sergi." Asked Minato

"Yes it will be my last job as the Irkage to seal that demon inside my grandson." Said Sergi.

"Okay Sergi-otousan." Responded Minato and with that he gave Sergi the scrolls which contained the jutsus'.

Rin was shocked and breathless while Obito was trying to clam her down and tell her that everything was going to be okay Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Minato looked at his Otousan in law memorize the jutsus' when all of a sudden a loud **STOMP **sound that made Kakashi, Obito, Rin turn around slowly until they saw a HUGE wolf demon with ten tails known as Jyuubi no Ookami.

Then another **"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Are you ready Sergi." Asked Minato.

"Yes I am, I need you to give me Sajikoi so you and your students can get back." Said Sergi.

"Hai anything else Sergi-otousan." Said Minato.

"No you have done enough just by bringing me the scrolls' and being here Minato-musuko." Sergi said to Minato.

"Hai lets go." Minato told them.

"Hai." Said both Kakashi and Obito but Rin was scared and didn't move until Obito lifted Rin up and carried her to where Kakashi and Minato were and waited until the fight was over.

Sergi took off his kage outfit and reviled his battle outfit which was orange with purple the orange took most of the shirt and his pants, the purple were strips on his back and chest that went across them his pants had a purple strips from the tip of his pants to were his pants end, none on the back part since he had a short sleeved shirt it show his fore arm muscle and proofed age dosen't matter but since he had a rock hard abs and chest people who watched from his village knew their Irkage was serious (The Irkage) did some hand signs and summoned Gamabunta.

"So what do you need.....um whats your name." Asked Gamabunta.

"I need you to just stand still so I can complete this seal and its Sergi." Said Sergi.

"Okay." Answered Gamabunta.

As he waited Jyuubi ran to them at lightning speed and Gamabunta manged to evade it.

"Hey hurry up hes getting pissed." Demanded Gamabunta.

Gamabunta evaded more tackles which Jyuubi only did instead of any other kind of attack.

_I wonder whats wrong with him _thought Gamabunta.

"Okay its done just hold still now." Said Sergi.

So Gamabunta stood still and everything turned bright.........until Minato saw Sergi on his knees' then he let go of Sajikoi and went face first toward the ground with Sajikoi then Minato threw a kunai at the ground where they were headed and used Hiraishin no Jutsu but Gamabunta caught Sajikoi in time with his hand but didn't notice that Sergi was falling as well, so Minato catches Sergi in time before he hit the ground face first then.....Minato goes on his knees' and start to say.

"_Why....Kami." _Said Minato faintly.

Everyone was drowning in sorrow and sadness then Gamabunta handed Rin the baby and a tear was on Minato's left eye.

**"WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO DIE WWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"** Yelled Minato.

Before Minato yelld and cussed Kakashi covered the baby's ears and Obito covered Rin's ears but then the baby started crying and that was the end of Uzu ni Kuni and its village and their Irkage who died sealing Jyuubi no Ookami in Sajikoi. Sergi died a true Nin, a true Irkage, a true Otousan, a true Ojichan, Sergi died December 27th.

**Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen yes a little sad or not sad at all for some of you or just plain depression but I'll try to make the second chapter quick so I don't lose you guys and girls so wait and I'll try to get it done as soon as possible and please review or review correcting or telling me what I did wrong so I can improve for you.**

**-Kira777 bye-bye and thank you. Happy New Year.**


	2. The Flashback: Four Years Ago

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the rest of the Naruto characters but I do own Sajikoi and some extra characters that I'll invite along the story so...on to the story.**

_Hours later after incident_

The people of Uzu ni Kuni were almost ready to leave after they packed up the remains of whatever Jyuubi left that is if he left something, Minato was sad and depressed he never got to really know Sergi expect the the little time that he had gone to Uzu ni Kuni and fell in love with his daughter.

_Flashback: Four Years Ago_

His mission was simple all he had to do is protect The Irkage from any enemies but when he came out of office he had a pretty wife, he also saw the Irkage's daughter who he thought was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen and he was about at a point where he would start drooling, some of the other jounin were looking at her as well, then Minato slapped himself mentally so he wouldn't look crazy or retarded or anything that may cause a episode and led to a war and he didn't want that.

_Damn it! I've been hanging around Ero-sempai too much, damn it, damn it, damn it Jiraiya, look Minato all you have to do is look away_ So he did but when The Irkage demanded.

"Hurry up or else they won't to give us another escort next time Kushina-ojousan." Said The Irkage it seemed look like he were pissed or something but Minato and the other jounin chosen for this job couldn't tell his voice was too soft but deep.

_Wow he's got some voice problems and she's got to be like at least 10 years younger but he seems a little young, but she's got those...I mean damn...I mean awww screw it_ But when he was going to turn around to avoid looking at the Irkage's hot wife when all of a sudden he saw something so beautiful it caught the eyes of all his fellow jounin.

"Coming Sergi-otousan please wait I just want to look good we are going to Konoha right?"Asked the beautiful woman who known as Kushina.

Minato and other jounin among with his friend he meet as a chuunin who also watch her walk pass them into the carriage where her father the Irkage where waiting for her but when she walked pass by them she noticed Minato and for a split second they looked into each others eyes' they burned with passion as if it were true love at first sight Minato felt like stealing a kiss from her lips that just made him feel more tempted to do so but the only thing stopping him was her father that in terms would get mad and cause a war with Konoha which well make his chances of being with her less.

_Oh Kami you have made a angel walk on earth and Kami...she is beautiful and you give a beautiful name as well Kushina....._ When Minato snapped back to reality he checked to see he wasn't doing, making or caused anything stupid he then realized it was his friend Kito who brought him back from his dreamworld and Kito asked him.

"Hey you were checking her out." Asked Kito in a whisper so no one can hear him expect Minato.

"M-me n-no w-why w-would I-I b-be ch-checking h-her o-out" Stuttered Minato.

Kito was tall 7.2 and he had dark short hair, he was skinny, had blue eyes just like him and looked pale and wore the jounin vest but thats no reason to think he was weak no he was the oldest jounin and the squad leader of this team. When Minato met him as a chuunin two days later Kito was already a jounin, as leader of the squad it was his responsibility that his squad escort the Irkage safely without anyone dead so when Kushina passed by he made sure that his squad didn't have their mouth's open and filled with drool and that they respected Kushina and anything other women. He acted like a gentleman every time his squad acted like savaged perverts every time they passed a bar or women walking with their friends, he would punch or back hand them in the head all expected Minato who just looked at the women without a comment and Kito only gave him a look that said _Hey man thats not cool keep your eyes on the road_.

Just then the Irkage cleared his voice and said "I have an announcement to make." So everyone turned around.

Unlike Kito the Irkage was short 5.5 and his wife 5.3, he also had red long hair like his daughter but the ends of his were braided, he was dressed in a kage outfit so Minato couldn't tell if he were skinny or buff all he knew is that he wasn't fat since he didn't have fat cheeks or a double chin, with those eyes that looked black as night but when the light hit his face his eyes showed their true color to be a dark brown like coffee.

"I have two things to tell you all one I don't want any screw ups." _absolutely you dumb ass thats what you hired us for_ was what everyone on the squad thought. "Two I don't want any of you people to touch my daughter or wife or else..." Said the Irkage, no one dared say "or else what" because they knew that it would be the last things that person would say in their life.

So they were off through the sea they were going and the squad was to cooperate with some nin from Uzu ni Kuni and scout the boat to make sure that no pirates or enemy nin from any place unless they were from Konoha or Uzu ni Kuni.

As Minato was to scout around the cabin from were the Irkage and his family were eating and he couldn't help but stare at all the fancies food they were eating but more than anything he couldn't stop staring at Kushina he was so tempted to jump inside and start making out with her in front of her father, then Kushina looked out the window to see Minato staring at HER! She then blushed a little and Minato then flushed and started to continue his patrol.

_Wow hes hot when he is standing still or blushing the crazy_ thought Kushina.

Later Minato was told to take a break and so he did, he went up to Kito who was siting at the dock of the boat eating ramen "Let me guess were having lobster with a side of salad." Said Minato.

"Ha ha ha ha rookie were having ramen or a least I know I am, grab one if you want." Said Kito who loved ramen and brought enough to last a week if he shared with everyone in his squad which he did so he wouldn't look like a douche bag to everyone.

"Thanks Kito-taichou.....how did you I love ramen." Said Minato who was trying to piss off the captain but all he said was "Ha you should know that the only who don't like ramen are dumb asses Minato-kun." Said Kito, he added the kun since he was 6 years older than Minato.

"I saw you looking at her....you know you would have got us in trouble and as captain I'd have to take all the responsibility and explain why you were doing that you little bastard." Said Kito.

"Gomen nasai Kito-taichou I just want..... I-I-I....I think I'm in love ." Said Minato, he surprised himself and Kito couldn't help but smile then laugh then chuckle Minato felt like a fool but then felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Kito. "Gomen gomen its just that I think I understand what you feel, I knew I felt something going on between you two when she passed by you true love at first sight my friend." Said Kito.

"Yeah its just that..." Minato was going to say something until a loud.

**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What the fuck was that." Said Kito and his he was answered with and boat with a flag of a note at the top of the boat, what surprised Minato is that the boat was loaded with canons and three nin with the note on their hitai-ate and one was doing some hand sighs, then reacted to that.

"Brace yourselves and do delta to alpha formation now **GO!**" Order Kito.

Then the nin finished and said "Suiryuudan no Jutsu." With that a giant shaped dragon made of water came out of the water and was headed to the boat when Kito came out of the boat lightning fast that all anyone could see was his shadow and he did some hand signs really fast and said "Karyuu Endan no Jutsu." Then Kito puffed out his chest and huffed out and big ass fire ball that surpassed that fire ball of those Uchiha had and everyone was amazed and even the invaders were.

"Don't just stand there fire those damn canons' you bitches have." Said the nin who did Suiryuudan no Jutsu and as he said that they raised their canons' and fired but was stop by Minato who did some hand sighs and said "Fuuton no Tsuki." Which caused wind to form on around his fist and threw it at the incoming canon ball which sliced it into pieces. He continued this and for a while until one of the nin said "Okay thats enough get close to them so we can broad their ship." So they got closer and boarded The Irkage's ship and a lot of non-ninja boarded and started killing some of the Irkage's men until his nin and Kito's squad took their formation and broke down the first group of invaders.

Just when they kill the second group did the invaders noticed they didn't stand a chance fighting head to head so one of the nin with the note on his hitai-ate headed to the Irkage's room and Minato followed him while Kito fought the other two head nin, he glared at them and pulled out a dagger and took a stance but the two nin just pulled out their kunai and both said "This is going to be fun." then charged at Kito and Kito's battle begun.

Meanwhile Minato chased the other nin and used a jutsu he made up and hoped that it worked so he threw a kunai at the and of the wall at the end of the hallway and did Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared in front of the nin who just opened a door and followed him inside to see that he had the Kushina hostage but when he pulled out a kunai but the nin said "No way pal you ain't doing that shit again put down the kunai or the chick gets it." After he said that he put his kunai closer to Kushina.

_Who the hell does he think he is_... thought Minato so he just put down the kunai and vanished and appeared right next to the nin who had no choice but to let Kushina go but when he was about to he was stabbed by a kunai in the back which surprised both the nin and Minato "Take that, who do you think your holding a kunai at asshole!" Said Kushina but that kunai wasn't enough to take out that nin so he ran to door but was stopped when a kunai went through his foot.

"**BANZAI"** The nin yelled in pain **"BANZAI BANZAI BANZAIIIII**......you think I don't love pain....its a dream fucking come true bitches **HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"** Both looked at each other when a familiar face came popping in and took out the nin with **"Rasengan!"** and the nin went flying through the wall and reviled that it was the Irkage that blasted the nin with spiral sphere looking chakra ball then he went to his daughter.

"Are you alright ojou-san I thought I was going to lose you Kushina..." Said the Irkage who was about to cry.

"Oh dad you should know better than that I am ninja and at least a chuunin too." Said Kushina.

_Damn a chuunin wow I just thought that kunai she stabbed him in the back with was just luck_ thought Minato as he remembered that he left Kito and was going back for him when the Irkage turned around and spoke.

"Arigatou brave jounin arigatou and..." The Irkage was interrupted by the wreckage he made that seem to move then a dark figure moved away from the wreckage and chuckling then laughing like a mad man and was moving around laughing his ass off and when it seemed like he would never stop but then all of a sudden he stopped laughing and glared at them and as the Irkage's wife entered the nin glared at all four of them and then said with black eyes that were yellow around the pupil, a voice that seemed hollow and echoed.

"Baka you think that little blue ball can take me down **HA!** And think I'm just a chuunin too and take from me Irkage you suck bitch." Said the nin.

"What hell do you want here with us." Asked the Irkage.

"Oh yeah forgot...my name is Fokito or you can call me Hollow which ever one is fine and like I said that blue ball thing is impressive but...its not fully developed now is it Irkage bitch." Said Fokito/Hollow.

"That doesn't matter what do you want from us." Said the Irkage.

"Money, power, fame, your head on a silver plater." Responded Fokito.

"Stop messing with him and tell us what you came here for." Demanded Minato and when Minato spoke up that surprised everyone in that room even Fokito was shocked by this so he decided to tell him.

"I like that demanding attitude and it seems like your pissed off so I'll tell you why I came here for...I came for those." Fokito said while pointing at a sapphire gem the size of a person's head and a double edged sword that was two inches off the ground and two inches away from the ceiling. Its hilt was two feet and was completely white, the blade itself was ten feet, it has no hand guard , it has a V shaped tip, its scabbard which is in the middle of the blade (since it was a double edged sword) is black with the image of a red dragon's face then Fokito looked at them to see what their reaction would be but the Irkage just smiled and that bothered Fokito "What are you smiling about you old piece of shit." Said Fokito with a annoyed tone that just made the Irkage smile even more and the others' (Minato, Kushina, Kusha the Irkage's wife) were all confused but then the Irkage said.

"Take it I don't care." Said the Irkage and then everyone said "Nani?!" After he said that he looked at Kusha and gave her a wink that no one but Kusha saw and gave a nod in agreement then the Irkage said"Go on take Fokito really I won't even fight about it just take it." Fokito was confused and didn't trust him so he asked "Which one the gem or the sword." Then the Irkage responded with "Why not take both." Fokito then smiled and said "I saw if I weren't so crazy myself I'd say you would crazy old shit." He then walked to the cases' that one held the sword and the other the gem.

He then punched both the cases' and picked up the sword in one hand and gem in the other _Shit this was too easy_ thought Fokito, after he punched the two cases' and stared at them the Irkage signaled everyone to get away a little just enough to make sure that Fokito couldn't hear them so after they moved 8 feet away from him the Irkage said "Look all you have is make sure he doesn't get close to you with those things." And then Minato asked "Why Irkage." Then the Irkage turned around and said "Trust like I trusted you with Kushina-ojousan please." Minato couldn't believe what he just said and flushed all over his face that it seemed that he was redder than Kushina who was also blushing.

"Temo....what if he uses the sword on you, Kushina, and your wife Irkage-sama." Said Minato.

"Don't worry by the time he comes after us I have a feeling that Kami will do good for us." Said the Irkage. So Minato stood still with them but stood in the front in case Fokito attacked just then the Irkage put his hand on Minato's shoulder "Don't worry about protecting us you were just hired as an escort." Said the Irkage. "No I'm not doing this of Konoha I'm doing for your daughter Irkage-sama." Said Minato and couldn't help but blush at what he said that surprised the Irkage. "Arigatou brave jounin and its Uzumaki Sergi." Said Sergi. "Namikaze Minato at your service Sergi-sama." Right after Minato introduced himself did Fokito start to realize to they had gone to the far end of the room.

"What the fuck I'm all the way over here and you guys over there...I know how about I join you guys with this, ready or not your gonna die bitches." Said Fokito and charged at them with the double edged sword until Fokito stopped and started yelling.

"**FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! AAAGGGGGHHHH! WHY DOES IT HURT! FFFFFUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE KILL ME PLEASE!"** Yelled Fokito in pain.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Elsewhere the battle of Kito was going rough for him he barely was able to dodge most of their attacks and counter attacked to only find he either missed or slashed them in the back or arms. Kito is losing and this rated he will die like half of his squad when they tried to help Kito only to find themselves dead which is why the other half of his squad (who did not die) could only watch since they were done killing of the invaders and who were left were the two nin who were fighting with Kito and Fokito who was fighting Minato and Sergi.

"Looks like I'll have to be more serious if I want to live." Said Kito.

"Yeah right like we haven't seen all your moves besides you haven't made us unleashed our..." The nin was interrupted by the other nin who said "Shut the fuck up **BAKA** you'll make them discover it and if the boss finds out he'll count us as failed experiments and kill us do you want that to happen Lusito." Said the nin to the other nin who's name is Lusito.

"Gomen you **ASSHOLE** I was just making a statement." Said Lusito.

"I don't firkin care just wait up until Fokito..." Said the nin until he heard someone yelled his ass off then he suddenly turned around and said "Fokito?!....what the hell is going on here." Kito wasted no time as he chopped Lusito's head off and was headed to then kill the other nin but the nin was barely able to dodge the slash and ended up with a deep wound cut in the throat but then his eyes changed to match the eyes of Fokito and his black kimono changed to white and his hitai-ate turned gray **"Yeah!** This feels good bitch, **Wow!** That cut is deep I should be dead...but why bother telling some whose gonna **DIE!"** Then ran at the speed that surpasses lightning.

_What the..._thought Kito as he got slashed in the chest then in the arms. _Fuck hes going too fast I can't see him_ So Kito decided that he should start running that is if he didn't want to end up in pieces, so the fight of the strongest and the fastest was in Kito blocked the kunai while the nin backed away he pulled out a blade and lunged it at Kito but was blocked my Kito's dagger then they both backed away the nin used his Suiryuudan no Jutsu while Kito did his Karyuu Endan no Jutsu and both forces met but it was Kito's that lost and cause him to get blown away.

"Why are you so strong and so evil at the same time thats not really good or beautiful...*cough*...*cough*...but neither is bleeding until you die...*cough*....*cough*....just tell me why." Asked Kito as he was bleeding to the point of death.

"**WHY?! WHY?!** is that the question **BAKA !** Well I can't tell you but I will tell you this.....my name and remember it when your burning up in Hell is Blankito and don't forget it." Then lifted his leg so he could smash Kito's head _Gomen Minato I'm sorry I couldn't help gomen....gomen I failed to protect them thats not beautiful gomen...gomen please don't die Minato you are going to be Hokage right so don't die gomen....._ Were Kito's last thoughts.....or were they.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Minato was shocked of what happened to Fokito and looked over to what was left of the nin but all he could see is the nin's hitai-ate that had a note on it _…Thats the hidden sound village's sigh but why would they need that gem and sword that just killed one of them why?_ Thought Minato he was hopelessly confused "Minato-kun shouldn't you be headed to your taichou's side and help him." Said Sergi in a sad tone _Shit I forgot_ Thought Minato "Oh Kami your right arigatou..." But was cut off by Sergi "No arigatou Minato-kun." So when he said that he headed to help Kito but was followed by Sergi.

"Kito-taichou where are you...Nani ?!" Said Minato as Kito was in a puddle of blood with a white haired sound ninja's foot on top of Kito's head.

When Minato was about to throw a kunai at Blankito another kunai hit the floor next to Kito and without hesitation he used Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared in front of Blankito and held a kunai at his neck but all Blankito did was stare and say "**BAKA!** You think you can end me I'm a **KAGE LEVEL NINJA BITCH!"** Said Blankito. _Nani? Is he serious_ Thought Minato when he was slashed across his chest "Minato **NOOOO!!!!!"** Yelled Kito when he realized it wasn't Minato but a Kage Bunshin and that only pissed off Blankito and a white crown shaped thing appeared on top of his forehead and his voice got hollower and more distance "Bitch-h you-u thought-t you-u can-n make-e me-e look-k retarded-d well-l fuck-k you-u." Said Blankito, Minato couldn't believe how fast he was he didn't even get chance to see how Blankito cut his Kage Bunshin when out of nowhere Sergi stabbed Blankito in the back **"Fuck-k you-u BITCH-H I'LL-L KILL-L YOU-U!"** And swigged his blade that was all red from top to bottom with blood and its true color but Sergi dodged it in time so it didn't do anything.

"No thats where your wrong I'll take your life in order to protect my family and honor as the Irkage." Said Sergi.

"Oh-h this-s is-s going-g to-o be-e good-d." Said Blankito.

"Take this freak." Said Sergi and did Suigadan no Jutsu and got a critical attack because the water drilled through Blankito's heart and he fell down face first on the top deck and lay their...dead so Minato takes the chance to check Kito and Sergi checked on Blankito.

"Is your taichou okay?" Asked Sergi.

"No hes losing a lot of blood." Said Minato then looked at the two figures headed their way _Kushina and Kusha but…_ Thought Minato until both women came to them but only hugged Sergi he felt left out more importantly worried about his friend dying.

"Hey do any of you know any medical jutsus' Kito-taichou needs attention." Asked Minato with a worried tone.

"Sure I we do." Both women said "I'll just..." Kushina was going to finish her sentence when Blankito grabbed Kushina and held his blade at her neck.

"Put her down asshole." Demanded Minato and to everyones surprise he did.

"Are you okay?" Asked Minato and blushed and Kushina couldn't help but blush too but when Blankito asked "Wheres the sword and gem."

Everyone was surprised that his voice sounded normal but his eyes were still black with yellow and still had the white crown "So where the fuck is it." Blankito asked again.

"Its in that hall take a right and the third door on the left it'll be there." Said Sergi.

"Thanks baka." Then without any hand signs a red ball was beginning to charge up in his mouth and just he was going to release on the two love birds when Sergi yelled "Get out of there **NOW!**" but it was too late they were paralyzed by fear and stood still of fear of letting go when they were shoved by a dark figure covered in blood and that person took the hit of whatever that was that was about to hit them when Minato notice it wasn't just a person.

"**KITO-TAICHOU!"** Yelled Minato as Blankito was getting closer then took a stance "Well thats the end of him." Said Blankito and Minato just stood their until he started to talk.

"Hey whats your name." Asked Minato.

"Its Blankito bitch." Said Blankito.

"Whatever...do you regret killing him." Asked Minato again.

"Hell no bitch its just one down and two to go you and your big brother are going to **DIE!**" Said Blankito _Who Sergi hes not my...he kinda..no...does he_ Thought Minato as the pit of rage in him told to stop messing around or else someone else was gonna die and he didn't want that.

"**DIE!"** Yelled Blankito.

"**Minato!!!!!"** Screamed Kushina.

The all of a sudden Minato stopped Blankito's blade with his right hand and with his left quickly threw a kunai behind Blankito then with both hands' he grabbed the blade and broke it then grabbed the broken pieces of the blade and threw it at the ground.

"Regret it now Blankito." Said Minato in a serious tone.

Then he held out his hand and concentrated chakra into his hand, trying to remember how Sergi did it and it gained form into a prefect blue sphere that was huge way bigger than Sergi's and everyone was amazed at Minato and even Blankito was shaking in fear at the master and the creator of the new jutsu named.

"**RASENGAN"** Yelled Minato he charged at Blankito but disappeared.....for second everything was silent Blankito was about something when they hear someone say "Hey do regret it now?" Then all of a sudden Minato flashed out of what seem to be some kind of vortex that popped out behind Blankito and in a yellow flash he hit the unexpected Blankito and said once again.

"**RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Yup I know long ass chapter but the Naruto's appearance will come soon so until then theres gonna be a lot of Minato so stay tune**

**-Kira777**


	3. The Time for Suffering and Loving

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto or any of the other Naruto characters but I do own Sajikoi and Kito those two are my....but I'm willing to share, nice guy can't hate. Now on to the story.**

_Back at Uzu ni Kuni_

"Sensei...sensei...sensei...Hey sensei." Obito who tried snapping his sensei back to reality so they could get ready to leave.

"Its no use Obito, and you and I both know how much this place reminds him of so much pain." Said Kakashi who also tried but gave up two minutes later. Rin was asleep and both genin thought it would be best for her to rest especially after seeing Jyuubi and witnessing a death of someone important to her sensei.

"So how is she." Obito asked Kakashi as he blushed a little.

"She's fine lover boy and more importantly shouldn't you be worried about Sajikoi." Said Kakashi.

"He's okay and asleep too." Obito said then smiled but it faded when he saw Sajikoi awake staring at him since he was carrying him in his arms.

"Yeah hes real asleep." Kakashi laughed as he couldn't handle it, Obito look so worried when the baby woke up.

"**Holy shit!** I-I know that h-he was a-asleep...don't tell sensei Kakashi please don't." Obito pleated and Kakashi just laughed while the baby started giggling and both boys were surprised.

"Hey sensei look at..." Obito then remembered that his sensei was not able to talk since he was lost in bad memorizes' about Uzu ni Kuni.

"You know Obito sometimes I wonder want happened here?" Kakashi "Me too Kakashi, me too." Obito said.

_Meanwhile in Minato's Flashback_

All were devastated of what Minato did, he mastered a jutsu the Irkage only managed to name and make a poor weak small version of it. After he blew Blankito into smithereens he checked on Kito who had a gapping hole where his stomach was suppose to be, Minato carried his captain inside the emergency room and placed him on top of a patient's bed and the Uzumaki family who followed Minato felt sad as they are the ones to blame for Kito's condition.

"_Hey...Minato-kun whats happening buddy."_ Kito barely manged to say. "Hey Kito man don't worry we'll get you patched..." But stopped talking when Kito's hand grabbed him by his fore-arm _"No your not Minato...your going to Konoha without me okay I'm putting...*cough*...you in charge of the rest of the squad that...*cough*...survived I hope you can handle that..*cough*...*cough*."_ Said the dying Kito "Temo...Konoha need ninja like you Ki..." Minato was talking until Kito tighten his grip on his fore-arm _"No I've done enough...*cough*...*cough*...this isn't beautiful is it Minato..*cough*...*cough*....remember this if you can Minato those who don't obey the shinobi way are trash but those who leave their friends, love ones, and team mates are worse than trash...*cough*..*cough*....remember that Minato which why I took the hit I couldn't let the future Hokage and his love die now could I, so remember that Minato....remember that my friend....good-bye beautiful world and good-bye Minato....."_ Then Kito closed his blue eyes.

"Hey Kito...Kito...Kito what the hell...what the fuck wake up...." Minato's eyes were watery and couldn't help but stand next to him as his body laid on the bed dead.

"Hey can I check him" Asked Kusha but got no respond so she went to check him and knew that even without the huge gapping hole in his stomach that his chances of living were only a 40% chance he would live because had eight cuts in his left arm five deep while his right arm was hanging from limbs and that if you were to pull it, it'll come half off, both legs were a wreck that their would be no chance of him waking again (The Suiryuudan no Jutsu hit him in his legs the hardest which is why Kito couldn't stand back up) Kushina shocked his parents by hugging Minato even when he faced the opposite way so Kushina was hugging Minato's back.

"I'm sorry Minato-kun...if I weren't so..." Kushina was interrupted by Minato "No its not your fault its nobodies fault he gave his life to the mission and to me or more like to us." Then Minato turned around and held Kushina hand's this shocked Sergi, Kusha, and most of all Kushina especially who was blushing and couldn't help but feel like kissing him and that the way he was blushing like mad made her feel kinky when all of a sudden he kissed her.

The Mr and Mrs Uzumaki couldn't choose better man for their daughter than Namikaze Minato as he slid his hands down to her waist and she put her arms around his neck and she started playing with his hair while his hand slid up and down her back and other hand pulled her in closer to him they remand that way for a good ten minutes, that if Jiraiya were there he would have gone savage hentai (pervert) and Kito would be smiling of joy that his friend, a person he consider close like a brother found happiness with the true love of his life he would say "_This is beautiful Kami, oh yes this is beautiful._" Is what Kito would say.

_Rest in peace Kito,rest in peace my friend_ Thought Minato as Kushina broke their kiss and said "Gomen nasai Sergi-otousan, please father..." Sergi could only say "Oh no I'm not mad, oh Kami no I'm not mad I'm happy for you, you met a man that has good standards and the strength that surpassed my own so I would like to say that you've earned my trust Minato, my daughter and my jutsu." For a moment he didn't know to say about his trust and daughter he could only blush and stay silent, but when he mentioned the Rasengan he said "Temo the Rasengan is your's Sergi-sama." Just when Sergi was about to say some thing.

A jounin came in and said "We've reached the Fire Country what are your orders Kito-tai..." The jounin was interrupted by Minato "I'm sorry to inform that Kito-taichou did not make it and has assigned me as captain of our squad." Minato said.

"Gomen nasai Minato...I'm very sorry...should I call the Hokage to arrange their funeral service Minato-taichou." Said the jounin.

"Yes and make sure that the Irkage's driver is ready to drive the Irkage and his family to the Konoha, before you head to Konoha and make sure that you take two jounin with you." Minato said.

"Hai Minato-taichou." The jounin said and disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

"I'll make sure everyone gets there safe, now lets get ready to leave." Minato said and disappeared with a Shunshin. Sergi was who was impressed by how he took demand that quickly after his friend died and looked at his wife and daughter.

"So when do I tell him your a not chuunin but a jounin Kushina-hime." Sergi said as they walked to their room that was wreck (since Sergi used his Rasengan on Fokito) and looked for what they would take to Konoha.

Kushina looked at the sword and gem that killed Fokito and looked at her dad "So when are you going to on throwing those things away or burn them." She said.

"Soon but...do you love him Kushina-hime." Sergi said as he sighed, he couldn't help but think that once they left back to Uzu ni Kuni that she would be miserable and alone. So he sighed again "Do you want to stay with him" Sergi asked.

"Yes I'm in love with him...and yes Otou-san please." Kushina pleated for her father's blessing.

"Yes Kushina you stay with him and marry him." Sergi said with a sad but happy feeling in his tone, as she started packing up her stuff.

"Arigatto gozaimashta Otou-san." Kushina said as she hugged Sergi. Her dad just smile and her mom cried tears of joy, which started a group hug.

"You know I don't like you calling me that, just say Sergi." Sergi said with his voice that sounded like he was going to cry.

"Okay Sergi...I love you dad." Kushina said. Sergi then said "As your last mission as a jounin of Uzu ni Kuni, you will marry the man you love and rise children with him as Minato turns into the Fourth Hokage of Konoha." Sergi then looked at his wife.

"And always know that we love you Kushina-hime forever and will support you no matter." Kusha said, as she looked at the clock and broke their group hug "We should get going we don't want to make Minato-kun wait now do we." Kusha said, as they headed to the carnage and saw Minato standing there waiting for them.

"Its going to take three hours to get you to Konoha Irkage, so we'll try to get there quick." Minato said as they started their way to Konoha where Minato was going to get a surprise of his life.

_I know Kushina is going to be happy with him what I don't is where to get rid of this_ Sergi thought as he pulled out the gem and sword he kept in his back _Its amazing Minato didn't even noticed even though I'm short_ Sergi thought as they were headed closer to Konoha.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Three hours in_ _Konoha_

The Irkage's carnage arrived in front of the Hokage's Tower, Sergi and Kusha both went inside and told both Minato and Kushina that they could be together and had their blessing but also that they wouldn't be able to come back once their time was up since the fear of leaving and being attacked again, so they said they would call them before they left.

"Make sure you call us okay." Kushina said, she felt worried and sad of saying good-bye.

"Don't worry we'll make sure you you hear from us before we leave right now you kids have fun." Sergi said as both him and his wife went inside the Hokage's room where the conference was going to be held.

Minato and Kushina both headed to Konoha square and walked side by side when Minato grabbed Kushina's hand, both then blushed and continued to walk pass shops, stores, restaurants, stands , and merchants' along the way, they didn't care about the everyone or everything else all they cared about was that they where close to each other. Then after they walked for hours it turned night and both got hungry so they decided that they would go to restaurant until Minato stopped and tugged on Kushina's hand.

"What I thought we were going to a restaurant." Kushina asked in confusion.

"We are Kushina-hime my love were just going to this one my koi." Minato said (koi=love) while he tugged her, so she let herself and they both went inside the restaurant Minato took them to which is called Ichiraku Ramen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_In the Hokage's Tower in the Conference room_

After all the Kages' from all the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Lower Shinobi Countries, Other Countries, and Other Potential Shinobi Villages, which Uzu ni Kuni the Irkage, Sergi's village was listed in that category because they didn't have a lot of money so they were listed as a "Potential Shinobi Village" and that made Sergi mad, that and the fact that he is dressed in the brightest Kage clothes made him angry as hell.

_So when is this conference going to begin_ Sergi thought, he was also angry because his wife was told to stay out and that only Kages' can pass through so he told her to go to the hotel they were going to stay at and wait for him there and Sergi was getting impatient.

"Okay now that everyone is here lets begin shall we." Sarutobi Hizuren (The Third Hokage) said as he took a seat at one of the seats of the table (A big round table) that had just enough chairs for all the Kages' to sit in.

"So lets start with thet war in the Hidden Rain..." The third was interrupted by the Rain Country's Hidden Rain Kage.

"No the name of those three jounin I gave are final." Hanzou said as he stood up in anger at the Hokage's words.

"I'm not trying to change their names, their the Sanin and they will stay that way what I'm more considered of is the damage they brought over there, because if you need the money to fix things up I'll see if I can help, if we can help." The Third said and everyone then started blurting out in agreement or saying they are not willing to help.

"No but thank you, what I'm worrying about is the rebellion that has started recently when your student Jiraiya came to my village." Hanzou said with a claimer voice.

"Anyone who thinks we should stop this rebellion before it grows say I." The Third said and heard a bunch of "I"s in the room.

"I have something to say, why don't we just hunt down Madara, maybe he's the one responsible for the rebellion, the death of the First and Second Hokage, of this rumor of a organization of S-Rank criminals, and the rumor of a **GOD** **DAMN** **BIJUU**!" Yelled the third Kage of the Wind, the Kage of the Hidden Sand Village, the Kazekage, this cause a sudden out burst of Kages' yelling in agreement or in disagreement.

"We can't waste money on a one man hunt." Said the Kage of the Lightning, the Kage of the Lightning Country, the Hidden Cloud Village, the Raikage.

"Its not like we'll send 500 nin to die just for one man that we may not even find." Said the Kage of the Waterfall Country, the Hidden Waterfall Village.

"I abject we can but we won't because it'll take longer to resolve the problem than if we confront the rebels now." Said the Kage of the Bear Country, the Hidden Star Village, the Hoshikage.

"Than what do we do about Madara's threats to bring the Ten Tailed Demon, Yes the one known as Jyuubi, what happens if he is telling the truth he can anger then control the beast so it can destroy a village in just minutes and a country in just hours." Said the Kage of the Grass Country, the Hidden Grass Village.

"No then we should make sure we find a way to seal or to imprison the demon in something and make sure it can't get out." Sergi said, then everything in the room was silent. Out the door of the conference room was a nin not from the leaf but from the Hidden Mist Village. Then the silence came to a stop and the Kage of the Valley Country, the Hidden Valley Village spoke up "Thats not a bad idea Irkage." Said the Hidden Valley's Kage to Sergi which put a grin on his face as if saying "Anyone else" which worked.

"I agree as well, anyone else." Sarutobi asked, then got his answer with a crowd of voices saying "Hai" But Sarutobi noticed that the Water Country's Hidden Mist Kage had his face covered and the only thing you could see was his eyes. Sarutobi also noticed that he didn't say a word or a "Hai" in agreement to the idea.

"So what do you think Mizukage?" The Kage of the Mountain Country, the Hidden Heat Haze Village said to the Water Country's Kage, the Hidden Mist Village, the Mizukage.

"I say you fools are wasting your time." Said the Mizukage and took out his Kage outfit to reveal that it was Madara and at that same second a Mist nin with explosion tags all around himself charged in and came screaming like a mad man, that alarmed the Kages' who took action and split into two groups one tried to disarm the Mist nin without him activating the tags and the other group tried to take out Madara once and for all. When a man appeared in front of Madara and stretched his arm out and punch a Kage in the face so they stop and heard what the man was going to say.

"My name is Kakuzu I was a nin of the Waterfall village as you can see by my hitai-ate with the symbol crossed out...but now I am a member of the Akatsuki and we of the Akatsuki will own everything right Madara." The Waterfall nin said now known as Kakuzu.

"Thats right...especially now that I know you plan to stop the rebels in the Hidden Rain and to seal my Jyuubi...so I'm gonna get your fuckin village first Irkage since it was your idea." Madara said as he chuckled in a evil way. Sergi was getting pissed off so he lifted the huge sword strapped on his back and charge at Madara and swung it, Madara just dodge it, so he chuckled again and charged with a kunai at Sarutobi, he dodged it in time and didn't get hurt.

"Oh I forgot to tell you not to try to put a end to my rebels unless...." Madara stood there in silence and said nothing else.

"Unless what Madara." Said the Kage of the Marsh Country, the Hidden Marsh Village as he took his stance as so did others.

"Unless you want those nin to die in less than a second thats what...and guess what it won't be Jyuubi but a new ace card, thats right something or someone else and he will destroy all the nin you send just like I would but the only difference is, he knows pain, sees' pain, hears pain, smells pain, touch, feel...well you get me, hes crazy as fuck and will kill them all easy." Madara said with a evil smile in his face.

"We aren't going to be afraid of someone we don't even know anything about his name." Sarutobi said, he then pulled out a huge shuriken and attacked Madara with a series of huge shuriken called "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ." Sarutobi said and was surprise to see that not one touched Madara.

_What hell is going on_ Sarutobi thought as he found his feet stuck on the floor, so was the other Kages' that were with Sarutobi including Sergi, and Madara punch a big hole in the conference room wall in order to escape. He than chuckled again and signaled Kakuzu that they were leaving, so Kakuzu stopped his fighting with the Kages' and stood next to Madara.

"Well its been fun but we best be going now and Hokage...make sure all your students are sane...HA HA HA HA HA HA." Madara chuckled and coughed then left with Kakuzu right behind him.

"Shit they got away." Sergi said and looked at the Hokage who's feet were free from Madara's jutsu. "I thought you said that you threw that away Irkage?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the sword that was 12 feet in total "I just can't its like…like its a part of me." Sergi said, then looked at how well the other Kages' dealt with disarming the Mist nin of his paper bombs. The Kages' finished a few minutes early than Sarutobi and Sergi and the other Kages' that were dealing with Kakuzu and Madara.

"So who wants to start with meeting tomorrow say "I" Sarutobi said a heard everyone say "I!" So all the Kages went to the hotels they were given to stay at and went their but the only ones that didn't leave were Sergi, The Kazekage, the Marsh Kage, and the Waterfall Kage "Clean up this mess that Madara left will you please." Sarutobi said to a ANBU nin. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Said the mask nin as he ordered his squad to fix the wall as the head ANBU nin took down the hundreds of huge shuriken that were pinned on the other side of the room.

"So what do you plan to do Hokage?" Sergi asked as he still was pissed off of what Madara said about his village being first and worst is he didn't even tell him when he was planning on doing danger to his village, his people, and his family's home.

"We'll just discuss that tomorrow won't we." Sarutobi said and looked at the Waterfall Kage "We also have another problem don't we Shibuki." Sarutobi said, and the Shibuki turned around and said "Forgive me please! I did not know he would betray us please, all he thought about was...oh Kami please gomen nasai Hokage." But all Sarutobi said was "No its not your fault we just have to prepare before they start growing their rebellion and Akatsuki so all we can do is prepare and create the seal that will seal the demon won't we now." Sarutobi said which had the Kages' looking at him and nodded in agreement.

"So I'll go rest at the Hokage's room so please lets start the meeting tomorrow okay." Sarutobi said, and the Kages' were going out the door when Sarutobi said "Sergi can I have a word." So Sergi said "Sure Hokage." And both sat in the table "Sergi when or more like are you going destroy that sword and the gem that comes with it, please it'll kill anyone who isn't worth of carrying it." Sarutobi said as he looked worried and didn't want anyone to get harmed by the sword again. "You know its not up to me Sarutobi but its the decision of Kami to have my soul...the size, power, and ability to do this, this sword is me Sarutobi and its me I am it, if it dies so do I, if I die so does it. I'm sorry but I have to go my wife is waiting and it wouldn't be gentlemen of me to keep her waiting so good night Sarutobi." And Sergi left with a Shunshin _Gomen Sergi gomen nasai Sergi _Sarutobi thought as he made his way to his room in the Hokage tower.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_In Ichiraku Ramen two hours later_

Minato was enjoying the ramen while Kushina didn't hate it but she didn't like it neither but she was just happy to see Minato enjoying his ramen and she ate hers.

"Wow Minato thats your fourth, you don't want more do you Minato." Said the 21 year old Teuchi.

"No thank but there is some I have to tell you Teuchi." Minato said as he looked at Kushina then back at Teuchi "Teuchi, your brother Kito he..." Minato was too afraid of telling Teuchi about his older brother's death "What...what happen to my bro Minato...WHAT!" demanded Teuchi and looked at Kushina who had a face of guilt then he looked at Minato and Teuchi looked down at the floor knowing the worst had happen to his older brother.

"He died Teuchi he didn't make it...I'm so sorry please its my fault." Minato said as he looked at Teuchi and he looked at him "So when is his funeral." Teuchi asked as he lifted his head and looked at Kushina "Its tomorrow are you coming Teuchi." Minato asked Teuchi, he then said "Yeah don't worry okay." Teuchi said and looked at Kushina and said "Its not your fault he did what he had to in order to keep the Irkage safe, if he ever failed a mission he would say it wasn't beautiful or he would freak out and ask to take the mission again, all his life he cared about beauty and love thats what made a good shinobi, a good friend, a good brother." Teuchi said as his eyes started getting watery.

"I'll see you at the funeral then, good night Teuchi." Minato said as both him and Kushina finished their ramen and left as they looked back they saw Teuchi putting a sign up that said [Closed tomorrow all day] and they both continue their way to Minato's house that was left to him since he was a lone child and so when his parents died he was left with their house that was almost the size of a mansion (like the Hyuuga's but a bit smaller) and their money (which equals five million dollars in America) and Kushina was impressed.

"This is where you live?" Kushina asked as Minato opened the front gate "Yeah I lived here ever since I was born and after my parents were victims of a homicidal killer and both died protecting me when I was 8." Minato said while trying to forget what happened to them and know that they loved him and were willing to proof it by taking on a crazy killer to do so.

"Come on Minato-kun lets forget what happen to Kito, to your parents, please do it for me like they would want you to...please...Minato-kun." Kushina blurted out and found herself next to Minato, so close that her face was buried in his chest and they were hugging each other tightly. Minato was trying to stop thinking about the past and focus on the women he loved but he couldn't then thats when she leaned forward and she kissed Minato in passionate kiss that lasted a good 5 minutes when he broke their kiss and said "Lets continue this inside my love." Minato said as he led her inside his house, to his bedroom and opened the door and started kissing Kushina, she felt like she was melting and all she did was kiss him back. Until she pulled back from the kiss and laid on top of his bed.

"Do you love me." Kushina said, Minato responded with a little kiss "Yes I do...with all my heart my love...know that I'll alway love you forever my koi." Minato said and kissed her. He then kissed her until they started using tongue and were kissing like if their wasn't going to be a tomorrow, as they kissed he then started to take off his clothes and she did the same she was topless and all he had on was his boxers. She continued to laid topless on his bed and he started to use his hands to unbutton her pants and took them off, they then kissed each other tongue to tongue with passion that could erupt a volcano.

He then sled his hand upward to her tits and gently stared playing with her nipple the other hand cupped her ass and kissed each other with so much lust and love that they were enjoying it while loving each other, as she had a hand on his hair and played with it while the other was on Minato's chest and she moved her hand so she felt his chest muscle and his abs and she liked it. They were playing with each other so much that she had gotten stiff and tight, while he was hard as a rock and he was going for her pantie so he sled his hand that was playing with her nipple with and sled it down in order to take off her pantie when she slapped his hand.

"You first." Kushina said and Minato did as she told him and took off his boxers. He then did what he was about to do and took off her pantie and was face to face with her and started to French kiss her and they were kissing as if they loved and will love each other forever and neither wanted this to end, as he started penetrating her pussy with his dick and she gave out a little moan "Are you okay Kushina-hime?" Minato asked "Yes my love." Kushina answered and started moving her hips back and forward. She then started moaning and kissing him some more and more and more and as he fucked her faster and harder her moaning grew louder.

She is so in love and so is Minato that they forgot about his problems and he thank her for helping him forget that, they were having sex for hours, as the dawn was coming closer, and as they were both were near climax everything was perfect and her moaning and his grunting grew louder and louder and both kissed each others lips together as they both reached climax. Stopped and looked at each other as Minato grabbed a blanket and covered them in it.

Minato put a hand on Kushina's hip and she put a hand on his chest and they slept next to each other as she closed her eyes Minato then closed his eyes both were happy to be next to the love of their life and hoped that they could stay that way forever but knew that tomorrow they would have to wake up and say good-bye to her parents but for now they slept until morning came next to each other, in love with each...forever.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_In the Hokage's Tower in the Conference room_

They were finished with their decision and discussion for what they had plan for Madara and the rebellion in the Hidden Rain. So then Sarutobi was going to repeat their decision to make sure everyone was on agreement.

"So its settled I make sure that my nin make the seal so when any village is under attack of the Jyuubi we can seal it, also for the rebellion we can send forces of ours nin and the nin from the Sand to help control the rebels as well as prevent them from them siding with Madara, but as for him we make sure that we send our strongest nin to make sure he won't be a threat, but in order for them to locate Madara the village under the attack of Madara must warn the other villages of him. So is everyone clear on the plan say "I" Sarutobi said as everyone in the room this time said "I" Sarutobi then sat down and said "Now heres the thing, if we go looking for Madara in the Hidden Mist...they can declare war so in order to avoid that we have to make sure he comes to us agreed." Sarutobi and everyone nodded in agreement "Good you can leave or stay a while in our great village as this meeting is over thank you all and if you plan to go back to your village, I can provide an escort so please come any time and arigatto gozaimashta for coming." Sarutobi said as he headed to his office.

He then noticed that today is the funeral of the nin that were attacked when they were to escort Sergi to Konoha. He didn't know that their ship would be attacked by nins' with a note on their hitai-ate and the ability to change their personality and their appearance from the opposite for their original one, also Sergi was the only Kage who was attacked because the other escorts made it to Konoha in peace, and that kept the Hokage thinking _What kind of ability is that...a jutsu or a kekkei genkai_ Sarutobi thought as he send messenger birds' to all the nin from his village, love ones of the ones that died and anyone who was ever involved with them...and couldn't help but remember what Madara told him _"Hokage...make sure all your students are sane."_ he just couldn't image one of his students going insane or evil in that matter...he felt like he wouldn't be able to bare it especially the student he would choose to replace him as Hokage...Orochimaru.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As hours passed Minato woke up to see that a messenger bird was pecking at the window next to his window so he quietly and gently took Kushina's hand off his chest and went up to the window and opened it, the bird then turned around so Minato can get the message that was inside the blue little box strapped on the birds back, he did and closed the box "You can go now." Minato said and the bird did. As he opened the scroll to read the message he had a bad feeling about what the message was.

The worst was on the scroll that he forgot about because of Kushina and their love for each other last night. He was glad that he didn't live near any houses or apartments of fear of the neighbors overhearing them, but he always felt lonely so for him she is the best thing that he could have ever wished for. He then prepared his clothes, a black button down shirt and black dress pants, he also made sure he did it quietly because he didn't want to wake up Kushina and put his clothes on. He open the door quietly and closed it quietly, went to the front entrance, opened it and left to meet his squad at the burial grounds where the funeral is going to be at.

Once he got their he was greeted by his squad or the squad he was assigned with on his mission, because he didn't have genin to lead and without a team to lead first you couldn't become Hokage (a rule they also added at the meeting in the morning, aside the fact they also added a red spiral swirl to the jounin flak jacket that resembled the Uzu ni Kuni Country sign, all that was written on the message the messenger bird they sent and the funeral) so he kept on thinking _How will I prove you right Kito when that rule was just added_ Minato thought as he waited for everyone else to arrived and for the funeral to begin.

Minato took a seat, in the fourth row from the front, in the fifth seat from the right. He sat down and saw Teuchi in the second row from the front, in the third seat from the left and he couldn't help but think the only reason Teuchi is here is because he couldn't help Kito fight the other two invaders and felt like trash but the only thing kept him from causing a scene is Kito's last words _those who don't obey the shinobi way are trash but those who leave their friends, love ones, and team mates are worse than trash _Minato thought as more people showed up.

_One hour later_

It is now 6 A.M and all the seats were full that some people had to stay up. Minato did what Kito would have done and gave up his seat to an elderly woman who wanted to sit next to her daughter, so he gave up his seat and stood next to a tree waiting for the funeral to start. When it started everyone who was siting down stood up in respect of those ninja that died in order to keep the Irkage safe.

Everyone was silent as nin brought the coffins of the dead with their name in the front of the coffins, each coffin had four nin to carry it, to Minato's surprise a chuunin with silver hair was helping carry Kito's coffin, his bottom half of his face (his mouth,cheeks, and nose) was covered by a mask. After they set their coffins next to the nin's grave the Hokage stood in front of everyone and spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, it was either because they were your love ones or friends or team mates or maybe its just because you care about those ninja that risk their life which resulted in them dying so you paid your respects to them whatever is the case...if that is so I respect you as well for each ninja that died, they knew what they were dying for...not just for Konoha but for those who they cared about which is the reason of these ninja that you see right now. For their death were not in vein, they died for what they believed in and that was in the will of fire in all of us and in order to protect those important to them and keep their will of fire alive and burning. For they are dead but that doesn't mean anything to what they did to keep us alive, to keep our will of fire alive, for their bodies might become dust and vanish but as long as we are alive and we burn with the will of fire in us their deaths would not have be in vein and their will of fire will live on, even in death their will of fire will burn and keep ours burning even more...Long live those ninja who died for us...long live Konoha...long live the Will of Fire!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Back at Uzu ni Kuni_

"Hey sensei were in the boat wake up, wake up, come on already its been like eight hours and were almost at Konoha. So could you please wake up." Obito said as he grabbed his sensei's shoulders and shook him. Kakashi on the other hand was carrying the baby while Rin searched for some baby formula to give to Sajikoi who was crying but it seemed that his crying stopped but not his stomach.

"Wha...what happened where are we, wheres Sajikoi." Minato asked in a surprised tone and looked to his side where Kakashi was carrying him, he couldn't believe they put him in the boat without him knowing_ Wow thinking of the past can blind you from the present _Minato thought as he got up to his feet.

"Well...I'm sorry if I reminisced about the past and I promise it won't happen again okay." Minato said in a happy tone because was happy to see his son, students, and the fact he remembered why he wants to be Hokage and why he's so determent to do so and the speech of the Hokage that motivated him to do so. Kito's sacrifice and his words of wisdom, Sergi's sacrifice and gift he gave Minato...the Rasengan, he knew he had to live on and keep his will of fire burning for them.

Rin then came with the baby's bottle in her hands and she gave the baby the bottle, Kakashi then handed Rin the baby and she started carrying the baby in her arms.

"I have something to tell you guys." Minato said which made the three genin listen to him with open ears.

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash...remember this you three and you will become well known and respected ninja." Minato said as the three just said "Hai sensei" Then Minato went up to Rin "Can I carry my son now." Minato asked and gave her that famous smile that made him look cheerful all the time "Hai" Rin said and handed Sajikoi to his father.

"Hey look its the Fire Country shore were almost home." Obito said with smile and looked at his sensei looking beyond the shore, Kakashi and Rin also noticed this "Were home Sajikoi...were home." Which gave them all a warm feeling as they watched the ship get closer to the shore with the people that survived from Uzu ni Kuni, Jyuubi's attack that were going to Konoha to live a new life as Konoha citizens or shinobi of the leaf and all were waiting to see their village when Minato said."I expect great things from you Sajikoi and for you three as well...now lets go home." Minato stood carrying Sajikoi in his arms.

"Hai." The three genin said as they stood next to their sensei as they stood looking at the horizon watching the sun come up right at the crack of dawn. They knew it would be a long time until they were ever going to be separated...or will it....

**Sorry for long chapter but, Thank you for waiting, I know the scene with Minato and Kushina wasn't good and the fight with Madara either but thanks for reading and I thank everyone who added me to your story alert and those who reed my story hope that you all enjoyed this chapter the next chapter the rise and death of blond Hokage.**

**Hope you all read it and Thank you for reading I hope I get reviews and more story alerts until then good-bye and thank you.**

**Kira777**


	4. To be the strongest

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the other Naruto characters but Sajikoi is mine...too bad for Kito is no longer with us. Now I hope everyone enjoys this chapter now on to the story.**

_Five years have passed since the Jyuubi incident_

Tomorrow is a special day for Sajikoi it is the Ninja Academy test tomorrow and if he passes he'll be a genin at the age of five, and by December he will be a six years old. He wanted to make his father (the Fourth Hokage) proud of him, so he practiced his Bunshin no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and other non-elemental and elemental jutsus' that he learned from his father, mother, Kakashi (who is now jounin) ,Rin, Tsunade, and Jiraiya (who came back from the Hidden rain five years ago) with those jutsus' he was going to make his father to be proud of him, so he told his father that he will become Hokage for them and his little baby brother.

He practiced outside for hours, in their our practice arena (like the Hyuuga's but smaller) he threw a kunai at a wooden dummy and it hit the target and it made bullseye on its head, he then threw another kunai that also hit the bullseye on the dummy's head but pierced the other kunai and went though the dummy's head. At Sajikoi's age all he's suppose to know is the Henge Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu but thanks to his parents he is able to keep the Jyuubi and the Jyuubi's chakra under control and get some chakra in order to pull off those difficult jutsus'.

Sajikoi is 3,0.5 feet in height and he is also healthy in weight but unlike most kids, that would have some baby fat he didn't. Since the day he can remember he was so active, he is just like his father in every way in his personality, like a energizer bunny but on crack and speed. But unlike his dad his appearance resembled that more of his mother's face, but his tiny whiskers and little fangs that were the side affect of having the Jyuubi in him, made him look like a wolf. With his red short spiky hair, he wore a short selves blue shirt with the red Uzu ni Kuni sign in the back and wore black pants with black sandals, the only thing that made Sajikoi look like Minato's son were his pure blue eyes.

While Sajikoi was training in their arena, someone walked up to their front door and knocked on the Namikaze's door, Kushina hurried to the door and opened it to find Sajikoi's friend Itachi was in front of the door.

"Oh Itachi-kun nice to see you how are you come in." Kushina said and allowed Itachi to enter their house.

"Thank you, I'm good Kushina-Okaasan wheres Sajikoi I want to train with him." Itachi said as he looked around for Sajikoi. He then walked to their kitchen to see if he was eating something.

"He's out back in our backyard or arena or whatever you guys like to call it." Kushina said to Itachi who turned around and said "Okay, thank you." Itachi smiled and went to their arena.

"Wait Itachi, I want to ask you how are your parents doing and how are they handling your baby brother Sasuke." Kushina said and waited for Itachi's answer.

"Their fine, but their going insane with Sasuke's crying, they just want him to stop." Itachi said and started laughing at the image of his parents pulling out their hair in frustration.

_I didn't even know that a Uchiha could laugh, its just that most of them are cold hearted people who think too highly of themselves, the only ones that I've seen that actually have emotions are Itachi, Itachi's aunt and uncle, and Mikoto_ Kushina thought, Itachi entered their arena and watched as Sajikoi made another dummy burn to the ground with a Goukakyuu no Jutsu. He learned that jutsu from Itachi and Itachi learned it from his father who is a Konoha Military Police man and that technique was passed on generation to generation but Sajikoi was one of the only ones that aren't Uchiha but have learned the Great Fireball Technique of the Uchiha.

As Itachi approached Sajikoi which made Sajikoi smile and say "Hey Itachi...was up buddy..." Sajikoi said and went on his knees' and hands' showing that he was going to faint. Itachi acted quickly and grabbed Sajikoi before he fell to the ground "Sajikoi are you okay, take rest bro." Itachi said, Sajikoi turned around and said while breathing deeply "No...don't worry about me...lets just train before I...lose more stamina and chakra." Sajikoi said and turned around to see Itachi smile "Okay Saji let's train." Itachi said.

So hours passed and both Itachi and Sajikoi were concentrating their chakra and summoned some Kage Bunshins' and each one was beating up the other, then the real Sajikoi made some normal Bunshins' and so it distracted Itachi, he kicked one but failed to sense the fakes chakra due to the Kage Bunshins' chakra and got tackled by the real Sajikoi, as he pinned Itachi to the floor , Sajikoi said "I win bro."

"No way Saji! I just got surprised, so we have to do a do over." Itachi said as he looked at his friend he considered a brother. Sajikoi got a little mad and said "I told you bro I don't like being being called Saji." Sajikoi said as he looked at Itachi with a little anger. "You also don't like to be called Koi by girls do you." Itachi rubbed in and Sajikoi blushed at the fact that all the girls in his class made fun of him because the three last letters of his name mean love.

"Come on Itachi I don't call you weasel do I." Sajikoi said with a whining voice that made Itachi realize that he was being too mean to his bro, he considered himself his like his older brother because he is six months older than Sajikoi so he went up to him and said "Don't cry okay, I was just kidding bro please don't take it serious okay." Itachi said as he padded Sajikoi's back.

"Okay bro...so what happened to Ayame, she said that her dad doesn't want her to be a genin anymore. How is that going to change you if you can't..." Sajikoi was about to say something important when Itachi covered his mouth "Don't say THAT in public I don't want anyone to know, promise me you won't say THAT okay." Itachi said as he lifted his picky.

"I Promise bro." Sajikoi said he lifted his picky and put them together to make a pinky promise that would last their childhood.

"Hey Itachi your uncle Teyaki is here, he says that your parents want you home now." Kushina said as she opened the door to reveal Itachi's uncle standing there and said "Its time to go you've got a big day tomorrow little buddy." Itachi then ran to his uncle but turned around and said "Good luck Sajikoi." Sajikoi smiled like his father then said "You to Itachi." Itachi then ran up to his uncle and walked home with him.

Sajikoi knew Itachi would ace it and so would him but he was worried about Ayame who wasn't as good as them, she couldn't pull off a regular Bunshin without fainting. To make things worse her father didn't want her to be a ninja/shinobi for no reason_ This stinks how is Onii-san going to get his girl if she can't be a shinobi_ Sajikoi thought.

As his mother came up to him "Its bed time now, you also got a big day tomorrow." Kushina said, and Sajikoi smiled and said "Okay mom." Sajikoi said as he ran inside but stopped before closing the door "Just you wait Okaa-san I'll be genin by tomorrow just you wait and see okay." Sajikoi said then smiled and went inside, after that he went inside to his room. He got into his PJ's, got his blanket, covered himself and went to sleep.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow, but in five minutes he was already sound asleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_In the Administration Building inside the Hokage's office_

Minato the new Hokage waited for the second emergency message to come, he became Hokage when this team of genin destroyed the Hidden Rock's bridge, but it also took Obito with it, Minato was ashamed of himself for letting Obito died, everyone was surprise to hear that the Hokage retired and ranked Kakashi as jounin and Minato as the Fourth Hokage, Rin on the other hand quit due to the fact she felt it was her fault that Obito died protecting her and Kakashi from the unknown boulder that was about to kill them but instead took Obito's life.

It was a good idea of Minato to keep Sajikoi's secret of the Jyuubi being imprison in him, that way he didn't have any problems with the council about having Sajikoi killed or exiled from Konohagakure or any other village.

When Minato was losing his patiences he jumped out of his chair and started pacing, he wanted to tell Jiraiya to take care of the office tomorrow so he can see Sajikoi's genin exam but seeing as the second message about a monster attacking the Fire Temple was not coming he wouldn't be able to tell him.

Then all of a sudden a messenger bird flew inside the Administration Building window sat down and turned around so Minato (Hokage) can get the message, when he opened it and reed it, his eyes widen in fear so he dropped the letter wadded back to his chair and sat their until Jiraiya came in and noticed his ex-student looking at blank nowhere in fear, so he went up to him.

"Hey Mina...I mean lord Hokage whats wrong." Jiraiya said as he looked for what caused this until he saw a scroll with a message on it. Jiraiya picked it up and reed it "Nani..." he said, he was shocked at what was written on it, the message went something like this.

"_Dear Hokage_

_I'm so afraid that...I'm sorry I don't have enough time, a nine tailed demon fox is destroying the temple and in case he finishes here...were not sure if Madara is behind this, just be prepare okay because its heading south and...oh my god...fly Ri fly you stupid ass bird oh noooooooooo."_

Jiraiya was shocked and as he stopped reading to see that Minato was staring outside the office "Gomen...Sajikoi I'm so sorry...my son." Minato said as he tighten his hand into a fist, turned around and said to Jiraiya "Okay lets go we only got a day for the fox's arrival so lets get ready to take it down." Minato said as he stared at Jiraiya waiting for his responds "Hai lord Hokage...temo Sajikoi...?" Jiraiya asked and Minato said "I'm sorry to say but that which is better for all over passes that which is better of one...so call the ANBU, the jounin, special jounin, chuunin, medical-nin, Konoha military policemen, and genin to report to me ASAP." Minato then looked at Jiraiya.

"Hai Hokage." Jiraiya said and disappeared with a Shunshin. Everyone had a day to prepare for the new demon, that is going to attack Konoha and Minato felt so guilty of not being able to go to his son's test _Wait...whose gonna to the jutsu_ Minato thought, until he came up with a idea and knew who he was going to pick to do the jutsu _Its the only way_ Minato thought as he went to a hidden vault with scrolls inside. He took them then memorize the hand signs and after he memorized the jutsus' he then placed them inside the vault and closed it.

Minato didn't know if what he is going to do is the right thing or if its something he might regret, Minato then prepared himself for the demon and packed up the necessary things in order to imprison the demon. He then stopped and stood still in his office _Shit I forgot who am I going to use...Itachi...no his dad will get pissed...god damn it who!_ Minato thought as he took out a list of newborn children, to make his day worse no newborns were born and their youngest was three months old.

Minato started to worry_ Now what am I going to do_ Minato thought and thought, until he stopped thinking and headed out to start the battle that will surly take many brave shinobi's life.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Next day at the Ninja Academy_

Sajikoi couldn't wait for his turn, he was first in his row but in the third row of the class and two more rows were left until the genin, who took the place of the teacher until he got back from a mission, could get to his row. The genin was in the older ninja academy classes, he had a horizontal scar across his nose and to top things off he was barely made into genin and tried his best to speed the test up so that everyone can stop whining.

"Okay whose next." The genin said as he looked at the leader of the second row come up to him and started focusing his chakra to make a Bunshin.

"You worried bro?" Sajikoi asked Itachi "You know I'm not worried about me...I'm worried about her." Itachi said as he looked at Ayame who was at the back of the row. She looked nervous and a little pale, so Itachi went up to her and said "Don't worry your gonna pass Ayame I believe in you." Itachi said and couldn't help but blush a little which made Ayame smile "Don't about me, I'm just a little nervous thats all thank you Itachi-kun." Ayame said then heard the genin say "Next row please." Sajikoi got excited and ran up to him.

"Hey wants your name?" Sajikoi asked the genin "I'm Iruka Umino, now tell me what are you going to do?" Iruka asked Sajikoi who did a cross with his fingers and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sajikoi then made forty Kage Bunshins in the room all did something random, then all of them disappeared in ten seconds and everyone expect Itachi was impressed, even Iruka was shocked then came to his senses "You pass Sajikoi you are now a genin." Iruka said and pulled out a hitai-ate and gave it to Sajikoi.

Sajikoi was so happy by the hitai-ate that he took it and put it on his head, he couldn't stop smiling just the thought of being one step closer to achieving the level of Hokage.

Once a few more students passed it was Itachi's turn and to everyones surprise he choked. His jutsu became unstable and out of control, Iruka acted and grabbed Itachi "release your concentration on your chakra Itachi." Iruka said and in two seconds Itachi's chakra went down back to normal.

"Gomen gomen Iruka I just..." Itachi couldn't finish his sentence "Its okay Itachi as long as no one got hurt, its all okay." Iruka said with a considered tone _How did Sajikoi pass and not Itachi_ Iruka thought as Sajikoi went to Itachi's side.

"What happened Itachi you lose your control or...did you failed on purpose." Sajikoi whispered in Itachi's ear "Yes the second one and I'll tell you why after her turn is up." Itachi said as Sajikoi looked at who was next "Ayame" Sajikoi said and watched as she focus her chakra into making a Bunshin, but she all it did was make a Bunshin that was missing its legs and it disappeared, she then fainted and was about to fall on the floor but Itachi did a Shunshin and caught Ayame before she fell to the ground.

"Well I guess she or you couldn't make it Itachi I'm sorry but theirs still a few more students so if you can get Ayame and you back to your seats please." Iruka said and Itachi did, but he kept a eye on Ayame who barely started waking up.

When Iruka was testing the next students, Sajikoi stood next to Itachi and said "I understand Itachi stay with her as long as you want I can wait." Sajikoi then lifted his pinky finger "I promise Bro." Sajikoi said then waited for Itachi's responds, Itachi smiled and lifted his pinky finger "Thank you Bro." Itachi said then accepted Sajikoi's promise, after the promise he hugged his friend "That care of yourself Sajikoi okay." Itachi said and got a "Don't worry me, I'll be fine." Sajikoi said, once Iruka was finished he stood up.

Iruka looked around for those who didn't pass and counted eight, so after he counted he sat down "Okay just wait until your teacher gets here so he can give you..." Iruka said but was interrupted by a jounin who came bashing in the class and said "Everyone stay inside until I receive more information about the de...I mean mission!" The jounin said as he signaled Iruka to come closer.

"Okay tell me which ones passed." The jounin said while breathing heavily.

"Well Ibiki-sempai the first row all didn't passed, in the second row eight didn't pass and for the third row six didn't pass." Iruka said, that left the jounin Ibiki surprised with his eyes wide open "You mean the youngest in this class passed." Ibiki said standing next to Iruka but then another jounin came in.

"Ibiki we need you to get a handful of genin and you to assist Sarutobi." The jounin said, Ibiki then started choosing the genin to lead and turned to the jounin "I've chosen the genin, now Iruka I need you to take care of the students that didn't pass and make sure none of them go missing." Ibiki said to Iruka "Hai Ibiki-sempai." Iruka said then sat down at the teacher's chair and watched as Ibiki picked the four genin.

As Ibiki chose his genin the jounin left the room with a Shunshin "Yoroi, Misumi, Kabuto, and Sajikoi come with me for your first mission." Ibiki said as he went to the door and the four new genin followed. As for Iruka he stayed with the students who didn't pass, but Itachi had other plans.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_At a part in the forest_

Sarutobi and his patrol were getting ready for what was going to be a fight for their lives, when Ibiki came with his team of genin, Sarutobi turned around then said "So this is our genin, we need three to watch out of any sign of ninja fighting." Sarutobi then looked at Sajikoi "Sajikoi I need you to go to the hospital and go to room 208." Sarutobi said and the four genin then responded with a "Hai" After Yoroi, Misumi, and Kabuto left to do what they were told to do, Sajikoi headed back to Konoha to see what happened at the hospital. When Sajikoi left Ibiki went up to Sarutobi.

"So what are we going to do if they don't come back in time." Sarutobi turned around "Oh they will, they will." Sarutobi said with a grieve, he then waited for the first sign of a huge demon fox.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_At Konoha Hospital_

Sajikoi rushed in the front door, then went up to the counter and asked the woman "Can you please tell me where room 208 is." Sajikoi then waited for the woman to tell him "Its the second floor, third door from the right of the stairs." The medical-nin said "Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said and hurried to the room in the second floor.

Once he was in front of the door he opened it carefully to see what was inside and was shocked to see what happened.

He saw his dad, mom, Kakashi, Rin, Tsunade, and Jiraiya in the room, he also noticed that his mom was holding something in her arms. Sajikoi approached his mother slowing, she smiled at the fact that her son was so surprised it kinda reminded her of Minato's reaction when he entered the room.

"Sajikoi meet your baby bother Naruto." Kushina said with a smile as she held Naruto close to her. Everyone in the room was happy to see a new member of the family, until Jiraiya signaled both Minato and Kakashi, then Minato signaled Sajikoi with a _Run when we run okay_ then Sajikoi signaled back with a _Okay_ then Minato looked at his son Naruto.

"Can I hold him now Kushina-hime." Minato said with a smile, Kushina then carefully handed Naruto to Minato. Minato smiled at his son but it his smile faded and he said "I'm sorry Naruto and I'm sorry Kushina-hime...my love." Minato then vanished with a yellow flash (Hiraishin no Jutsu) which surprised Tsunade and Rin but shortly after Minato disappeared with Naruto, so did Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sajikoi all with Shunshin.

All the women were surprised, Kushina then realized what they were going to do to Naruto "Minato...COME BACK HERE WITH OUR BABY!!!" Kushina screamed as both Tsunade and Rin ran to get Naruto back from a five year old, a pervert, a nin with one eye (technically), and a blond Hokage.

As both Tsunade and Rin ran to get Naruto back, a dark figure was hiding outside the window in the shadows of the night watching for any ninja close by, so he can make his move.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_At a part in the forest_

Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sajikoi were all shocked, surprised and for the most part afraid of Kushina and her rage after they did what had to be done, Minato was holding Naruto when Sajikoi asked his dad.

"Hey dad I got my hitai-ate, I'm now a genin now dad are you proud of me." Sajikoi said and Minato smiled at how proud he is at his son but felt bad about what he told Jiraiya he was going to do for his village "Of course I'm proud of you." Minato said as they caught up with Sarutobi and his group.

Minato then asked Sarutobi "Whats the status on the demon." Sarutobi turned around and said "Well hes coming closer to the village now wheres the ninja who going to sacrifice himself for his village." Minato then looked at Sarutobi with his blue eyes that seem to be giving up "I am." Minato said and waited for Jiraiya to summoned Gamabunta.

"Hurry up I think I hear nin fighting." Sarutobi said and looked for the other three genin that were with Ibiki, but he then remembered he told them to take care of the academy students.

As Jiraiya was about to summon Gamabunta, Minato stood at the spot where Gamabunta was going to appear and with a _POOF_ Minato was on top of Gamabunta with Naruto in his arms "Hey Minato, what do you want me to do my friend." Gamabunta said with a friendly tone but when Minato wouldn't talk back he got a idea of what was going on.

"I need you to wait until he gets here." Minato said when a loud.

**STOMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HOWLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Minato got ready and as he prepared Sajikoi asked Jiraiya "Whats going on ojiichan." Jiraiya sighed "Your father is going to be a hero to Konoha." Jiraiya said as Minato did the some hand signs and as he finished the jutsu a sudden burst of light broke out with the Shinigami who came out and started stealing Minato's soul.

_I'm sorry Kyuubi...I'm sorry Kito...Sergi...Sarutobi...Jiraiya...Kakashi...Rin...Obito...Tsunade...Sajikoi...Naruto...Kushina...I'm sorry everyone I...L... _Minato thought, then his mind was fading as he went on knees' and hit fore head first on top of Gamabunta's head.

Sajikoi watched as his father laid on top of Gamabunta. Rin and Tsunade sneaked up on them, but then all for a sudden Naruto was falling from Minato's arms and was headed for the ground when Kakashi Shunshin his way to catch Naruto. Jiraiya then Shunshin to Minato and stood their for a minute _Why Kami...of all the people why him Kami _Jiraiya thought as he looked at his students body.

Jiraiya then picked Minato and jumped off Gamabunta's head, Gamabunta then asked "Hey Jiraiya are you going to be okay." Jiraiya turned his head around "Yes don't worry...you can go now." Jiraiya said and with that Gamabunta puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Is sensai..." Rin asked as her eyes started getting watery "Yes...he is Rin he gave his life for his village and his family, thats how a real ninja would've died." Jiraiya said as he lowered his head at his fallen student in his arms. Rin was crying and Tsunade hugged Rin in order to comfort her in her sensai's death. Kakashi was sad as well, as he looked at Naruto with a sad look in his eyes. Sarutobi was also sad that his successor died for his village and for those he cared for. Sajikoi on the other hand was in denial about what just happened.

"No...no...no dad can't be dead...he can't be." Sajikoi said "Sajikoi...he..." Kakashi said but in a second Sajikoi Shunshin to the hospital "Damn it whose gonna get him?" Sarutobi said and the two men sigh, Jiraiya gave Sarutobi, Minato and Kakashi gave Tsunade, Naruto. Both men then raced to see who can get Sajikoi first.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_At the Konoha hospital in room 208_

When Sajikoi bashed the door with his leg, in the room he saw a man jump out the window and when he did he saw his mom lying their in the bed with her heart stabbed by the stranger who just left.

Sajikoi was feeling anger in him, he couldn't believe what was happening _First dad then mom whose next _Sajikoi thought as his whiskers grew and his blue eyes turned into pitch black, his red hair turned black as well. He then saw the man that could be responsible for his mom death in his mind and knew exactly where the man was headed to. When Sajikoi was going to go after him Jiraiya placed a Chakra Seal on Sajikoi's fore head, which caused Sajikoi to go to sleep.

"Oh no...oh Kami no...not her too." Kakashi said as he went his knees' and repeatably said "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Jiraiya couldn't handed it anymore so he also went on his knees' "Why Kami you...why her too!...why...why...Kami **WHY!!!!!!!!"** Jiraiya yelled as loud as a beast who was being tortured.

Both men broke down in the floor, because as of today they lost Minato, their Hokage and Kushina, the Hokage's wife. Both men waited for medical ninja to come in to help them.

As they waited Itachi who saw who killed Kushina was in the next room, treating to his wound that he got after he tried to stop the man but got hurt trying to, the best he could to do to help was go down stairs and call medical ninja to assist "Hey two guys need your help." Itachi said as he fainted but a med-nin caught him in time and signaled the other med-nin to check all the rooms until they found the room in two minutes.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing next to Kushina, Sajikoi was in Jiraiya's arms they stood there and sorrowed at the fact that both Sajikoi and Naruto lost their parents, they couldn't think how they were going to nurture both Sajikoi and Naruto without their parents. As they sorrowed they only hoped that things couldn't get worse than this, but little did they all know it is.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_At the funeral of Minato, Kushina and nin who died in the Kyuubi attack_

All the villagers, shinobi, love ones, and in fact everyone in Konohagakure and other villagers from other villages came to pay there Hokage's respect. Everyone was silent and as Sarutobi was going to make a speech.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin, and Tsunade were right next to Sarutobi when he was going to make his speech. The speech was after everyone put a white rose next to the pictures of the deceased that included nin that died protecting the village from Kyuubi, both Minato and Kushina as well.

Before Sarutobi began his speech, Itachi turned his head around and checked everywhere but couldn't find Sajikoi. So he left his seat and went to go look for him, without his father noticing he left the and he made a Kage Bunshin to take his place. He then left to go find Sajikoi.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A few minutes later not far from where the funeral was being held at did Itachi see Sajikoi and landed right next to him "Hey why aren't you at the..." Itachi said but noticed that Sajikoi was carrying a lot of things with him "Bro whats with the things...you aren't thinking of..." Itachi said then Sajikoi turned his head around.

"Take care of Naruto for me please Itachi, nii-san, bro." Sajikoi said, as he was about to leave he lifted up his pinky at Itachi "Promise me bro." Sajikoi said, Itachi then lifted his pinky and together they made they pinky promise.

"Good-bye Itachi, tell everyone I said good-bye and tell them I'm sorry and the reason I'm leaving...is to become the strongest for them...for you...for mom and dad...and for Naruto." Sajikoi said, Itachi then hugged Sajikoi "Good-bye Sajikoi...take care of yourself." Itachi said with a tear that rolled down his left eye.

"You to Itachi...and Naruto." Sajikoi said and with a Shunshin, he disappeared to Kami knows where, from that point on the council and Sarutobi decided to erase everything that involved Sajikoi as if he never existed. They also decided to make Sarutobi Hokage again, they also told him to take care of Naruto with the help of Rin, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya until Naruto is two.

Then they agree never to tell Naruto about his parents, Kyuubi, and Sajikoi. They also thought of a place to put Naruto once he was two, in a orphanage so they could keep a eye on him.

Once everything was settled the council room turned silent. As they were dismissed by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi and the four nin, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin, and Tsunade stood their in the room as if everything seemed to be spinning. Itachi was at the corner of the room as he stood there, he promise that he himself would take care of Naruto if it were the last thing he does.

After that Sajikoi was gone, never to come back to Konoha, he continue his journey to what seem like hell, never to see his brothers until he proofed himself to be the strongest but for him he would die before he understood what it meant to be at least strong.

Sajikoi will travel to became the strongest...but which path of strength and power will he choose...the way of the light, the good and brave or...will he allow...darkness to swallow him until he loses his mind to evil...

**Yep thats the end of this chapter thank you for taking your time to read this and for that I thank you all who did or does. For the next chapter a time skip of 12 years and the appearance of a blond ninja we all come to know and the change of Sajikoi. Bye and thanks for reading now I better start on the new chapter bye-bye friends.**

**-Kira777**


	5. The Return of Sajikoi

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the other Naruto character but I do own Sajikoi and thats about it. This is the time skip of 12 years later. I Hope everyone enjoys and reviews.**

**Also Note: that the man talking in these **_""_ **is the other personality/voice of Zetsu. Thank you for waiting and now on to the story.**

_Thirdteen years later_

It was all quiet, when all of a sudden in the forest near the border of Oto and Konoha, a black portal popped out of nowhere and a man came out of it.

The man himself look tall, the man's skin color is a caramel color one. He wore a cloak similar to the Akatsuki, only without the clouds. He also had a large thin katana, with its black scabbard stripped on to his back.

When he left the portal it disappeared, he looked around to see where his location is. He sensed chakra flowing out of a person and in two seconds he was where the man...or more like boy is at. The boy's eyes are closed, sitting down at a tree, his back on the tree.

The man crouched down next to the boy and used a ability of his so that the boy would stop leaking out chakra. After that he gave the boy some of his chakra. He then stood back up and turned around "I hope you make it brave shinobi...A boy shouldn't die out here." The man said as he did Hiraishin no Jutsu and went somewhere else.

Later the man sensed yet another shinobi in trouble. So in a black flash he appeared right in front of yet another boy. The man then saw why the boy was unconscious, the boy had cuts all over his body and to top it off he had a huge hole in the right side of his chest. The man acted quickly, he crouched and started doing a technique he learned and it covered the boy's cuts, including the hole with some kind of energy and chakra. Later the man got curious and opened the boy's eyes.

The man got surprised at what he saw _H-Holy shit...what the fuck a Hyuuga, what the hell_ The man thought as he check the boy's eyes _I could kill him and take his eyes but...he fought knowing he would end up like this_The man thought as he slightly patched up the Hyuuga boy's wounds, so the boy could stop leaking out chakra and blood. The man did not fully patch up the hole, you can still see it, but it won't be his chakra that comes out, but the man's chakra (he also did this to the first injured ninja) so as long as the man lives so would the two boys'.

The man then stopped looking at the Hyuuga boy's eyes, he stood back up "Damn...well I hope you don't get your eyes stolen or something because until your reinforcement comes and patches you up...we share the same fate." The man said, after he said that he vanished in a black flash.

The man got worried _Why are they sending nin to this part of Konoha/Oto, its almost close to Shuumatsu no Tani...Valley of the End _The man thought as he jumped from tree to tree with great distance that surpass that of a regular chakra based jumps.

When the man heard something he did some hands signs that made him camouflaged and take the look of his surroundings, the man was about to do another jutsu, so he can go completely invisible when he heard what was not fighting but arguing. The man stopped ten feet from the two arguing nin, one had a familiar hitai-ate on his shoulder and the other nin had her hitai-ate on her neck. The man stood there waiting for what they were going to do next.

"Your just pissed that you couldn't beat her and I did." The female nin said "Ha ha ha, if I remember right I beat someone in the exams, now come on lets go check on the others." The male nin said "You just don't want to talk about me beating her up do you, you don't even give me a proper thanks." The female nin said "Women...troublesome." The male said and chakra jumped out of there. The female nin was about to leave until she heard a _whoosh _nearby, but decided to ignore it and followed the male nin.

The man got more worried about the unknown nin, so he continued to travel closer to the Valley of the End. When he got near a river he saw a dog and his owner with a nin that had some kind of make-up on his face_ Must be from some kind of noble family_The man thought and watch as the two nin waited for reinforcement to arrive. The man then went invisible and Shunshin to another spot.

The forest itself isn't ugly, its just that this wasn't a place for kids and the man knew exactly why. Minutes later the man stopped _Hey was this here_The man thought as he approached what seemed like a forest of white spikes. He then stayed invisible while with one jump, jumped all the way to the top of the spikes and stayed in mid-air floating. He then checked for any sign of nin or people, bu het found a man on one of the whites spikes. He checked for his chakra but sensed nothing _What a shame, I thought the Kaguya clan were all wiped out, he must be the last of them, truly what a shame thats not beautiful is it now...Kami _The man thought as looked for more nin or people.

After he saw the last member of the Kaguya clan he checked his surroundings for more chakra and sensed two, but he noticed that one wasn't as good as the other one, in fact the nin's chakra seemed to be weak. The man then Shunshin ten feet away from them, he noticed that the nin is in fact injured but nothing too serious. He was about to help him until he noticed the other nin with red hair next to him, but he also noticed a huge amount of chakra coming from the red hair nin.

The man then focused his chakra in order to look inside the red hair nin, and when he saw what the nin has inside of the nin he smirked _Well, well, well what do we have here, looks like Master Shukaku got him/herself in a boy after all_The man thought, as he stood there for a moment thinking if he should help them but instead he Shunshin away. He thought it was best if their reinforcement came to take care of their wounds.

It would be best because those two nin might mistake him as an enemy and would attack him, not that it would hurt to get his ass jumped, it was more like he didn't want them to waste anymore chakra because he didn't want them to end up like the Kaguya guy who die wasting his chakra.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

The man felt a strong usage of chakra, so he turned off his invisible jutsu and sensed whats causing so much chakra. When he identified the chakra he got shocked "K-Kyuubi...o-otouto...l-little..." The man stutter out. He then used his camouflage to see what was going on.

When he arrived on top of the First Hokage statue he looked for the two people that were responsible for the vast amount of chakra in the area. When he looked down at the waterfall he saw a blond nin with red chakra spinning around him "N-Naruto." The man stutter again.

As soon as Naruto was going to fight, The man activated his invisibility, pulled out his katana and waited to see what happened next. He then sensed yet another flow of chakra that wasn't theirs but another person who was hiding somewhere in the area.

The man then put his katana back into its scabbard, he ignored the two fighting nin and headed to where the hiding nin is. He used a weird technique that looked like he melted or merged with the ground, he did this in order to find the man. In ten seconds he was right next to the man or more like plant thing that was spying on the two nin fighting. The plant man notice a man right next to him and was going to turn around when he heard the other man say.

"Hey long time no see...Zetsu." The man said "Hey, we can say the same to you." Zetsu said _"Yes indeed, its been a long time since we last saw you...Saji."_Zetsu said as he turned around to the unknown man who's name is Saji.

"Yes Zetsu its been a long time, so what are you guys up to." Saji said "Oh nothing, just checking on the Uchiha and the Kyuubi boy." Zetsu said, as they floated in what looked like the ground made of water "So whats new at the Akatsuki, tell me guys." Saji said pretending not to care about why Zetsu was spying on both Naruto and the Uchiha.

"_Well for starters we got new recruits and we've captured more Bijuu."_Zetsu said as he looked at his former member "Well thats good...I think, well Zetsu I wanna know something?" Saji asked "We were order by Pain to find the Kyuubi boy, not kill him, and as for the Uchiha I over heard them talking about Orochimaru and how the Uchiha was planning to go with him, so he can be trained by him." Zetsu said _"When all of a __sudden they started fighting."_Zetsu said "So...who's winning." Saji said as he checked for more chakra "We think the Uchiha, but last time I checked the blond one had some red chakra around himself and started owning the Uchiha." Zetsu said as he looked outside to see what happened.

Saji just stood their thinking of something to say when the fight is over, Saji couldn't help but peek out like Zetsu did, he saw Naruto kicking the Uchiha's ass. When all for a sudden the Uchiha started to grow some black spots all over his body and face.

_Nani_The three of them thought (both Zetsus' and Saji) as they watched the Uchiha gain the upper hand again "So why do you care about them Saji?" Zetsu asked _"Yeah I wanna know to."_Zetsu said and looked at Saji "Its because I had a friend...and thats about all you need to know." Saji said as he looked at Zetsu. Zetsu did not say anymore because he respects Saji, for his polite ways and his incredible strength that could crush his.

Both Zetsu and Saji waited for the fight between the two to stop, but that wasn't happening anytime soon "Hey Zetsu if I knew that they were going to fight I would've brought some popcorn." Saji joked to Zetsu, one side of Zetsu laughed and the other side just smirked. They waited and waited, Naruto made a ladder of Kage Bunshin, grabbed the Uchiha and rammed him to a cliff.

Both men got a little excited, which made them two inches away from giving themselves to the two nin. Zetsu was watching them fight, while he did he smelled something like...popcorn, so he turned around to find Saji eating some popcorn "What I got hungry...its not like I summoned it." Saji said, Zetsu just smirked "You were always the one trying to make everyone laugh even though you joined at the age of six." Zetsu said _"I think its good to see that you still have a sense of humor."_Zetsu said to Saji who just sighed "Yeah its a good thing." Saji said and continued to watch the fight.

When the Uchiha used a Taijutsu called Hayabusa Otoshi on Naruto from a high cliff, it hurt Naruto a lot to the point where it made Naruto faint. After Naruto landed head first to the little piece of land that wasn't covered by water and started floating down the lake, Zetsu peeked out then came back in "I'm calling his time..." Zetsu said, but when he felt a tugged on his cloak he stopped and turned around "No, not yet." Saji said and in seconds Naruto stood back up, this time with red chakra cloaking him with what looked like a fox.

The fight still raged on and both men waited to make a move or just let things go. Zetsu then turned towards Saji and asked "I think once this is over I'll just head back to Pain, how about you...Saji." Saji smirked "I think I'll stay and talk to the winner." Saji said as he continued to watch the fight.

After a series of blows the Uchiha activated his second seal and went up to the Madara statue, blew a hole in the bottom of the statue and he stood there looking at Naruto. Naruto went up to the First Hokage statue and blew a hole in the bottom of the statue, he stood there looking at the Uchiha with anger _He's lost all sense of common sense and if he keeps this up he'll get badly hurt...or worse_Saji thought as he started thinking of a way to help Naruto.

He concentrated his chakra into a jutsu, but was interrupted by Zetsu _"Saji, if your going to help the Kyuubi kid...don't kill the Uchiha."_Zetsu said "You know why don't you." Zetsu said "Yeah we hate him, but all three of us owe him one." Sajikoi said as he concentrated his chakra again into doing his jutsu.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Naruto and Sasuke were eying each other with rage, both boys locked into each others eyes.

Sasuke did some hand signs, put his hand near the ground, as chakra with black lightning charged up in his hand to make a whitish black messy ball in his hand to make a Chidori.

Naruto on the other hand held his hand out, put held his hand in mid-air, as red and blue chakra formed in his hand to make a purple sphere ball in his hand to make a Rasengan.

The two stared at each other with the killing intent to kill each other. It was exact, silent and the only sound that you can hear was that of the two jutsu, one making a cracking sound and the other making a swirling sound.

Naruto was full of rage, so much that he was willing to kill Sasuke, but another part of him wanted to just knock him out so he can take him back to the village. He wanted to teach Sasuke a lesson, but the betrayal hurt and blinded him with rage and anger. Naruto was so confused, he didn't know what to do.

Naruto was going to jump, but noticed that Sasuke and his Chidori seemed to be frozen stiff. Naruto was wondering why when all of a sudden a flash of light appeared right in front of him, it hurt Naruto so he closed his eyes.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Inside Naruto's mind_

"Naruto...if you want to win you must lose your anger about the Uchiha and concentrate in winning so you can see your friends again...for they will help you..." A voice in Naruto's mind said, then when Naruto turned around to see Kyuubi the man was in front of Kyuubi's cage.

**"Who the hell are you."**Kyuubi demand "I am on your side, but in order for Naruto to defeat the Uchiha. He must fight for those who care about him and those he cares about, he needs to give up his rage in order to win." The man said, then Naruto went up closer to the man.

"How am I going to do to that when all I can think about is killing Sasuke..." Naruto said, but was interrupted by the man "Ai...Naruto...love the ones that care about you and those you changed their ways of life, not the ones that want to kill you in order to get stronger...you must win Naruto...you must...ai...Naruto...ai." The man said as Naruto left his own mind to continue the fight.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Back at Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

Naruto then went back to reality, but everything still seemed to be frozen. Naruto took this opportunity to relax and do what the man told him to do.

_So all I have to do is think about those who care about me and those I've change_Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and thought of people that cared about him_Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, bushy brow _(Rock Lee),_ and everyone back home... _Naruto thought of those he cared about as well as those that cared about him.

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw that he still had the Kyuubi's chakra all over him, he concentrated in hitting Sasuke's Chidori and had another idea of what to do.

As time started to move again Naruto leaped to hit Sasuke with his Rasengan, Sasuke leaped as well to hit Naruto with his Chidori.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**CHIDORI! ********************************************************************************************************************************** RASENGAN!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Both boys crashed into each others jutsu, which made a big black sphere grow and surrounded the two boys, it later started to grow some cracks of light that spread all over the black sphere, it made it turn into a white sphere.

Inside the two boys were still at it, but when Naruto's Rasengan slipped through Sasuke's Chidori. It only hit Sasuke's hitai-ate and Sasuke with a clear shot of Naruto's chest aimed his Chidori there in order to finish the fight...Sasuke widen his eyes in fear...because Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his wrist which stop Sasuke's Chidori from attacking him.

_No way how can he _Sasuke thought as Naruto hit Sasuke in his chest with the hand that held the Rasengan. The Rasengan sent Sasuke spinning like a top and plummeting to the Statue of Madara. Sasuke's back collided with the statue's leg and knocked him out cold, as he fell sideways, face first to the ground below Naruto backed up to the First Hokage statue and waited for Sasuke's body to hit the ground.

_I won...Sasuke...thanks stranger _Naruto thought, this time he couldn't smile at what happened or of what he did.

Naruto then leaped out of the statue and approached Sasuke's unconscious body "Sasuke-teme...your coming back to the village because your friends are there...and because Sakura wants you...and not me." Naruto said with depression in his voice. Naruto was about to pick up Sasuke's body but stopped when he heard the same voice in his mind.

_Oh no you don't _A familiar voice said, Naruto was shocked and even more when out of nowhere time stopped again, he also felt himself going back inside his mind _No, not now, not again _Naruto thought and closed his eyes.

He knows whats going happen if he opens his eyes, so he did.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Naruto popped inside his mind like he usually does to see Kyuubi, but the thing is that this time he wasn't the only besides Kyuubi in his mind. It looked like a member of the Akatsuki without the clouds on his cloak and instead he had a red swirl on the back, like he does but bigger.

The man stood there back turned to Naruto, standing on the water that was almost at his knees, the man looked tall with long black hair like Jiraiya's, with large sideburns that covered his face. The man just stood there looking at Kyuubi and ignoring Naruto.

Naruto slowly approached the man quietly, he got scared when the man held his hand up forward. The man then slowly lowered his hand causing the water in the room to go down.

Once the water was all gone the man turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto looked at the man, when a flow of red chakra was headed to Naruto, Naruto couldn't avoid it so he froze in fear of the Kyuubi's chakra coming at him. The man acted quickly and sucked the Kyuubi's chakra with his index finger.

_How is he doing that _Naruto thought as all the chakra Kyuubi released was sucked into the man's finger. When he was finished he turned around to see Naruto again, Naruto didn't know if he should attack or see what will the man do next.

Naruto was about to attack the man with multiple Kage Bunshin "Hey...is Naruto your name." The man asked, so Naruto stopped his Kage Bunshin "Yes why." Naruto said when all of a sudden the man hugged him.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Naruto yelled and demanded, the man sighed "You don't remember me do you...of course you wouldn't you were only a day old." The man said "No I don't know who you are...so who are you?" Naruto asked and looked at the man with suspicion.

"My name is Sajikoi Uzumaki of the leaf village." Sajikoi said "No...that can't be...I grew up without a family...I don't have a family...do I?" Naruto asked himself as he backed away from Sajikoi in disbelieve of what he said about him being a Uzumaki.

"Yeah its true, and I'm not just a Uzumaki...I'm your brother." Sajikoi said "NANI!" Naruto said, he was seconds away from fainting from mixed emotions, he didn't know whether to be happy to have a brother or pissed off for leaving him as a baby. Sajikoi noticed his little brother was about to faint and allowed him to faint.

Sajikoi stood in front of his fainted brother, he looked around his brothers mind _Man, this place is a mess _Sajikoi thought, he then used his chakra sensing ability to find where Zetsu is.

_Hurry up Zetsu hes fainted its our chance _Sajikoi thought as his thoughts were picked up by Zetsu _Hai Sajikoi, it was good seeing you again _Zetsu thought as Sajikoi picked up the message _You too Zetsu _Sajikoi thought as Zetsu did what he had to do.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

Zetsu walked his way to where Sasuke is, he picked him up _"This is for Sajikoi and us." _Zetsu said "Next stop Uchiha...Orochimaru's place." Zetsu said and jumped his way up the cliffs to the top Shuumatsu no Tani.

He then headed into Oto territory, after hours passed he found Orochimaru's hideout and left Sasuke in front of Orochimaru's hideout. When he left Sasuke he headed back to the Akatsuki, as Zetsu's mission and his dept to Orochimaru are final finished.


	6. Brothers Reunited

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters I think Masashi Kishimoto does, I own Sajikoi and thats about it. I hope you all read and review, so please enjoy.**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry it took so long, please forgive me and now please enjoy this chapter.**

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Sajikoi sat down next to Naruto, whose was still fainted from hearing the news about his missing brother. He kept looking at his little brother until Kyuubi asked **"Who are you boy?"** Sajikoi turned to see Kyuubi, the Lord of Kitsune, a Youko (A bewitching fox).

"I thought I was loud and clear about who I am Kyuubi-sama." Sajikoi said to Kyuubi **"Yes I heard, now tell me how the fuck did you suck my sinister chakra."** Kyuubi said.

"As you can sense Master Kyuubi I'm as strong as I look and with my strength I sucked your chakra because..." Sajikoi said but was cut off by Kyuubi **"Because what baka."** Kyuubi said to Sajikoi "Because Kyuubi-sama your chakra was going to make my bro here go crazy and lose the fight." Sajikoi said which made Kyuubi turned silent. After a long moment of silence Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Why do you still show me respect even when I called you a baka and tried to take over that kits mind."** Kyuubi said "I still show you respect Master Kyuubi because you are the lord of all kitsune and I guess its also since I'm so polite." Sajikoi said, Kyuubi smiled at that comment.

"**Your polite wow, your the first in twelve years to call me Kyuubi-sama."** Kyuubi said "I think I was born to be polite Kyuubi-sama." Sajikoi said **"Well I guess your right, the kit can't control my chakra yet."** Kyuubi said "Hai, which is why with your permission I would like to train my brother so he can be able to control your chakra Kyuubi-sama." Sajikoi said to Kyuubi who just smiled at Sajikoi.

"**Okay, I will allow you to teach the kit how to control my chakra, also can you do something about him, his body and mind are out of shape."** Kyuubi said to Sajikoi who agreed about Naruto's mind being bad. Sajikoi looked at his brother then at Kyuubi "I don't think his body is bad, what I think is it needs to improve Kyuubi-sama." Sajikoi said, Kyuubi started liking the fact that someone called him Kyuubi-sama.

"I will also need you to help me train my brother by allowing him to gain access to your chakra, will you Master Kyuubi." Sajikoi said to the now happy Kyuubi **"Sure as long as he can respect the Lord of Kitsune."** Kyuubi said as he disappeared, deeper into his cage.

"Arigato gozaimashita Kyuubi-sama for taking care of Naruto." Sajikoi said to Kyuubi who didn't hear him, but it made Sajikoi feel happy to say it anyway.

Sajikoi still waited for Naruto to wake up, so he can explain to him why he left him as a baby. He felt bad for leaving him, but the twelve years of learning and getting stronger were so going to pay off in order to train Naruto into becoming stronger.

Once what felt like a hour to Sajikoi but was really ten minutes, Naruto woke up to see the man who called himself his brother staring at him.

"Hi little brother, are you okay now?" Sajikoi asked, Naruto jumped up "Hey don't little bro me because I don't know who you are okay." Naruto said to Sajikoi who sighed in depression.

"What proof do you want from me?" Sajikoi who was disparate to make Naruto believe him. Naruto thought of a thing that only his true brother would say "What did you want to be when you were growing up?" Naruto asked.

"Thats a easy question, Hokage of course." Sajikoi said with a grin on his face. Naruto was a little surprised at his answer, so he continued to ask Sajikoi more questions "What date was I born in." Naruto asked "October 10." Sajikoi answered, Naruto then thought of something that only he and who ever his brother, father or mother could be, could answer this question.

"Do you love to eat ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin he normally does "Love...ramen...are kidding me, I love ramen its the best and you should know that by now bro." Sajikoi said with a smile, Naruto did his famous grin at Sajikoi for answering what he expected him to answer. Naruto then asked another question.

"If your my brother...why don't you look like me?" Naruto asked but all Sajikoi did was laugh, that made Naruto a little mad so he was going to say something until Sajikoi explained why he was laughing.

"Oh Naruto...the reason that I'm laughing is because I remember looking like our mother but with our father's eyes, just like you do Naruto." Sajikoi said "Yeah I guess people change and get older but your too different from me." Naruto said while looking at his brother "What do you mean?" Sajikoi asked with a confused tone in voice "I mean you've got long black hair, bark brown or black eyes and the fact that your like 6.2, 6.3, 6.4 or somewhere around that height, you got more muscles than me, your way tanner than me..." Naruto said but was cut off by Sajikoi.

"I get it, I know we don't look that alike, but I do have whiskers just like you." Sajikoi said, Naruto took a minute to feel his whiskers then looked at Sajikoi's whiskers which were longer and thicker than his "Hey your right, I didn't notice it since your sideburns kinda covers it." Naruto said to Sajikoi who agreed.

"I should really cut my hair shouldn't I bro." Sajikoi said as he started stroking his hair which unlike Jiraiya's, it wasn't in a ponytail, his long spiky, black hair that went from his head to his feet "I don't know...I think if you want to." Naruto said to Sajikoi who decided to stand up "I'll cut my hair then, its been kinda in the way lately." Sajikoi said and pulled out a dagger to cut his hair with.

_Sasuke_ Naruto thought as he looked everywhere for a way out of his mind "Whats wrong?" Sajikoi asked as he began to cut his hair with the dagger "I have to get back, I have to leave and get Sasuke back to the village." Naruto said which made Sajikoi feel guilty about what he did _Sumimasen..._g_omen nasai Naruto, please forgive me when I tell you its my fault_ Sajikoi thought as he cut his hair faster.

Naruto was impressed that Sajikoi could cut his hair so perfectly with a dagger, at that speed without cutting his ears or his head "Alright lets go bro." Sajikoi said as he was close to finishing his hair. He then released his jutsu, the jutsu kept Naruto inside just in case he tried to wake up, which if he did he would have seen Zetsu carrying Sasuke, which would have gotten Sajikoi in trouble with his brother and his village.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

Naruto woke up to find himself laying down on the floor where Sasuke was but wasn't there anymore, he was gone. Naruto stood up in anger, as he stood up it started to rain.

"Nani!" Naruto blurted out in confusion and anger "No...NO NO NO...what the hell...fuck...WHY!" Naruto yelled out in anger and hit the floor with his fist because he thought that his Rasegan knocked Sasuke out, but it looks like that wasn't the case since he wasn't there on the floor where he left him.

Sajikoi felt so much guilt in him that he was close to telling Naruto the truth but he knew that would only make Naruto hate him, so Sajikoi decided not to tell him. Instead he went up to Naruto, since he was five feet away from him.

"Hey bro, don't feel like its your fault...the Uchiha must have had some really strong stamina in order to have enough strength to keep walking to Orochimaru, that coward walking away from you while you gain all the chakra you lost in battle...that little bitch...whoops sorry for the bad language bro." Sajikoi said but got no respond from Naruto, which made him feel sad.

"No...it is my fault...if I didn't waste so much chakra..." Naruto said but was cut off by Sajikoi.

"NO! Its not...for all we know Orochimaru could have came and picked up the Uchiha and taken him back to his lair." Sajikoi said in a strict voice that made Naruto realize Sajikoi was getting mad at him for acting like a failure.

"I thought us Uzumaki were more tougher than this...but it seems like I was wrong." Sajikoi said with a disappointed voice.

Naruto couldn't help feeling like this, he promised Sakura that he would get Sasuke back, and to make things worse his 'brother' was lecturing him like an adult would to a child. Naruto turned around to look at Sajikoi, his face show that hes still determined to go after Sasuke.

"So you changed your mind...Otouto." Sajikoi said in a cold voice. Naruto said nothing to Sajikoi's comment, instead he smirked which left Sajikoi confused.

"You really don't know me do you Sajikoi." Naruto said with that smirk _Oh great, he still doesn't want to call me brother...damn it why Sajikoi_ Sajikoi thought as he prepared to hear what his brother had to say "I have this saying where when I promise so thing...I don't go back on my word and I don't quit, thats my the way of the ninja for me!" Naruto said with a loud and determined voice.

Just as soon as Naruto stopped his speech the rain stopped and the sun come out, Sajikoi noticed it _Wow he really is my brother, and his son_ Sajikoi thought and smiled at his brother's determination.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go after him." Sajikoi said in a happy tone of voice "Hai Sajikoi." Naruto said "Hey bro could you call me bro or Oniisan or is it too early for you to call me that?" Sajikoi asked Naruto.

"Well sort of, its just that..." Naruto said but didn't finish "Whats wrong then bro?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "Well I wanna know...why did you leave me?" Naruto asked in a sad tone of voice to Sajikoi who felt like a mountain of grieve and sadness fell right on top of him.

"Otouto...you see...I..." Sajikoi said but stopped when he sensed two flows of chakra heading this way, for some reason one of the chakra flow seems familiar almost recognizable, yet he couldn't identify it.

He turned to where they were going to pop out from and ready his huge katana by putting his right hand on the hilt of the katana and pulled it out a little from its saya (scabbard), he put his left hand on the scabbard, then he took a stance where he put his left leg back and his right leg out front.

Naruto got worried and had a bad feeling about why his brother looked like he was about to attack someone "Sa..." Naruto said but stopped talking when Sajikoi said "Lets go...now." Sajikoi said in a serious tone.

Naruto was speechless, he didn't know what was happening or what is going to happen "You said you wanted to find your friend, didn't you Naru." Sajikoi said with a less but still serious voice "Yeah but whats going on?" Naruto asked in a confused and worried voice "That isn't important right now...but if you must know bro someones coming." Sajikoi said to Naruto.

Naruto instead of running he pulled out one of the last kunai he had left from the fight with Sasuke "No I'm not running...because I never run away...I never quit...and I'll never stop trying." Naruto said with a serious voice that surprised Sajikoi.

_Well this proofs hes the son of the fourth_ Sajikoi thought as he prepared for the up coming enemy...?

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_In the forest almost next to Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

As time was a enemy to this nin coming close to the Valley of the End. The silver haired ninja hurried his way to where he last sensed a huge amount of chakra _I hope I'm not too late_ thought the silver haired nin who went ever faster after thinking that he would be late.

Soon as the nin thought that it started to rain. The ninja was not alone he was accompanied by a dog with a hitai-ate of the leaf on his head, both ignored the rain and kept on running to the Valley of the End before it was going to end.

"Hey Kakashi you have noticed that the large amount of chakra has lowered." Said the dog that accompanied the silver haired nin named Kakashi to the Valley of the End where his two genin were fighting like mad.

"Yes I've noticed it Pakku, which why I'm going fast." Kakashi said to the dog Pakku. Kakashi hurried his way there but noticed that another person was with them _Who could it be_ Kakashi thought but decided to keep on going.

When they were only a few minutes from being close to the Valley of the End the rain stopped and the sun come out and shined on the forest, Kakashi had a bad feeling about this and at a worse time ever, the sun came up so nicely.

When Kakashi was just a few feet away from The Valley of the End he pulled out a kunai and ready to throw it at the enemy next to Naruto "It seems like Sasuke isn't there with them." Pakku said to Kakashi "Yeah I know." Kakashi said and was seconds from throwing the kunai.

Right when Kakashi was about to throw his kunai, he noticed that the man made no attempts to fight or kill Naruto since he couldn't sense any chakra being used against each other.

So Kakashi decided to end the fight with the stranger...as soon as it starts in order to make sure that he at least gets one of his genin back before he could soon lose both his genin and end up with only half a team.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Shuumatsu no Tani/Valley of the End_

Back with Naruto and Sajikoi who just finished taking their stance, they were waiting for the enemy or just a wanderer to make but little did they know so was Kakashi who didn't know whether the man next to Naruto was an ally or a enemy so he decided to wait as well.

Naruto was kinda amazed with his supposedly brother, he could sense people's chakra from far away distances and his new look made him look like the Fourth Hokage but with black hair, the only thing that made him different besides the black hair was the whiskers that were almost exactly like his but thicker and longer.

The only thing you can hear was the sound of the waterfall running on. After a long moment of silence was broken by the sound of movement from Kakashi and Sajikoi and as soon as both broke the silence they started fighting.

Both men launched a kunai at high speed but to everyones surprise Sajikoi's sliced Kakashi's kunai in half and it headed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi and Pakku dodged the kunai "I see, so he used Fuuton to sharpen his chakra on the kunai, in order to enhance his kunai to cut mine." Kakashi said and did Kage Bunshin no Jutsu then he send the Kage Bunshin with a kunai to confront the one who threw the kunai.

Sajikoi then saw a nin with a kunai in his hand charge at him from the forest to where him and Naruto were at.

Naruto noticed that silver hair anywhere _Kakashi sensei_ Naruto thought as he saw Kakashi head straight to Sajikoi with a kunai. Sajikoi did nothing to attack or defend himself from Kakashi, he stood in the same stance until Kakashi reached the other side with them.

Once Kakashi was few feet away from stabbing Sajikoi in chest, Naruto thought he should stop them so he threw his kunai in the middle of the two men but instead of stopping Kakashi kept on going and Sajikoi still didn't move a inch.

Then when Kakashi was three inches from stabbing Sajikoi, Sajikoi reacted and at a incredible speed pulled his huge katana from its scabbard and cut down Kakashi and Naruto's kunai in two which then shocked Naruto to see that his sensei and his kunai was cut in half by Sajikoi in just one slash.

Naruto felt afraid of his brother since he'd just finished cutting Kakashi in half. Naruto then ran up to Kakashi's Kage Bunshin and got angry at Sajikoi at what he'd done.

Sajikoi got curious about his brother's reaction "Whats wrong bro?" Sajikoi asked, Naruto turned to Sajikoi "He...was my sensei...YOU BASTARD!" Naruto pointed out to Sajikoi "He is, well wherever the real you is come out now if you can please!" Sajikoi yelled out.

Naruto got confused and looked back at Kakashi who then puffed away. This surprised Naruto but then the real Kakashi come out of the ground in front of where Sajikoi was standing at, he was about to do the needed hand seals to do his Raikiri at Sajikoi who stood still.

Naruto didn't want Sajikoi to get hurt so he spoke out "HEY, STOP IT!" Naruto yelled which stopped Kakashi and got Sajikoi's attention as well.

"Hey, don't fight him Kakashi-sensei hes not an enemy." Naruto said to Kakashi "Oh really now." Kakashi said in his usual voice. Sajikoi's reaction caught the eyes of both Naruto's and Kakashi's after hearing the name Kakashi.

"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked Sajikoi who just stood still with that shocked face he put after hearing the name Kakashi "Did you just say Kakashi bro?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "Of course I did, hes my sensei." Naruto answered back "Is this true then...is your name really Kakashi." Sajikoi asked Kakashi who put on his normal expression _He kinda reminds me of sensei_ Kakashi thought before he answered Sajikoi "Yes its is why do you ask?" Kakashi asked Sajikoi "So you don't remember me...do you Uncle K?" Sajikoi asked.

"No...so who are you?" Kakashi asked Sajikoi "You know its kinda rude not knowing your own godson." Sajikoi said which made Kakashi a little pissed "What do you mean by godson and why did you call me Uncle K." Kakashi said to Sajikoi, all Sajikoi did was smile with the same smiles like Naruto and his sensei.

"Uncle K its me Sajikoi." Sajikoi said to Kakashi who widen his eye (since you could only see one) "NANI!" Kakashi blurted out so loud that its echoed throughout the Valley of the End "What did you say?" Kakashi asked as he tried to pick up on what Sajikoi said "I told you I'm Sajikoi." Sajikoi said again to Kakashi who stood stunned.

_Why is Kakashi-sensei acting like this and what does Sajikoi mean by godson_ Naruto thought as he watched both men talk "But you ran away from the village when you were five." Kakashi said to Sajikoi who still kept on smiling.

"Yes I did." Sajikoi in low voice "Temo...I'm back because I've gotten stronger and because I'm going to train Naruto into becoming stronger so he may become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Sajikoi declared to Kakashi who did his U shaped eye smile.

_Yup thats Sajikoi all right, he was always looking out and cared so much about his little baby brother_ Kakashi thought as he kept on smiling. Sajikoi's speech made Naruto feel proud and full of energy that he felt like he could train for hours.

"Yoosh! Now I know your my real big brother." Naruto said in a excited voice "Well then are we all ready to go then?" Kakashi asked the brothers "Well I am, are you Otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Hai Kakashi, Hai Oniisan." Naruto said to both Kakashi and Sajikoi.

_Finally...he called me big brother_ Sajikoi thought as they got ready to go back to the leaf village where Sajikoi hasn't been in twelve years, after the Kyuubi appeared in Konoha, with a MISSION FAILED.

**I'm so sorry it took so long please forgive me, hate or not I'll try to get this stories chapters out more earlier so please keep on viewing, reading and please if it wouldn't bother anyone reviews. Well any ways I'll very sorry about this chapter and I promise the next chapters won't take so much and please if I get lazy PM me to remind me not to goof off or forget about you guys and girls so until then bye-bye everybody time to work on the next chapter.**

**-Kira777**


	7. Whose stronger now

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Sajikoi and a few other characters that'll come up soon in the story. Now on to the story I hope you all enjoy.**

**Author's Note: My story contains more than two cross-overs so because of that I've marked my story Normal/Fanfiction since Sajikoi is a major factor and he was born in the "World" of Naruto. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_In the Forest_

The route back to Konoha. Naruto, Kakashi, Sajikoi, and Pakku jumped from tree to tree to get there and report to the Hokage that their mission to retrieve Sasuke failed.

_Why are we going back to the village, didn't Sa...I mean oniisan say we were going to go after Sasuke_ thought Naruto as they headed back to the leaf village with a new or renewed ninja. As they headed back a medical nin started jumping along side with them.

The four did not stop jumping from tree to tree but waited for what the medical nin had to say "So whats the status of the team." Kakashi asked the medical nin in his clam but serious voice "Well both Chouji and Neji are seriously injured and the injures are life threating." The medical nin said _No not Chouji and Neji_ Naruto thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

"What about the rest of the team." Kakashi said to the medical nin "Kiba is seriously injured but his injures aren't as life threating as Neji's and Chouji's injures are. As for Shikamaru his injures are minor and won't require much treatment." The medical nin said to Kakashi, but as he said all that to Kakashi he wondered who the man in the black cloak was.

The medical nin was about to ask about Sajikoi "Any reports on Rock Lee." Kakashi said to the medical nin "Yes it appears that he went into combat and received injures but they are not serious injures like Kiba's, Chouji's and Neji's injures are." The medical nin said to Kakashi.

"Temo...are they going to be okay?" Naruto asked the medical nin "We aren't so sure, Neji and Chouji received fatal injures and have lost a lot of blood and chakra." The medical nin said to Naruto who started to worry more about his friends being in danger.

"Don't worry bro, I have a feeling that they'll make it since they've got a great friend like you to help them and encourage them to do better." Sajikoi said to Naruto, in order to make him stop worrying about his friends.

"Thanks oniisan." Naruto said to Sajikoi who smiled at being called brother again. The medical nin went closer to Kakashi and asked in a whispered voice so only Kakashi could hear.

"Who is that guy Kakashi-sempai? He looks like an Akatsuki member." The medical nin asked and said to Kakashi "Hes a lost nin, genin to be more specific." Kakashi answered "Okay then, who is he, to be more exact." The medical nin whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"His name is Sajikoi." Kakashi whispered back at the Medical nin "Nani...I thought he was...isn't he...hes Naruto's brother." The medical nin stuttered out in a whisper. Kakashi was about to say something until he heard Sajikoi say.

"Um I know its rude to interrupt but I can hear everything you guys are saying." Sajikoi said "Wow you could, I didn't even hear a thing they were saying." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Gomen Sajikoi we'll talk more silently if you could try not to listen." Kakashi said "Hai Un...I mean Kakashi." Sajikoi said and lowered his hearing range.

After that Kakashi and the medical nin continued talking. Naruto then jumped next to his brother "Hey oniisan." Naruto said "Yeah bro." Sajikoi answered back "Is it true what you said about being able to listen to their conversion?" Naruto asked "Hai...it is and I'll teach you how to listen to everything around you, so lets hope we get home without anymore problems." Sajikoi said to Naruto who noticed that Sajikoi had a red swirl on the back of his cloak.

_What does that thing mean_ Naruto thought and looked at the red swirl that was on top of his left shoulder, then he stared straight ahead as they were just a few miles away from Konoha. Naruto then remembered what he was going to tell his brother.

"Hey bro I thought we were going to go after Sasuke." Naruto said to Sajikoi in a whispered voice so Kakashi and the medical nin wouldn't hear him "We were but your sensei kinda ruined our plan to go after the Uchiha." Sajikoi whispered "How did he? Naruto asked silently "You see, if we would've gone passed the Madara statue we'd be consider traitors like that Uchiha." Sajikoi whispered.

Naruto knew there was more to it than what Sajikoi said but decided to ignore it and come up with a way to tell Sakura that he failed, but he knew that he wouldn't go back on his word to Sakura. He couldn't because all he wanted to see is Sakura happy again, even if it meant getting Sasuke back to Sakura which made him feel worse.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Konoha's Gate_

Back at the entrance of the gate, two jounin were keeping a eye out for anyone who passes through the gate. Those two jounins are Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, both were slacking off (As usual) until they heard noise coming outside of the gate.

After hearing the noise, both jounin decided to stop slacking off and got ready to 'watch out' for anyone who passed the gate. Both jounin were surprised to see Kakashi, the medical nin squad that were sent to help out the injured and Naruto running toward them, but what surprised them the most was the man in the black cloak.

" Hey whose that guy?" Izumo asked "I don't know." Kotetsu said and for a second both Kotetsu and Izumo were going to attack Sajikoi but didn't when one of the medical nin went up to them to explain who Sajikoi is.

Meanwhile the medical nin talked to Izumo and Kotetsu, everyone else, Naruto, Kakashi, Sajikoi, Pakku and the rest of the medical nin squad headed to Konoha Hospital to check up on the rest of the team that got injured.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Konoha Hospital_

At the hospital Naruto ran up the stairs to see how his friends were doing, as Naruto ran up the stairs the medical nin squad hurried back to their original positions and helped out with the two genin that are fatally injured.

While Naruto ran up the stairs and the group of medical nin went away, Kakashi then signaled to Pakku that he could go and then Pakku vanished in a puff of smoke. After that Sajikoi decided to walk up to a women at the counter "Excuse me but do you where I can find the team of genin that where injured on a mission?" Sajikoi asked in a polite and gentlemen like manner "Hai, there all in the 2nd floor, two are currently in surgery." Answered the medical nin.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said to the medical nin "Lets go Sajikoi" Kakashi said to Sajikoi "Hai" Sajikoi answered back and in flash both nin vanished then appeared on the 2nd floor, in front of the door that lead to the room where one of the genin was being treated in surgery.

In just seconds later Naruto caught up to them and as usual ignored common sense and was inches away from bursting in the room while they performed surgery on the injured genin who went on the mission to retrieve Sasuke with Naruto, when in a blink of an eye Sajikoi grabs him from the back of his orange jacket.

"Hey, let me go in." Naruto said "No, I'm sorry bro but if you interrupt them while in surgery they might lose concentration and patient may die." Sajikoi said when all of a sudden he felt like he regain some of his chakra that he lost _So I'm guessing its the Hyuuga or Akimichi boy thats in there_ Sajikoi thought as he still kept his grip on Naruto.

Kakashi on the other hand decided to sit down, on a metal bench that was conveniently next to the wall so people could wait and not barge in like Naruto was about to do if it weren't Sajikoi _Is it really him_ Kakashi thought as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and started reading it.

A few minutes later Naruto stopped struggling with Sajikoi, so then Sajikoi released Naruto's jacket "See its not that bad, now all we have to do is wait and..." Sajikoi said but stopped when Naruto turned around and ran "Hey wait where are you going?" Sajikoi asked "To find the others that aren't in surgery." Naruto answered then took a left at the next hallway.

"Hey Kakashi is he always like this?" Sajikoi asked "Well...thats Naruto for you." Kakashi answered "I see...so lets take this opportunity to catch up, wouldn't you agree Copy Ninja Kakashi." Sajikoi said which then made Kakashi put down his book "Fine then...we should catch up...Ex Akatsuki member Saji/Hokage's successor and son." Kakashi said to Sajikoi and for the next minute both men stare at each other with rage.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

At another hallway Naruto bumped into Shikamaru's dad leaning against a wall "Gomen gomen I'm in a hurry, wait are you here to see if Shikamaru is okay?" Naruto said and asked Shikaku "Yes and don't worry about him hes not hurt, he just has a broken finger." Shikaku said.

"Well thats good news." Naruto said to Shikaku who smirked at Naruto's comment "You really think so." Shikaku said to Naruto who then looked at Shikaku in confusion "What do mean?" Naruto asked while he scratched the back of his hair "He's just depressed about failing his mission, his team and the fact that most of his team...most his friends ended up in the hospital" Shikaku said to Naruto who also ended up looking depressed.

For a while either of them said word. Then after a long period of silence both Naruto and Shikaku heard an argument coming from the hallway across from theirs, and they both were familiar with one of the arguing voices that they heard across the hall.

They couldn't understand what they were saying so they went up closer to the hallway, after they got closer the argument grew louder. Then once they both reached the corner of the hallway the arguing suddenly stopped. Naruto was about to go see who were the two people arguing and find out why they were arguing but stopped when he heard footsteps coming their way _Nani...they found out about us spying on them_ Naruto thought as the sound of the footsteps seems to be getting louder.

Naruto then saw Shikamaru pop out of hallway where the argument began "Hey..." Naruto said but was cut off when Shikaku spoke up "So your just going to walk away like that." Shikaku said to Shikamaru "Yeah...I am." Shikamaru said but didn't look at his father or Naruto "So your just going to let her talk to you that way and your not going to say anything to defend yourself as their captain?" Shikaku asked in a cold tone, Naruto and Shikaku waited for Shikamaru's answer "Yes...I am." Shikamaru answered back.

Disappointed in his son Shikaku did not say another word and allowed his son walk right pass him without saying anything else "Shikamaru...what the HELL!" Naruto shouted out. Shikamaru then stood still in surprise, since he didn't even bother looking at his dad, he didn't see Naruto standing right next to his dad. Naruto looked like he was going to attack Shikamaru "Why...why do think this is your fault...because its not." Naruto said to Shikamaru who was still standing back turn to Naruto.

"Shikamaru this isn't your fault and even if it is...their the ones who wanted to stay behind and fight so we'd have a chance to get Sasuke back, so how can you do that to Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Bushy Brow and to your dad...your turning your back on them and you don't even stop to think for one second that they'd never turn their backs at you, do you Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru, everyone and even the girl Shikamaru was arguing with, Temari was shocked at what Naruto said to Shikamaru.

Then after Naruto finished his speech to Shikamaru, the red light bar on the top of the door to the surgery room to Chouji turned off and the door opened. Everyone except Shikamaru turned around to see Tsunade walk out of the door, she then stood in front of the door "...Chouji is going to be okay, hes regain most of the chakra he lost when eating those pills.

Thanks to your family medicine book Shikaku, with all its helpful information on which herbs and the affects of it were very useful." Tsunade said to Shikaku who then came out of the hallway corner and faced Tsunade.

"Domo Arigato Lady Hokage." Shikaku said in a polite manner to his Hokage "One thing I and the group of medical ninja that retrieved Chouji noticed is that he didn't lose blood at all just chakra, and the other thing we noticed is that once we got him to regain his chakra is that another source of chakra came out of nowhere and vanished." Tsunade said which then alarmed everyone.

"Lady Hokage...do you know what is was or if it were some kind of jutsu?" Shikaku asked "Yes we tried identifying it but since it just vanished we couldn't get any information about its true source." Tsunade said to Shikaku.

"Temo baa-chan...it didn't do anything to Chouji did it?" Naruto asked in a worried voice "Don't worry about it Naruto because the fact is that it helped us maintain the little chakra Chouji still had in him, so my guess is that when it found out Chouji was regaining his chakra it just went away." Tsunade said to Naruto who then grinned "Well thats good news baa-chan." Naruto said with a relieve.

Then across the hallway Shizune came out running, headed to where Tsunade was standing at. Once Shizune was in front of Shikamaru she stopped "Whats wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked in a alarmed voice "Its Neji Lady Hokage, his injures just started pouring out some kind of black blood and black chakra." Shizune said "Nani, is he okay?" Naruto asked in a shocked voice "Hai, he is Naruto-kun but the black chakra got away from us." Shizune said "What about the black blood Shizune?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"Me and the group of medical nin were able to contain it and sealed it in a box but to our surprise it actually helped us patch up Neji-kun's wounds." Shizune said "I see so I'm guessing it was the same blood/chakra we found in Chouji." Tsunade said.

"Good to hear everyones okay." Naruto said and when he said that Shikamaru lowered his head "Are you crying?" Temari mocked Shikamaru "No...I just got something in my eye..._sniff_...thats all." Shikamaru said in a sobbing voice.

Shikaku then decided to leave and took the right hallway, to the stairs "Looks like your more sensitive than you look." Temari mocked again "Shikamaru..." Tsunade said and placed her hand on his shoulder "There will be more missions like this and maybe next time you or some of your men will not be so lucky next time, but that doesn't mean you should stop being a ninja just because this happen because no matter what, there will always be fallen comrades and you'll have to help them up and lead them, do you understand!" Tsunade told Shikamaru in a serious and strict voice.

Then after Tsunade finished Shikamaru lifted his head, then turned around and faced Tsunade "Hai Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said with pride. Everyones depression in the hallway then suddenly went away and their worries were gone, just then Naruto remembered about Rock Lee and Kiba "Hey baa-chan is Bushy Brow and Kiba okay?" Naruto asked "Their okay, Lee received a few injures and Kiba's injures were more serious but not life threating so hes okay." Tsunade said, then after that Temari stood up and walked her way across the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked "I'm going to go find my brothers, then we'll tell you when were ready to head out Lady Hokage." Temari answered Shikamaru and told Tsunade "Okay I appreciate the help." Tsunade said "Take care of yourself." Shikamaru said with a little red on his cheeks "You too." Temari said and disappeared on the next hallway to the right, to the stairs.

After Temari went away Naruto remembered about his brother, then he lowered his head "Now whats wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked "Did you know?" Naruto asked in a cold and sad voice "Know about what Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a concerned voice "About my big brother...Sajikoi." Naruto said, Tsunade widen her eyes when she heard what Naruto said _gasp_ was the reaction of Shizune as she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Sajikoi...older brother...is this true Lady Hokage?" Shikamaru asked in confusion "...Hai...its true...Naruto you do have a brother named Sajikoi but three reasons why we didn't tell you about him is because one he ran away..." Tsunade said but was interrupted when Naruto charged at her, Shikamaru blocked Naruto and Naruto struggled, he stopped when he noticed that if he continued to struggle he would end up hurting Shikamaru and end up going fox on them.

"Naruto just hear her out okay." Shikamaru said then turned to what Tsunade had to say to his friend "Like I was saying the second reason is because he used to be best friends with Itachi..." Tsunade said and stopped when she noticed that Shizune, Shikamaru and Naruto eyes widen when she mentioned Itachi "Okay..and the third reason is because he is the Jinchuuriki of a Bijuu more powerful than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Ten Tailed Wolf which is also known as Jyuubi no Ookami." Tsunade said.

"NANI!" Naruto, Shizune and Shikamaru all blurted out in shock "Yes and now it appears that you found out about him." Tsunade said "Now time me Naruto...who told you about him?" Tsunade asked Naruto who then grinned "Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head "Yes now tell me who!" Tsunade demanded in a pissed off manner "Sajikoi himself." Naruto said.

"Nani...you mean hes here?" Tsunade asked in shock and widen her eyes until they were perfectly round "Yeah he is, in fact he was sitting down with Kakashi sensei next to the surgery room of Neji. You saw him right Shizune?" Naruto said to Tsunade and asked Shizune "Gomen nasai but I didn't see Sajikoi or Kakashi anywhere next to the door." Shizune said as she looked back to see if Sajikoi or Kakashi were heading there way.

"Wait...you said he was right next to Kakashi...alone?" Tsunade asked "Yeah thats right, why did you need to know that baa-chan." Naruto asked clueless of what was wrong _Oh no..._ Tsunade thought as she put her hand over her eyes _What the hell is going on with niisan and Kakashi_ Naruto thought.

Then all of a sudden **BOOM!!!!!!** All of them flinched when they heard that loud sound that sounded like it came from outside the hospital. Naruto then sprinted towards the stairs "Naruto where the hell do think your going!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto "For one thing I'm not going to stand here and wait for something to happen here." Naruto said as he continued to run to the stairs. After he got to the stairs Naruto bumped into Shino who was also running and bumped into Naruto.

"Hey what the..." Naruto said but stopped when he saw Shino right in front of him "Oh hey Shino buddy was up." Naruto said in a cheesy voice "Naruto this isn't the time to goof around like this Kakashi is fighting with a stranger and hes losing." Shino told Naruto _Stranger...does he mean niisan_ Naruto thought as Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Shizune found both Naruto and Shino talking to each other on the stairs.

"Hey Shino what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked "I was going to visit Kiba, when all of a sudden I heard this loud boom sound and I came up here to check on all of you guys since I heard some ninja talking about how a group of genin had return from a retrieval mission." Shino said "Shino, did you come here alone?" Tsunade asked "No actually, Hi...." Shino answered and turned around but stopped when the person that was companioning Shino was gone.

"Well where is she or he?" Shizune asked "I'm guessing she left." Shino said in his normal voice "Well then what are we waiting for, Kakashi and niisan are fighting so lets get going." Naruto said as he ran down the stairs, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune right behind him.

Shino on the other hand walked down the stairs and once he got to the bottom he stood still "So how long do you plan to avoid Naruto or what I should ask is...when are going to tell him you love him?" Shino asked the girl hiding in the corner of the stairs, underneath the stairs "You know I'm not brave enough to tell him that." The girl said to Shino who then turned around to look at the girl.

"Hinata you blush when you see him, you start to stutter like crazy when he talks to you, you know him as a friend and he likes the way you are and the way you don't give up to anyone, and to top it all off he inspired you to be a better person. Hinata I'm telling you as he friend ask him out." Shino told Hinata in his normal voice mixed with a serious but concerned voice.

"Well...I'll tell him when we get assigned on a mission together." Hinata said in her soft voice "Are you sure about that or would you like any help?" Shino asked "No I'm sure, domo arigato Shino temo...I want to tell him myself." Hinata said and as she said that **BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!** a second boom that was even louder than the first was heard outside and both Shino and Hinata went outside to see what happened.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Flashback: Inside Konoha Hospital_

Sajikoi and Kakashi stared at each other, anger and the want to kill fueled Kakashi's mind _Why did you do it Sajikoi_ Kakashi thought while he stared at Sajikoi _I wonder what I did_ Sajikoi thought as if responding to Kakashi's thought "Why did you do it Sajikoi?" Kakashi asked in a sorrow voice "What do you mean Uncle K." Sajikoi said "Don't give me that Uncle K crap!" Kakashi shouted to Sajikoi who didn't really know why he was pissed off.

"OK then Kakashi...what did I do to you?" Sajikoi asked Kakashi who then stood up from the bench and stood in front of Sajikoi, face to face Kakashi then grabbed Sajikoi's cloak "Its not what you did to me...its about what you fucking did to Obito!" Kakashi shouted to Sajikoi _What the...how the hell...he remembers_ Sajikoi thought as he then grabbed Kakashi's wrist and jerked it away from his cloak.

"What do you mean?" Sajikoi asked innocently as if he didn't know what Kakashi meant "Don't play innocent, you and the Akatsuki dug up Obito's grave and took his body with you!" Kakashi shouted "...your right, I did dig up Obito's grave and yes I took his body to the Akatsuki." Sajikoi said shamefully to Kakashi.

"Then why did you do it..?" Kakashi asked in a softer and lower voice than before ".......I" Sajikoi said in a sad voice "You WHAT!" Kakashi yelled at Sajikoi "I'll tell you...if you can beat me." Sajikoi said with a smirk on face "Alright then your on." Kakashi said with confidence "First one to get hit loses." Sajikoi said with the same smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi asked as if surprised by the type of battle they were going to have "No I'm not 'kidding' first one to get a hit on the opponent wins." Sajikoi said with confidence this time "Your on Saji." Kakashi mocked and then both men backed away from each other in order to get some distance to fight in.

After what was said both men were prepared to fight, Sajikoi was at the brick of attacking when he noticed that they were still at the hospital "Hey hold on." Sajikoi said "Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked in a confused voice "Were at a hospital." Sajikoi said "I can see that, so why don't we move this fight some where else." Kakashi said in his normal relaxed voice "I was about to suggest the same thing." Sajikoi said in a formal voice.

Later Sajikoi headed to the stairway with Kakashi behind him. Slowly both of them went down the stairs, Sajikoi staring straight ahead and Kakashi staring at the back of Sajikoi's head _He reminds me so much of his dad...Minato why did you have to go...why...and without you your son found the Akatsuki_ Kakashi thought as they were almost headed out the door "Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said to women at the counter of hospital "Your welcome." Answered the women then after that Sajikoi opened the door and Kakashi followed right behind him.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_In front of the Konoha Hospital_

Sajikoi took his stance which wasn't the same one as he did in Valley of the End, this time he put his giant katana down to the ground, both arms to the side and his legs separate "Now...lets go." Sajikoi said in a low and cold voice "Would've said the same." Kakashi said and pulled out a kunai, then after that a moment of silence took over.

Kakashi went up first and threw his kunai at Sajikoi who grabbed with his hand before it got him in his forehead, after Kakashi threw the kunai he then Shunshin behind Sajikoi and held a kunai at his throat "Thats cold Kakashi..." Sajikoi said coldly "Well since you said first one to get hit loses, I thought well OK thats all I need to kill you." Kakashi said "I feel betrayed Uncle K." Sajikoi said coldly then all of a sudden Sajikoi puffed away.

"Well should have known that was coming." Kakashi said to himself after that Sajikoi out of nowhere landed on the ground next to Kakashi "You ready...Kakashi." Sajikoi said coldly again then grabbed Kakashi's kunai and only by touching it, it melted into liquid which burned Kakashi's hand so he backed away from Sajikoi and whipped the melted kunai on the ground.

Kakashi then lifted up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan opened his right hand and pointed it at the ground, his knees bend and his left hand on his right fore arm. All off a sudden the chirping of a thousand birds could be heard from where they were fighting, lightning could be seen coming out of Kakashi's hand but all Sajikoi did was stand there pretending he didn't care about the jutsu Kakashi was willing to do on him "So is this your famous Chidori." Sajikoi said...coldly "Your just lucky I'm not going to do my Raikiri on you." Kakashi said confidently.

Kakashi with all his speed charged at Sajikoi who didn't bother trying to dodge it, all he did was stand still. Then a few seconds later **BOOM!!!!!!........................................................................................**

Kakashi then lowered his head knowing that he got a hit and he almost was seconds away from letting a tear escape his eye "Hey Kakashi whats with the long face?" Asked a familiar voice, Kakashi then widen his and looked up to see that Sajikoi wasn't dead and his Chidori was blocked by Sajikoi hand. Sajikoi then grabbed Kakashi's Chidori and threw up in the sky like if it were only just made of paper "The Akatsuki did me good but not all I know comes from them." Sajikoi said to Kakashi who had nothing to say but backed away to gain some distance.

For a long time both men just stared at each other nothing to say or do. Sajikoi then decided to listen inside the hospital to check if anyone heard the boom sound _"Excuse me Otoha did you see a tall man wearing a black coat walking out with a man with silver hair."_ Asked a women _why does that voice remind me of some one_ Sajikoi thought as Kakashi then decided to use his Raikiri so he started doing his hand signs and then repeated the same stance he did in order to make his Chidori. When he finished a lightning stronger and louder came out of Kakashi's hand, also right when he finished Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune came out of the door and all where shocked at what they were seeing.

"Kakashi have you lost your mind hes your godson!" Tsunade shouted but it was no use, Kakashi did not comment back and instead he charged with his might and will at Sajikoi "Kakashi sensei don't do it hes my brother and I can't lose him!" Naruto shouted "Gomen nasai Naruto but he took my best friends corpse to the Akatsuki!" Kakashi yelled _Akatsuki?_ Naruto thought as Kakashi charged and Sajikoi once more again did nothing to stop him "MOVE GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted but just then everything turn quiet **BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!..........................................................................................................**

Their surroundings turn white as if a real lightning bolt hit Sajikoi. Then once the spark lowered everyone saw the results of the jutsu but before anyone could say anything, Shino and Hinata rushed out the door to see what caused the boom. Everyone then widen there eyes until they all felt like their eye balls where going to pop out of their heads.

"Oh Kami." Shizune said with a shocked voice "Hey whats wrong why is everyone looking at me like that?" Asked none other than Sajikoi who was holding Kakashi's Raikiri in his right hand, but then he crushed it with only his hand "Sumimasen Uncle K...but your going to have to do better than that." Sajikoi suggested.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Holy Shit being able to do that...wow. Well I'm sorry to everyone who actually cares if I write this story or not and reads it but I didn't really keep track of my time so this chapter didn't come out early as hoped, so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and I hope that people will still read my story even after a long time in waiting and well I leave you guys and girls this chapter so I hoped you like it and I'll get started with the next soon after I'm done typing I'll work on the next so until then...I don't know...do the usually things you do or read some more FanFiction stories.**

**-A friend or not...Kira777**


	8. Saji or Sajikoi

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Sajikoi and a few other characters that'll come up soon in the story. Now on to the story I hope you all enjoy.**

**Author's Note: My story contains more than two cross-overs so because of that I've marked my story Normal/Fanfiction since Sajikoi is a major factor and he was born in the "World" of Naruto. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Outside the Konoha Hospital_

Moments after Sajikoi suggested to Kakashi that he'd have to do better, Sajikoi walked towards Naruto and placed his hand on top of his head "So are all your friends OK?" Sajikoi asked Naruto who couldn't help wanting to ask his brother how he mange to crush Kakashi's Raikiri but what he did surprised everyone, he tightened his fist and punched Sajikoi straight in the gut.

When he punched him in the gut Naruto felt like he just finished hitting a boulder because when he punched Sajikoi he accidentally broke a pin that held Sajikoi's cloak together which revealed that the guy has rock hard six pack abs "Ow...what the hell niisan! Why did you make us worry about you like that!" Naruto shouted out "Sumimasen otouto Its just that I kinda don't like fighting a person I conceder family which is why I only stood still to see how I could block Uncle K's attacks." Sajikoi answered Naruto.

"Lady Hokage is that really..?" Shikamaru asked confused "Yes, that man you see in front of you who barely got hit in the abs is Naruto's older brother Sajikoi Uzumaki." Tsunade said to Shikamaru "I remember him being skinny and small, with red hair, no sideburns, blue eyes, and his whiskers weren't that thick." Shizune said to Tsunade.

"Yes he has gotten older and more different after thirteen years temo...hes still my godson." Tsunade said "Godson...you've got to be kidding me Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said "Hai, she speaks the truth." Said a man behind Shikamaru, Shikamaru quickly turn around "Otousan." Shikamaru blurted out.

Shino and Hinata on the other hand couldn't believe what they saw, heard and what they were seeing "N-Na-Naruto h-has a-a o-older brother." Hinata stuttered out "It appears so, temo...he just finished fighting Kakashi without receiving any damage from his Raikiri which is one of his most powerful jutsu." Shino said to Hinata. Kakashi happened to hear Shino and felt as if Sajikoi was mocking him.

"Hey Saji we're not done." Kakashi said to Sajikoi "Kakashi sensei come on stop fighting." Naruto said "Hes right Kakashi we should stop and besides you already won." Sajikoi said "NANI." Everyone except Sajikoi blurted out "Um...I wasn't here so if you can tell me how Kakashi won if he looks all worn out?" Shikaku asked Sajikoi "Well thats an easy question you see Kakashi looks 'worn out' because he hit me with his Raikiri temo I was able to crush his Raikiri." Sajikoi said to Shikaku.

"Temo...how did you end up losing if you crushed Kakashi's Raikiri with only your bare hands?" Shino asked "You see young Aburame, I and Kakashi made a wager on something and I told him if he manged to hit me once he would win." Sajikoi told Shino "Sajikoi your not being clear, were asking how did Kakashi win." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Easy...his Raikiri hit my hand." Sajikoi said "NANI." Everyone blurted out except Sajikoi...again.

"I don't understand Sajikoi." Shikamaru said "OK you see I am able to repel and grab raw chakra from others." Sajikoi explained "Temo how bro?" Naruto asked "Well to start off I use my own chakra to repel thing such as long or short range jutsus, it really doesn't matter, then after that once my body and mind are able to gather my enemies chakra, it starts recognizing the opponents chakra and its structure, it can then alter my chakra into taking the form of an opponents chakra, giving me the power to then use their jutsus against themselves or be able to throw their own jutsus back at them without me having to recognize their jutsu...temo with Kakashi as my opponent I couldn't attack him since I considered him as family." Sajikoi explained.

"So what do ya say Kakashi, can we stop fighting?" Sajikoi asked, everyone then waited for Kakashi's answer "No..." Kakashi answered and then charged at Sajikoi with a Raikiri in his palm "Not until you give Obito's corpse back!" Kakashi shouted "...Then I refuse to do so." Sajikoi said then held out of his arms out, his hands facing upward and in seconds two big blue spheres appeared in both Sajikoi's hands "Oodama Rasen Rengan!" Sajikoi shouted.

He then threw both Oodama Rasen Rengan at a incredible lightning fast speed that not even Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't see where it was headed _Nani..he can throw them_ Kakashi thought "No way..." Naruto said and watched as one of Sajikoi's Oodama Rasen Rengan destroyed Kakashi's Raikiri and then the other hit Kakashi's other hand which in seconds disappeared leaving both Kakashi's hands injured and with him over using his Sharingan he had no choice but to give up.

"Sajikoi...I'm..." Kakashi said but then lean backwards making him almost fall down to the ground if it weren't for Sajikoi catching him from five yards away in a blink of an eye _How is he able to do that...and to do this, Kakashi is one of our best jounin and...he lost_ Tsunade thought "Sumimasen Shizune but can you arrange a room for Kakashi...he doesn't look so good." Sajikoi said "Um sure I can." Shizune said and went inside the Hospital to get a room for Kakashi "Gomen nasai Uncle K." Sajikoi said in sad voice.

"Is he going to be OK?" Naruto asked "Yeah he is don't worry I just hit his hands, the problem is that he wasted to much chakra and ended up fainting." Sajikoi answered, after that Shizune came out of the hospital "We've got a room ready for him." Shizune said "Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said and was about to go inside when he passes by Tsunade "I want to talk to you once your done with carrying Kakashi to his room." Tsunade said "I look forward to talking to you...godmother or should I say Lady Hokage." Sajikoi said _How the hell does he know?_ Tsunade thought as Sajikoi then entered the hospital with Kakashi on his shoulder.

"Hey baa-chan is Kakashi really going to be OK?" Naruto asked Tsunade "Don't worry Naruto, it looks like all that happened is that Kakashi overused his Sharingan and received injures on both hands." Tsunade said to Naruto, then after she said that everyone went silent until Shikaku spoke up "Well...sure is quiet, nothing to say Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Shizune, Lady Hokage?" Shikaku asked "...Hes gotten a lot bigger." Shizune said "Yeah...and a lot stronger." Tsunade added "Well Lady Hokage, are you going to let him be a ninja again. I mean...he did pass the ninja academy when he was five but he seems untrustworthy Lady Hokage." Shikaku said.

Naruto got a little mad "What do you mean untrustworthy, he didn't even try to hit Kakashi!..." Naruto spoke out in anger but stopped when Tsunade thumbed her finger on Naruto's fore-head sending him to the wooden fence next to the hospital with a **BAM!!!** a hole appeared in the middle of the wooden fence with Naruto's legs sticking out of it. "Sajikoi is my godson but he is also a genin of the leaf and as both his Hokage and his godmother I will determine what will be done to him." Tsunade said.

"Not again, man what a drag." Shikamaru said and went off to help his friend get up "When is he going to learn not to speak up like that in front of the Hokage." Shino commented then went to help Shikamaru with Naruto _Oh Naruto_ Hinata thought as she watched Shikamaru and Shino lift up Naruto, Shino garbed his left arm while Shikamaru garbed his right arm, Naruto had spiral looking eyes as if he were confused or unconscious "Ow...where am I?" Naruto asked in dazed voice. Once felt like he regain conscious he heard a voice but seemed faded to him _"Naruto..."_ The voice said.

After a few seconds later his vision also came back reviling who was the person who called out his name, the person had pink hair and was wearing a red ninja outfit with green eyes. The person was also standing next to a blond hair wearing a purple ninja outfit with blue eyes "...Ino...Sakura...oh no." Naruto said in a upset voice and yanked his arms off Shikamaru and Shino, he then placed his hands on the floor and his head facing the ground with his knees on the ground as well.

"Naruto whats going on, what..." Sakura said but stopped when Naruto spoke "Gomen nasai...Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a sad and disappointed voice "What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion "I...couldn't bring Sasuke back... Gomen nasai Sakura." Naruto said in shame to Sakura who also started to look depress. Everyone knew that Sakura was counting on Naruto and the squad to bring Sasuke back to 'her'.

Naruto then picked himself up and faced Sakura "Hey, I'm not going back on my word. I will bring Sasuke home because I never go back on my word and thats my ninja ego!" Naruto said with enthusiasm and strong voice _Naruto_ Sakura thought "Well thats Naruto to you, isn't Lady Hokage." Shino said "Sure is...sure is." Tsunade said _Naruto-kun_ Hinata thought when all of a sudden Shikaku pulled out a kunai "Hey what is it pops?" Shikamaru asked "Somebody is watching us." Shikaku said "An enemy?" Ino asked "Well if it is, then bring on I'll take him on." Naruto said confidently.

When the bushes started moving Shikaku put away his kunai "Hey whats the matter I thought you said that someones watching us?" Naruto asked Shikaku "I did, but its not an enemy." Shikaku said and then out of the bushes came a man with long white hair "Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted out "Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Hello everyone, what are you all doing here?" Jiraiya asked "Well Jiraiya, Shikamaru and the squad I gave him just came back from their mission." Tsunade said to Jiraiya, Jiraiya then moved in closer to them "Hey let me guess, they didn't accomplish it." Jiraiya said which made Naruto sad, so he then frowned "Don't worry Naruto. I'll train you until you are able to became stronger than Sasuke." Jiraiya told Naruto.

Naruto then stopped frowning and instead he did his famous grin while closing his eyes "You really think I'll be able to beat and take Sasuke back?" Naruto asked "Sure you can, isn't that right Tsunade." Jiraiya said "Hai, it is." Tsunade responded. "Temo Ero-sensei, why can't we go after Sasuke right now!?" Naruto asked in a loud voice with his eyes open in a stubborn way

"We can't unless you can get stronger in only a few minutes." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Well I wanna go now I can't go back on my promise!" Naruto shouted out "Well I guess you have to wait, unless you think you can go inside Orochimaru's lair, get Sasuke, and leave without dying." Jiraiya said sarcastically "Temo Jiraiya, come on, I have to get Sasuke back." Naruto pleaded "Naruto...you don't have to worry I..." Sakura said in a clam voice but stopped "No I want to go after him, I'm not going back on my word Sakura." Naruto said determinedly "The answer is no. Not until we come back from our two year trip outside of Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Nani!" Naruto blurted out in confusion "OK everyone I have something to say, I'm going to take Naruto on a two year trip outside of Konoha in order to improve his strength, jutsu, and all the other things he must work on. With the approval of the Hokage I will take Naruto on this trip two months from now." Jiraiya announced to everyone "It was suppose to be one temo...I decided that you also need to do some work since you may be the only genin in your squad two years from now." Tsunade added to Jiraiya's speech.

"So hes gonna be leaving with you...ojiichan." Said a voice, Jiraiya turned around and said "Hai he is...you know whats the funny thing...thats the last thing you called me...before you ran away...Sajikoi." Jiraiya then turned around again facing the man who was behind Naruto "Its been a long time...godson." Jiraiya said without showing any emotions of caring that his godson came back "Hai it has been...thirteen years if I remember." Sajikoi said also showing no emotions to his godfather.

_Nani how did he get there_ Everyone thought except Sajikoi who put his hand on his brothers shoulders "Sumimasen ojiichan, temo otouto will come with me, so I may train him in order to beat the Uchiha." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya "So...your going to teach him how to kill, like they showed you how to kill in the Akatsuki."Jiraiya said to Sajikoi.

Everyone went silent until Sakura spoke out "S-So your saying y-your Naruto's b-brother?" Sakura stuttered out to Sajikoi "Tabun." Sajikoi responded with "T-Temo Jiraiya-sama y-your saying h-he was a-a member o-of the A-A-Akatsuki?" Sakura stuttered to Jiraiya "Hai, hes a S-rank criminal and must pay for the innocent and non-innocent people he has killed." Jiraiya said. After he said that about a hundred ninja surrounded Sajikoi, making it impossible for Sajikoi to escape.

"Saji...are you going to take responsibility for what you've done and allow us to take you without a fight or do we have to kill you where you stand." Jiraiya said to the unimpressed Sajikoi "Fine...I'll go to jail or whatever you call it." Sajikoi said "Nani, you can't do that, hes my brother right Jiraiya?" Naruto asked "Hai, Yes he is Naruto temo he must pay for betraying his village, joining the Akatsuki, and for the killings of many people and villages." Jiraiya said to Naruto, and with that said he took Sajikoi by his right arm and Asuma took his left and both nin put their hands on top of Sajikoi's head and pushed forward so Sajikoi was looking down.

Then the three Shunshin somewhere else and when they did so, so did the other nin that surrounded Sajikoi. For the longest time everyone was shocked about what just happened that no one said a word. Until Naruto noticed that Sajikoi dropped his huge black katana and big black scroll on the same spot where he Shunshin no jutsu with Asuma and Jiraiya, he then moved forward to pick up the katana but was stopped when Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder and asked "What are you planning to do?" Shikamaru said with a serious voice.

Naruto turn and stared at Shikamaru "I'm to check what does the scroll say." Naruto said in a cold voice. When Naruto was about to grab the scroll Shizune asked Tsunade "Was that scroll there when they all left?" Shizune asked in a confused voice "No...no it wasn't." Tsunade said with a unsure feeling about the scroll or the katana. The moment Naruto picked up the scroll he opened it and in the scroll reed a million words, so many that Naruto couldn't read all the words or its meaning, but he did read a part of the scroll that he reed in his mind.

_To those who seek power often choose on whether to go bad or good, but if this is true then would it also be true that good deeds come from bad intentions and bad deeds from good intentions, and if this is true is it true that the closer you get to the light the stronger your shadow becomes and if it is true what would be the point of gaining power or more accurately what would be the point in choosing a side if in the end you are and become what you are and say, and if you think you can change the way you become or the way bad is good and good is bad to good is good and bad is bad who are you to do such things...are you Kami...are you Kami-sama...are you...G...O...D...are you superior to them...I don't think so...or are you...could you...can one be?_

All those words confused Naruto and scared him at the same time. He then dropped the scroll which revealed that Naruto only reed a very small portion of the scroll and that the scroll itself is bigger than Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Shikaku, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade put together. All were astonished by what they saw and Hinata finally spoke up and said "Theirs another one behind you N-Na-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto turned around to see another black scroll _Nani_ Naruto thought "Lady Hokage, what is going on?!" Shikaku asked in a surprised and worried voice "I don't know." Tsunade said, and when she did a hundred scrolls were laying everywhere, all seemed to be tainted with black wet paint _What the hell..._ Tsunade thought as she looked at all the big black scrolls "Its a genjutsu, Lady Hokage." Sakura said in a serious voice.

"Everyone quickly escape from it." Tsunade ordered everyone "Hai." Everyone blurted out, then all quickly put their own hands together in a hand sign "Kai." Everyone said which released the genjutsu, making it clear that they were still outside of the hospital "Is everyone OK?" Tsunade asked, Shino let some of his bugs out "Shino what are doing?" Shikamaru asked "Hes still here." Shino said making it clear that he knew who pulled the genjutsu on them.

"Who?" Naruto asked, Shino then turned around to look at Naruto "Your brother." Shino said "Well...well, young Aburame it seems although your only half right." Sajikoi said which made everyone turn around and look at the front entrance "You see I'm not Sajikoi but...a Kage Bunshin of him." Sajikoi's shadow clone said "Then how did you make that genjutsu if your just a shadow clone." Shikamaru said "Hey Nara use logic and you'll find out that shadow clones purposes is to be a recon, as in filling in for the real person, so basically the Kage Bunshin must know all and even more than the original person casting the shadow clone." Sajikoi's shadow clone said.

Shikamaru didn't know how to respond to his comment _If I tell him I knew that already he'll ask why did I ask_ Shikamaru thought as he was thinking of a way to make it so that it'll look like he did know "Yeah I would ask why did you ask." Sajikoi said to Shikamaru _Nani how did he_ Shikamaru thought as Shino then spoke up and said "Can you read peoples mind or their thoughts?" Shino asked Sajikoi "Actually I can't 'read' both peoples mind and thought." Sajikoi said to Shino "Why put the parenthesis around read?" Shino asked "I put the parenthesis because I don't really read but hear them and I can also hear from far distance or if somebody in front of me is whispering something to another person I can hear it, perfectly." Sajikoi said.

"Really...that seems useful." Ino said "Domo Arigato young kawaii Yamanaka." Sajikoi said to Ino who blushed at being called beautiful by Sajikoi, Sakura on the other hand was a little envious of Ino but more worried about Sasuke than Naruto or Sajikoi. "So the real you went with Asuma and Jiraiya to have a little chat?" Tsunade asked "Yeah...they did, those bastards leaving me here." Sajikoi said then turned his head side ways and looked at Naruto.

"You wanna talk to me to don't you?" Sajikoi asked "Yeah" Naruto responded with a cold tone of voice "So...you want everyone to hear or in privacy?" Sajikoi asked "No...I want everyone to hear it." Naruto demanded "Okay, so what is it?" Sajikoi asked. It went silent until Naruto asked "A...are...did you really join the Akatsuki nii-san?" Everyone was listening and waiting for Sajikoi's answer.

"..........

_Inside one of the Administration Buildings chamber/rooms_

…......Yes...I did join the Akatsuki." Sajikoi told Jiraiya and Asuma while he was sitting down on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back with barb wire "Well, Well, if it isn't my ex-genin Sajikoi." Said a anonymous voice. Asuma, Jiraiya, and Sajikoi looked towards the man who barely finished talking and come through the door "Well what took you so long Ibiki." Jiraiya said to the man known as Ibiki "Yeah we were waiting for you to start this interrogation." Asuma said.

Ibiki said nothing but stared at the man who was to be his student "I was occupied at the moment with another criminal..." Ibiki said but was interrupted "So joining S rank criminals and doing nothing to hurt or kill anybody makes you a criminal now a days." Sajikoi said to Ibiki "Long time no see sensei." Sajikoi added "Quiet! You as the arrested one are not allow to speak, besides I wouldn't want a criminal as a student." Ibiki said

Ibiki then turned his head to Jiraiya and Asuma "So what did you get out of him?" Ibiki asked both men "Well...nothing, all we got him to do is confess that he is in the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said "Good, now leave it to..." Ibiki said but was interrupted "Maybe you two didn't hear me." Sajikoi said, which made the three men turn to look at him "I said I did not I am in the Akatsuki, which probably means, I'm not in the Akatsuki anymore!" Sajikoi shouted in rage, Sajikoi's anger was a shocking and frightening sight that it startled Asuma.

Sajikoi then came to his senses and calmed his anger down "I'm...gomen nasai...I'll be quiet, excuse my previous behavior." Sajikoi said. His actions and rapid behavior change surprised the three men watching him _Is he bipolar or something_ Asuma thought "No Asuma, I'm not bipolar its just...I don't wanna talk about it." Sajikoi said "So you can read minds and inner thoughts." Asuma said.

"We better leave this to Ibiki, lets go Asuma." Jiraiya ordered "Hai" Asuma responded and both men then left through the door Ibiki came in with. The room itself was small and dark, with only three chairs (two on the opposite side of where Sajikoi is), one table and light bulb with a shade, hanging from the ceiling with only its cored making it hang from the ceiling. For the longest time both men just stared at each other, Sajikoi trying to pick up some thought and Ibiki trying to think of something to say or do with Sajikoi without Sajikoi 'reading' his mind.

Ibiki thought of something and headed to a dark corner of the room where a tool cabinet is "I'm sorry Ibiki you aren't the only one whose has tried to torture me with genjutsu or weapons." Sajikoi said to Ibiki as he reached a tool cabinet "I could tell your telling the truth, you have that look in your eyes that tells me you've seen it all." Ibiki said to Sajikoi "Domo arigato gosaimasu Ibiki." Sajikoi said.

Ibiki was a little puzzled by Sajikoi's formality "Why are you acting so formal all of a sudden?" Ibiki asked "I thought I was being formal." Sajikoi said "Besides like I said before you aren't the first to torment me." Sajikoi said "I know temo, you haven't been tormented by me." Ibiki responded to Sajikoi's comment and as fast as he could Ibiki took out a hook, some barb wire with seal tags on the barb wire, hidden needles on his jounin jacket and did some hand signs "Shi yume no jutsu!" Ibiki shouted and in a instant both nin were knocked out...or were they (The barb wire on Sajikoi's wrist slipped of right after Ibiki shouted 'Shi yume no jutsu'...)

_Sajikoi's dream_

After casting the genjutsu and successfully putting Sajikoi asleep as well as going inside one of Sajikoi's dreams, Ibiki woke up (not from the genjutsu but from inside Sajikoi's dream) "Fuck! That damn genjutsu does the job temo it hurts both physically and fucking mentally." Ibiki complained to himself. He stopped complaining after he heard screaming _Nani...what the hell was that_ Ibiki thought as he Shunshin fast.

Ibiki then stopped at a big house where he thought he heard the scream and he was right but "The house is on fire." Ibiki said and tried to rush inside but instead he went through the house unharmed and not burned _I forgot its part of the genjutsu, this is the part where he has a nightmare related to what I'm looking for_ Ibiki thought as he then watched for anything suspicious or deadly.

_Why does this place seem familiar _Ibiki thought "Wait...no...NO!" Ibiki shouted, he remembered this place, this is the was once was known as Neck Country or Shu no Kuni, this is where he was assigned to rescue surviving citizens, this is the place where he was demoted to Special Jounin. Ibiki couldn't believe what his eyes showed him, he just couldn't believe that the whole country was destroyed by the Akatsuki and he was there to watch how it all happened in Sajikoi's point of view. People still screaming inside the house in pain and suffering, until one person made it out alive but with only first-degree burns.

Not long after the man can out did he have a unlucky event happen to him, he then was beheaded by none other then a six year old version of Sajikoi in a Akatsuki cloak _What the hell, even as a mere child...he was a murderer_ Ibiki thought as watched as another familiar face appear behind Sajikoi _WHAT THE FUCK_ Ibiki thought as he saw Sajikoi working under the command of Orochimaru "Well Sajikoi, will you do the pleasure of killing whomever is still alive or should I?" Orochimaru asked Sajikoi.

"...I'll do it Orochimaru sensei." Sajikoi answered and in a blink of an eye he disappeared inside the burning house. Once inside the screaming started again and this time it was screams of pain resulting in death, Ibiki was unable to do or say anything, all he could do is hear as more people screamed louder and died inside the burning house. After all the screaming stopped Sajikoi stepped out of the house as if it wasn't on fire.

"Seven seconds, not bad Sajikoi temo how many people were inside?" Orochimaru asked Sajikoi "Fifty-nine Orochimaru-sama." Sajikoi answered "Excellent, my child." Orochimaru said "Arigato gozaimasu Orochimaru-sensei." Sajikoi said to Orochimaru. Ibiki couldn't stand watching anyone working for Orochimaru, especially the same boy who was to be his genin "Lets get going we have a lot of people to kill, buildings to destroy and...to find useful or talented gifted people to experiment on." Orochimaru ordered "Hai Orochimaru sensei." Sajikoi obeyed and both Shunshin and disappeared.

_I can't believe what I just saw_ Ibiki thought to himself "Yeah I didn't know that would happen temo...it did." Said a familiarly but shocking voice, Ibiki turned around to see "Sajikoi...you bastard, HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH WHAT I'VE DONE?!" Ibiki asked and shouted at Sajikoi "Well Ibiki thats simple really, temo what I wanna asked is...**HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THROWING KUNAIS AT A LITTLE ONE YEAR OLD?!"** Sajikoi asked and shouted at a voice that made Ibiki tremble, it also really knocked out Ibiki's question to Sajikoi.

"What I've done is none of your business or concern, I only work under the law that the Hokage has told me to work under." Ibiki said to Sajikoi "I see so he or someone working by his side did that." Sajikoi said to Ibiki "Temo isn't Sarutobi Hiruzen dead Ibiki?" Sajikoi asked Ibiki "...He is temo...we now have..." Ibiki said but stopped when Sajikoi finished his words "Godaime Hokage/Fifth Fire Shadow, otherwise known as Tsunade, am I right Ibiki?" Sajikoi asked Ibiki.

"Fuck you, the things you've done is much more worse than what I've ever." Ibiki said to Sajikoi "I...agree." Sajikoi said in a gloomy voice "Thats not all you...wait what?" Ibiki asked in a surprised tone of voice "Yeah...your right because in your dreams the worst you've done is...killing your father." Sajikoi said "Wait how do you know about that?" Ibiki asked "Easy, you don't think your the only one who knows this jutsu...Ibiki, I too know this jutsu, temo the moment you casted this jutsu I also casted the jutsu upon you." Sajikoi answered Ibiki's question.

"Baka, are you saying that the reason that I'm here is because of your Shi yume no jutsu because its not, its part of the jutsu." Ibiki correct Sajikoi "Well it is temo while you saw what I did in Neck Country I saw your whole entire life, from birth to right now." Sajikoi said to Ibiki who was then stunned by what Sajikoi said that Ibiki was left speechless "Which is why you didn't see me in the beginning of your jutsu because I saw your dreams first." Sajikoi said to Ibiki.

Ibiki was still speechless but over came the fear he has of Sajikoi in order to ask this one important question "So...did you really kill innocent people when you where only a few years old?" Ibiki asked Sajikoi "Ibiki...lets just say I've gone to hell then to heaven so many times and back with all the people that I've killed that even you Ibiki couldn't image it." Sajikoi said in a despaired voice this time.

Ibiki just couldn't handed his rage any longer so he decided to do the third step of his jutsu, he then did some hand signs "Yume shinu no jutsu!" Ibiki shouted. After he shouted and casted his jutsu shadows popped out of nowhere and tried to grab Sajikoi but failed when Sajikoi avoided it with a fast Shunshin _So some attacks can hurt him _Ibiki thought as the shadows grabbed Sajikoi, Sajikoi did not resist but he did do some thing about the shadows by gathering the shadows and absorbing them.

"I'm not giving you a chance to escape Sajikoi." Ibiki said and put the poison dipped needles on the barb wire then threw the barb wire around Sajikoi's head after that he wrapped the barb wire tight so the poison dipped needles were driven into Sajikoi's skull. After he heard a **CRACK!!!** sound Ibiki turned away, letting go of the barb wire that connected Sajikoi or what was of Sajikoi's head to Ibiki's hand "HMPH...I thought killing him would be harder." Ibiki said to himself as he started walking out of his jutsu but stopped when he remembered bringing a hook "Wha...where is it?" Ibiki asked himself as he panicked.

"Yeah, I also thought killing me would be hard." A very familiar voice said, Ibiki turned around to see that it wasn't his dream anymore "Zup... Ibiki-san." Sajikoi said with the broken poison dipped needles around him "W...Wha...Nani?!..How?!.." Ibiki said terrified as he saw the man who survive one of his most deadliest jutsu come closer to him "How the fuck did you counter jutsu my jutsu?" Ibiki said in fear "Hey whats up with the language Ibiki, besides who ever said I needed to counter jutsu your weak jutsu." Sajikoi said righteously.

"As you can see Ibiki, you can't kill me nor anyone in this village in fact...if I wanted to...I'd kill Konoha's entire army of ninjas...temo...I'm not going to since my brother is too attached to this village, the village that ridiculed him. The village that tried to kill him just because he has Kyuubi no Kitsune in him, in fact the village should be honoring and thanking him, not just because hes keeping everyone safe by being the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune temo also because he was the only son of Namikaze Minato or Konoha's Yellow Flash or other wise known as The Fourth Hokage or Fourth Fire Shadow who was technically still alive. That he was the only remaining blood heritage of the Minato family who are all dead, are you listening Ibiki...**DEAD!!!!!"** Sajikoi said righteously and angry.

Ibiki couldn't do anything else because the moment his attack did nothing to Sajikoi he knew that nothing he did to him can hurt him. Then after Sajikoi said 'dead' Ibiki felt some kind of strange force or power over him. He couldn't withstand it and went on his knees "Nani?..what is this..?" Ibiki said to Sajikoi "This Ibiki is my Reiatsu or Spirit energy Ibiki-san." Sajikoi said "I have a deal Ibiki." Sajikoi said to Ibiki "Yeah I'm listening." Ibiki said trying to survive what felt like tons of pounds flatting his very soul.

"You make your laws, our Hokage and the people of this village forgive all my crimes, in exchange I release you from my Shi yume no jutsu and protect Konoha and my little brother from the Akatsuki or any criminal that tries to ruin or destroy Konoha and or my brother. Do have a deal Ibiki-san?" Sajikoi asked Ibiki who felt he was dying "Ye...Hai." Ibiki barely was able to say.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Sumimasen, ****Desculpas****, Sorry Forgive me for leaving you Gentlemen and Ladies I meant to finish this soon but time and things I had to do but now I'll be more alert and try to finish each chapter faster and better so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and hope you had fun or was very pleased or interested in reading this chapter. I hope I get more reviews and more hits, Until next week BYE BYE P.S Again I'm so sorry and thank you for reading.**


	9. Why did you do it for?

**Author's Note: HELLO! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Kira 777 here to say I got another chapter for all to enjoy so I hope you all like this chapter of Ten Tailed Demon. Once again I do not own Naruto, ****Masashi Kishimoto does, so enough delays now on to the story enjoy :)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Sajikoi's dream_

Ibiki then felt the Spirit Energy fade away as he then tried to get up but stayed on his knees because he felt weak and helpless _I'm...just...no match...for...him_ Ibiki thought as he almost blacked out and fell forward, but Sajikoi stopped him from doing so by placing his right arm stretched out in from of him, then his right hand in front of his face, folded his pinkly, ring and thumb, placed his index and middle fingers together, before Ibiki fell (Like Naruto does when he does shadow clones but with one hand only.)

Once Sajikoi was finished with his jutsu, Ibiki felt much better _Na...Nani?_ Ibiki thought as he put out his hands before he fell face first on the ground "Nani? What did you do to me?" Ibiki asked Sajikoi "Well thats easy, I was smashing your very soul with my Spirit Energy temo instead of throwing my Reiatsu at you, I gave you some of my Reiatsu, the same Spirit Energy that keeps me alive." Sajikoi answered Ibiki's question "See, thats how nice I am to you Ibiki-san." Sajikoi told Ibiki which made him feel ashamed.

"Its okay Ibiki-san, I just wish before I left I would have had the chance of calling you 'Ibiki-sensei' instead of Ibiki-san" Sajikoi said to Ibiki. For a long time both men stood silent only to remember the last time they last saw each other, thirteen years ago "Sumimasen I...Ibiki-sensei." Sajikoi said and with that said Sajikoi snapped his fingers and in seconds Sajikoi's dream started to fade away, then Sajikoi's dream disappeared and only darkness could be seen all around them.

Sajikoi and Ibiki then started to fade away as if they were made out of sand, starting from bottom to top. Afterwards Ibiki felt as if he was dying _Thats right this is the first time I've seen the final stage of Shi yume no jutsu, Yume Shinda no jutsu_ Ibiki thought as then blacked out and started to wake up from Shi yume no jutsu.

_Inside one of the Administration Buildings chamber/rooms_

Ibiki woke up from Shi yume no jutsu laying on the floor of the Administration Building, he woke up only to see that Sajikoi hasn't woken up _Sumimasen Sajikoi, if only I was able to stop you from running away like a real jounin teacher should have done so, then I would have had the chance of calling you Sajikoi_ Ibiki thought as he looked at Sajikoi "Domo arigato gozaimasu Ibiki-sensei." Sajikoi said which surprised and straited Ibiki nearly to death.

"Gomen nasai Ibiki-san didn't mean to scare you like that." Sajikoi said to the frighten Ibiki "Well, thats okay, right now we must talk to Lady Hokage about how Saji is dead." Ibiki said leaving Sajikoi confused "Nani? what do you mean Ibi..." Sajikoi said but stopped when Ibiki grabbed Sajikoi's right shoulder with his left hand "You didn't let me finish, I said lets tell Lady Hokage that Saji is dead and tell her how I found the missing nin...Sajikoi." Ibiki said to Sajikoi who then smiled (like his father and brother smile) at Ibiki "Arigato gozaimasu Ibiki-san." Sajikoi said to Ibiki.

Sajikoi then lifted his right hand out at Ibiki "No...Domo Arigato Sajikoi-san." Ibiki said and shuck Sajikoi's hand with acceptance as a Konoha ninja/shinobi. Then after that they stopped shaking hands and Sajikoi stepped back letting go of Ibiki's hand "Well lets get the hell out of here." Sajikoi said, he placed his right arm stretched out "Wait...before you do whatever your going to do, wheres my hook?" Ibiki said to Sajikoi.

".............." Sajikoi paused and gave Ibiki his hook back gently into his hand so it wouldn't hurt Ibiki "He he he...Sumimasen." Sajikoi said then using the same hand method to save Ibiki from fainting he did again but this time to teleport to wherever the Fifth Hokage was or is.

_Outside the Konoha Hospital (Two hours before exiting Sajikoi's dream)_

Everyone was shocked to hear that the man that called himself Naruto's older brother, the man they barely knew for only a few hours has just amended to have joined the Akatsuki "...Really nii-san?" Naruto said to Kage Bunshin Sajikoi "Yeah otouto." Sajikoi Bunshin said "Well...if thats what you did that means...your a S-Rank criminal and an enemy to Konoha..." Naruto said then lowered his head "Which means...I have to **KILL YOU!!!"** Naruto said then he lifted his head showing his blood red eyes, longer whiskers and razor sharped teeth at Sajikoi.

_Nani_ Everyone thought expect Sakura and Sajikoi's Bunshin _Nani not again_ Sakura thought as Naruto then charged at Sajikoi at top speed _Is that the fastest it can do in this stage_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought as Naruto tried punching him in the face but Sajikoi's Bunshin dodged it, then came a fast kick that almost got Sajikoi's Bunshin. Soon after Naruto backed up and did his cross **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** Naruto said and in a instant everyone was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's Kage Bunshins.

_Well this isn't good_ Tsunade thought as she looked around her "Everyone listen up!" Sajikoi said which made Tsunade, Shizune, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shikaku turn around to see Sajikoi's Bunshin "If one of you can distract him for a few seconds I can get to my scroll and my katana so I can put a seal on him before he reaches a worse stage." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to everyone "Whats the katana for then." Shikamaru said "Just to get him away from me since I'm just a Kage Bunshin, I swear on I won't kill my own otouto, I promise I can stop him without harming otouto." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Shikamaru.

"I...can't do it." Shikamaru said to Sajikoi's Bunshin "I'll do it then." Shikaku said to Sajikoi's Bunshin "Otousan." Shikamaru said to his father "I can tell when your lying Shikamaru and I can tell when your serious, same thing in this situation I can tell Sajikoi's Bunshin is serious because I have never seen a Bunshin say brother or any family based word with out saying the person's name first." Shikaku said to Shikamaru "Besides there aren't many other options." Shikaku added on.

With that said Shikaku then pulled out a kunai "Everyone get away from me or else he'll attack us all." Shikaku said which then made Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Shino and Hinata all back away as far as possible from both Naruto and Shikaku. Tsunade and Shizune on the other hand stayed along side with Shikaku "I'm not letting that demon kitsune overwhelm Naruto." Tsunade said to Shikaku "Hai Lady Hokage." Shikaku said then threw his kunai near Naruto on purpose which only got Naruto angry.

Red chakra then started coming out of Naruto and covering him in a red shield of chakra, Naruto then turned around to look at Shikaku and so did the other hundred red chakra covered Naruto's Kage Bunshins. One at a time they charged at Tsunade, Shizune and Shikaku _Good nows my chance_ Sajikoi's Kage Bunshin thought as he dashed to his scroll and started drawing something on it. Meanwhile Tsunade punched a Kage Bunshin of Naruto in the face, another in the ribs, another on the eyes, then in the nose, she was destroying a lot of Kage Bunshins.

Shikaku on other hand did some hand seals "Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikaku casted and gain control over a lot of Kage Bunshins. Shizune threw thousands of needles at the Kage Bunshins and one by one the Kage Bunshins disappeared and real Naruto was hiding but in the mist of combat none of the two jounins or Hokage knew where the real Naruto was. Sajikoi had finished way before Tsunade, Shikaku and Shizune started battling with the Kage Bunshins _Amazing how no one has noticed me just laying back here, temo I gotta wait until I can sense the real otouto in this red blurry mist of chakra_ Sajikoi's Kage Bunshin thought he then found the real Naruto in just seconds.

What Sajikoi almost didn't noticed is that Naruto was headed to Shizune in pouncing form (on four legs) _Crap_ Sajikoi's Kage Bunshin thought as the real Naruto jumped up out of the fence that was behind the three shinobi and swung his arm at Shizune, but almost as if he were there Sajikoi's Bunshin popped out nowhere and protected Shizune by using his kuroi ken's (black katana's) saya (Scabbard) to block Naruto's wild swing at Shizune.

Sajikoi's Bunshin then quickly pulled out a seal that reed 'Kyuubi Chakra Seal' after he did he placed it on Naruto's fore-head protector which then made the Kyuubi's red chakra disappear _I'm going to have to talk to Kyuubi-sama about all this soon_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought as he backed away while carrying something in his arms and watched as the seal put Naruto to sleep, Naruto then lunged forward but Sajikoi's Bunshin was able to catch him along with everything Sajikoi's Bunshin was carrying and in a very few minutes Sajikoi was able to stop Naruto without unleashing his Bijuu...Jyuubi no Ookami.

Sajikoi's Bunshin then noticed that he couldn't see Shizune but while he was searching for Shizune he felt a poke out for nowhere in his arm, bicep "Um...could you...could you put me down." Said a female voice. Sajikoi's Bunshin then saw that he carried his black katana slatted on his back,black scroll also on his back but horizontally, Naruto on his right shoulder (like if Naruto were a baby) and of course Shizune seemed to be in Sajikoi's Bunshin's arms.

"G-Go go-go gomen na-na-na...gomen nasai kirei desu." (beautiful or pretty) Sajikoi's Bunshin said with a blush all over his caramel colored face and with that said Shizune blushed a little too "No, I'm sorry I almost got hit by Naruto's attack." Shizune said as Sajikoi's Bunshin let her go gentle so she wouldn't fall until her feet touch the ground "Yeah temo I..." Sajikoi's Bunshin said still with a blush but stopped "Temo you saved me from being seriously hurt and for that I'm grateful, Domo arigato Sajikoi-san." Shizune said this time with her blushing.

"Well, I guess you kept your promise." Tsunade said to Sajikoi's Bunshin who then stopped blushing "Domo arigato gozaimasu Lady Hokage." Sajikoi's Bunshin said formally to Tsunade "Hey, your the one to thank. You were able to stop the Naruto's chakra from spreading out and thats something none of us can do." Tsunade proudly said to her godson's Bunshin "Arigato gozaimasu Lady Hokage." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Tsunade "Well, only Jiraiya would have also known what to do, temo great job anyway." Tsunade said to Sajikoi's Bunshin.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Tsunade. Then all of a sudden something no one expected happen, Tsunade hugged Sajikoi's Bunshin with her eyes closed "Nani?" Shizune blurted out and everyone else just watched in surprised at what Tsunade did "...You don't have to always called me 'Lady Hokage' all the time...what ever happened to kirei desu obasan." Tsunade said she then hugged Sajikoi's Bunshin so hard that Sajikoi's Bunshin thought he was losing blood circulation in his body and it also effected Naruto who was still on Sajikoi's Bunshin's shoulder _If she keeps this up I'm going to poof away for sure_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought as Shikaku then turned around to looked at his son and his friends.

"Hey everyone, you can all come back now." Shikaku said to Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino and Ino, they listen and dashed to where Shikaku is "You did great otousan." Shikamaru said to his father "Domo arigato musuko." Shikaku said to his son "I think thats enough Lady Hokage." Sakura suggested and after Sakura said that Tsunade opened her eyes to see that Sajikoi face was all reddish caramel color "Oh, gomen nasai." Tsunade said "No, Sumimasen kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Tsunade "Domo arigato Sajikoi." Tsunade then turned to talk to Shikaku "He did good." Shikaku said to Tsunade "I know." Tsunade said to Shikaku.

Meanwhile Tsunade talked to Shikaku Sajikoi's Bunshin summoned another Kage Bunshin by placing his right arm stretched out in from of him, then his right hand in front of his face, folded his pinkly, ring and thumb, placed his index and middle fingers together. After Sajikoi's Bunshin did all that another Kage Bunshin popped out right in front of Sajikoi's first Kage Bunshin and Kage Bunshin one handed over Naruto.

"Can you carry him inside the hospital and find him a room in the hospital, can you?" Sajikoi Bunshin one said to Sajikoi Bunshin two "Hai." Sajikoi Bunshin two said "Kirei desu Shizune can you please help him get a room for otouto." Sajikoi Bunshin one said to Shizune "Sure I can." Shizune said happy to help Sajikoi "Alright...you be careful okay." Sajikoi Bunshin one said to Sajikoi Bunshin two.

"Don't worry, I mean he is my otouto." Sajikoi Bunshin two said to Sajikoi Bunshin one "Hai." Sajikoi Bunshin one said. Right after their talk, Shizune lead Sajikoi Bunshin two inside the hospital with Naruto in Sajikoi Bunshin two's arms. As they disappeared into the Konoha hospital Sajikoi Bunshin turned to face everyone who was still out "Well, now with my brother gone so he can heal up and clam down, does anyone have a question about me or about Naruto." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to everyone.

"Yeah I have question." Shikamaru said to Sajikoi's Bunshin "Alright, whats your question." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Shikamaru "Are you still in the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked "No, I no longer am, I stopped being a member...ten years and eleven months ago which means its been ten years and eleven months since I returned here." Sajikoi's Bunshin answered Shikamaru's question "I have one, I thought you left here thirteen years ago not ten years and eleven months?" Shino asked Sajikoi's Bunshin.

"...Yeah about that...there was a mission with the Akatsuki to aid the Lightning Country, hired by the Hidden Cloud Village, lead by Shinobi Gashira to...obtain...something." Sajikoi's Bunshin answered without letting out a secret "Did you really kill...innocent people?" Ino asked "...(deep breath in then out)...I can't lie that you guys and girls...I did and I didn't like or hate doing so, its just something that had to be done in the Akatsuki." Sajikoi's Bunshin answered and was sadden and burden by all the hundreds, thousands, or maybe even millions of people that he has killed.

"Sumimasen everyone." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to everybody "I have one question for you." Hinata said "Yeah." Sajikoi's Bunshin said sadly "Is Naruto going to be...okay?" Hinata asked "Hai, he will, all the seal did was contain the K...chakra that he has unleashed because of our Kekkei Genkai." Sajikoi's Bunshin said which left everyone shocked and surprised "Naruto's family has a Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked "Hai, we do and the Kekkei Genkai is... we have ten times more chakra then usual ninja or shinobi do." Sajikoi's Bunshin answered Sakura's question.

"Its a Kekkei Genkai that not even our father knew." Sajikoi's Bunshin added on "So who is your father?" Tsunade asked Sajikoi's Bunshin, that made Sajikoi's Bunshin turn to face Tsunade _Are testing me Kirei desu obasan_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought as Tsunade just stared at him waiting for her answer "I can't remember because...I forgot everything after I turned six." Sajikoi's Bunshin said "Well does that mean you forgot about your childhood best friend...Itachi." Shikaku said to add on to Tsunade's question.

Sajikoi's Bunshin stood silent and everyone was surprised by what Shikaku and Tsunade asked him, even Shizune who came back right after Tsunade asked her question was astonished by Shikaku's question "I...I do remember being his friend temo, where is he then?" Sajikoi's Bunshin asked Shikaku "He joined the Akatsuki Sajikoi-san." Shikaku answered Sajikoi's Bunshin "Well...I didn't know he would have do something as stupid as I did...what a baka." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Shikaku.

"Well, thats not as 'stupid' as what he did." Shikaku added on "Okay tell me what that baka did to this village?" Sajikoi's Bunshin asked "He killed the entire Uchiha clan in just one night." Shikaku answered Sajikoi's Bunshin's question _So it was true...looks Madara didn't lie after all, that fucking __bastard_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought as he walked toward the broken fence, he stood in front of the fence, he then went on his knees **"WHY!"** Sajikoi's Bunshin shouted out loud.

Right after Sajikoi's Bunshin shouted he then punch a hole in the fence with a **BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** which made the fence fall apart by itself _Has he gone crazy too?_ Shikamaru thought as Sajikoi's Bunshin stayed on his knees, on the ground "I can fix that." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to everyone. Then after that four other ninjas popped right out of the broken rubble of wood that Sajikoi made.

One held a kunai to Sajikoi's Bunshin neck, another surrounded his right and left with puppets holding blades, while another held a huge fan on top of Sajikoi's Bunshin's head, and the last shinobi just stood still in front of Sajikoi's Bunshin with a huge gourd lashed his back, The Shinobi with the gourd and red hair, and a Ai symbol (Love) spoke up first.

"Wheres Naruto Lady Hokage?" Gaara said to Tsunade "Wait he didn't do anything to Naruto. Besides Naruto is inside the Konoha hospital." Tsunade told Gaara "Okay, domo arigato. So whats his purpose for destroying the fence." Gaara said to Tsunade "Sajikoi just got angry when he found out his best friend joined the Akatsuki." Tsunade said which shocked Gaara because the name Akatsuki was brought up.

"I wouldn't mind if you two kawaii girls and the noble boy can keep you kunais' and blades to yourselves and not on my face, that would be nice." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Tenten, Temari and Kankurou "Shut the hell up." Kankurou said to Sajikoi's Bunshin "Fine then if you can excuse me kawaii girls." Sajikoi's Bunshin said then appeared right next to Tsunade in a blink of a eye, without him having to poof away (Since hes a Kage Bunshin) _How did he do that, he was pinned top and both left and right, back and front_ Gaara thought as Sajikoi's Bunshin quickly picked up Gaara's thought "Yes it seems impossible temo the reason why no one was able to see me escape is because none of yours eyes could catch up to my speed." Sajikoi said to Gaara.

"What do you me by that." Gaara said to Sajikoi's Bunshin "Well its quite simple really, you see no ones eyes were fast enough to see what happened, you see I didn't go up, left, right, front, or behind, I went down. I burrowed a hole underground while I dug down I also made sure I return the ground back to normal so it wouldn't look I dug my way out, and I did all that before anyone knew where I went. Now if you can let me fix the fence Master Shukaku, Ichibi no Tanuki or would you rather me call you Gaara." Sajikoi said to everyone.

Sajikoi's Bunshin then did the same thing he did in order to make the second Kage Bunshin and lifted his arm and did he half cross vertically and everyone watched as the broken yards of hospital fence seem to rebuilt itself piece by piece at a fast rate "Wow." Tenten blurted out in astonishment "How...how is he doing that?" Temari asked Kankurou "I...I don't know." Kankurou said to Temari and then a few seconds later the complete fence that been destroyed by Sajikoi's Bunshin and Tsunade (When she thumbed Naruto in the head) had just been put back together as if it never happened.

"A-Amazing." Ino also blurted out "How can he...how did he?" Shikamaru asked "He probably knows some kind of telekinesis or maybe he knows how to use wood element." Shino said answering Shikamaru's question "Temo thats not possible the only person who was able to control wood was the First Hokage." Sakura said "Maybe he learned how to use it along the way when he was in the Akatsuki." Hinata said to contradict Sakura's answer "I think she might be right." Shikaku said

"Really, what makes you say so?" Shikamaru asked his father "If I'm right and if he really did get hired by the Hidden Cloud Village then that means...he stoled DNA simples and attempted to steal the Byakugan off of Hinata or the Hidden Cloud shinobi tried." Shikaku said to Shikamaru but since he said it out loud Hinata was shocked "Hey, I didn't try to steal her they told me I had to kill any oncoming leaf shinobi temo...I refused to do, so I tried to get back on them, I alerted the Hyuuga residents and tore off Shinobi Gashira's arms off then some Hyuuga finished the job and ended Gashira's life." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Shikaku.

"Wait so the Akatsuki were hired as mercenaries by The Hidden Cloud Village?" Tsunade asked "Yeah we were since we needed to also earn a living without also having to K...you know." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Tsunade "You were a Akatsuki member?" Gaara asked Sajikoi's Bunshin "Yeah I was and I'm not proud of it, its actually more of a burden then something to be proud of." Sajikoi's Bunshin reply to Gaara.

"(puff) Yeah right, you wouldn't look Akatsuki material." Kankurou said to Sajikoi's Bunshin. After that Sajikoi's Bunshin unbuttoned the top of his cloak which revealed his Forehead Protector on his neck with a large scratch on the Konoha symbol on his Forehead Protector "Nani...hes right." Kankurou said out loud "Of course I don't like lying or hiding secrets." Sajikoi's Bunshin said to Kankurou.

Then after Sajikoi's Bunshin said that he felt someone coming _Hes done...well then_ Sajikoi's Bunshin thought "Well, so long everyone." Sajikoi's Bunshin said then puffed away "What the..." Kankurou blurted out "Nani...where did he go." Temari blurted out as well "Never mind him he'll be back, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked "Well I wanted to see if Lee and Neji are okay temo, when I left the weapon store I saw Gaara, Temari and Kankurou outside and I told them if they would like to come with me to the hospital." Tenten said.

"I couldn't refuse her offer since I wanted to see Naruto, by the way is he okay." Gaara said to Tsunade "Yeah he is, he just went berserk and tried to hurt us temo Sajikoi's Bunshin was able to clam Naruto down." Tsunade said to Gaara "That Sajikoi character...who is he?" Gaara asked "Sajikoi is Naruto's lost older brother." Tsunade said "Koi...I see..." (Also means Love) Gaara said "He ran away the day Naruto was born so Naruto didn't even know he has or had a older brother until now that he has come back." Tsunade added on "Thats awful, how could he." Temari said "He had a good cause since he wanted to get stronger, hell he wanted to be the strongest shinobi there ever lived." Tsunade said to Temari.

"I guess if he was able to rebuilt something without having to touch it and was also able to escape our trap without us watching what he did to escape then he really must have gotten stronger." Tenten said "To think he got stronger for only Naruto's sake." Shikaku said "Hell I remember him running around with that Itachi like if they were brothers, and I feel as if that weren't very long ago." Shikaku said remembering Sajikoi when he was five _"One day I'm going to be just like my otousan temo before that happens I'll have to be jounin just like you Uncle Shika."_ Shikaku remembered Sajikoi once saying to him "Damn that boy for being so friendly." Shikaku said as he then felt a hand on him "Well thats nice of you that say Uncle Shika." Said a so damn familiar voice.

"HOLY SHIT!...did you have to creep up to me like that!" Shikaku shouted out loud "Sumimasen Shikaku-san temo I brought someone with me this time." Sajikoi's Bunshin said as he pointed to a tree nearby where the real Sajikoi and Ibiki where standing right next to "Well my jobs finished." Sajikoi's Bunshin said as puffed away "Well, I thought you were suppose to interrogate Sajikoi." Tsunade said to Ibiki.

"I did...sort of...I used Shi yume no jutsu, and Saji has confessed to the doing of killing both innocent and criminals but has also left Konoha and is possibly injured and has been taken to the Hokage to receive punishment, further more I have found Sajikoi Uzumaki heir of the Fourth Irkage title, son of the Third Irkage of Uzu ni Kuni." Ibiki reported to Tsunade _Is he under some kind of jutsu_ Tsunade thought "No he isn't why would you think so kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said as he looked up at the Hokage Mountain _Whats he trying to do_ Tsunade thought as she then looked at what Sajikoi is looking at _Oh...I get it he doesn't want anyone to know his father is the Fourth Hokage, clever godson of my_ Tsunade thought.

"Yeah which means my brother, Naruto is the Fifth heir of our destroyed village." Sajikoi said depressively "Nani happened to it?" Tenten asked "It was destroyed by a Bijuu going by the name Jyuubi no Ookami, The Ten Tailed Wolf...the same day I was born December 27th...which only meant when I was growing up that I had the very thing that destroyed my village inside of me. Me and my otouto's village gone." Sajikoi said. "Thats terrible your own village, destroyed...I couldn't image if Konoha were completely destroyed." Ino said as she thought about Konoha.

"Yeah temo I want to hear the answer out of Lady Hokage, not my kirei desu obasan if I can stay in the Hidden Leaf Village as Sajikoi." Sajikoi asked Tsunade "Well then lets talk it over in my office then Sajikoi." Tsunade said "Hai." Sajikoi responded with "Shikaku and Ibiki come with me to discuss this matter, Shizune go back to the hospital and check and make sure that all patient are okay and to aid any patient in emergency. You genin go see your friends I'm sure they'll want to see you too." Tsunade said to all the genin and Shizune "Hai Lady Hokage-sama." All the genin and Shizune said all together as the two jounin, one ex-criminal and one kage left in a instant.

"Well then lets all go inside." Shizune said out loud as everyone then entered the Konoha hospital to check up on their comrades, their friends. As they entered Hinata thought about something that troubled her _I didn't try to steal her they told me I had to kill any oncoming leaf shinobi, I refused, _s_ome Hyuuga finished the job_ Hinata thought as those word just keep popping up in his head "Hey Hinata are you all right?" Sakura asked worried about Hinata "No its nothing, I'm fine, domo arigato Sakura-chan." Hinata replied nobly "Hai, lets get in." Sakura said and both went inside the hospital last.

_Administration Building inside Hokage's Office_

Tsunade sat down on her chair looking straight at Ibiki, Shikaku, and her godson "Okay, lets begin." Tsunade said as all the center of attention was focused on Sajikoi "Now tell us why a lost shinobi, should just watts up and come back to our village?" Tsunade asked in a direct approach "The reason why I came back is to be with my otouto, the only remaining thing of our family...one of the remaining things that gives my life a purpose." Sajikoi answered directly.

"Are aware that you joined a group dedicated to bringing havoc and destruction to all villages who appose them." Tsunade asked Sajikoi in a strong tone "Yes I am, and I should say that the only reason why I joined is because I was young and foolish about what true strength was or meant and they promised me power and thats all I wanted, so that the day would come when I would return to my village and help them in ways I could have done if I were to have stayed." Sajikoi said to Tsunade _My My My very impressive much better than I would have expected_ Tsunade thought as Sajikoi picked up that thought and the next question that would come after.

"Now are you also aware that you have killed hundreds or maybe even thousands of people in cold blood without having any thoughts or recognizing whether or not they had family such as yours or even bigger families, nor did you care whether or not if they were important people or just a washed up scum all you did was kill in order to make or think that you were making yourself stronger, and yet you didn't care if you were being used, you just wanted to kill in the name of power...of yourself!!! how do you find yourself as Saji!!!" Tsunade asked and demanded a answer _Damn, Tsunade's actually taking this dead serious_ Shikaku thought as Sajikoi prepared to say what he had to in order to stay with his brother.

"Yes I am and I will not lie to anyone, yes I did kill thousands of people , yes I didn't care about their families nor did I care if the were rich or poor nor care how many people I've killed, I killed...in the name of Konoha!!!!! I killed for Konoha, I killed for my little brother, I killed to become stronger not by killing temo...temo...I killed to become stronger in my heart, to make my Will of Fire stronger, to make it burn better, faster, and stronger than any Will of Fire has ever burned in or off of Konoha grounds!!! I killed because in this world of ninjas if I didn't kill those who apposed me, my village, my people, my family, my friends, my ways...I would be the one of the thousands of people that I've killed, and your right I didn't care if was being used I had to do what I had to do not what had to be done...I killed to survive in order to live and come back to see my family and friends again...and I find myself Saji...GUILTY!!!!! OF KILLING THOUSANDS IN MY WORK IN THE AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sajikoi shouted out loud.

_Wow...Saji...damn that baka has some balls_ Ibiki thought _I...I wonder if...Saji pissed off Lady Hokage_ Shikaku thought as the three waited to see what Tsunade would say to Saji's remarkable remark "Since I am Hokage I have decided without the councils decision or their opinion that Saji will...

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Naruto was facing Kyuubi no Kitsune the whole time he'd been put to sleep using that 'Kyuubi Chakra Seal', anger in his eyes as if blaming Kyuubi for losing to Sajikoi **"What the fuck are you looking at? You've been like that for a good hour and a half." **Kyuubi asked "What the hell is wrong with you, you baka fox...hey whats wrong...you couldn't even take down a Kage Bunshin of my brother!" Naruto said in anger **"Your the baka, what makes you think I can take him on alone without his Bijuu."** Kyuubi said to Naruto "Nani you mean him alone is stronger than me and you?!" Naruto asked and shouted at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi closed his eyes in shame of what he was about to say **"Kit...hes stronger than any shinobi I've seen in over a hundreds of years, The Fifth Hokage, Kakashi, and even Jiraiya all combined together, and one of them has already lost to him without him breaking a sweat."** Kyuubi said "Crap than how do we plan to get stronger if that bastard is stronger than most of the people I know." Naruto said then after Naruto spoke he heard the water around his feet make a _dip_ sound. Naruto turned around only to see one of the last people he didn't want to see right now.

"Sumimasen otouto." Sajikoi said as he bent down on his knees and bowed his head down "Forgive me please otouto." Sajikoi pleaded to Naruto "Why the fuck would I forgive a criminal?!" Naruto asked while shouting at Sajikoi "Please listen I didn't join because I wanted to...I joined in order to get stronger for YOU!!! THEN I QUIT AS SOON AS I WAS ABLE TO!!!" Sajikoi said out loud to Naruto "Then why didn't you come back as soon as possible." Naruto said "I know, the pain and suffering these people have done to you temo...living day by day with that kind of shit and disrespect already makes you strong temo I can help you, help us." Sajikoi said to Naruto.

"How the hell can helping me help you in anyway?" Naruto asked and right after he said that Sajikoi gave him a hug still on his knees "You selfish punk...I've been all alone through things that seemed like hell...(a tear ran down Sajikoi's eye)...don't fucking tell me all those times that people hated and tried to hurt you...don't tell me you didn't wish you had one person to hug and tell you 'everything is going to be okay don't worry' did you...or did you think there wasn't anyone just like you out there in the world...DID YOU?!" Sajikoi said to Naruto with mixed emotions.

Naruto then remembered that he wasn't alone with his straggle of being Jinchuuriki _Gaara_ Naruto thought as he still didn't want to accept the fact his brother was in the Akatsuki but he...had to forgive him "Gomen nasai nii-san." Naruto said as he hugged back "Remember Naruto starting today I'll help you protect your friends." Sajikoi said "Nii-san." Naruto said to Sajikoi "You are not alone Naruto, your friends...they have helped you, they've kept you company, temo today I your brother will help you too...because thats what brothers do." Sajikoi said proudly to Naruto.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Domo Arigato, gracias, thank you all for reading Ladies and Gentlemen. Sumimasen, desclupas, Sorry for any of Gentlemen or Ladies that didn't like this chapter but for those that did THANK YOU, DOMO ARIGATO, GRACIAS, so I'll keep on adding more chapters each week or so I hope you had a good time reading this chapter I hope you are all satisfied with the next chapter 'Good bye Saji' because if you Ladies and Gentlemen are happy I'm happy, until next week BYE-BYE**

**-Kira777**


	10. Good Bye Saji

**Author's note: HELLO ! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Kira 777 here to say I've got yet another great chapter for all to enjoy so I hope you all like this chapter of Ten Tailed Demon. Again I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, enough of the delays now on to the story, please enjoy Boys and Girls :)**

_Administration Building inside Hokage's Office_

"Saji will be exiled of Konoha as he is to abandon the official rank an of a genin and to abandon ever being a Konoha shinobi, as of today Saji is to leave and never come back, if he does come back he will be killed on sight." Tsunade said as she put out her arm and opened the palm of her hand "Give me your Forehead Protector." Tsunade said. Sajikoi then untied his Forehead Protector from his neck and tore off the metal part of his black bandanna with the Konoha Leaf symbol scratched across and handed the metal part on Tsunade's hand.

"The second you leave this office Saji, is when the punishment will begin." Tsunade said to Saji "Now that we've taken care of a punishment for Saji...lets think of a way to bring Sajikoi up to speed of all the events that has happened...the day he was missing thirteen years ago up to the day he came back thirteen years later." Tsunade said as Sajikoi sighed "Well now I put this on." Sajikoi said as he put another metal Konoha Leaf symbol on his black bandanna.

"Hey wait, is that your real Hidden Leaf symbol...the one you were given when you graduated the Ninja Academy?" Ibiki asked "Yes it is, I've kept it safe and out of harms way of all theses years." Sajikoi answered Ibiki "Then whose Hidden Leaf symbol did you give me." Tsunade asked "A Konoha shinobi that died when he went to Uzu ni Kuni with my father, my otousan gave it to me two days before the Ninja Academy Exam, he went by the name Kito temo I guess its time so give it back to where it belongs." Sajikoi answered and said sadly.

After Sajikoi said that Tsunade got off her chair walked up to Sajikoi, she then grabbed Sajikoi's hand and placed Kito's Hitai-ate on Sajikoi's hand "Kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said "I took it from Saji and now its yours Sajikoi." Tsunade said to Sajikoi who then did his father and brother's famous smile "Domo arigato gozaimasu kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said to his godmother as they then hugged. Right after they stopped hugging Sajikoi couldn't handle his happiness "Howlllllllll.!" Sajikoi howled as Tsunade returned to her chair and sat down.

"Yeah right then now that the Saji situation is over, lets start with the Sajikoi situation." Tsunade said "Well whats there to say I'm a genin nothing special about it." Sajikoi said to Tsunade "Nothing special, you defeated one of our strongest jounin and did it without breaking a sweat, you also did what very few of us can do and calmed the Kyuubi down and to finish it off, you were able to heal Shikamaru's team without having to preform Shousen no Jutsu." Tsunade said to Sajikoi.

"Well you make it sound like I could be a big help to Konoha." Sajikoi said to Tsunade "Its because you can Sajikoi." Tsunade said "How can I if I wasn't able to have a second mission because I left The Hidden Leaf village right after I completed my first mission?" Sajikoi asked Tsunade "Which is where the problem is temo...I got a solution to that." Tsunade said "Which is?" Sajikoi asked again "You will fight three of our most talented and potential genin to advance to chuunin, then you'll fight three of our most strongest chuunin to advance to jounin, and last if you are able to fight and defeat three of our strongest jounin you will be known as a kage level ninja, not a Kage." Tsunade said to the three men.

"Nani?" Ibiki, Shikaku, and Sajikoi said all together "You heard me. Unless Sajikoi doesn't what to..." Tsunade said but was cut off by Sajikoi "So when do I start." Sajikoi said as he tied his Hitai-ate on his neck with his unscratched Hidden Leaf symbol on his black bandanna. "Okay you'll start tomorrow in the morning." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Great now, ever since I was away what has happened to Konoha when I was gone and be honest." Sajikoi said to everyone in the room.

"Well when you ran away the council had your name erased as if were never born and for your brother the Uchiha clan offered to take care of him until he was four then he was transfered to a foster home temo, he was only able to stay for two years, then he headed to the streets until Teuchi and his daughter Ayame found him and feed Naruto. After that Teuchi decided to rent Naruto an apartment so that he may live in it when Naruto was seven, then Sarutobi Hiruzen decided to pay for Naruto's apartment..." Tsunade said but stopped.

"So wheres the house of my parents?" Sajikoi asked Tsunade "Its still remains temo...its too close to the Uchiha district that has been inhabited for over five years expect the last Uchiha that left us named Sasuke hes lived there up until now." Tsunade answered "Do you mind if I can buy it or take it back?" Sajikoi said "No one is allowed in or near the Uchiha district gomen nasai." Tsunade said "Its okay, now tell me what else has happen." Sajikoi said to Tsunade "Well, the reason why the Uchiha district is inhabited is because there are no Uchiha left expect Itachi and Sasuke temo even they have left." Tsunade said to Sajikoi.

"So Itachi destroyed the Uchiha clan...what a baka." Sajikoi said "Hai... he did temo that was only the beginning of our problems you see, Orochimaru attacked us just a few weeks ago and we weren't able to handle him as good since he had the Hidden Sound village/Oto and the Hidden Sand village/Suna allayed together in order to destroy the Hidden Leaf village/Konoha and, that was when we lost our Third Hokage...Sarutobi Hiruzen." Tsunade said sadden by the thought of losing her sensei "Temo things like that had to happen some day." Tsunade said.

"Yeah just not that day...especially not on that day..." Sajikoi said as he then clinched I his hand into a fist in anger "I can't forgive that bastard...for all hes done to Konoha even in the Akatsuki he was a mother fucking snake bitch, excuse my language kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said to Tsunade "No taken I would have called him the same thing if I saw him right now." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Domo arigato, is that all kirei desu obasan?" Sajikoi asked "Yeah that is it for now." Tsunade said to Sajikoi.

"Oh...I forgot its not polite for a person to listen and not say anything back, so I'll tell you all the things I've learned in thirteen years." Sajikoi said to Tsunade "We'll have time to catch up later so don't worry okay godson." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Hai, what do you want me to do now kirei desu obasan?" Sajikoi asked "You can go see your brother okay." Tsunade said "Hai kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said as he headed to the door and when he was about to leave out the door "Wait, if you can help any medical ninjas with any problems they might have, that would be great." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Hai kirei desu obasan." Sajikoi said as he opened the door and left.

"Do you think it is a good idea to keep him?" Shikaku asked Tsunade "Yeah I do, if we would have killed or exiled Sajikoi, we would become his enemy and he would take his brother with him, ending up with the destruction of Konoha." Tsunade said to Shikaku "Well, he did or does consider me like a uncle since the Ino-Shika-Cho was close to Minato and his family." Shikaku said proudly "Well thats good and all temo I was his jounin, his sensei." Ibiki said as if trying to compete with Shikaku.

"Well you two can be dismissed before you two turn my office into a fighting area." Tsunade said to Ibiki and Shikaku "Hai Lady Hokage-sama." Both Ibiki and Shikaku said as Shikaku left Tsunade's office with Ibiki behind him. Tsunade was now all alone in her office thinking about what Sajikoi has experience _How strong have you become_ Tsunade thought as she stood up from her chair and looked out the window where she can see the Konoha hospital _We'll just have to see tomorrow_ Tsunade thought as she continued to stare out the window.

"You really think he has changed I mean I love him because hes my godson temo, you don't think its a little suspicious that he has all that power and yet he wasn't able to stop or defeat Sasuke himself?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade "Well, we'll just have to talk to him and he'll tell us what really happened at Shuumatsu no Tani/ Valley of the End." Tsunade said as they both watched over Konoha.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Sajikoi and Naruto both stopped hugging each other then right after they stopped hugging Sajikoi whipped the tear that ran down his eye "Naruto...you were never alone from the start, your friends just were late to help and so was I...Naruto." Sajikoi said to Naruto **"So your one of those strong temo sensitive type or you can take a punch and a stab temo when it comes to being friendly and passionate your too soft."** Kyuubi said to Sajikoi.

"Thats not really true, I can hold in my anger, sadness, hopelessness temo...I refuse to hold it in anymore and right now my happiness is overwhelming me and I'm so happy that I get to see my family again, the family that has given purpose to live and to get stronger is now with me." Sajikoi said to Kyuubi who respected him and his words **"Most people I know want to be the strongest...why don't you?"** Kyuubi asked Sajikoi "Kyuubi...of all the people that I know I thought you would already know what power is and what it is to have power, Yes of course everyone wants to be the strongest temo...to be the strongest...is a lie because if theres strongest then that would mean thats their limit and it would make the word 'stronger' meaningless." Sajikoi said to Kyuubi.

"Temo what do you mean by that nii-san?" Naruto asked after he got a hold of himself "I mean if your the strongest that would mean you've reached your limit temo...someone who is stronger than the strongest can defeat him or her for you see stronger doesn't mean your stronger than strong, it also means that you are stronger than the strongest man or woman and are able to beat him or herself." Sajikoi said righteously to Kyuubi **"Well said pup."** (Little or baby wolf) Kyuubi said to Sajikoi.

"Nani? Is that what you think of me...a pup?" Sajikoi asked **"To me you are, think about it your eighteen or nineteen and I'm thousands of years older than you."** Kyuubi said to Sajikoi "Wait, your nineteen, I thought you were eighteen?" Naruto asked in confusion "Yeah I'm going to be nineteen in a few weeks...or was it two months and a few weeks??? Oh well I know its coming soon because unlike most people I haven't had the chance to see what todays date is." Sajikoi said ashamed of not knowing what today is.

"Its October 27th, so when is your birthday nii-san." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Its.........." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he tried to remember "Um...nii-san??" Naruto questioned Sajikoi as he was still thinking ".................." Sajikoi still stood and quiet trying to remember _**Is this pup brain dead, retarded, slow, hard in remembering or just joking**_ Kyuubi thought ".....Oh I remember its December 27th, two months from now. Kyuubi I was actually just playing along, I knew the answer instantly and one more thing, I'm not so good at remembering things instantly temo I can remember." Sajikoi said to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Hey nii-san...can you tell me...?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Nani, what do you want me to tell you nii-san?" Sajikoi asked Naruto about his question "How was it like...to be part of the the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "...Well...it was weird, kinda a neutral feeling...like if we did bad stuff in order to do what we or better said what they thought would bring pain and justice otherwise good in the world...temo I wasn't interested with their insane idea of the law they would create and bring to the world, I was more focused on letting them teach me more jutsus and to make me stronger." Sajikoi said to Naruto _Wow_ Naruto thought as he listen and took in the words that came out of Sajikoi.

"**Hey pup, can you tell us who is the leader of the Akatsuki?"** Kyuubi asked "Yeah nii-san I mean I've seen the some Akatsuki members temo we don't know who is behind the Akatsuki organization?" Naruto asked "What do you mean by 'we' you mean Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru and all of your friends?" Sajikoi counter asked Naruto "I mean the entire people inside and outside of Konoha like Suna, or any other village." Naruto answered "...Okay, I'll you who was the leader of the Akatsuki at my time...he went by the name...Madara...Madara what..." Sajikoi said to Naruto but then he tried to remember Madara's original clan.

"Oh boy, not again." Naruto pleaded "...Sumimasen I remember now, it was Uchiha Madara." Sajikoi said to Naruto, right after Sajikoi said that Kyuubi reacted **"NANI???!!! HES STILL ALIVE, HOLY CRAP!!!!!!"** Kyuubi shouted as he felt fear of the first time in thirteen years "Yeah, it was him and he was the one who found me and told me 'Don't worry, by the time your finished with my training you'll be stronger' is what I remember him telling me." Sajikoi answered Kyuubi "Matte, Nani do you mean by was?" Naruto said suspiciously to Sajikoi.

"...(deep breath in then out)...I promise I would tell you the truth...Madara went under some injuries and permanent damage...so I was...the leader of the Akatsuki, until I left the Akatsuki." Sajikoi said worried about how his brother would react "I can't believe it, there a Jinchuuriki was at the very feet of the Akatsuki organization. How did they not know that their own leader was? A Jinchuuriki himself." Naruto said and asked "Well Madara knew I was a Jinchuuriki temo, I feel like he knew that I wasn't trying to run away temo find a place where they would teach me how to learn faster and gain stronger powers, thats what I felt or think they reason why they didn't try to attack or kill me." Sajikoi answered Naruto.

"Thats really amazing nii-san. To think you out of the other members of the Akatsuki, to think he chose you to be leader, now how do you think that happened?" Naruto asked again "I don't really know or have any idea why...matte yo otouto...looks like somebody wants you to wake up." Sajikoi said as he started fading away "Hey Kyuubi-sama can you take care of him a little more?" Sajikoi asked **"I'll try, remember the kit is still your brother."** Kyuubi said to Sajikoi.

"Remember Naruto your not alone okay bro and don't worry we'll talk some more right after you wake up, for now just wake up." Sajikoi said as Naruto then felt like he was fading away too **"Don't worry kit as long as you respect me you'll be okay, now go kit."** Kyuubi said to Naruto as he faded away slowly while hearing someone talk to him _"Wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up Naruto...wake up..."_ Said a voice _"Wake up Naruto...Wake...up..._

_Konoha Hospital in room 206_

...Wake up...wake up Naruto!" Shouted the same voice that Naruto hear in his mind "Uh...nani...what...nani, whats going on." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, everything around him seemed hazy but when he saw a pink headed person, at that moment he then knew who was calling out to him "Sa...Sakura-chan?" Naruto blurted out then started regaining his version back to normal "Naruto are you okay...he was right, all it did was temporarily put you to sleep until your Genkai Kekkei was stopped." Sakura said to Naruto.

"My Genkai Kekkei?" Naruto asked himself "Don't worry about that Naruto besides not even your father knew about that Genkai Kekkei...just rest in bed and take it easy okay. Now what I..." Sakura said but stopped when she got interrupted "Matte...my father?" Naruto questioned himself again _Our father's eyes, like you Naruto_ Naruto remembered Sajikoi telling him the first time they met.

"Sakura did he tell you who my father is?" Naruto asked Sakura "Yeah Sajikoi said the Third Irkage of Uzu ni Kuni is your father." Sakura answered "Really? Should have told him to tell me that." Naruto said "Nani, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked Naruto who was talking to himself "Oh gomen nasai Sakura-chan I was just thinking out loud." Naruto said to Sakura "(sigh) Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto, Sakura then turned around to look out the window. Naruto who was laying down on a bed in the hospital was thinking about the one thing that troubled him the most.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said "Nani, what do you now?" Sakura asked Naruto "Gomen nasai...Sakura-chan..." Naruto said which made Sakura turn her head to look at Naruto "Gomen...for what?" Sakura said to Naruto "Gomen nasai...I couldn't bring him back." Naruto said to Sakura "Don't be sorry about it Naruto besides I'm just glad your okay Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto "Hey temo I'm not giving up Sakura, I promised 'I would bring him back' and I'm going to keep my promise until I complete it because I don't go back on my word and thats my ninja ego." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said to Naruto as she felt safe and protected, and another feeling she has never felt before when around Naruto "...Naruto...domo arigato." Sakura said to Naruto with a little blush on her cheeks. It was warm, no one around, and there was a moment where only hearts were beating, moving, both of them blushing, it was all so perfect...temo it wad ruined when a familiar voice was heard near the opened door.

"Thats very beautiful and very sweet...very romantic if I do say so myself...otouto temo, this a hospital and theres a reason why your in here and thats to rest." Sajikoi said to both Naruto and Sakura, Naruto stopped blushing after Sajikoi talked "Sajikoi?...what are you doing here?" Sakura asked Sajikoi still blushing "I'm in the clear, I'm able to stay and help my otouto." Sajikoi answered Sakura, then she stopped blushing "Nii-san if you remember your the one who put in this condition and the reason why I'm in this hospital in the first place!" Naruto shouted at his brother "Sumimasen otouto." Sajikoi to Naruto.

"Is that how you treat you elder brother who has given up his own life in order to help his bro become stronger than he is?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "Well, gomen nasai, temo you didn't have to pop out and open the door, you could have knocked on the door before entering." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Your right temo that was just too beautiful and I said that...sumimasen otouto and Sakura-chan." Sajikoi said to both Naruto and Sakura in forgiveness "Oh...no its okay really." Sakura said to Sajikoi. Sajikoi then fully came inside the room and walked towards Naruto to tell him the deal he made with the Hokage about increasing his rank without the chuunin exams.

"Hey otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Nani?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "I'm going to fight against three of the strongest genin in Konoha in order to become a chuunin." Sajikoi announced "Really, that seems hard." Sakura said to Sajikoi "Yeah it does temo if they are the most talented and potential genin Konoha has to offer then, does that mean I would have to fight you otouto or you kawaii Sakura-chan?" Sajikoi said to both Naruto and Sakura "...Um...domo arigato." Sakura said to Sajikoi for the compliment.

"I can see that you two were having a moment here and I don't mean to be rude so I'll just come back later, okay if you can Shitsurei shimasu." Sajikoi said as he was walking out the door "Hey where are you going bro?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Kirei desu obasan, Lady Hokage has ordered me to help out around the hospital." Sajikoi said to Naruto "You also know medical jutsu, wow whats next your able to see the future?" Naruto asked sarcastically at Sajikoi

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...hai...well I hope the two of you can make it, it'll be on the Chuunin Exam arena in the morning." Sajikoi said to both Naruto and Sakura "Yup, see you two later." Sajikoi added on and left the room "Hey Sakura." Naruto said "Nani?" Sakura asked Naruto "I can't believe I actually have a family now, and best part is that Sajikoi is actually staying with me and I feel like I know how it felt to lose a brother like Sasuke did, temo then I got him back the same day and I know you can't miss something you never had temo...he is the only person willing enough and strong enough to go get Sasuke back with me, so if hes that determine to help me then he must be my brother and we will bring Sasuke back, as I promised Sakura-chan." Naruto said proudly to Sakura

_Oh Naruto-kun_ Sakura thought, right after that they both heard a knock on the door and this time it wasn't Sajikoi. When the door opened it was Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Shino "Shitsurei shimasu." Shino said to Sakura and Naruto "Gaara, Kankurou, Temari whats going on haven't seen three lately." Naruto said to the three ninja of Suna "Wait Shino what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Shino "Well I came here to see how my friend was doing temo I see you don't care if I care...Naruto." Shino said to Naruto with anger.

"Well I didn't mean why are in here as in I didn't want to see you." Naruto said to Shino to clam him down "Okay fair enough I here to make sure my friend is okay." Shino said to Naruto "Uh...domo arigato Shino." Naruto said to Shino "Hey Gaara I forgot to tell you if Lady Hokage sent word that we needed help?" Sakura asked Gaara "Hai your Hokage did and we responded to it as soon as we got the message." Gaara said to Sakura.

"So it was ooba-chan who sent help, well thanks for the help Gaara." Naruto said to Gaara "I came here to make sure that you were okay." Gaara said to Naruto "Domo arigato Gaara." Naruto said to Gaara, after Naruto thanked Gaara for his, Kankurou and Temari's help, then they all stood silent and for only a short time did the silence lasted "I hear you have a brother that ran away when you a baby and now hes back, am I correct?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Yea...yeah how did you know?" Naruto asked Gaara "Well me, Onii-san, Onee-san meet your Onii-san just minutes before he was taken to the Hokage's office for a suitable punishment for Saji." Gaara answered Naruto "Naruto is it okay if I ask whats the difference between Saji and Sajikoi because...to me their both the same person so whats the difference?" Kankurou asked Naruto "Yeah I kinda thought the same when I first hear that name." Naruto said to Kankurou as he remembered the first time he heard the name Saji _Hey Saji we're not done_ Naruto remembered Kakashi saying that to Sajikoi.

"I don't know why or how he ended up with the name Saji temo...thats a name he probably wanted to have so when he joined the Akatsuki he would have a name or another person that could take the blame so that he wouldn't have to." Naruto said to Kankurou "Well that sounds smart temo that doesn't change the fact that he still killed in the Akatsuki." Kankurou said to Naruto "Thats enough Kankurou!" Gaara shouted out to Kankurou.

"Gaara..?" Everyone in the room said with confusion "We are not people to pass judgment on those of Konoha, if they kill or exile Saji and not both Saji and Sajikoi it is not of our business to pass the judgment for we can not say we didn't do something just as bad as what Saji has done." Gaara said to everyone "I...Gomen nasai Gaara...otouto." Kankurou said to Gaara with forgiveness "Domo arigato Gaara." Naruto said to Gaara.

"Hai Naruto." Gaara said "Well I can see that you've calmed down from your berserk Genkai Kekkei how are you feeling?" Shino asked Naruto "Why are people asking about a Genkai Kekkei I don't know I have?" Naruto asked "Oh yeah I forgot Sajikoi said that your own father didn't know about this Genkai Kekkei either." Sakura said to Naruto "Then whats my Genkai Kekkei?" Naruto asked "Ten times more chakra than normal shinobi." Shino answered Naruto "Really thats cool, so he can use ten times more chakra than any of us." Temari said.

"YEAH! Thats awesome I can use ten times more chakra than normal ninjas, YAHOO!" Naruto shouted out "Oh Naruto just shut up because your chakra control is still lousy." Sakura said to Naruto "Hey! Don't tell to shut up Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura. Right after Naruto said that did the door open again, its not Sajikoi "Shitsurei shimasu I heard shouting and Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Shizune asked Naruto "Shizune-san what are you doing here?" Sakura asked Shizune.

"You heard Tsunade-sama I have to check and make sure that the patients are all okay." Shizune answered Sakura "We're okay that was just me shouting and I'm feeling okay, don't worry I heal fast anyway." Naruto said Shizune "Okay." Shizune said to Naruto and wrote something down on her clipboard "Okay I'm going to need you to stay here for one day." Shizune said to Naruto "Nani! Why I feel fine." Naruto said to Shizune "Please Naruto we have to make sure we can have at least four genin ready for Sajikoi's battle tomorrow." Shizune said to Naruto.

"So Sajikoi is going to fight three genin tomorrow?" Temari asked "Hai he is and I have to make sure we have more than four genin ready to fight him and believe it or not theres actually going to be a lot of people watching, and also Sajikoi doesn't know about that." Shizune said "Really, hes going to have to try if he wants to advance all the way up to jounin." Said yet another voice that came out of the door "Shikamaru whats up!" Naruto said to Shikamaru "Hey how do you know about the fight?" Temari asked Shikamaru "Easy my otousan told me all about it." Shikamaru answered Temari.

Then Shikaku came inside room 206 with Shikamaru in front of him "Of course I would know about the fight since I'm one of the jounin he might fight if he can get passed the chuunin and genin." Shikaku said to Temari. Naruto then pouted as if he was pissed off "Nani, whats wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, Naruto still kept his pouting face on "The thing is...this rooms too crowded." Naruto answered Shikamaru's question "He is right." Shino added on "Well then why don't you pay Kiba and Akamaru a visit." Shikamaru asked Shino.

Shino didn't respond to the question instantly (Not because hes slow) he didn't feel like answering it right away "I did before going here and he told me he wanted me to leave him alone." Shino said to Shikamaru "Why would he say that." Naruto asked Shino "Maybe it could be because Akamaru took a real beating, real hard and Kiba is blaming himself for Akamaru's current state." Shino answered Naruto. Shino then turned around and stared at Shikamaru "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be visiting Chouji?" Shino asked Shikamaru.

"Thats just where we were before going here." Shikamaru answered Shino "Is Chouji okay?" Naruto asked Shikamaru "Yeah temo Ino stayed with Chouji and she looked real sad, like if she blamed herself for what happened to Chouji ...man what a drag." Shikamaru answered Naruto's question "Well then everyone should all leave, I have to make sure there are more than four genin ready to fight so if all please." Shizune said to everyone in the room "Well then we should go musuko." Shikaku said to Shikamaru "Hai, see you later Naruto." Shikamaru said and left the room "See you later Shikamaru." Naruto said to Shikamaru and both Nara left the room "We better get going too." Gaara said to his Onee-san and Onii-san "Hey, nice seeing you again Gaara." Naruto said "You too Naruto." Gaara said back

"Hai lets go." Kankurou responded with and the three Suna shinobi also left the room."I should leave too, see you later Naruto." Shino said "Yeah see you too Shino." Naruto said as he also left the room "I have to go too...get well soon Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto who smiled when Sakura said that "Domo arigato, take care Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Then just as fast as they came in everyone left, even Shizune who left the second Sakura walked out the door.

Naruto just kept on thinking about all new technique Sajikoi could teach him or what kind of information he has gained ever since he left him in Konoha and the question he was thinking about more than all of the above _I wonder if he can help me get Sasuke back for Sakura...if he can then he would really be able to also defeat Orochimaru and train me in order to beat Sasuke and help me bring him home, to where he belongs_ Naruto thought as he spaced out, looking out of the window in the sunset wondering where or how Sasuke was.

_Near the Uchiha District_

Sajikoi walked to where his father's house remained and lucky for him it was good enough to live in "Home sweet home, okay just needs a bit modifications done to it and I can find the deed and get this place to me and otouto that way he won't have to sleep in the apartment...unless he wants to sleep there instead temo thats his decision." Sajikoi said as he then got side tracked and looked to where the Uchiha District entrance was.

_I think I might pay a visit to the aftermath of Itachi's destruction_ Sajikoi thought he then dashed to the entrance of the Uchiha District. He then walked inside as it began to get foggy _Damn this fog_ Sajikoi thought as he did his vertical half cross with his index and middle finger, soon after he made his cross, the fog went away as if he blew the fog away himself.

Right when the fog went away Sajikoi spotted a little house far at the very end of the Uchiha District, to him it looked like some kind shrine but he decided to check it out and once again dashed miles and miles of Uchiha grounds in just a split-second. He then was staring at the door, he didn't want to be rude but at the same time he knew nobody could be in the Uchiha District so he knocked once and slided opened the door. Right in front of him was one big unrolled scroll on the very entrance, on the wall, and two small unrolled scrolls on the opposite sides of the big unrolled scroll.

He also noticed right away that the floor board underneath the three scrolls was removed and when Sajikoi walked up to the opened floor he was surprised to see that there was a ladder that lead deeper into the ground place of the house, so Sajikoi then jumped straight down until he reached the ground. Sajikoi then searched and scanned the area with his eyes and all he found was four full page documents _I got time, I guess I can read all of them_ Sajikoi thought as he then reed all the documents in a split-second "My God...oh Kami...really...why Itachi...was it for power too...if these documents are correct it was for power...for whatever reason you did this...I forgive you." Sajikoi said to himself.

He then felt sleepy so he decided to sleep there where he was _Hey I've slept in worse places_ Sajikoi thought to himself as he then dozed off and fell asleep in the burned out and destroyed Uchiha District where the only building worth looking at was Sasuke's apartment and the little house Sajikoi was sleeping in for now (For those who think is a bum or an idiot, well not so much of a idiot but he is a bum) and until the next day where he would have to fight to prove how much stronger hes become.

_The next day in the morning 7:50AM: Chuunin Exam Arena (The one Neji and Naruto fought on)_

Today Sajikoi will show how much he has learned from his days at the Akatsuki to now. Sajikoi was surprised and shocked to see hundreds or maybe more entering the arena, waiting as if this was some kind of gladiator fight in a Colosseum. Sajikoi then walked up to the opened doors of the arena and as he step in he saw Asuma walking towards Sajikoi "Hey Uncle A nice seeing you again, its been a long time since we last talked." Sajikoi said to Asuma "Yeah it has, its been nice talking for a bit. Now follow me to where you'll be fighting." Asuma said to Sajikoi.

Asuma then turned around and Sajikoi followed Asuma. As they walked Sajikoi started to hear something _Are you going to use your Shikai _A voice in Sajikoi's mind said _No okay_ Sajikoi responded with as if talking to himself through his mind. They then entered a narrow hallway, Asuma turned around to face Sajikoi "Good luck." Asuma said to Sajikoi "Yeah you too Uncle A." Sajikoi said to Asuma and they shook hands.

Asuma went the opposite way of the narrow hallway and Sajikoi continued the same path Asuma gave him. Sajikoi then exited the narrow hallway, then a blinding light hit Sajikoi's eyes (It didn't really bother him) and he step on the arena, the second he did what sounded like hundreds and hundreds of people screaming, shouting, cheering came out of nowhere. Sajikoi couldn't believe it, all he did was wave to the crowd and they cheered on more, Shiranui Genma then step in as the referee.

"Are you ready?" Genma said to Sajikoi "Yeah." Sajikoi responded to Genma "Alright bring in the genin!" Genma shouted. Then five figures were coming through the other side of the arena "I thought there was going to be three genin." Sajikoi said Genma "The fight has changed...its not a problem is it?" Genma questioned Sajikoi "No its not." Sajikoi said to Genma. After he said that the figures became clear to Sajikoi, he was shocked to see the five genin he was going to need to fight _Shikamaru, __Shino,...Rock Lee, Kankurou, and...Gaara?_ Sajikoi thought as they all took position "Alright...begin!" Genma shouted and the fight started.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Domo arigato, gracias, thank you all for reading Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon I hope everyone can keep reading and keep enjoying the story. Once again I'm sorry if you expected more but I promise it will get better soon so I'm sorry, sumimasen, and desclupas.**

**For those that did like this chapter I thank with all my heart and if all you Boys and Girls are happy with it...good because if all of you are happy I'm happy. I hope this chapter satisfied all Ladies and Gentlemen out there, Until next chapter 'HOLY SHIT FIGHT!' Once again if you Ladies and Gentlemen are happy, I'm happy, until next week Bye-Bye.**

**-Kira777**


	11. Holy Shit Fight!

**Author's Note: HELLO!! Ladies and Gentlemen!! Boys and Girls!! This is Kira777 here to say that I've got another amazing chapter for everyone to enjoy. Kick back, relax and let your eyes and mind do the work as you all enjoy another outstanding chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. Once again I don't own Naruto or Naruto supported characters Masashi Kishimoto does, I only own Sajikoi and Kito, now enough delays heres the story Boys and Girls, please enjoy :)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Chuunin Exam Arena: On the ground_

Sajikoi couldn't believe all the mixed variation of close, mid and far range genin and one chuunin he had to fight and to make it worse all of Sajikoi's opponents are all his little brother's friends which made the term 'fight to the death or until exhaustion or until referee or sensei stops the fight' bad "Alright begin!" Genma shouted and backed away, all the way to the wall so that Genma's back is leaned against the wall. Sajikoi waited until one of the genin made a move or until he can hear the mind of the person whose in charge.

Sajikoi then noticed one of them Shunshin away _So its the boy in the green suit...Rock Lee_ Sajikoi thought as he then avoided all of Rock Lee's punches and kicks. Left, right left, right, right, left, left, right punch. Left, left, right, left, right, right, left kick. Rock Lee then backed away from Sajikoi and returned to the group "Gomen Shikamaru, it seems hes able to dodge all of my fast attacks. What should I do know?" Rock Lee said and asked

"Right now nothing, and before you go telling me about that youth thing, I have to make sure we know what hes capable of doing before we can attack him." Shikamaru said to Rock Lee "Chotto matte, what if he attacks?" Rock Lee asked "He wouldn't." Shino answered Rock Lee's question "Why is that?" Rock Lee asked again "Its because he already knows what we're doing and if he really wanted to he could separate us and get us one by one temo he hasn't done that yet." Gaara answered Rock Lee's question.

"Oh, I see hes trying to intimidate us, well I not going to let him belittle me." Rock Lee said as he ran up to Sajikoi again at full speed "Damn it! Not again!" Shikamaru shouted as Rock Lee then attacked Sajikoi again. Left left kick, right, left punch, right elbow, left, right knee, left left punch, right knee, back left foot kick, and then Lee repeated his barrage of attacks eight more times. Yet Sajikoi was still untouched and unharmed of the attacks which made it clear that Sajikoi is too fast for Lee "How are you...(exhaled fast)...this fast?" Rock Lee asked out of breath to Sajikoi "Sumimasen Rock Lee temo, I'm not going to tell you until I win." Sajikoi answered Rock Lee's question.

Lee then backed away for a second time and returned to his group "Alright...we know that physical attacks are useless against him, if we were faster it could work temo seeing as Lee is our fastest in the group I'm afraid we need another idea." Shikamaru said to his team "Can you hold him for a bit I've got an idea." Gaara said to Shikamaru "...Hai?" Shikamaru said to Gaara with confusion "Kankurou prepare to jump in to help when I give you a signal and you Shino, see if you can distract him for a while and for Lee, when I give you the same signal as Kankurou you also jump in and help okay." Gaara said to the group "Hai." Answered the whole group.

They then did as they were told. Shino was first and he move a little bit forward then stopped and looked straight at Sajikoi while keeping his distance, Shino then stretched out his arms "Kikaichuu no Jutsu." Shino said as a lot of Destruction Bugs then came flying out of Shino's sleeves. Sajikoi on the other hand was not impressed "If your the bait then wheres the surprise attack?" Sajikoi asked Shino "Impossible, was that too obvious...wait." Shino said as he remembered something

_Actually I can't 'read' both peoples mind and thought, I don't really read but hear them and I can also hear from far distances or if somebody in front of me is whispering something to another person I can hear it_ Shino remembered Sajikoi telling him "Watch out everyone its a trap." Shino said and both Lee and Kankurou aborted the plan but both Shikamaru and Gaara continued, Shikamaru did some hand seals "Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru said then switched it quickly to "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." Shikamaru said which allowed him to control Sajikoi with Shadow Imitation while choking him with Shadow Neck Bind.

Shikamaru then made the shadow hand creep up to Sajikoi's leg, then Gaara Shunshin up to Sajikoi and unleashed his attack "Sabaku Kyuu." Gaara said as his sand form his jutsu Desert Coffin started to spread out of his gourd but before it reached Sajikoi, Sajikoi gently raised his hand up as if he didn't have Kage Mane no Jutsu on him _Nani? How the hell did he break my Kage Mane no Jutsu without a fight?_ Shikamaru thought and asked himself as Sajikoi then started to take over Gaara's control over the sand and Sajikoi did both actions without doing his half vertical cross seal.

_Is this the power that the Akatsuki demand_ Gaara thought as he blocked the sand attack from Sajikoi which proofed useless when the sand that protected Gaara from Sajikoi's counterattack with the sand suddenly went against Gaara and attacked him _How is this possible Shukaku...hows this possible?_ Gaara thought and asked Shukaku. Sajikoi then did his half vertical cross and performed Sabaku Kyuu on Gaara instead.

"Well aren't you going to finish me." Gaara said to Sajikoi "I'm...insulted Gaara-san...I thought you of all people would understand me temo...it seems you see me as not a opponent temo as a enemy just because I went to them...I'm very insulted Gaara-san, I don't hate you or take it against you for thinking like that about me because if I were you I'd also think so...Sumimasen Gaara-san" Sajikoi said to Gaara as he touched Gaara on his forehead which knocked Gaara out. Sajikoi then left Gaara in his Desert Coffin, Sajikoi then summoned a flat bed and used telekinesis to put Gaara on the flat bed, after that Sajikoi headed toward the next four.

"One down, now four more to go." Sajikoi said to himself then Shunshin to Rock Lee who was at the far end of where Sajikoi left Gaara and Lee didn't see him coming so he couldn't react "Sumimasen Lee-san temo...I have to do this for Naruto." Sajikoi said as he released 1/? of his chakra on Rock Lee which knocked Lee out instantly. When Rock Lee was about to fall backwards and hit the floor Sajikoi caught Lee before he hit the floor and gently placed him on the floor Sajikoi then did his half vertical cross seal, later Sajikoi summoned a flat bed and then placed Lee on the flat bed.

"Okay two down...oh three more to go." Sajikoi said as he then turned around to see a puppet in front of him "Take this...Kugutsu no Jutsu, Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu..." Kankurou said but stopped when both his puppets were disassembled part by part without making any permanent damage to the puppets themselves, suddenly Sajikoi appeared behind Kankurou and touched Kankurou in the back of his head "Sumimasen Kankurou-san." Sajikoi said to Kankurou who fainted just like Rock Lee did and was caught and treated like Rock Lee and Gaara were.

"Three down, two to go." Sajikoi said as he dashed his way at full speed at both Shino and Shikamaru "Look out...!" Shikamaru said to Shino but stopped to look at Shino who was falling down backwards. Shino had already been knocked out by Sajikoi _Nani?_ Shikamaru thought and asked himself as he then felt a strong sense of force that he couldn't bare, Shikamaru then fell unconscious and after that Shikamaru started falling down backwards, until Sajikoi caught both Shino and Shikamaru before they hit the ground.

Sajikoi then summoned two flat beds and placed both genin in their own flat bed. Sajikoi then walked up to Genma who was still leaning against the wall "I defeated four genin and one chuunin." Sajikoi said to Genma "Now tell me...do you want to advance or keep the current rank you have?" Genma asked Sajikoi. Sajikoi did not know what to say, but the crowd did "Advance...advance, advance, ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE!" The whole crowd shouted at Sajikoi. Shikamaru's team was quickly taken out of the arena and taken care of by Medical Ninjas.

"Well Genma my decision is pretty clear now isn't it?" Sajikoi asked and answered Genma "Well then let the next fight...start!" Genma said as he Shunshin to the other side of the arena and leaned against the wall. Genma did that because Sajikoi was going to get attacked and got attacked but he managed to dodge all four chuunin's kunai "Matte...your..." Sajikoi said after dodging the attack and seeing who one of the chuunin was that he remembered.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: Ten minutes before the start of the genin round in the audience_

Both Naruto and Sakura were inside the arena, looking for their seats in the arena where Sajikoi is going to be fighting three continuous battles, first with genin, then chuunin, and finally jounin. While both Naruto and Sakura were finding their seats, Naruto walked closer to Sakura "Hey why do you think I wasn't chosen to be one of the genin?" Naruto asked Sakura "I don't know, maybe its because hes your brother and they didn't want him going easy on you because of that." Sakura answered Naruto's question.

"Like he took it easy when he stopped me from going out of control." Naruto said to Sakura "Thats true temo he still considers you his little brother and I think thats why he invited you and me to watch him so he knows that theres at least one person out there that cares if he wins." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto then remembered what Sajikoi told him _I can see that you two were having a moment here and I don't mean to be rude_ Naruto remembered Sajikoi telling both him and Sakura.

After remembering that Naruto went ever closer to Sakura, Naruto went close enough that he was close to holding Sakura's hand which he didn't do because Sakura noticed "Naruto stop getting too close to me." Sakura said to Naruto "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan I couldn't stop looking at you...yesterday and you couldn't either and...sumimasen." Naruto said to Sakura, Sakura then felt awful about saying that to him and decided on something "Fine, you can get close to me temo as long as you don't try to pull a move or something." Sakura told Naruto.

"Banzai!... I mean arigato gozaimasu Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura. After discussing the problem of Naruto being too close they both found their seats and when they did they also found Temari, Ino, and Tenten waiting in their seats right next to Naruto's and Sakura's seat "Hey you guys came." Tenten said to both Naruto and Sakura "Yeah we did, chotto mate what are you three doing here?" Sakura asked "Well I'm here to see Lee fight." Tenten answered Sakura's question.

"Matte! Their going to let Lee fight and not me! What the hell!" Naruto shouted out loud "Naruto keep your voice down your going to get everyones attention." Sakura told Naruto "Sumimasen Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura letting her know he wasn't going to shout "Okay then what about you two?" Sakura asked both Ino and Temari "I'm here to see Gaara and Kankurou fight." Temari said answering Sakura's question. When Temari said that Naruto felt outraged and was close to shouting if it weren't for his very strong control over his anger.

"I'm here to see both Shikamaru and Sajikoi fight." Ino answered Sakura's question and thats when Naruto was about to shout again but didn't when Ino mentioned Sajikoi "Chotto matte, did you say you came here to watch my brother and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked Ino "For course I did, because Shikamaru is in my teammate and I care about him temo..." Ino said answering Naruto's question but stopped "Oh...well I didn't know you came here to see him. I mean I would have thought you wanted Shikamaru to win?" Naruto asked Ino "I do temo I kinda like your brother, hes hot, cute and romantic, strong, so yeah I came here to see one of them win. Now my question to you is who did you came to see win?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Oh...I-I-I came to see..." Naruto said to Ino as tried to come up with a way to get out of this situation. Just then the crowd started to scream, shout and cheer the oncoming ninja "Have a seat you two." Tenten said to both Naruto and Sakura who were still standing up. They both sat down after Tenten told to them to take a seat. Right after all five genin were seated came another person come to see the fight and sat right next to Naruto "Hinata-chan...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Hinata "I-I c-came here to s-see Sh-Shino fight." Hinata manged to stutter out to Naruto.

"Wait its a five against one fight?" Naruto asked, suddenly Naruto felt a shove "Nani, what is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura "Its your brother their cheering." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto then peeked out and into the arena where he saw his brother get close to Genma, after they talked Sajikoi stayed still and then Naruto saw the four genin and one chuunin come out from the opposite side of the arena, Shino, Kankurou, Gaara, Rock Lee and Shikamaru step into the same arena where him and Neji also battled.

"Alright begin!" Genma shouted out and backed away, all the way to the wall so Genma's back was leaned against the wall. Later the battle between Sajikoi .vs. Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Shino and Rock Lee and lasted a few minutes, five minutes to be exact, the first round was over with Sajikoi the victor the crowd went wild and chanted "Advance...advance, advance, ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE! ADVANCE!"

Sajikoi then talked to Genma for a short time until Genma Shunshin to the other side of the arena. Sajikoi was going to get attacked and got attacked but he managed to dodge the four chuunin's kunai. Sajikoi then looked up to see the four chuunin he is going to fight "Matte...your..." Sajikoi said after dodging the attack and seeing who was one of the chuunin he remembered.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: On the ground_

Sajikoi remembered one of four chuunin perfectly because he was the person who gave him his official Hitai-ate. The chuunin was Umino Iruka who was a genin that was assigned to hand out the Hitai-ate to those who passed, and Sajikoi was one of them "Umino Iruka..." Sajikoi said to Iruka "Its been a long time since you gave this Hitai-ate and for that I thank you...Arigato gozaimasu, now lets get this battle started." Sajikoi said to Iruka who didn't respond back.

Sajikoi then stood still waiting for the four chuunin's actions. The four chuunin are Tatami Iwashi, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Umino Iruka and all four are ready to fight until they can't stand up or fight anymore "Lets go!" Izumo said to his team "Hai!" The three chuunin responded with and Shunshin in a instant. Yet Sajikoi did nothing to back away or defend, all he did was watch until one or more of them popped up so he get them.

A few seconds passed and still no sign of anyone of the four chuunin and crowd grew silent as if waiting of something to happen. Sajikoi then got annoyed by all this waiting and decided to take action as he lifted his right arm up horizontally so it looked like he was reaching something without looking at it, Sajikoi then opened his hand and closed it slightly and grabbed Kotetsu by his neck "Arg...how were you able to catch me?" Kotetsu asked Sajikoi.

Sajikoi on the other hand turned his head slightly to face Kotetsu "I'm not going to tell you until I win." Sajikoi said to Kotetsu and decided not to take Kotetsu out of the battle yet. Sajikoi preferred to let Kotetsu go by throwing him at one of his chuunin teammates so he concentrated into finding one of Kotetsu's teammate. Kotetsu was not able to escape but he knew he couldn't let Sajikoi throw him without a fight, so Kotetsu pulled out kunai and stabbed Sajikoi's right arm...or thats what Kotetsu thought he did.

"Nani?" Kotetsu said as his kunai shattered into pieces when it collided with Sajikoi's right arm which was left unscratched by Kotetsu's kunai "Wha...nani...how did you do that?" Kotetsu asked Sajikoi "Sumimasen Kotetsu temo I told you already, I'm not going to tell you until I win." Sajikoi said as he threw Kotetsu at a high velocity that no one was able to see Sajikoi throw Kotetsu, however they did see Kotetsu clash with Iwashi head on, Sajikoi's throw manged to hit Iwashi and both chuunin were airborne afterwards they started to rolled on the ground. They then stopped rolling and laid face down on the ground.

_How is he this strong and fast at the same time?_ Iwashi thought and asked himself. Just then Iruka saw a opening in Sajikoi and chose to take advantage of it by Shunshin then holding his kunai next to Sajikoi's neck "We win Sajikoi." Iruka said to Sajikoi "Did you?" Sajikoi asked Iruka, then after Sajikoi said that he blew up and turned into knock-out gas "Nani?! He tricked me...I would have expected that...form Naruto's brother." Iruka said as he got knocked out by the gas's affect.

Before he fell towards face first to the ground, Sajikoi caught him and summoned another flat bed for Iruka, Sajikoi then placed Iruka on the flat bed. Sajikoi wanted to make sure this is the real Iruka so he checked Iruka by using his power? To determinant whether this is Iruka or not, Sajikoi's scan showed this wasn't Iruka _Nani?_ Sajikoi thought as he found that out. All of a sudden the Kage Bunshin of Iruka went away in a cloud of smoke and all four chuunin appeared in front of Sajikoi in mid-air. All four chuunin are ready to show Sajikoi why they were given the rank of chuunin.

Iruka and Iwashi both held kunais in each finger while Kotetsu held a large Shell Mace and Izumo weld two Giant Kunai, one in each hand. All four chuunin then were ready for their second part of their plan, Izumo then did the needed hand seals fast before Sajikoi reacted to their surprise attack "Mizuame Nabara!" Izumo shouted out loud and expel a sticky liquid that captured Sajikoi in it. Sajikoi tried to move but it seemed that he couldn't move so he stayed.

The four chuunin then were caught up by gravity and stepped on the Starch Syrup Capture Field but before they stepped on the Starch Syrup Capture Field they all made sure they used and concentrated chakra on their feet so they wouldn't get trapped on the Starch Syrup Capture Field like Sajikoi is "All right, lets finish this." Izumo said the other three "Hai." All three chuunin responded with as they charged forward to Sajikoi.

"Hai." Sajikoi said to the four chuunin as he disappeared into thin air "What?" Iruka blurted out "Nani?!" Kotetsu blurted out "How the hell?" Iwashi blurted out as well "Impossible." Izumo blurted out too, after they all blurted out their remarks all four chuunin felt dizzy, hazy and lightheaded. After they all blurted out, they all fainted and Sajikoi picked up all the Starch Syrup by absorbing it with his hand.

After Sajikoi picked all the syrup he then caught all four chuunin before they hit the ground and summoned four flat beds, one for each chuunin. First he placed Iruka on one, then Izumo on another one, after Izumo then Kotetsu on another, and finally Iwashi on the last one. After Sajikoi placed one on each flat bed he checked to see if they were the real thing...and they were "Four down...none to go, I win Iruka." Sajikoi said to the unconscious Iruka. (It made him feel better saying that) Sajikoi then walked up to Genma.

"Before the crowd gets wild again, yes I want to advance." Sajikoi said to Genma "Okay then, wait of little while we get the chuunin out of the arena and the round will begin when I say start." Genma said to Sajikoi as Izumo's team was quickly taken out of the arena and taken care of by Medical Ninjas again. Once the arena was clear Sajikoi prepared to fight the three jounin _Hopefully kirei desu obasan didn't change this match_ Sajikoi thought to himself as the round was going to start, Sajikoi noticed that the fight was going to start but he saw no one in sight except Genma.

_They could be waiting to surprise and sneak attack me_ Sajikoi thought as he waited for the three jounin to appear "I'm just saying its not only three jounin, its three jounin with a special shinobi." Genma said to Sajikoi as he Shunshin to the other side of the arena _A special shinobi?_ Sajikoi thought and asked himself, Sajikoi then avoided a kunai and a kick to the face by another person in a green suit _Who the...wait...Maito Gai_ Sajikoi thought to himself as he then backed away from Gai.

_Impossible, Jiraiya couldn't avoid my Dainamikku Entorii, how did this boy do it?...wait its Sajikoi_ Gai thought to himself as also backed away from Sajikoi too "Hey Sajikoi you remember me right." Gai said to Sajikoi "Of course I do...like if I could ever forget." Sajikoi responded to Gai loud then low "Well now, looks like you fell into a trap without knowing Sajikoi." Gai said to Sajikoi "Na...NANI?! Sajikoi said as he later noticed he was trapped in a stronger Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"Looks like this fight won't last long." Shikaku said to Gai who then laughed in over enjoyment of the battle "Looks like it Shikaku, I would have thought that he wouldn't have fallen into the trap that easily." Gai said to Shikaku loud and proud "Its because I didn't." Sajikoi said to both jounin "Nani?" Both jounin said as they were surprised to see Sajikoi walk toward Shikaku as if Sajikoi didn't have Shikaku's Kage Mane no Jutsu on him.

_How did he break my...wait a minute...he didn't break my jutsu, hes using it to help himself move then he uses the jutsu to break free of it_ Shikaku thought as Sajikoi walked closer to him "Nice jutsu Shikaku-san temo, I think my jutsu is a little better." Sajikoi said to Shikaku as he then did his half vertical cross really so fast that Shikaku and Gai couldn't see it, but Shikaku could feel something and when he tried to move...he couldn't "Wha...how do you know our Secret Clan Technique?" Shikaku asked Sajikoi who still was walking up to Shikaku "Don't worry, I mean as all as you keep 'thinking' about it, its not secret." Sajikoi answered Shikaku.

Sajikoi still approached Shikaku and was closer but suddenly Gai Shunshin to Sajikoi and started to throw punches and kicks like crazy. Gai threw a barrage of punches and kicks: right, left, right, right, right, left, right, left, left punches; hooks, jabs, straight on punches and kicks; knee kicks, roundhouse kicks, foot kicks all in one fast combo of attacks, one after the another at the speed of light. Gai did his barrage of combos twenty times at Sajikoi who manges to dodge all of Gai's punches and kicks.

"How are you...able to dodge all of my attacks?" Gai asked Sajikoi "Its because your not fast enough Gai-san." Sajikoi answered Gai "Your right, then I should get faster shouldn't I?" Gai said and asked Sajikoi "...Wait?" Sajikoi said as Gai then released the first gate Kaimon. Gai then Shunshin fast enough that Sajikoi couldn't find him for a short while. Later right when Sajikoi found Gai, Gai attacked Sajikoi with Omote Renge by kicking Sajikoi up in the air then he dashed right below Sajikoi and grabbed him, so that Gai's chest was on Sajikoi's back then spun downwards at a intense speed that the crowd couldn't see it completely.

Both ninja hit the ground real fast and hard that the spot on the ground where they fell on was now destroyed and shattered into pieces, the destroyed pieces turned into dust that fulled the air and made it impossible for the crowd to see what happened. After that Gai backed away to see if he had defeated Sajikoi, later after Gai waited until the smoke was cleared out to see if Sajikoi is unconscious. Just then to Gai's surprise Sajikoi was there fainted on the floor, face down on the ground. Gai couldn't believe he beat Sajikoi so easily.

"Hey, you didn't really think it would be that easy...did you?" Asked a familiar voice behind Gai "Impossible...wait thats a Kage Bunshin, when did you have a chance to make a Kage Bunshin?" Gai asked Sajikoi "Sumimasen Gai-san temo, I'm not going to tell you until I win." Sajikoi said proudly to Gai. Sajikoi then touched Gai in the back of his head and with only that Gai was instantly knocked out and he fell on his knees, before Gai hit the ground Sajikoi caught him and summoned a flat bed for Gai and placed him on the bed and checked to see if this is the real Gai.

"I hope you know..." Shikaku said to Sajikoi but stopped when a knuckle knife was thrown at Sajikoi who manages to dodge the knuckle knife, Shikaku was released from Sajikoi's Kage Mane no Jutsu and grabbed the knuckle knife. Shikaku then threw the knuckle knife back to the person who threw "Hey Sajikoi, did you expect this to be as easy as the genin and chuunin round. If you did then your very much mistaken." Asuma said to Sajikoi "I didn't think it would be three against one so, where is Jiraiya?" Sajikoi asked Asuma.

"I'm right here." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi from where Shikaku is "Well then that means this isn't Gai is it?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya "I'm afraid so." Gai answered Sajikoi. The three jounin and one of the Legendary Sannin where now circling Sajikoi in a circle, surrounding Sajikoi and making it impossible for Sajikoi to do anything without them fighting back at Sajikoi _You really have out done yourself kirei desu obasan wherever you are_ Sajikoi thought as he then blew up in a fiery explosion of flames.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: Five minutes after the first round in the crowd_

Naruto couldn't believe how fast his brother beat all of his friends, like if they were never a threat and for Naruto, Gaara was problem when he had to fight him. Naruto's friends were taken out of the arena with the flat beds that Sajikoi summoned "Amazing." Ino blurted out "How can defeat Gaara that fast, its like Gaara didn't even try to get out of the Desert Coffin that Sajikoi made. Kankurou couldn't handle a touch on the head!" Temari blurted out loud "Its just not only Gaara and Kankurou temo Shino, Shikamaru and Rock Lee were all beaten that way." Tenten blurted out.

"Whats Sajikoi got in his hand that allows him to knock out his opponents like that?" Sakura asked "I wonder if its a jutsu or some kind of other power he has like the telekinesis?" Hinata asked "I...I don't ever know how to knock someone out in one touch and yet he does." Naruto blurted out in depression of not being as strong as his brother "Naruto...?" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time which caused confusion.

"If you all want to know how Sajikoi does his one touch K.O. I could tell you all." Tsunade said to all six genin while siting down with Shizune at her side, on the top row of where the six genin's row is "Nani? You know how he does it?" Naruto asked Tsunade "Hai, I know does Sajikoi does, first he concentrates a large amount of chakra in a part of his body and stores it there for a while, then once hes ready or has a chance he goes close to his opponents and touches a exposed part of his opponent like the neck or forehead." Tsunade told all six genin.

"After that what does he do?" Naruto asked "Its obvious whats next? Sajikoi then transfers his chakra and gives it all to his opponents temo, since his chakra is dangerously high it could cause his opponents to get knock out without Sajikoi doing anything because he can then regain his chakra if he still keeps his finger or hand on the person. Sajikoi then fights another person with the same amount of chakra and he would never grow tired or out of chakra." Tsunade told and answered Naruto.

All six genin were surprised and shocked to hear all that information coming out of Tsunade who only meet and saw his godson yesterday after losing him thirteen years ago "I'm surprised you know all of that and considering you saw Sajikoi only yesterday and already you know that much about him and his attacks." Sakura said to Tsunade "I'll tell you it wasn't easy knowing all that, I had to see it for myself and its the first time I've ever seen an attack like that in a long time." Tsunade said to the six genin.

"What do you mean 'an attack like that'?" Ino asked Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and turned her head to watch the arena and waited for a few minutes to pass until the chuunin round started to answer that question. Once the start of the next round had just begun and Sajikoi had dodged four kunais, Tsunade turned back to Ino "The reason why I said 'an attack like that' is because of that." Tsunade said to Ino and pointed to the battle. All six genin looked at the battle and all of them noticed what Tsunade was talking about when she said 'an attack like that'.

What Tsunade meant was how the chuunin were all using deadly but not fatal attacks on Sajikoi by using kunais to the arm or neck as Kotetsu and Iruka did. While Sajikoi's attacks are brutal but not deadly or fatal like his one touch K.O. Or his neck grab then throw techniques and all six genin noticed it "Now you all understand what I meant by 'an attack like that' when I said that I meant how Sajikoi doesn't really want to hurt anyone temo, he also wants to win in order to proof to us all that he has become stronger and how he doesn't need to kill in order to be strong." Tsunade said proudly to the six genin about Sajikoi.

"I understand temo he looks like he isn't really having a hard time with the chuunin." Tenten said to Tsunade. All eight of them looked at the battle arena were Sajikoi then placed Iruka on the flat bed _Wow! Iruka too, just how strong are you nii-san?_ Naruto asked himself as he watched Iruka's Kage Bunshin go away. Right after Iruka's Kage Bunshin went away, Sajikoi was trapped in the Starch Syrup Capture Field and he couldn't move.

Sajikoi then disappeared only to reappear and knock all four chuunin out at the same time. Sajikoi then placed each chuunin in their own flat bed and made sure that all four bodies are the real and original chuunin, and they were all the original. Once Sajikoi prepared himself and the four chuunin were taken out of the arena with the flat beds that Sajikoi summon. After Sajikoi was ready the third battle started, Genma Shunshin to the other side of the arena, later the kunai was thrown and the jounin round has begun.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: On the ground_

The final round had just begun and Sajikoi was surrounded by Gai, Asuma, Shikaku, and Jiraiya, all four circled around Sajikoi like a pack of wolfs. Sajikoi remembered being surrounded just like he was right now a long time ago. When he was first found by the Akatsuki, by Madara who found him surrounded by a pack of wolfs, several days after the birth of Naruto and the death of his parents and the beginning of Saji. All four shinobi charged at Sajikoi with knuckle knives, nunchaku and kunais in their hands, ready to do whatever it takes to take down Sajikoi.

Sajikoi blew up in a explosion _Nani, how is it possible_ Asuma thought as he then saw his Knuckle Knives sliced in half vertically. Gai then looked at his Nunchaku to see that the chain that connected the two sticks was also sliced in half horizontally. Both Jiraiya and Shikaku checked their kunais too, they both found out that all of their kunais were sliced in half "Gentlemen, ojii-chan, Uncle A, G, and Shika, come on now why fight with weapons. Why don't we have a pure jutsu and fist fight?!" Sajikoi told the four shinobi out loud from the center of the arena.

"Okay then we'll have a good jutsu and fist fight only fight." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi "Are you sure about this Jiraiya-sama." Shikaku asked in a whisper "Of course hes sure, if he weren't then why wouldn't he just say so." Sajikoi answered Shikaku "Fine by me. My Taijutsu skills will surpass yours for my Taijutsu is at top level and I am ready to fight." Gai said to Sajikoi with pride "Okay then, lets fight." Asuma said straight forward to Sajikoi "Alright then." Sajikoi responded with as he dashed his way from the center of the arena to the four ninja.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Domo arigato, gracias, thank you to all the Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls for reading this chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. I hope all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next the chapter and to those that didn't like it or expected more, like I said before over and over again I'm sorry forgive me, sumimasen, and desclupas to all that didn't like this chapter. To those that did I thank all the Boys and Girls, the Ladies and Gentlemen that like the chapter sincerely from the bottom of my heart.**

**When the Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls are happy reading my story and the chapters I'm happy too also happy to have these chapters out every week for all to enjoy. Tune in next time for the next chapter 'Wolf Boy' Now until the next two weeks. Once again if you Ladies and Gentlemen are happy, I'm happy.**

**P.S I'm sorry about the two weeks, I have to do something and I will occupied but I promise I'll have more chapters for all the Ladies and Gentlemen , Boys and Girls to enjoy very soon so until the next two weeks I'm gone Bye-Bye.**

**-Kira777**


	12. Wolf Boy

**Author's Note: HELLO AGAIN! Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentlemen. Its me Kira 777 with another great chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon for all to enjoy. Relax, get comfortable as you read and enjoy this outstanding chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. Again I must inform that I do not own Naruto or supported Naruto characters, I only Kito and Sajikoi/Saji. Again its a cross-over that hasn't really entered a crossover path yet but it may or will in todays chapter which has a new intro to the story. Too much information just let me get on the story then Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy :) (^-^) Note: that L R stand for Left and Right.**

_**Intro**_

**Author: "Hello Boys and Girls to a special intro of The Ten Tailed Demon with a guest of my, Sajikoi who will be telling us a bit about this chapter now go on."**

**Sajikoi: "Okay first off, what the hell am I doing here?"**

**Author: "Thats not the answer I was looking for, (Stands up from his seat and punches Sajikoi on the head then returns to seat) Now tell us a bit about this chapter."**

**Sajikoi: (Rubs his head with his left hand, back and forward motion) "F#$& you!..Okay before I may get hit again I'll say somethings about the chapter. This chapter contains what I was remembering when I was surrounded by Jiraiya, Shikaku, Asuma and Gai. Now normally we would just start out from where we ended off temo now we'll start off with how I survived out there without anyone until I was found by Madara."**

**Author: "Fascinating...you talk too much (Gets up from seat again and punches Sajikoi again then returns to seat) You'll ruin some surprises. Now back the story before this conversation takes up the whole first page."**

**Sajikoi: "Hey don't I get to say more, like whats my personality, the things I like to do or anything like that?"**

**Author: "No...well...not yet...next time, you conceited bastard. Now back to the story Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy."**

_October 11__th __ thirteen years ago, at the forest near a gap between Hi no Kuni/Fire Country and Nami no Kuni/Wave Country in the night_

Sajikoi rested up on a tree with his back against it and sat down next to the tree, breathing hard after running from Konoha to the gap that separated the Fire Country from the Wave Country. Sajikoi was still breathing hard and still sat against the tree _What if I tried to jump into the water and swim across __the river until I reached Wave Country_ Sajikoi thought as he then stood up and stared at the gap of water that separated the two Countries.

_Then what, what if the water causes illusion or if its poisoned_ Sajikoi thought to himself _Besides...what does Nami no Kuni have to offer me_ Sajikoi thought as he thought carefully about blindly jumping into the water. After he finally decided on whether or not he should jump into the water "I have to do this...for my brother." Sajikoi said as he then jumped into the water and started to swim by using sidestrokes with arms, Sajikoi also used his feet to help him pedal across the river.

Sajikoi was close to the shores of Nami no Kuni when all of a sudden fierce waves started to roll in and Sajikoi couldn't handle them, he then went out of his course and was headed into the oceans where he would never survive of sure _Is this hows it gonna end for me..._ Sajikoi thought _No child it isn't, I will help you if you are willing to go or do as I say_ Said a beautiful female voice in Sajikoi's head _Hai...Isoide kudasai...please hurry...up_ Sajikoi said as he then felt a strange power within him. The power within him trying to tell him something before he might die.

_**Go child, Kami has awaken me to help you live. Now kid go! GO!**_ Said a demoniac and monstrously voice inside Sajikoi's head. Sajikoi responded to both the women's and the monster's help so Sajikoi then started to swim against the currents of waves that wouldn't let him go to the shores of Nami no Kuni. Sajikoi paddled and paddled but to him it seemed unless to even try, yet Sajikoi was determined to swim his way to Nami no Kuni through the savage waves "I will...(the sounds of lightning crashing together)...never give up!" Sajikoi shouted out.

When Sajikoi shouted that out he was then pushed away by the currents that send Sajikoi off course and deeper into the river _I will never give up_ Sajikoi thought as the waves send him toward the ocean, he closed his eyes and pretended that he wasn't here drowning right now but in his house with all his family members _**HE! I'm not going to wake up again, just to die. Now wake up Bozu!**_ The demonic voice said to Sajikoi inside his head. Sajikoi then felt the same felling he had when he found his mother dead in the hospital, this feeling overwhelmed his other thoughts and actions.

Suddenly gray chakra started pouring out of Sajikoi. The chakra he was pouring out made him feel stronger, faster and better, Sajikoi didn't waste another second trying to figure out what was going on so he then jumped out of the water like a missile and headed upward to the sky. Soon after Sajikoi shot out of the water like a projectile then did gravity catch up to him and started to make Sajikoi fall back down into the water _I haven't perfected it temo...I have to try because I will never give up_ Sajikoi thought to himself _**Well said, pup**_ The demonic voice said to Sajikoi.

Right after Sajikoi thought in his head, he placed his hands together with two of his fingers raised on top, both index and middle finger. After Sajikoi did that he made sure that he was falling feet first to the water and he also made sure that he is concentrating his chakra into his feet so the act will go good "Suimen Hokou no Waza!" Sajikoi shouted out and landed feet first on the water that still had oncoming waves headed straight to Sajikoi but had no effect since he was standing on the water.

_**Very good pup**_ The demonic voice said to Sajikoi in his head "Domo arigato...akuma-ookami." Sajikoi said to the demonic voice _**Akuma-Ookami...interesting**_ The demonic voice responded to Sajikoi. Sajikoi then dashed to Nami no Kuni as his gray chakra started to fade away _NO! This can't be happening!_ Sajikoi thought and worried that he could then fall into the water _**Don't worry pup, as long as you never give up, your powers won't either**_ The demonic voice said to Sajikoi inside his mind.

After the demonic voice talked inside Sajikoi's mind, he decided to trust the Ookami-Akuma and he kept running through the water. Then Sajikoi's gray chakra was completely gone but he hasn't fallen into the water _Domo arigato again Ookami-Akuma_ Sajikoi thought and said to the demonic wolf. Once Sajikoi reached the shores of Nami no Kuni he was amazed by how different Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni or Konoha looked from one another.

Sajikoi was breathless because he had never traveled this far out from Konoha or Hi no Kuni and had never seen the Wave Country, he had heard rumors that a lot of escaped convicts or rogue ninjas had used this same route to escape capture from Konoha ninjas, Sajikoi then knew he would have to be extremely careful or suffer being killed by convicts or ninja convicts. After Sajikoi thought of a place to go he then tried talking to the demonic wolf _I'm going to see if theirs any trees or houses that we can sleep in_ Sajikoi thought and said to the demonic wolf.

The demonic wolf did not respond to Sajikoi right away _**Why the fuck are you telling me?**_ The demonic wolf said to Sajikoi in his mind _I'll tell you once were in a safe place_ Sajikoi thought and said to the demonic wolf. Right after that happened Sajikoi walked toward into the city of Nami no Kuni at the heart of the city and hopefully someone would offer him a room but he knew not to put all his trust in one person, so if he couldn't find a person who would help himself then he would sleep in a ally, on a tree branch or behind a house.

_Nami no Kuni: In the city_

Sajikoi roamed endlessly in the city through streets, markets, alleys, shops and restaurants and still kept on wandering around the city. Suddenly Sajikoi's stomach growled at him making a _gerggg_ sound right next to a group of young teenage girls with some older women that seemed to their moms. Sajikoi then started blushing, embarrassed by what he did "I-I-I sumimasen." Sajikoi said as he started walking away from the group of women.

Sajikoi then felt a tug on the back of his slightly torn shirt, Sajikoi stopped walking and turned his head to see who it was. It was a one of the teenage girls that tugged on his somewhat torn shirt "Konban wa kawaii chan what are doing here with those clothes on?" The teenage girl said to Sajikoi "Wheres your parents little boy." Added on the only man out of the group of women "Their...gone." Sajikoi said to the man.

"Oh...I'm sorry, gomen nasai." The man said to Sajikoi "Don't pay much attention to him he always talks before he thinks. By the way my name is Tsunami and thats my otousan Tazuna." Tsunami said to Sajikoi "Where do you..." Tazuna said but stopped when she noticed the hidden leaf symbol on Sajikoi's Hitai-ate "Your from Konoha aren't you." Tazuna said to Sajikoi "Hai." Sajikoi said to Tazuna "Temo your just a boy not much older than six and already a ninja." Tazuna said to Sajikoi

"I don't know why temo I have always been gifted with a lot of chakra." Sajikoi said to Tazuna "Wow a chotto kawaii chan, a ninja at five." Said one of the girls in the group "Tabete kudasai with us, we will take you to a restaurant, come on I insist." Tsunami said to Sajikoi "I don't want to be a burden by making you kind people concern about me eating." Sajikoi said to everyone in the group "Nonsense ,onegai we were just about to go to a restaurant ourselves." Tazuna said to Sajikoi.

Sajikoi was speechless and tear began to fall from his right eye to his right cheek "Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said with a grateful and sobbing voice "Hey stop crying and lets get going okay." Tazuna said to Sajikoi who nodded in agreement "Come on lets go eat!" Tazuna said to the group of women both him and his daughter were in. Sajikoi then stopped crying and started following Tazuna and group of women. After they passed by some markets, grocery stores and shops they then reached the restaurant and they all went in.

_Inside Restaurant: Moshi Moshi Teriyaki_

Once inside Sajikoi's nose reacted to the aroma of teriyaki, sea food, beef, sushi and other wonderful aromas that he craved, just then Sajikoi realized something _How can I smell all these foods so perfectly?_ Sajikoi thought and asked himself _**Like I said, I have awake, don't worry I'll tell when you go to sleep**_ The demonic wolf said in Sajikoi's mind "Alright ladies pick a table." Tazuna said to his daughter and her group.

"Hai." Everyone in the women group said to Tazuna and headed towards a large vacant table. Sajikoi was going to follow Tsunami and her group but he stalled to looked at Tazuna who looked worry as if he doubted this restaurant "Um...Tazuna...are you okay?" Sajikoi asked Tazuna worried about the man who has offered to give him food for free "Don't worry boy I'm okay, I was just thinking about something. Oh I forgot to ask for your name, so what is it?" Tazuna said and asked Sajikoi.

"My name is Koi Tazuna-san." Sajikoi responded respectfully and politely to Tazuna "Well looks like I've mistaken you for a poor helpless and uneducated brat, its looks like I was too fast and ignorant to stop and take a good gesture of you." Tazuna told Sajikoi "Hai, arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi responded to Tazuna "You keep on surprising me Koi. Now then lets catch up to my daughter and her friends, shall we." Tazuna said to Sajikoi "Hai Tazuna-san." Sajikoi responded to Tazuna and followed him to the large table with Tsunami and her friends and their parents.

On the opposite side of Tsunami and her friend's table, all the way in the corner were four shady people on one table that was smaller than Tsunami's table, it was next to the the wall of the back of the restaurant. One of the shady characters had a steel claw on his right arm, while second had another steel claw on his left arm, the third had a huge sword next to him on the floor, lastly the final shady character had Hunter Nin mask.

The four untrustworthy people were looking at Tazuna and her daughter, two of them kept on looking while the other two that looked alike turned away and started eating their teriyaki in a bowl with steamed rice, soft carrots slices and barbecue dressing on the top. Both steel claw nins ate with their opposite hand because their good hands had the claw on it, and they were basically using their chop sticks so they looked like idiots while they tried to eat the Teriyaki Bowl "He? Whats wrong with you bakas." The nin with the huge sword said to the two twin nin.

"Teme aho can't you see we can't eat with our good arms because of our claws!" One of the twin nin said to the nin with the large sword "What should we do with Tazuna?" The masked nin said to the nin with the huge sword "We're going to little chat with him." The nin with the large sword said and picked up his sword from the floor, he stood up and started walking to Tazuna's table, when he told his men that the nin with the mask followed. Meanwhile the twins were still eating, not caring what the nin with the huge sword said "NOW TEME BAKAS!" The nin with the large sword shouted at the twins as they dropped their teriyaki bowls on the floor because of their fear of the nin with the huge head cleaver.

Meanwhile Sajikoi and Tazuna sat at their seats and waited for a waiter or waitress to arrive and ask them what would they like. As they all waited Sajikoi saw the four shadowy people staring at them _What do they want?_ Sajikoi thought and asked himself. Before Sajikoi was able to tell Tazuna about the four shady people, a waitress showed up "Konban yokoso to Moshi Moshi Teriyaki how can I help?" The waitress asked Tazuna, Sajikoi and Tsunami with the group of women.

"Well as you can see I have a lot of hungry beautiful women with me, so bring on a feast of your finest teriyaki." Tazuna said to the waitress. The waitress wrote down a special order of a all you can eat teriyaki with steamed rice and steamed noodles. When the waitress finished writing down the order she noticed Sajikoi "Oh hes kawaii, is he yours?" The waitress asked Tazuna "Oh...no hes...my nephew." Tazuna said to the waitress.

"Well hes very cute." The waitress said to Tazuna and left Tazuna's table to send the order to the cooks. Thats when the four shady people came up to Tazuna and stood right next to him, two of them had cloaks covering their bodies, another had a mask, and the last one had a huge sword on his back and all four were just standing there. While the four waited for Tazuna to respond Sajikoi checked to see the women and he could tell that they are all scared and nervous.

"Nani? What do you gentlemen want?" Tazuna asked the four without sounding scared "Gato wants your head and thats what were going to give him." The man with the large sword said to Tazuna who was now scared "Remember this when you go to hell." The man with the huge sword said to Tazuna and lifted his huge sword up "I am Momochi Zabuza and I am the Devil of the Hidden Mist/ of Kiri no Sato!!!" Zabuza shouted out as he brought down his head cleaving sword at Tazuna "OTOUSAN!" Tsunami screamed out.

Suddenly Zabuza's sword was stopped by a weird looking kunai "Flying Thunder God Kunai" Sajikoi said to Zabuza while he stood on top of the table with his feet on the table "Hm...you don't seem as much temo to block a downward large sword attack with a upward small weird looking kunai is impressive kid." Zabuza said to Sajikoi with a chill attitude, Sajikoi on the other hand was struggling against Zabuza's huge head cleaving sword and so Sajikoi couldn't respond to his comment.

_How am I going to beat this guy_ Sajikoi thought to himself _**Try to repay theses people for at least offering you food for free**_ The demonic wolf said to Sajikoi in his mind _Akuma-Ookami?_ Sajikoi thought and wondered in his mind _**As long as you want I'll let you use my powers to beat this guy temo to only use it to beat this guy, the next times you try to use my powers...I'll try to control you, got it**_ The demonic wolf said to Sajikoi inside his mind.

All of a sudden Sajikoi then felt the same sensation he did when he used the gray chakra to enhance his technique and the same gray chakra came out of Sajikoi again "He? What the fuck are you boy." Zabuza said to Sajikoi. Tazuna, Tsunami and her group of friends with their parents were now afraid of two things, their first fear is Zabuza; The Devil of Kiri no Sato, and now their second worry is Sajikoi who has now shown them that he isn't any normal five year old shinobi.

Sajikoi looked up at Zabuza and smile with his teeth showing "I'm the boy whose gonna kick your aho." Sajikoi said to Zabuza and then his fangs started to grow almost into those of a full grown wolf's fang "ARE!" Zabuza shouted out as Sajikoi grabbed Zabuza's head cleaving sword by the blade part that was facing Sajikoi's kunai with only his bare right hand. Sajikoi then pulled Zabuza with brutal strength that equaled the strength of a mammoth and with Zabuza's blade still in his hand.

Right after Sajikoi pulled Zabuza he quickly let go of his grip on the blade and quickly grabbed the hilt with the same hand he pulled Zabuza's sword with and took it away from Zabuza, Sajikoi then turned the hilt around so the blade part would be facing Zabuza. Now Sajikoi was the one with the head cleaving sword and he was able to obtain the sword before Zabuza had a chance to hit his head on the table which knocked him out. (Yeah I know what the hell right ) After Sajikoi knocked out Zabuza he searched for the other three nin.

What Sajikoi didn't know was what or who he was exactly looking for, but what did surprised him was a man at the very end of the table of where Tazuna, Tsunami and her friends are siting at that no one in the group noticed him. Until Sajikoi made it clear that there was a man sitting next to one of Tsunami's friends, by staring the man for a long time. Then out of nowhere the three other ninja surprised attacked Sajikoi from behind, Sajikoi saw it coming so he surprised the three nin by swinging Zabuza's sword at them.

The three nin were able to evade the fast and deadly swing of Sajikoi with Zabuza's sword, but dodging the attack made them go off guard so they backed away from Sajikoi. While the three nin backed away Sajikoi prepared to swing Zabuza's sword again "Magnificent, splendid, impressive, I would have never thought that I would see a Jinchuuriki in this country (_Zips on tea sound_) ah...refreshing. Oh look...you knocked out the guy that tried to kill me, cool (_Zips on tea again_) thats good, now let me thank you for that." The man in the end of the table said to Sajikoi.

The man then disappeared at a blink of an eye "Kage no Bunshin" The man said as he made three copies of himself and ordered them to knock out the three remaining nin. One Kage Bunshin elbowed one of the twins on the back of the head, while the other twin stood still when he saw his brother get knocked out "Ha ha baka!" One of the twins said to his twin but then he got kneed on his face by a Bunshin which knocked him out. While the nin with the mask ran away "Wow that person wasn't any fun." The man said as he called off his Kage Bunshins.

"I guess I should thank you for knocking out Zabuza for me. Now I can make him pay for trying to kill me." The man said to Sajikoi "Nani?...what are you?" Tazuna asked "I go by name Madara, Uchiha Madara." Madara said to Tazuna "I wasn't talking to only you. Koi I would have thought you were just another innocent kid that was taken and turned into a ninja temo...this changes everything." Tazuna said to Sajikoi.

Sajikoi did not want to respond to Tazuna but he knew he had to, he turned around to look at Tazuna, with the gray chakra still around him "Gomen nasai Tazuna, kawaii Tsunami, and all of kawaii Tsunami's kawaii friends." Sajikoi said to Tazuna, Tsunami and her friends "Koi?...So your name is Koi?" Madara asked Sajikoi "I don't have to answer to you Madara." Sajikoi said to Madara "......I know what your seeking, your seeking power aren't you Koi?" Madara said to Sajikoi. Sajikoi couldn't believe how easy Madara guessed on what he was seeking.

_**Boy do not trust this man**_ The demonic wolf said inside Sajikoi's mind _Why not Akuma-Ookami?_ Sajikoi thought and asked the demonic wolf in his mind _**I know this man...hes nothing but evil he kills humans, demons or anything that gets in his wa...**_ The demonic wolf said in Sajikoi's mind but stopped. Sajikoi then noticed that Madara held his hand out in mid-air with his palm open, Sajikoi didn't know what Madara was doing but he did noticed that the gray chakra around him had disappeared "Iya...no way...its you isn't it?" Sajikoi asked Madara.

"Thats right gaki, I'm the one whose shutting down Jyuubi's chakra punk." Madara said to Sajikoi and lowered his hand by his side, then Madara grabbed a kunai with his left hand and threw a kunai at Sajikoi. After Madara threw the kunai Sajikoi reacted and was able to dodge the kunai by only a few inches away from his neck "Impressive. So it wasn't just Jyuubi who knocked out Zabuza for me, It was also you too." Madara said to Sajikoi "Yeah so." Sajikoi said to Madara "Thats means I can use you." Madara said to Sajikoi.

"Nani...what the hell do you mean?" Sajikoi asked Madara. After Sajikoi asked Madara his question, Madara held his hand out with his palm open again toward Sajikoi "Koi...would you like to join the Akatsuki?" Madara asked Sajikoi "Akatsuki?...tabun...what is the Akatsuki?" Sajikoi asked "The Akatsuki is a group of S-ranked criminals that do whatever they what and to make it worse, their leader Uchiha Madara killed; Shodai Tsuchikage, Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, Shodai and Nidaime Kazekage, Shodai, Nidaime and Sandaime Mizukage, Shodai and Nidaime Raikage." Tazuna answered Sajikoi.

"Matte...you killed...ten KAGES?!" Sajikoi shouted at Madara "Yup I killed ten kages gaki, so if you really want to grow as...no...even stronger than me, join the Akatsuki." Madara said to Sajikoi attempting to convince Sajikoi ".......I'll join the Akatsuki if you tell me first what I have to do as a member of the Akatsuki." Sajikoi answered Madara "Okay I'll tell if you can kill those wolfs." Madara said to Sajikoi and pointed at Tazuna's table.

Sajikoi then turned around to see that Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her friends were surrounded by wolfs "NO!!!" Sajikoi said in anger "Oh forgot to tell you there's a catch to this; one I didn't summon theses wolfs, two kill the wolfs without letting one of the wolfs kill or harm those girls or that one dude, three kill theses wolfs without Jyuubi's chakra which to you means 'don't use the gray chakra'." Madara said to Sajikoi "Now...begin." Madara added on and watched as Sajikoi dashed his way on top of Tazuna's table again but dropped Zabuza's head cleaver.

Suddenly Sajikoi appeared on top of table with a custom made kunai in his left hand and then he placed his hands together in a praying position with the kunai still in his hand _Father, I know you might not like what I'm about to temo you haven't given me much of a chose_ Sajikoi thought as the wolfs circled Sajikoi, Tazuna, Tsunami and her friends slowly, all the wolfs eying on Sajikoi who still had the kunai in his hands _Forgive me father temo...this is for Konoha...for our honor...for the only thing I might have left in my family...my brother Naruto!_ Sajikoi thought as the wolfs charged at him.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: On ground level_

After Sajikoi's flashback, he attacked using the same position as he did when he attacked Kakashi; Sajikoi lowered his head, held both of his arms out, the palm of his hands facing the sky and then two huge Rasengan appeared in each hand. Sajikoi then stared at Jiraiya, Asuma, Shikaku and Gai making them nervous "Is that the same jutsu he used on Kakashi?" Gai asked "Hai it is." Shikaku answered Gai "Oodama Rasen Rengan." Sajikoi said and threw both his Oodama Rasen Rengan at the three jounin and sannin.

After Sajikoi threw his Oodama Rasen Rengan at lightning speed the three jounin and sannin tried avoiding the jutsu but when they did the Oodama Rasen Rengan followed them "Nani?!" Asuma shouted as one hit him on leg "Crap!" Asuma blurted out loud while he tripped on a rock. Before Asuma hit the ground he fainted and was caught by Sajikoi _Damn hes already got one of us_ Shikaku thought as the second Oodama Rasen Rengan was headed towards him _Hell..._ Shikaku thought and Shunshin away from Sajikoi's Oodama Rasen Rengan.

Then the second Oodama Rasen Rengan hit the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall _Is that how powerful the jutsu is?_ Gai thought and asked himself as he regrouped with Jiraiya and Shikaku "Hes strong, I gotta give him that." Gai said to Shikaku and Jiraiya "Okay, I'll face him one-on-one while anata two set up a trap with a sneak attack to go with it." Jiraiya ordered "Hai." Both Shikaku and Gai responded to Jiraiya, while the two jounin and sannin regrouped Sajikoi watched them think of a plan and summoned a flat bed for Asuma.

Sajikoi then placed Asuma on the flat bed and scanned him to see if it was the real Asuma or a Kage Bunshin "Gomen nasai Asuma-san, I have to win for Naruto" Sajikoi said to Asuma who was unconscious. After Sajikoi finished he then checked to hear what Jiraiya's plan is _Perfect, thats what I would predict from him_ Sajikoi thought and waited for them to put their plan to action while he did the same with his plan. Later after Jiraiya ordered Gai and Shikaku to set a trap and attack Sajikoi from his blind spot, Jiraiya stepped forward to challenge Sajikoi by himself.

"You and me Sajikoi, one-on-one. What do you say?" Jiraiya asked Sajikoi "Seems fair temo a little unreasonable, you sure you want to do this?" Sajikoi answered and asked Jiraiya "Hai...you sure you want to go up against one of The Legendary Sannin by yourself?!" Jiraiya said and asked proudly (at being a sannin) to Sajikoi "Hai...Ikimashou, Yosh!" Sajikoi shouted and did his two finger seal with his left hand "Fuuton no Tsuki." Sajikoi said as wind started gathering on to his right fist.

_Is that..._ Jiraiya thought as Sajikoi then threw the Fuuton no Tsuki using his fist to throw the jutsu at Jiraiya "Shit!" Jiraiya blurted out while he dodged the Wind Fist with his Shunshin. After Jiraiya Shunshin Sajikoi Shunshin next to him "I forgot to tell you, my version of Wind Fist or Fuuton no Tsuki can follow any target I choose until it hits the target." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya who Shunshin away from Sajikoi and slightly turned his head left only to see the Fuuton no Tsuki "Crap." Jiraiya said as the Wind Fist hit him in his face.

Jiraiya then went back first on to the ground, after Jiraiya hit the ground Sajikoi approached the unconscious Jiraiya and scanned his body "Its a Kage Bunshin." Sajikoi said to himself as the Kage Bunshin puffed away then Jiraiya Shunshin right behind to Sajikoi with a familiar technique in his right hand "Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted as he hit Sajikoi on his back and sent him spiraling forward until Sajikoi hit the arena wall, face first.

The clash with Sajikoi and the wall cause a big dint on the wall. Sajikoi then fell backwards, he hit the ground back first and faced the sky with no expression on his face "NOW!" Jiraiya shouted out. Shikaku and Gai quickly dashed out of where they were hiding to start the attack on Sajikoi, Shikaku went first by doing his hand seals fast "Kage Mane no Jutsu, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." Shikaku said as his shadow connected to Sajikoi's shadow, then Shikaku's shadow started to creep on to Sajikoi's body while he still was on the floor.

"Your turn Gai-san" Shikaku said and watched as Gai dashed toward Sajikoi "Kyuumon, Seimon, Shoumon release!" Gai said as he stopped, rested his stamina to recover, then Gai's body then turned to a shade of red, Gai suddenly dashed on top of Sajikoi and kicked Sajikoi on his chest thousands of times L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, L leg until Gai stopped and backed away from Sajikoi. After Gai backed away he then canceled all his gates which restored him to his original color.

"Nows your turn Jiraiya-sama!" Gai said loud and proud to Jiraiya. Jiraiya came from the sky with a Rasengan but this time his Rasengan is different from the previous one, Jiraiya come falling down at top speed that no one was able to hear Jiraiya "Oodama Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted out proudly as he hit Sajikoi with the Big Rasengan, Jiraiya's Oodama Rasengan cause Sajikoi's back to leave another dint on the ground and this time it was 10X more bigger than the first dint which is still on the wall "Well I'm sorry godson temo it looks like you lost." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi who did not respond to him _...naze is he?_ Jiraiya thought as he took a closer look on Sajikoi.

_Nani?!_ Jiraiya thought as lightning started pouring out of Sajikoi "Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sajikoi said as he dispersed into lightning that shocked the two jounin and sannin "How did he?" Gai asked "He put us under a genjutsu, then he made a Raiton Kage Bunshin, and finally he then placed one foot of water all over the ground." Shikaku said answering Gai's question "I should have known he would do that." Jiraiya said as he got shocked by the lightning coming out of the Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Which I did." Jiraiya said as he puffed away and surprised Gai "He was a Kage Bunshin?" Gai asked Shikaku "Hai, I am also a Kage Bunshin." Shikaku answered and said to Gai "Nani!?" Gai blurted out as Shikaku's Kage Bunshin puffed away as well. Gai was left because he forgot to be careful and make any safety precautions just in case something like this happened. After getting shocked for a while now Gai noticed that the lightning did not hurt him, it stunned him and he couldn't move or control his thoughts because of the lightning's effect.

Sajikoi then Shunshin behind Gai while floating above the electrical water so it wouldn't shock him "Gomen nasai Gai-san, I have to win for Naruto." Sajikoi said to Gai as he then touched the back of Gai's head which knocked Gai out, causing Gai to almost fall face first onto the wet ground if it weren't Sajikoi who caught him before he fell face face first. Sajikoi then carried Gai on his shoulder and dried up the ground by using two finger seal jutsu with his right hand.

After the ground dried out Sajikoi stopped hovering over the ground and summoned a flat bed for Gai, then he placed Gai on the flat bed and scanned him _Looks like this is the real Gai_ Sajikoi thought as he then turned around to see Jiraiya pull out the scroll on his back and draw a character on it _Matte...he wouldn't_ Sajikoi thought as he stepped forward into a trap. Sajikoi couldn't move anymore because he was caught in Kage Mane no Jutsu and Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu "Got you." Shikaku said as he concentrated a lot of his chakra to maintain his jutsu.

"I'm done temo don't release him yet." Jiraiya said to Shikaku "Hai Jiraiya-sama." Shikaku responded back at Jiraiya "You don't have to let me go." Sajikoi said to both nin. Suddenly Sajikoi stepped forward again almost ripping off the shadow hands _Crap...this isn't possible_ Shikaku thought as Sajikoi took another step, breaking the jutsu completely "Nani?! How the hell?!" Both Shikaku and Jiraiya shouted out loud.

"See I told you didn't I...you don't have to let me go, I can do it myself." Sajikoi said to both shinobi "Impossible." Shikaku blurted out _Is that the kind of power he's capable of doing by his own or...is it __his Bijuu thats doing this_ Jiraiya thought as Sajikoi took another step "Iie your wrong ojii-san, its my own strength thats doing all this. Since the beginning up to this point, its been me fighting all of you without using Jyuubi." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing, He relaxed himself, then he discovered how Sajikoi had this much power "So the Akatsuki helped you extend your father's Kekkei Genkai up to 10X longer and stronger than an ordinary shinobi, while they also trained you to perfect chakra concentration to help you use less chakra, am I right?" Jiraiya said and asked Sajikoi "...Hai Godfather." Sajikoi answered and appeared behind Shikaku _NO!!!_ Shikaku thought as Sajikoi touched Shikaku's back. What Sajikoi didn't know is that it wasn't Shikaku who he touched.

Sajikoi then felt a strange chakra around him _Damn...I kinda fell for it_ Sajikoi thought and did his two finger seal _Kai_ Sajikoi thought as he canceled the genjutsu only to reveal that he indeed didn't get Shikaku but a pile of Exploding Notes that looked like Shikaku _Shit..._ Sajikoi thought as all the exploding notes went off all at once. From far away it looked like you were watching a firework show beginning at the center of the arena, while everyone held their breaths because of all the sand and dust that went up in the air.

After the explosion stopped Shikaku looked away from the cloud of smoke and turned his body around to look at Jiraiya "You think we got him with that Jiraiya-sama?" Shikaku asked Jiraiya "...Iie...we didn't." Jiraiya answered Shikaku "Nani? You see him?" Shikaku asked Jiraiya "Yeah...you shouldn't have turned around." Jiraiya answered and said to Shikaku "Naze?" Shikaku asked. Suddenly Shikaku felt a touch on the back of his head "Thats naze." Jiraiya said as Sajikoi did his one touch jutsu on Shikaku.

_Crap_ Shikaku thought as he almost fell backwards if it weren't for Sajikoi catching him "Gomen nasai Shikaku-san, I have to win for Naruto." Sajikoi said as he summoned a flat bed and placed Shikaku on the flat bed. Sajikoi then scanned Shikaku _Yup this is Shikaku_ Sajikoi thought and turned around to face Jiraiya, he wasn't there _Iie fuck_ Sajikoi thought as Jiraiya Shunshin behind him "Yomi Numa." Jiraiya said and Shunshin way back to the wall where Genma is "Looks like its the end." Genma said to Jiraiya "It will be." Jiraiya responded with and finished the needed hand seals.

Then Swamp of the Underworld appeared under Sajikoi's feet, the jutsu dragging him to The Underworld without a fight. Once Sajikoi was taken, the Swamp of the Underworld disappeared. The crowd was in astonishment of what happened, they couldn't believe Sajikoi lost but then the crowd started clapping and cheering of Jiraiya's victory. Genma then decided to call it "The winner is Ji..." Genma said but stopped when he felt the ground shaking as if it were an earthquake "Nani?!" Jiraiya blurted out as he saw a hand pop out of ground (Like a zombie would) and saw that it looked familiar.

After a good five seconds the hand dug open a huge hole that could fit five people in it, at once. Then the hand went back inside the hole as if forced in, then the earthquake suddenly stopped and so did the crowd from cheering, a while later it started again and this time something blasted out of the hole at a top lightning fast speed. Later after staying in mid-air for a while, it went down at a amazing speed that Jiraiya couldn't see what it was and to make things worse it was coming straight at him.

"Gomen nasai Jiraiya-sama temo I have to win for Naruto." Sajikoi said as he gave Jiraiya a more powerful touch than the other three jounin, five chuunin and four genin combined. Jiraiya didn't want to give up but he couldn't handle it anymore so he tried fighting against it which proofed to be a mistake because Jiraiya couldn't concentrate and ended up knocking himself out with his own chakra. After Jiraiya knocked himself out he went on his knees and was about to hit the ground face first, instead Sajikoi caught him in time and summoned a flat bed.

Later Sajikoi carried Jiraiya to his flat bed and scanned him "Genma, its the real Jiraiya." Sajikoi said to Genma "...Okay, I know what to do." Genma said to Sajikoi as he walked to the center of the arena "The winner is Sajikoi Uzumaki!" Genma shouted out loud to the crowd, the announcement made them start cheering and clapping again which made Sajikoi feel accepted by his home village which he hated slightly because they treated his brother like crap but he liked the village because this is where he was born, where he left his brother, where his mother and father are buried in.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Preview**

"Hey Sajikoi-san." Genma whispered to Sajikoi "Nani." Sajikoi whispered to Genma "I think, no I'm sure you came here with a good cloak and pants, not a ripped cloak full of holes and worn out shorts." Genma whisper to Sajikoi. Sajikoi then looked at himself "Aw crap." Sajikoi shouted out.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Domo arigato, gracias, thank you to all the Ladies and Gentlemen, the Boys and Girls that took the time to read this chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. I hope that everyone likes and enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next or the one after the next chapter, again to those who were expecting more, didn't like the chapter or are not satisfied with it I'm sorry, desclupas, gomen over and over a hundred times. To the Boys and Girls that did like, enjoyed and or are satisfied with this chapter I say thank you, domo arigato, gracias and I sincerely mean it from the very center of my heart.**

**When the Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls are happy reading my story and the chapters that I make, I'm also happy with giving out my story so that Ladies and Gentlemen could enjoy reading the chapters and keeping my story alive. Tune in next time for the next chapter 'Going with who' Now until...I get it done I guess. Again when the Boys and Girls are happy, I'm happy too. So until next time Boys and Girls (^-^) :)**

**P.S Yeah about the chapter...I know this chapter took two months to make so I know deserve any hate or angry comments but I'll try to get them finished faster and it might go from two to four weeks sorry, desclupas, gomen Ladies and Gentlemen. I will get the chapters done faster and for all to enjoy, Oh yeah also Boys and Girls if your interested with the Japanese I used like when Zabuza says 'He' or 'Are' it doesn't mean he or are, to look it up go to ****.#f, Well**** I'm gone Bye-Bye Ladies and Gentlemen and remember "be happy and stay happy" Bye.**

**-Kira777**


	13. Going with who?

**Author's Note: HELLO! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Its me Kira777 with another amazing chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon for all and everyone to enjoy. Sit back, relax and enjoy reading this great chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. I have to inform that I do not own Naruto or Naruto supported characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, I only own Kito and Sajikoi/Saji. Its a cross-over that still isn't on a cross-over path and it might in todays chapter. Okay now lets get onto this chapter Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy :) (^-^)**

_**Intro**_

**Author: "Hello! For todays intro of The Ten Tailed Demon please welcome my guest, The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya who'll be talking about this chapter, now go on."**

**Jiraiya: "Domo arigato for the introduction...um...whats your name?"**

**Author: "Oh, it doesn't matter, go on."**

**Jiraiya: "Okay, this chapter is about what just happened after Sajikoi won and was announced the winner. Now I would have won if he weren't my godson temo I decided to go easy on him so I ended up losing and its okay."**

**Author: "Nice, well its been a great honor to have you with us Jiraiya-sama (Bows slightly to Jiraiya and Jiraiya bows slightly to Author) and we hope you can stop by now and then, but now we have to get back to the story, Now Ladies and Gentlemen please enjoy."**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Chuunin Exam Arena: On ground level_

Sajikoi waved back at the crowd, happy about winning the matches and gaining the rank of Jounin with out going through the Chuunin Exam or the long training for no reason since he has mastered too many jutsu, yet he didn't use all of them in the battles. The reasons why he didn't use them is because one: There are too many jutsus he knows, two: A lot of those jutsus are deadly and it was possible for his opponents to die because of them. In the end Sajikoi won, all he has to do now is find Naruto and convince Tsunade that he could train him to be stronger.

"Hey Sajikoi-san." Genma whispered to Sajikoi "Nani." Sajikoi whispered to Genma "I think, no I'm sure you came here with a good cloak and pants, not a ripped cloak full of holes and worn out shorts." Genma whisper to Sajikoi. Sajikoi then looked at himself "Aw crap." Sajikoi blurted out and did his two finger seal to fix his pants and cloak. All he managed to do was cover the holes, stitch up the rip parts of the cloak and pants, but the pants and cloak still looked worn out and burned _I guess I have to clean them once I get the chance to_ Sajikoi thought as he continued to wave at the crowd.

_Chuunin Exam Arena: Ten minutes after the second round in the crowd_

All eight shinobi watched as the third round started with familiar jounin they knew "Sensei." Both Ino and Tenten blurted out as they watched their sensei stepped in to fight Sajikoi "Matte...isn't that Shikamaru's father?" Temari asked and pointed at one of the jounin fighting Sajikoi "Yeah, it is Shikamaru's dad...Nani? He got accepted to fight too?" Naruto answered and asked everyone "Hai, he did, and so did another jounin." Tsunade answered and told Naruto.

"Then naze didn't I get to be chosen to be part of the genin round?" Naruto asked Tsunade "The reason naze I didn't choose you is because your hes your brother, and if you were to attack him like he were your enemy, he wouldn't." Tsunade answered Naruto "Naze wouldn't he attack me?" Naruto asked Tsunade while he stood up "Isn't it obvious, hes the older brother and your the younger brother, you really think he would attack his otouto." Tsunade answered Naruto.

"I...I guess your right ooba-chan...gomen nasai." Naruto said to Tsunade as he sat back down and turned his attention to the battle _Naruto apologizing?_ Every female genin and one female jounin thought at the same time _Nani? Whats wrong with Naruto?_ Tsunade thought as she looked at Naruto who was looking down at the battle. After talking to Naruto, Tsunade also turned her attention at the battle and so did every female shinobi, the battle had just now gotten intense with the arrival of The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, Shikaku, Asuma, and Gai pulled out their weapons and started cycling around Sajikoi who was unarmed, after circling around Sajikoi for a while did all of a sudden, Sajikoi blew up into a burst of fire "Nii-san...matte...when did Jiraiya learn to blow people up with fire?" Naruto turned his body slightly to the right, his head also turned slightly to the right, looking at Tsunade "I don't remember him learning any jutsu that had something to do with that...in fact hes never learn a jutsu like that." Tsunade answered Naruto.

"Nani?" Naruto blurted out and watched as he then saw that the explosion was nothing more than a distraction for the jounin and sannin, whose weapons were destroyed by Sajikoi who used the distraction to destroy the jounin's and sannin's weapons "Gentlemen, ojii-chan, Uncle A, G, and Shika, come on now why fight with weapons. Why don't we have a pure jutsu and fist fight?!" Naruto heard Sajikoi say to the jounin.

After Sajikoi said that to the jounin, Sajikoi lowered his head, held both of his arms out, the palm of his hands facing the sky and then two Oodama Rasengan appeared in each hand "Thats the same jutsu he used on Kakashi sensei." Naruto blurted out "Naruto be quiet, I'm trying to watch your brother." Ino demanded and said to Naruto who turned to look at Ino "I thought you were worried about Sasuke, not my brother." Naruto said to Ino without thinking...which was a big mistake.

_Aw shit_ Naruto thought as he saw Ino get depressed, along with Sakura _Damn it...naze...why did I have to say that_ Naruto thought as both Ino and Sakura sulked into their sorrow "Naruto, look at what you've done this time." Tenten said to Naruto, Naruto saw what he caused and it hurt him seeing Sakura sad. Naruto's focus was now on Sakura instead of his brother...until one jounin of the four jounin went down "Asuma-sensei." Ino said out loud with a hopeless voice, as she watched her sensei get knocked out by Sajikoi.

Sajikoi as usual summoned a flat bed for the person he defeated, which was Asuma. After placing Asuma on the flat bed, Sajikoi turned to Jiraiya, Gai, and Shikaku. Meanwhile Sajikoi hunted down the three jounin or sannin and two jounin, Naruto tried to come up with a way for both Sakura and Ino to forgive him for being a jerk "...Gomen nasai..." Naruto barely said until Ino turned to look at him "Gomen?...Sorry isn't going to bring Sasuke back now is it!" Ino shouted at Naruto.

"Gomen gomen, is there anything I can do, so you two can forgive me?" Naruto asked "Go with Jiraiya-sama or your brother...and bring Sasuke back." Sakura answered Naruto. When Sakura said that Jiraiya dodged Sajikoi's Fuuton no Tsuki and Shunshin away from Sajikoi who appeared next to Jiraiya, then after Jiraiya's Shunshin and appeared somewhere else did he then get punched by Sajikoi's Fuuton no Tsuki "Jiraiya..." Tsunade blurted out until she saw Jiraiya behind Sajikoi "Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted out as he knocked Sajikoi all the way to the arena wall.

"Nii-san." Naruto blurted out and watched as Shikaku, Gai, and Jiraiya started beating up his brother until Sajikoi looked like he couldn't move anymore. There laid lifeless Sajikoi, the sight of seeing Sajikoi in his current state made the crowd silent and terrified of the three jounin's potential power. Naruto didn't want to believe that his brother was defeated, to make himself feel better, he placed his hands together "Kai." Naruto said to himself as he saw the truth. All the women watching with Naruto were all shocked as well, Tenten and Shizune gasped at seeing Sajikoi.

"Sakura use Kai." Naruto said to Sakura ".......Naze?" Sakura asked Naruto, still not wanting to talk to him after what he said "Just trust me." Naruto said to Sakura as she placed her hands together "Kai." Sakura said as it became clear to her that it was a genjutsu "...(_Gasp_)..." Sakura blurted out as she looked at the arena floor which was covered in a foot for water "What is it?" Hinata asked Sakura "That isn't Sajikoi and the arena ground is covered in water." Sakura answered Hinata "If that isn't Sajikoi, then is that a Kage Bunshin?" Temari asked.

"Hai, its a Kage Bunshin." Tsunade answered everyone in the group "How did you know Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked Tsunade "Its obvious isn't it? Sajikoi would have gotten up, and start fighting the second they stop." Tsunade answered Shizune. Right after Tsunade answered Shizune did Sajikoi all of sudden start linking out lightning, out of his body came lightning pouring out as if it were his blood "Hokage-sama naze is Sajikoi releasing lightning out of his body?" Tenten asked Tsunade.

"I thought that was just a normal Kage Bunshin, temo I'm wrong." Tsunade answered Tenten, surprised at being wrong about Sajikoi's Kage Bunshin. After Sajikoi's Raiton Kage Bunshin started pouring out lightning out of its body did it then trigger Sajikoi's trap, activating the water by shocking Gai, Shikaku, and Jiraiya who were on the water without knowing, because of the genjutsu that Sajikoi put on them that nobody knew when Sajikoi casted the genjutsu.

Later Jiraiya and Shikaku puffed away but Gai didn't expect Sajikoi to pull a trap on them so he couldn't get away from the shock of Sajikoi's Raiton Kage Bunshin until Sajikoi appeared behind Gai to knock him out and deactivate his trap. Meanwhile Sajikoi summoned the flat bed for Gai, Shikaku did his hands seals of Kage Mane no Jutsu and Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu to trap Sajikoi while Jiraiya concentrated in his jutsu or his big finisher that will defeat Sajikoi. While they trapped Sajikoi, Naruto and the group of women ninja watched as the battled calloused and thickened.

When Sajikoi noticed Shikaku's combination of both Kage Mane no Jutsu and Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu he reacted by breaking Shikaku's Kage Mane no Jutsu and Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu with only using his physical strength to break Shikaku's assemblage of Shadow Imitation Technique and Shadow Neck Bind Technique which surprised the entire crowd. Shikaku was surprised too when Sajikoi appeared behind him, Sajikoi's knock out jutsu however did not work on Shikaku.

After Sajikoi touched Shikaku, it was clear to the audience that Sajikoi wasn't using his technique on Shikaku but a pile of exploding notes that were meant to look like Shikaku, since Sajikoi was under a genjutsu, he never saw it coming...or did he. Before Sajikoi got to react to the fake Shikaku, the pile of exploding notes went off "Watch out!...(Loud explosion)...nii-san..." Naruto shouted out to Sajikoi but was too late to warn his brother of the exploding notes and the exploding notes went off. When the exploding notes went off it cause the dirt on the ground to become dust in the air.

The crowd had no chose but to cover their face, eyes, mouth, ears, and nose from the dust that spread all over the arena in just seconds. After the dust cleared up, Naruto checked to see what happened to his brother, to his disbelieve Sajikoi made it out of the explosion unharmed, also Naruto saw that Sajikoi managed to knock out Shikaku "This means theres only one left." Tsunade said disappointed by the three jounin that failed to defeat Sajikoi "If he wins Jiraiya?...does that mean he'll advance to jounin immediately?" Naruto asked Tsunade "Hai he will." Tsunade said to Naruto.

Right after Tsunade answered Naruto did Jiraiya Shunshin behind Sajikoi "Yomi Numa." Jiraiya said as he then Shunshin next to Genma and finished his jutsu. When Jiraiya finished his jutsu, Sajikoi felt something below him, it was a earth based jutsu that he recognize from the Akatsuki. Later the ground started to pull Sajikoi into the ground "Whats Jiraiya thinking?..he used that to kill those giant snakes that Orochimaru summoned." Tsunade blurted out, worried about what kind of effect the jutsu would have on Sajikoi.

"Nii.....san.....if you really are my brother than proof it, don't give up because I don't give up...never." Naruto said to himself but saying it towards his brother "Naruto-kun?.." Hinata said to Naruto as she pointed at the ground where Jiraiya's jutsu and Sajikoi were...but not anymore _I guess he gave up_ Naruto thought as he sighed and walked away from his seat. Before Genma was able to announce Jiraiya the winner, all of a sudden the ground started shaking as if it were an earthquake but it wasn't and it caused the crowd to cheer.

Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground "Oh shit!" Naruto blurted out in amazement "Oh Kami!" Ino shouted out "What the hell is that?!" Shizune asked Tsunade and shouted out loud "Is that part of Jiraiya-sama's jutsu?!" Sakura asked and shouted "It can't be!" Tenten shouted out "Then what is it?!" Temari asked...and shouted "I think its Sajikoi?!" Hinata shouted out "Hinata is right, well then the five of you should stop being afraid of him." Tsunade said and demanded while the earthquake stopped and the hand disappeared into the wide hole it made.

When the earthquake stopped it made the crowd stop cheering on Jiraiya. Yet when no one expected this, something projectiles out of the hole and when it reached a certain hight it descended down upon Jiraiya "Gomen nasai Jiraiya-sama temo I have to win for Naruto." Sajikoi said at Jiraiya while using his one hit knock out jutsu on Jiraiya. Jiraiya refused to lose so he fought back against Sajikoi's jutsu, but Jiraiya just couldn't beat Sajikoi's jutsu so he ended up losing.

Once Jiraiya fell unconscious, Sajikoi caught Jiraiya before he fell to the ground "Did he do it?" Ino blurted out in a question. After Ino blurted out her question did Sajikoi summon a flat bed for Jiraiya and placed him on the flat bed "Iie...no way?" Shizune blurted out. Later after Shizune blurted out her comment, Sajikoi scanned Jiraiya using his two finger seal, then Sajikoi walked up to Genma and whispered something to Genma "No way?" Tenten blurted out in a surprised tone of voice. Genma then whisper something to Sajikoi "Donoyouni?" Temari blurted out also surprised.

"The winner is Sajikoi Uzumaki!" Genma shouted out to the crowd which caused them to cheer for their new jounin rank ninja "Fukanou?" Sakura blurted out "He won?" Hinata blurted out. After Hinata blurted out her comment did Naruto run back to his seat "Hell yeah! Nii-san beat Jiraiya!...chotto matte isn't that a bad thing?" Naruto shouted and pondered to himself "Muri desu." Tsunade blurted out _Donoyouni did he get pass the jounin round, and with Jiraiya as their leader...damn it."_ Tsunade thought as Sajikoi waved at the crowd.

After a few seconds later Genma whispered something to Sajikoi, making him realize his clothes are all fucked up. Then Sajikoi fixed them by doing his two finger seal but it didn't fix them completely, instead it only patched up the holes in clothes, so his clothes still looked burned. Naruto felt happy but disturbed by seeing his brothers clothes ripped up and burned, when Sajikoi fixed his clothes a little Naruto remembered all the impressive jutsus his brother used in battle, from beginning to end.

Later after a few minutes passed, Genma signaled Sajikoi to go closer to him, so Sajikoi did "Follow me to the exit, these people won't let you go without you first signing an autograph for them or something." Genma said to Sajikoi "Hai, I will follow." Sajikoi said to Genma "Matte here, I have to announce something." Genma told Sajikoi "Hai." Sajikoi responds to Genma's order "Domo arigato for coming to this arena today to witness the rise of a new jounin, we hope everyone enjoyed the fight as much as we did, and now get out of here." Genma announced to the crowd as he signaled Sajikoi to follow him, then they went through the same hall Sajikoi in came when he first stepped foot on the arena.

Naruto also decided to leave, he got out of his chair and ran toward an exit in the arena "Naruto doko are you going?" Sakura asked Naruto "I'm going to congratulate nii-san on his victory, then go with him to make him train me to be stronger, after that we'll get Sasuke back, and finally we'll be back in three..." Naruto said to Sakura but stopped when he remembered what Jiraiya told him after everyone left the hospital "Never mind what I said...I have to just go." Naruto said to Sakura as he dashed to an exit.

_Flashback: Yesterday in Konoha Hospital, room 206 at 7:15 P.M_

Jiraiya popped out of nowhere "Oi Naruto!" Jiraiya said to Naruto through the window, from outside the Konoha hospital, on top of a giant frog. While Naruto laid there on his bed, he got up when he saw Jiraiya "Ero-sennin, nani are you doing here?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he opened the window for Jiraiya "I came here to talk to you about Sasuke, your brother, and the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Nani, what about all three?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "First lets talk about Sasuke." Jiraiya said to Naruto as he entered the Konoha hospital by going through the window "Yeah, nani about Sasuke?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "I know your aware that Orochimaru plans to use him as a host for his Immortality Jutsu." Jiraiya said to Naruto then he sat down near the corner of Naruto's bed.

When Jiraiya said that Naruto then remembered what Kimimaro Kaguya told him about what they planed to do with Sasuke _"Unfortunately Orochimaru is still a mortal and needs a new body, for in which his soul can use until he decides to use another or if it is of no further use of him."_ Naruto remembered Kimimaro telling him when he battled him "Thats right I do remember, chotto matte that means we can't stay here we..." Naruto rambled on until Jiraiya stopped him "We are not going to get Sasuke back." Jiraiya told Naruto "Nani? Naze not?" Naruto asked Jiraiya

"Sasuke had to be handed over before Orochimaru died. Shikamaru's squad and you were able to withhold long enough for Orochimaru to use another body instead of Sasuke's body." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Temo that doesn't mean Orochimaru wouldn't try to take over Sasuke's body." Naruto said to Jiraiya "Actually it does mean he wouldn't be able to use Sasuke's body as a host for that...Snake-teme." Jiraiya said to Naruto who is now confused "Nani? what do you mean Jiraiya-sennin?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"By using that jutsu itself that means he can't take over another body for three years, which means Sasuke is safe for three years. That means while hes with Orochimaru he'll be learning more jutsus, thats naze I'm going to take you, once I'm done with battling your brother, with me on a two year trip out of Konoha so you can improve on all your skills. Does that sound like a good plan Naruto?" Jiraiya told and asked Naruto. After Jiraiya told Naruto that, Naruto went silent until he responded to Jiraiya's plan "Iie, it doesn't sound like a good idea." Naruto answered Jiraiya.

"Nani? Naze isn't it a good plan?" Jiraiya asked Naruto "Doko is nii-san gonna be at?" Naruto counter asked Jiraiya "...I'll explain after I explain the Akatsuki part." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Hai." Naruto responded to Jiraiya "Now the Akatsuki is still trying to get you as you are aware of." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Hai I know." Naruto responded to Jiraiya "They plan to try to capture you in two years too. Which is naze we must take both opportunities and train as fast as we can, so we can defeat the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Naze won't the Akatsuki just chase after me now?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "Its because they know I'm going to train you to take them down and they want to test you to see how powerful I can make you in two years but we'll show them." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Chotto matte, how do you know their not going to attack sooner?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. When Naruto said that to Jiraiya it made Jiraiya then remember what Itachi Uchiha told him.

"_In two years we'll return, Jiraiya-san."_ Jiraiya remembered Itachi telling him that when Naruto and Sasuke were both unconscious at the hotel in Crater city "That is classified Intel, information that only I'm suppose to know." Jiraiya said to Naruto as he felt a little guilty for not telling Naruto where he got that information "So this means I have to do four things; one is to take my brother with me, two train until I'm stronger, three would be taking back Sasuke, four I'll take down the Akatsuki." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"About the first thing for you to do...I don't think your brother, Sajikoi Uzumaki, should go with us to train you in the ways that I teach." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Naze, did he leave again?!" Naruto asked Jiraiya "Wow, calm down. Its just... your boku, I know hes your brother but its been years since we've seen him and based on Ibiki's information, hes killed too many people while he worked with the Akatsuki temo we don't have any information of him ever leaving the Akatsuki besides his word." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"...Are you trying to say...you don't trust my nii-san?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "...I'm sorry temo that is exactly what I'm trying to say. Your...boku, we know is kare wa hontou ni and a exceptional shinobi temo...he joined a criminal organization that hasn't been stopped in years." Jiraiya said to Naruto "So your trying to tell me not to trust nii-san." Naruto said to Jiraiya "Thats not nani, I'm trying to say, just try not to place all your trust in him." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Naze? Sajikoi-san is my brother...is he my brother Jiraiya-sennin?" Naruto said to Jiraiya who was impressed with how Naruto responded to Jiraiya in a formal manner "Hai Naruto-kun he is your real brother because I knew his father, which is also your father, your father used to be a student of mine which is naze I don't think he is capable of betraying Konoha, his father and mother, and most importantly...anata." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

9_:00 AM: Outside Chuunin Exam Arena_

Naruto couldn't figure out why Jiraiya would talk about Sajikoi as if he was still a criminal _Matte...Jiraiya-sennin told me to not place all my trust in my nii-san temo...nii-san told me he would __train me and help me to get Sasuke back_ Naruto thought as he ran out of the arena, he started searching of Sajikoi who left the arena with Genma before he did. Naruto couldn't find Sajikoi but kept on searching, suddenly Naruto heard a voice from behind "Oi anata looking for your brother." Genma said to Naruto.

"Nande kuso! nani ka...nan da kore ittai zentai are you doing here Genma-san?" Naruto said to Genma as Genma approached him "Relax, clam down, I took your brother out of the arena before a herd of fans or paparazzi would have prevented him from leaving the arena." Genma told Naruto "Then where is nii-san Genma-san?" Naruto asked Genma "Well I told him if he knew any invisible jutsus and he said he did, next thing I know he disappeared...so iie, no I don't know where he is...gomen." Genma said to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing "Nandayo, you don't know where he is?" Naruto asked Genma. Before Genma was able to answer that question, out of nowhere did Sajikoi appear slowly as if he was returning from a other dimension "Oi otouto, haven't seen you since I saw anata talking with Sakura. By the way doko is Sakura-chan?" Sajikoi said and asked Naruto, Naruto then remembered that he left Sakura back at the arena _Crap Sakura-chan is going to kill me_ Naruto thought as he thought of an excuse to tell Sakura.

"Chotto matte, I have to get back to..." Naruto said as he was about to start running toward the arena. When Naruto was about to run, he was stopped when Sajikoi tugged hard with his right hand on Naruto's neck collar, which caused Naruto to fall on his back "Nandayo nii-san anata baka! Are you trying to kill me!" Naruto shouted at Sajikoi. Sajikoi removed his right hand from Naruto's neck collar and did a W shape with his three fingers.

"Three things I have to ask you to do;...one can you not shout or you'll make it obvious that I'm not in the arena? Two we have to go to the Administration Building inside to the Hokage's Office before we can leave and train you? Three...tell me you like Sakura-chan don't anata?" Sajikoi asked Naruto. Naruto was confused then he started blushing a bit at the fact that his brother whom he only known for two days found out his love for Sakura so easily.

"Yappari, I knew you have a crush on Sakura-chan. Looks like someone knows how to pick beautiful women, well when are you going to ask her out?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "I already have temo...she keeps on rejecting me and my offer." Naruto said with a gloomy voice to Sajikoi "Nani, naze would she reject you, chotto matte...there's another guy she's interested in isn't there?" Sajikoi asked Naruto with suspicion "She!...err..." Naruto blurted out by mistake in a upset voice and stopped before he blurted out something he doesn't want his brother to know.

_...So...thats why he wants to get the Uchiha back to Konoha_ Sajikoi thought as he picked up Naruto's thoughts "Its because she wants the Uchiha...huh...didn't know he is or was your friend since friends don't try to kill each oth..." Sajikoi told Naruto until he was stopped by Naruto "Damaru nii-san!" Naruto shouted out at Sajikoi which actually made Sajikoi shut up, it also made Sajikoi look and feel serious and sad, which it frighten Naruto. Yet Naruto refused to let Sajikoi frighten him even if Sajikoi is his brother.

"Just shut up nii-san...Sasuke is and will always be my friend...the only reason why he left is because Orochimaru convinced him that if Sasuke went with him, then he would give him power. In order to kill his Onii-san Itachi-teme!" Naruto yelled to Sajikoi "(*sign*)...I think...no...I feel exactly what you do, you two were really good friends. Until the Uchiha challenged you at the top of the Konoha hospital, on the roof, which is when the Uchiha was starting to act up." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Matte you weren't even there. How do you know Sasuke challenged me at the top of the hospital roof?" Naruto asked Sajikoi.

Just then a beautiful women pointed at Sajikoi with her index finger, from ten yards away, on the stairs of the main entrance of the Chuunin Exam Arena "There! There he is! Hansamu na Sajikoi desu is right here!" The beautiful women screamed out in joy to a huge crowd of women that screamed when they looked at Sajikoi _"Otouto."_ Sajikoi whispered to Naruto while he looked straight into his eyes, not making any unnecessary movement _"Nani?"_ Naruto asked Sajikoi with a whispering voice while doing the same as Sajikoi did and ignoring the huge crowd of women.

"_We really have to go. I will teleport us to the Administration Building, in the Hokage's Office, temo watashi need you to close your eyes and hug me on the count three."_ Sajikoi whispered to Naruto _"Naze do I have to close my eyes?"_ Naruto whispered and asked Sajikoi _"Trust me otouto...I trust you, you trust me right?"_ Sajikoi whispered and asked Naruto _"Tama nii-san."_ Naruto responded to Sajikoi _"Okay...ichi...ni..."_ Sajikoi counted down but stopped when the group of women charged at them "Genma...three, now otouto." Sajikoi said to Genma and Naruto "Hai." Both Naruto and Genma responded to Sajikoi.

After Both Naruto and Genma responded to Sajikoi, did Genma suddenly pull out a smoke grenade (Not a exploding smoke grenade because they're just civilians), then Genma rushed to Sajikoi's side and placed his hand on Sajikoi's back, pulled out the safety pin and aim it at their feet. Naruto wasted no time to see what would happen next so he hugged Sajikoi and closed his eyes "Now Genma-san." Sajikoi said to Genma "Hai." Genma responded to as he threw the smoke grenade at their feet.

Once Genma threw the smoke grenade at their feet while still placing his left arm on Sajikoi's back, did the smoke from the smoke grenade began to release, it made the crowd of women stop and hold their breath. Under the layers of smoke Genma couldn't see Sajikoi or Naruto but he still felt his left hand on Sajikoi's back. Sajikoi then unleashed his teleportation technique or power _"Man...ge...kyou...Sha...rin...gan..."_ Sajikoi whispered faintly to himself as the three shinobi teleported inside the Administration Building, in the Hokage's Office.

After the three ninja teleported to the Hokage's Office. Sakura just stood in the same place she had been in when Naruto and Sajikoi were talking about having to go to the Hokage's Office as well as the conversation about Sasuke. Meanwhile at the same location but above Sakura, on the top of the Chuunin Exam Arena, there watched two shinobi, one with white and the other with silver "You think your ready to train the son of Minato-san." Kakashi said to Jiraiya "I've been ready ever since I first saw the little squirt." Jiraiya said to Kakashi as they stayed on top of the Arena without anyone noticing them.

_Administration Building: In Hokage's Office_

After the situation with the pack of women was over with, the three ninja appeared in the office of the Hokage. Naruto was coughing due to the smoke from the smoke grenade "...(*cough*)...(*cough*) (*cough*) (*cough*)...Nani ga Jigoku! what the hell was up with those crazed women?" Naruto managed to ask while he was coughing "I don't know naze temo, it happens every time I get near or around women." Sajikoi said to Naruto.

"Hey Sajikoi-san and Naruto-kun, where is the Hokage-sama. Isn't she suppose to be here?" Genma asked Naruto and Sajikoi "To be honest I felt her chakra back at the Chuunin Exam Arena. I suppose she should still be back there temo since its Kirei desu oba-san we're talking about she should be here in a short time." Sajikoi answered Genma "Yeah I saw ooba-san at the arena with Shizune." Naruto also answered Genma "Hold up, theres people behind the door." Sajikoi said to Genma and Naruto.

Right after the three ninja talked did the door open completely to reveal who was behind the door "Anko kirei desu and Ibiki-san." Sajikoi blurted out "Well if it isn't Naruto, Genma and the infamous Saji or the new jounin Sajikoi." Anko said to the three ninja but especially to Sajikoi "Its Sajikoi and its nice to you too after so many years. Yet you still look beautiful." Sajikoi said to Anko "Anko and Ibiki nani are you doing out there, in front of the Hokage's office?" Naruto asked both Ibiki and Anko.

"We are suppose to guard this office with our life's from intruders." Ibiki answered Naruto "It turns out that we weren't doing a good job of that, because you three got in here without us knowing until Naruto shouted out loud while swearing. No wait...yeah he was swearing out loud?...yeah thats it, he was swearing out loud." Anko answered Naruto and herself "Yup thats good Kirei desu Anko alright." Sajikoi said to Anko "Yet anata look nothing like anata did before you left everyone." Anko said to Sajikoi in a despaired voice.

After Anko said that to Sajikoi did the room fell silent and Naruto, Genma, Anko, and Ibiki all turned their hatred to Sajikoi "Gomen nasai for leaving all of you guys temo I'm here now to help not just Konoha , temo to help my little brother become Hokage." Sajikoi said to Naruto, Ibiki, Anko and Genma "Thats definitely Sajikoi." Anko said to Sajikoi "Always worrying about his little otouto before anyone and himself." Anko said to the three ninja "Domo arigato gozaimasu Kirei desu Anko." Sajikoi said to Anko. Later after the silence was gone did Naruto think of something say to Anko.

"Chotto matte how did you know ani won the Arena Challenge sobo gave him?" Naruto asked Anko "The Hokage-sama has released word that Sajikoi-san has won the Arena Challenge and we are to respond to any orders from him if necessary since he is now a jounin." Ibiki answered Naruto "Holy shit, that means your able to be a leader of your squad of genin." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Yup temo I'm more focus in training you as soon as possible before they get here." Sajikoi said to Naruto "...Chotto matte you know about them too?!" Naruto asked Sajikoi.

"Yeah...I always did." Sajikoi answered Naruto _If what Zetsu said is true...then I only have two years and six months to train him with third-teen years worth of what I learned_ Sajikoi thought as he pondered about his plan to train Naruto "Hey nani is this secret you guys are talking about. Come on tell me please." Anko said and begged at Naruto and Sajikoi "Anko, he doesn't have to tell you because we are in no position to ask our superior anything." Ibiki said to Anko "Well gomen, I just wanted to know nani are they talking about." Anko responded to Ibiki with anger and humiliated by Sajikoi.

"Its oke Ibiki-san you don't have to be over-protective or anything like that and domo arigato gozaimasu Ibiki-san." Sajikoi said to Ibiki "Hai Sajikoi-sempai." Ibiki responded to Sajikoi "I might answer your question temo if you answer my question, is that okay." Sajikoi said to Anko "Yeah thats okay, now ask me the question." Anko said impatiently to Sajikoi "Are anata and Ibiki the only ones in this building, patrolling the entire Administration Building by yourselves or is there other shinobi that are patrolling different places in and out of the Administration Building and yours is standing and protecting Lady Hokage's office? Am I right Kirei desu Anko?" Sajikoi asked Anko.

"Hai, we are not the only shinobi in this building. There are several others in and out the Administration Building, there is shinobi from chuunin to jounin, from normal shinobi to ANBU shinobi." Anko answered Sajikoi "Domo arigato gozaimasu kirei desu Anko." Sajikoi said kindly to Anko "Otouto, we'll have to wait here for a while for The Hokage." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Hey, didn't you say 'I suppose she should still be back there temo since its Kirei desu oba-san we're talking about she should be here in a short time' thats what you said, so naze the change in thought?" Naruto asked Sajikoi

"If she did leave a lot of shinobi to protect the Administration Building and the Hokage's Office, that only means that my challenge at the Chuunin Exam Arena wasn't the only reason she left her office unattended, she probable went...to discuss with Jiraiya about our training...otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto. Naruto couldn't wait for Tsunade's arrival and neither could Anko, Ibiki, Genma, and Sajikoi, all of them couldn't wait so the three special jounin and one genin all thought of questions they could ask Sajikoi.

Sajikoi on the other hand just had to 'read' their mind, analyze the question, and give a suitable respond to all the question they ask, and make sure they believed in his answers. Out of the four lower class shinobi, it was Genma who asked the first question "So what was the first jutsu you learned when you left?" Genma asked Sajikoi "Well...oh yeah, it was Hiraishin no Jutsu." Sajikoi said to Genma "Nani?! You can't be serious, that was the fourth Hokage's signature move." Ibiki blurted out.

"Your saying the first jutsu you learned was the jutsu that made people call the Fourth Hokage 'Konoha's yellow flash'?" Anko also blurted out and asked Sajikoi "Hai, (Pulls out unique looking kunai from his right pocket) and these is one of his kunais' which provides the marking which helps pull off Hiraishin no Jutsu." Sajikoi said to the four shinobi "Here otouto (tosses Naruto the unique looking) keep it." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Nani!" Naruto shouted out surprised by the kunai that was heading towards him.

Once the kunai was in arms distance from Naruto did Naruto get nervous. When he got nervous did he then struggle catching the kunai, and instead of catching it he was passing it from one hand to the other hand "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto blurted as he tried not to get pierced by the unique looking kunai. After Naruto stopped struggling for a firm grip of the kunai did he get upset with Sajikoi "Nani ga Jigoku! Onii-san you baka. Naze did you toss this kunai like that?" Naruto yelled and asked Sajikoi.

Before Sajikoi was able to answer Naruto did all of sudden the door from the Hokage's Office was bashed open by a fast moving shinobi that wore a blue bandanna, with Hitai-ate on it, on the forehead. Anko, Genma, Ibiki and Naruto were not able to react fast enough to see who it was before the shinobi reached Sajikoi, a reason they weren't able to see the shinobi's face or identity him or her would be because the shinobi covered his or her face with a white cloth with his or her left hand. When the unknown shinobi reached Sajikoi, the ninja pulled out a dagger from his or her back using his or her right hand and held it too close to Sajikoi's neck.

When the three special jounin and only genin saw the shinobi pull out something from his or her back they reacted fast to the threat and pulled out their kunais', except Naruto who already had a bad-ass looking kunai in his grip. All four shinobi were ready to defend their superior from the attacking ninja "Tell me who the hell are and what is your name?" Naruto asked in a demanding tone of voice to the unknown shinobi ,while looking at his or her back with the the unique kunai pointing at his or her back, yet the Shinobi did not respond to Naruto "Well, are you going to talk?" Naruto demanded the unknown shinobi.

"This person works at Ichiraku's Ramen, she is the assistant and daughter of Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen...her name is Ayame." Sajikoi said to everyone in the room with a neutral look in his face as if didn't care that the shinobi identified as Ayame held a dagger too close to his neck. Everyone was surprised at what Sajikoi said about the attacker who was actually Ayame "Ayame?" Naruto asked Ayame "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun temo...Sajikoi's actions convinced Itachi-kun to join the Akatsuki." Ayame said to Naruto as she removed the white cloth from her face.

"Watashi...watashi...watashi...I am the reason Itachi joined the Akatsuki?..." Sajikoi asked himself. Then out of nowhere Sajikoi covered his mouth, using his left hand, and coughed out blood without Ayame cutting him with her dagger "(*cough*) (*cough*) (*cough*)" Sajikoi kept coughing until he couldn't balance himself and threw himself on top of the Hokage's desk. In a freak accident Sajikoi found blood dripping out of his neck, using his right hand, and it was due to Ayame's dagger slicing open his neck _"Gomen nasai, Ayame..., Itachi..., Naruto..."_ Sajikoi whispered as he laid there on Tsunade's desk "Nii-**san!"** Naruto shouted out with his normal voice then Kyuubi's voice.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Preview**

"I announce you as ex-Espada numero cero and from now on you shall be part of our personal bodyguard organization we have besides the Espadas. You are now a Escudo numero cero Koi-kun." Aizen Sosuke said to Koi "Hai, Lord Aizen-sama." Koi or Sajikoi Uzumaki responded to Aizen.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Happy New year...and other holidays I missed to wish everyone here at Fanfiction and Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls believe when I say I'm sorry, gomen nasai, perdón na me, and any other countries out there. I can list a few which are, get ready United States, Germany, Canada, New Zealand, Philippines, United Kingdom, Australia, Bulgaria, India, France, Russian Federation, Spain, Dominican Republic or Revar, Mexico, Austria, Switzerland, Singapore, Malaysia, Iceland, Romania, Czech Revar, Netherlands, Belgium, Japan, Venezuela, Pakistan, Ireland, Portugal, Jamaica, Finland, Denmark, Bahamas, Poland, Slovenia, Kuwait, Brazil, Peru, Sweden, Iran, Islamic, Republic of something and many, many, many other more countries I didn't call on and what I want to say is happy holidays which have already passed and say that I am sorry for not bringing any new chapters until now and for not wishing everyone (or maybe not everyone) at Fanfiction the best of the holidays.**

**Before I continue, yes I deserve to get my ass kicked by everyone a million times and get some angry or bad comments but lucky for me I'm not gonna get my ass kicked and your welcome to say whatever you want as long as Fanfiction doesn't erase it or penalizes you for it. As for the story I'm truly thankful, Domo arigato gozaimasu, gracias, for all the views, hits, and reviews and I hope that everyone liked and enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next or the one after the next chapter, again to those who were expecting more or didn't like the chapter or are not satisfied with it I'm sorry, desclupas, gomen over and over a hundred times. To the Boys and Girls that did like, enjoyed and or are satisfied with this chapter I say thank you, domo arigato, gracias and I sincerely mean it from the very center of my heart over and over again. Please help the people of Haiti by donating money to foundations such as the Red Cross and thank you for helping those in need.**

**Now when the Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls are happy reading my story and the chapters that I make, I'm also happy with giving out my story so that Ladies and Gentlemen could enjoy reading the chapters and keeping my story alive. Tune in next time for the next chapter 'The beginning of training' Now until then...I'll get it done soon, I promise. Again when the Boys and Girls are happy, I'm happy too. So until next time Boys and Girls (^-^) :) and remember to use these links in order to translate some of the words I use into your language which are ****.#f****, ****.com/****, ****.**** and for information about Naruto go to ****.com/****. Well thats it for now see you Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls later and remember "Be happy and stay happy" See ya, Latz, Bye.**

**-Kira777**


	14. The Beginning of Training: Truth

**Author's Note: HELLO! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Its me Kira777 welcoming all to another great and amazing chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon for all and everyone to enjoy. Now get comfortable, at ease, relax, sit back, and enjoy reading this awesome chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. Again I have to inform that I do not own Naruto or Naruto supported characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, I only own Kito and Sajikoi/Saji. Its a cross-over story that has entered a slight cross-over with the preview that will continue with this chapter. Okay now lets get onto this chapter Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, please enjoy :) (^-^)**

**Author Note: This means *...* when some event had happened/occurred or when someone had said something previously in the past, now please enjoy :) (^-^)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Intro**

**Author: Hello! Today's intro of The Ten Tailed Demon will start with my guest, The son of the White Fang of Konoha known as Sakumo Hatake, this person is also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, please welcome Kakashi Hatake who'll be talking about this chapter, now go on.**

**Kakashi: Domo arigato...uh...what was your name again.**

**Author: Does it really matter? Just go on.**

**Kakashi: Well this chapter in the beginning will cover a place doko Sajikoi went to when he left Konoha as a child.**

**Author: Okay, is there more you would like to share about the story or in general?**

**Kakashi: Well you will have to read the chapter because I don't wanna give out any details and ruin the chapter (Author nods in agreement) and in general yes. I would like to say the reason why I didn't enter as a Jounin for Sajikoi's exam would be because the moment I checked out of the hospital, they started up the Jounin part of the exam, so I missed out.**

**Author: Tragic, Its been nice to have you here Kakashi and we hope you can stop by every once in a while (Bows slightly to Kakashi and Kakashi bows slightly to Author) now on to the story, please Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy. :) (^_^)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Flashback: __Hueco Mundo, Las Noches_

There in the empty halls of the Las Noches Fortress was a meeting, that Aizen has personally called for, with over a hundred Arrancars attending the meeting for the promotion of one of their strongest, fastest, smartest, or the best Arrancar they have on the Espadas. Now the other Arrancars were all told to attend the promotion so they can all congratulate the rise of one of the only Vasto Lorde that had to go through training as a Espada and training with the other Espadas. Just then the Espada chosen for the promotion entered the room filled with Arrancars that have been waiting for the Espada to arrive. The Espada then approached Aizen, who was on his throne, the Espada then stopped, went on one knee and bowed his head down.

"I announce you as ex-Espada numero cero and from now on you shall be part of our personal bodyguard organization we have besides the Espadas. You are now a Escudo numero cero Koi-kun." Aizen Sosuke said to Koi "Hai, Lord Aizen-sama." Koi or Sajikoi Uzumaki responded to Aizen "You will also be my personal bodyguard Koi-kun." Aizen said to Koi. After Aizen said that to Koi did the room get loud with conversations and disagreements of Aizen's choice of his new personal bodyguard "Shizuka na!" Tosen shouted out to everyone in the room.

"How dare you all question Lord Aizen-sama's choice in his personal bodyguard." Tosen said to all the attending Espadas **"Gomen nasai temo as you can see Tosen-sama,** **some of**_ us disagree and we ourselves do disagree with Aizen's choice."_ Espada numero novena o nueve, Aaroniero Arruruerie, said about disagreeing with Aizen's choice to Tosen "yokumo son'na koto! How dare you!" Tosen shouted out as he grabbed the hilt of his katana but was stopped by Koi, who placed his seven year old hand right on top of Tosen's hand "Iie, Tosen-sama, As Lord Aizen-sama's personal bodyguard, it is my job to make sure all do not underestimate, insult or disrespect Lord Aizen-sama or any discussions Lord Aizen-sama makes." Koi said to Tosen.

After Koi talked to Tosen did Koi then get into a fighting stance but using only his fists; Koi turned his body ninety degrees left so he wasn't looking at Aaroniero, then he turned head ninety degrees right so he would look at Aaroniero, he then placed his right arm near himself to protect his open spot which is near his rib cage and kidney, like if he were using his arm as a shield, so his fist is pointing upward, he then placed his left arm in the mid-air as straight as he could to attack his enemies with, like if he were using his arm as a spear, so his fist is pointing forward, and he separated his legs apart, his left leg back and his right leg forward without bending both his legs **"Your kidding us****, aren't**_ you, you little bastard."_ Aaroniero said to Koi as they removed the mask that covered their face "I will kill you!" Aaroniero shouted out to Koi as they pulled out their katana and charged at Koi. Yet Koi did not not move...then they collided.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Administration Building: In Hokage's Office_

There Sajikoi laid on top of Tsunade's desk lifeless, still bleeding out from the cut on his throat, his blood completely covered Tsunade's desk **"Nii-san!"** Naruto shouted out as he tried charging at Ayame, if weren't for Ibiki, Anko, and Genma holding Naruto back. Ayame couldn't believe what she just did and she felt sad and guilty about killing Naruto's older brother "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun temo he was a criminal to Konoha and the other Countries." Ayame said to the enraged Naruto **"Yet you didn't let him tell you hows hes changed!"** Naruto Shouted to Ayame.

Ayame couldn't handle the guilt she felt or the intensity of Naruto and his boiling chakra** "You didn't even ask him if he can get Itachi back for you!"** Naruto shouted to Ayame who was stunned by that remark _He is right_ Ayame thought as Naruto kept trying to charge at her _At this rate his chakra will start to burn us_ Ibiki thought as he held back Naruto _If this continues we'll die_ Anko thought as she also held Naruto back _Nani can stop a pissed off Jinchuuriki_ Genma thought as he held back Naruto as well. All Ayame could do was watch the three special Jounin as they held back Naruto just to defend her, she who had just finished killing their superior.

"Kyuubi! Calm my otouto down or I'll kick your ass!" A voice said to Kyuubi? **"**(growling sound)...**Nii-**san." Naruto said as he went from a raging Jinchuuriki to his normal self "Doko are you?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Koko de otouto, here otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto as the Hokage's chair turned to reveal Sajikoi sitting in it "Nani? Dono yo ni...how?" Ayame asked Sajikoi "Nii-san you baka anata made me worried" Naruto said as he threw the unique kunai at Sajikoi and Sajikoi caught it by using only the two fingers in his right arm, which were his index and middle finger "Dono yo ni did you survive the cut on your throat?" Anko asked Sajikoi.

"Yeah tell us nii-san anata baka." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Well Ibiki nani was I wearing yesterday on my neck?" Sajikoi asked Ibiki "...Matte you were wearing your Hitai-ate on your neck." Ibiki answered Sajikoi "Then was I wearing a Hitai-ate when anata first entered the room?" Sajikoi asked Ibiki "Iie you weren't." Ibiki answered Sajikoi again "Lastly nani am I wearing on my neck right now?" Sajikoi asked everyone in the room "Your Hitai-ate." Everyone in the room answered "Temo if your not dead then who is that?" Genma asked Sajikoi "Oh yeah I forgot." Sajikoi said as he snapped his fingers and the Kage Bunshin went away.

"Iie that is impossible, Kage Bunshins can't bleed out...can they?" Ayame said and asked Sajikoi "Of course normal Kage Bunshins can't temo this is customized Kage Bunshin type that I've invented and its called (snaps finger and Kage Bunshin appears) Chi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sajikoi said to everyone in the room "Blood Shadow Clone Technique? Sounds hard to do, so is it?" Anko wondered and asked Sajikoi "Hai it is, temo because of my Kekkei Genkai and Jyuubi, I'm able to pull it off with ease." Sajikoi said to Anko.

"So you'll be able to teach me that right nii-san?" Naruto asked Sajikoi who smiled at Naruto and placed his left hand on top of Naruto's head or hair "Of course I will (messes up Naruto's hair) your going to be the next generation (stops messing up Naruto's hair) that will lead this village and the people of the village to prosperity." Sajikoi said to Naruto. After Sajikoi told Naruto that, Ayame suddenly start crying "Naze are you crying for I'm still alive." Sajikoi said to Ayame "I wasn't trying to kill you (sobbing) I just want to scare you until you told me doko is Itachi-kun (sobs) thats all (sobs again) I'm...gomen nasai." Ayame said to Sajikoi while crying.

"I know anata didn't mean to cut my Chi Kage Bunshin's neck open...its just when anata told me that Itachi-san joined the Akatsuki, it made me feel responsible for his betrayal and it made me cough out blood." Sajikoi said to Ayame "Chotto matte, you coughed up blood, naze?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Well...its because it was a Chi Kage Bunshin, yeah thats it, the Chi Kage Bunshin wasn't working good enough to withstand a question like Ayame's question." Sajikoi answered with a worried tone of voice.

"Naze are you hesitating Sajikoi-san?" Genma asked "I'm not hesitating Genma-san, besides nani do I have to hide, now that I'm back with my brother." Sajikoi responded to Genma's question "How about telling us the true reason naze the leader of the Akatsuki wants to obtain the...nine...Bijuus'?" Ibiki asked Sajikoi "...The leader of the Akatsuki seeks to obtain these NINE Bijuus' because he wants to obtain enough chakra and power in order to make the great countries bow before him and his ideal or rein of pain." Sajikoi answered Ibiki "Oh, temo isn't there ten Bijuu not nine, naze didn't the Akatsuki count your Bijuu as a target?" Anko asked Sajikoi "My guess is either; maybe they didn't know there is ten, another could be since I helped them fight and control two Bijuus' in particular, so they didn't want to extract Jyuubi out of me, or they choose not to kill me and take my Bijuu." Sajikoi answered Anko.

"Then naze is Kyuubi their last Bijuu to capture and not your Bijuu Jyuubi!" Naruto demanded Sajikoi to tell him in a anger sound in voice. After Naruto shouted at Sajikoi did Sajikoi lower his head "There was a reason naze they were training me...its because Jyuubi for a while had the upper hand, when that happened none of the Akatsuki members were able to control me, so the leader stepped in and placed addition seals to that of the original seal which is the combination of Shiki Fuujin and Hakke no Fuuin Shiki temo he added seals that were different from those two seals that the Yondaime Hokage-sama made us...it allowed them to use Jyuubi's power at any moment they wanted to." Sajikoi said to everyone in the room, especially Naruto "One of the seals is this..." Sajikoi said as he removed his saya from his back, with his right arm only, with the katana still in it, he held the katana horizontally to show seal on the scabbard that read 'Shintaku Roiyariti to Soncho' (Trust in Loyalty and Respect) in what looked like a red pen.

"Hey was that seal written in...blood."Genma asked Sajikoi "Hai, it is, which means it was insured by a blood contract with the wolves." Sajikoi answered Genma and everyone's curiosity "...Temo, this seal alone could not handle Jyuubi, so the original owner of this oversized katana was forced to give his life in order to allow me to inherit his katana and his life in order of me to be able to hold back Jyuubi at any moment he tried to go berserk. Now his soul is in this huge katana, and will remain in this katana as long as I don't die and the katana doesn't break." Sajikoi said to everyone in the room "That really doesn't explain naze the Akatsuki hasn't taken your Bijuu from you." Ibiki said to Sajikoi.

"To put it in simpler words, they didn't want to put all that effort in sealing Jyuubi for nothing, when they knew that nine Bijuu are enough they decided to leave mine alone and instead use it in order to; find they locations of other Jinchuuriki, to gain the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki's trust, and to obtain other Bijuu from the Jinchuuriki. That is the reason naze they don't count me as a Jinchuuriki to capture." Sajikoi answered Ibiki "Then nani do they count you as?" Ayame asked Sajikoi "From what I've heard from Orochimaru, I would say they think of trying to; stop me, kill me, take the ring back from me, make sure I don't interfere with any of there plans..." Sajikoi answered Ayame with his eyes closed, to help him think clearly.

Yet suddenly he paused which made everyone else curious, which got Ayame and Naruto to get closer to Sajikoi while Ibiki, Anko, and Genma waited for Sajikoi to continue on what Sajikoi was about to say "..." Sajikoi still stood in his long pause_"Maybe Kyuubi was right, nii-san is a bit dumb...chotto matte he can still..."_ Naruto thought as his thoughts were received by Sajikoi "...They classify me as a low life scum that they should eliminate, temo as long as they don't know doko I am then they won't bother looking for me because it would just be a waste of their time." Sajikoi answered Ayame and the curiosity of everyone in the room.

After that the door of the Hokage's office was bashed open by kick, with a blue sandal on the foot that kicked the door, everybody then turned their attention to the person who opened the door _Is it me or does that door love to get bashed open all the time_ Anko thought as she watched Tsunade step in the Hokage's office room with Shizune, and with Tonton in her arms, "Nani is going on here!" Tsunade demanded everyone in the room to say "Well, Hokage its...uh..." Ayame managed to stutter out "Nani are anata doing here Ayame!" Tsunade demanded Ayame to tell her "Naze do you have a bloody kunai in one hand and a white cloth in the other, and naze are anata dressed in clothes of a Jounin?..." Tsunade demanded to know by asking Ayame.

She stopped when she noticed that the red swirl insignia was replaced by the Japanese character that represented 'Fire' for Konoha _Nani did she get that flak jacket_ Tsunade thought as everyone else also stopped and stared at Ayame's flak jacket from behind "Whose flak jacket does that originally belong to?" Tsunade asked Ayame "...It belonged to my uncle Kito." Ayame answered Tsunade "Wow, its strange I have that same exact person's Hitai-ate on my neck." Sajikoi said to everyone "Anata! Nani are anata doing here, I told anata to matte!" Tsunade shouted at Sajikoi "I did Kirei desu oba-san temo she bashed open the door and tried to kill me with that bloody kunai." Sajikoi said calmly to Tsunade ignoring the fact she yelled at him.

"Naze did you try to assassinate one of our strongest and newly appointed Jounin?" Tsunade asked Ayame "Gomen nasai...chotto matte hes a Jounin, since when?" Ayame asked Tsunade "Ever since he won that tournament at the Chuunin Exam Arena against Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin ranked squads, so if anata did know that than its curtain that a ex-genin wouldn't have enough experience to take down a Jounin of Sajikoi's caliber." Tsunade said to Ayame. With that being said Sajikoi got up from the Hokage's chair and knelt before Tsunade "Domo arigato gozaimasu Kirei desu Hokage-sama." Sajikoi said to Hokage after being commented on how powerful he is.

Everyone stood in silence but were all stunned when a sandal hurled toward Sajikoi's head. Sajikoi was able to dodge the sandal like nothing by moving slightly to the right but then a second sandal came hurling at Sajikoi at top speed _anata baka Oji-san_ Sajikoi thought as he manged to dodge the second sandal in just a split second by moving sightly to the left "Dare Jigoku is throwing sandals!" Sajikoi shouted out, worried as if the sandal could have killed him "As if anyone has to guess." Naruto said in a annoyed tone of voice "Hai its me, the strongest ninja of Konoha also known as the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, who threw those sandals at anata...So can I have them back?" Jiraiya asked Sajikoi.

"Naze do you have to be so loud?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya as he tossed Jiraiya's sandals back at him "Gomen for throwing my sandals at anata temo it was too quiet in here so I had to do something to break the awkward silence, so I threw my sandals at anata and I project my voice so I can be heard!" Jiraiya answered Sajikoi in a loud sound in voice "Its okay, just wanted to know naze." Sajikoi said in a relaxed tone of voice "Well, then naze don't we just close that door so we can discuss on an agreement on Naruto's further training." Tsunade said in a nice but demanding tone of voice "Hai, Hokage-sama." the three special Jounin responded as Genma closed the door from the inside.

Tsunade then took her place on the Hokage's chair and rested her elbows on the desk. Naruto then noticed there was no blood on Tsunade's desk _Nani happened to the blood_ Naruto thought _Don't worry I got rid of the blood a long time ago when we were talking to Ayame_ Sajikoi thought as it was sent to Naruto's conscious "Now tell me Naruto, which of these two do anata think is going to train anata?" Tsunade asked "Well, its my brother, isn't it Nii-san?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Sajikoi "Well if I recall the deal, with the tournament, it was to see who would be better suited to train anata. Not to see who will train anata, isn't that right Hokage-sama?" Sajikoi told Naruto and asked Tsunade "Hai it is and have made my decision." Tsunade said to Sajikoi "Well is it Sajikoi or me?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

Tsunade closed her eyes, put both of her hands together and placed them next to her lips as she imaged the expression that Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sajikoi would have on their faces when they heard her decision "Naruto will train with (Opens her eyes) both Jiraiya-san and Sajikoi-san." Tsunade said as she watched as Naruto's reaction was a smile, "Wohoo!" Naruto shouted out and jumped at the same time, on the other hand, both Jiraiya's and Sajikoi's reactions were their jaws dropping nearly to the floor "NANI! ANATA CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" Both Jounin shouted at Tsunade "I AM YOUR HOKAGE, WHICH MEANS I AM SUPERIOR, ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY!" Tsunade shouted back at Sajikoi and Jiraiya in a question "...Iie, Hokage-sama, wareware wa gomen nasai." Both Jiraiya and Sajikoi said to Tsunade with a docile and sad tone of voice.

Naruto looked at both Jounin then at Tsunade "So which one is superior?" Naruto asked Tsunade. After Naruto asked that question did both Jounin stared at each other in intimidation making their presence tease, making everyone in the room feel afraid "Well it would most likely be Jiraiya who will have sixty percent of authority while Sajikoi will have forty percent." Tsunade said answering Naruto's question. At that moment Sajikoi's jaw dropped (again) indicating that he was shocked at the fact that the man he defeated was superior to him.

"Naze is he superior when I kicked his ass without him harming the real me in that battle?" Sajikoi asked Tsunade "Once again...are anata questioning my authority?" Tsunade answered Sajikoi using a question "Iie Hokage-sama, sumimasen, gomen nasai." Sajikoi said to Tsunade as he lowered his body slightly, bowing in forgiveness, hoping to be forgiven "Hai, anata are forgiven, temo there is something we haven't discussed and that is Naruto's departure and his training." Tsunade said to the Naruto and his masters "Anata will leave to go train once you have completed your missions that must be done of anata." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"...Watashi...don't think I understand?" Naruto said to Tsunade pondering about her request or order "Look anata can not leave until anata have done a few missions I have in store for anata, once they are done by anata, you can go to your departure. The reason naze I want you to do this is because in two and a half years I'm sure most of your friends will be at the rank of Chuunin or possibly Jounin, so I can not allow anata to go until anata have completed the right amount of missions, understood." Tsunade said to Naruto as the room stood silent as it was previously before Jiraiya interrupted the silence.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, he understands." Sajikoi answered Tsunade "Good I have someone else to instruct." Tsunade said as she stood up and headed to the door. As she touched the doorknob Sajikoi read her mind _Naze is she going to train Sakura-chan in medical jutsu_ Sajikoi thought as Tsunade opened the door and left her own office with Shizune and Tonton. There stood three special Jounin, two Jounin, one genin, and one ex-genin with nothing to do "Yeah I have to...interrogate someone." Ibiki said as he walked out the door "Yeah I have to...guard something." Genma said as he walked out the door as well "Yeah I have to be...somewhere." Anko said as she walked out the door.

"Anata guys want to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen?" Ayame asked the three remaining ninja "Sure, (Sajikoi) Okay, (Jiraiya) Yahoo! You better believe it! (Naruto)" All three ninja replied in that order "Alright, lets go." Ayame said as she stood up and walked toward the door, then the other three followed "Dono yo ni is it?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "Its just..." Naruto answered Sajikoi without any further explanation. Then Sajikoi whacked Naruto on the head with his right hand using a backhand stroke "Ouch Nii-san anata baka." Naruto said as they left the office. After they left Jiraiya remembered to close the door on his way out, so he did , but he couldn't lock the door, until the door closed itself. Jiraiya turned to look at Sajikoi with his right hand up in mid-air, then he turned his hand at a 180 degrees counterclockwise, as if he were closing a lock.

"Hey anything is possible with me around." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya as he continued to walk through the hall, right outside the Hokage's Office, after that Sajikoi caught up with Naruto and Ayame while Jiraiya just stared at Sajikoi then saw as Naruto tried to smack Sajikoi on the back of his head "Naze are anata trying to hit me for?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "For being a baka, making me think Ayame killed anata, rokudenashi nii-san." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Hey what the hell would our ryoushin think of watashi ni to anata if they knew I was letting you say those damned words, they would kick my ass." Sajikoi said to Naruto.

Jiraiya couldn't help but have a sudden flashback of Minato and Kito walking together just like Naruto and Sajikoi were. Sajikoi noticed that Jiraiya was behind them "Hey Oji-san, keep up Ero-sennin." Sajikoi said trying to mock Jiraiya "Hey I am your kami no chichi, goddofaza, so show me some respect boy." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi in a demanding tone of voice _Did that bastard just call me boy!...no I won't just angry or ignorant, those days are over, temo because of those days I ended up with this color of skin_ Sajikoi thought all at once because of Jiraiya's comment "You have to learn that if you slow down, the next generation is gonna kick your ass." Sajikoi said as he continued to walk with Ayame and Naruto.

Then Jiraiya caught up with them and they headed to Ichiraku's Ramen where Sajikoi will meet Kito's older brother Teuchi who he had never seen before because Teuchi had a small grudge with his dad for being the reason why Kito sacrificed himself. Now after years of not seeing him, Sajikoi will meet Teuchi, the man whose brother made it possible for Sajikoi's parent's to conceive and have both Sajikoi and his brother Naruto. As Sajikoi opened the door to leave the Administration Building for Ayame, Naruto, and Jiraiya he stood still _Nani would happen if I saved Kito...would that affect anything..._ Sajikoi thought _'Naze don't you try it out...go back in time Sajikoi-san' _(A high pitched voice said inside Sajikoi's mind) _I'll think about that Sajikoi-san _Sajikoi thought to himself as he walked out the door and caught up with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Ayame.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Ichiraku's Ramen_

There Teuchi was boiling the noodles and the spices, to add once the noodles are soft, for the ramen to be complete, then Ayame opened through the curtains' "Konnichi wa otousan, I'm back." Ayame said to her dad, Teuchi "Oh, your back, nani took you so long to get the spices?" Teuchi said and asked Ayame "Well I...(a hand reaches out to Ayame with a basket containing the exact ingredients as Teuchi asked for)...I have it here." Ayame said to Teuchi as she handed him the basket. While Teuchi checked the basket, the three ninja waited until Ayame called them in,

"How do anata know that those are the correct ingredients?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "I 'read' her mind." Sajikoi answered Naruto "Never mind that, doko did anata get that?" Jiraiya asked Sajikoi "Dochira, your asking that, I told anata that with me anything is possible." Sajikoi answered Jiraiya "I thought you said 'Hey anything is possible with me around'." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi, making a fun of him "Same shit." Sajikoi responded to Jiraiya's comment. After that Ayame extended her and poked her hand out giving the ninja the signal, which was Ayame tightening her fist, once she did the ninja walked in calmly.

"Hey its my number one customer, Naruto, and Jiraiya-san. What brings you guys here?" Teuchi said and asked Naruto and Jiraiya "Well if anata must ask, I'm hungry, and I've come to best restaurant that serves the best ramen ever, so give me the usually special." Naruto said to Teuchi "Give me the same as his." Jiraiya said to Teuchi "Hai, chotto matte temo dare is your new friend over there?" Teuchi asked Naruto "Oh I'm Sajikoi, Uzumaki Sajikoi, and I am Naruto's Onii-san." Sajikoi answered Teuchi. After saying that Teuchi's mood changed and he was terrify by what he heard, which caused him to go berserk and throw the boiling hot water of noodles at Sajikoi "Watch out!" Ayame shouted to Sajikoi.

Sajikoi did an amazing thing once again by holding out his left arm and used one finger, the index finger, to stop the boiling water and noodles from reaching his face. Then once Sajikoi stopped the noodles and water he carefully placed the water and noodles back into the pot which Teuchi had next to him, over the counter, and they were all amazed "How did anata do that?" Teuchi asked Sajikoi "I've been to a lot of places and learned a lot of things, I ran away from home, now I'm back to take care of my otouto, Naruto." Sajikoi answered and said to Teuchi "..." Teuchi was speechless "Now if anata minds, I'll have nani their having." Sajikoi said to Teuchi.

Later did Ayame take action and shoved her dad out of the way and started making the ramen for them, which helped Teuchi snap out of his dilemma, then Teuchi helped his daughter knowing he is going to serve the son of the man who caused his brother to make one of the biggest sacrifices anyone can make, the sacrifice of one's life for another person's life, and he never forgot the day when Minato gave him the news on Kito but he knew he would have to get over it, like he got over Naruto being the second son of Minato.

"_Hey Ayame is your otousan alright?"_ Naruto asked Ayame in a soft, whispering tone of voice _"Yeah, I think so, naze?"_ Ayame said and asked Naruto in a soft, whispering tone of voice _"Well; he tried to burn my nii-san's face off, he seems afraid and shaky, and he seems to have a problem with my nii-san's name, like he heard a ghost or something."_ Naruto answered Ayame, still whispering to her _"It has something to do with my uncle."_ Ayame said to Naruto, still in a low tone of voice. Teuchi wasn't able to hear what Naruto and Ayame were talking about but he was sure it had something to do with him, Sajikoi, and his brother, Kito.

After Teuchi and Ayame finished making their ramen did Teuchi speak "So how are the three of anata?" Teuchi asked as he placed their orders on the counter, with chopsticks on the side, while he stared at them "Well now that anata asked...its going great! I manged to beat Jiraiya and his squad, of Jounin, and gain the title of official Jounin, without going through the Chuunin Exam." Sajikoi said to Teuchi "Is this true Jiraiya-sama?" Teuchi asked Jiraiya "Hai he did, without getting injured, and he didn't go up against only my squad demo he also took on a genin squad and a Chuunin squad before he even got to fight me and my squad." Jiraiya said to Teuchi about Sajikoi.

"Yeah and because I feel generous about winning that I'll pay for our ramen, if thats okay with anata, Jiraiya-san?" Sajikoi said to Teuchi and asked Jiraiya "Iie, anata won, so you such be the one dare doesn't have to pay for anything." Jiraiya answered Sajikoi "Well I don't feel right to make my sensei pay for the food, besides anata probably would like to waste it on something else, so allow me to pay." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya as he reach inside his cloak using his right hand "Fine then." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi as Sajikoi pulled out a regular black wallet, with a picture of a woman with red hair, and the wallet held a lot of money inside.

"Nani! Give me some of that you rich bastard!" Naruto said to his brother while drooling over the money Sajikoi has "Gomen nasai, iie, some of this money is going to pay for this food." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Temo Sajikoi-san where did anata get that amount of money?" Teuchi said to Sajikoi "I actually got the money by being a mercenary while I was away from Konoha." Sajikoi answered Teuchi "Wow, anata must have been to a lot of places then." Ayame asked Sajikoi "Yep and it was fun temo now I have to work on catching up with my otouto; his friends', and my friends' that I left behind, isn't that right Ayame, Jiraiya, Teuchi and Kakashi." Sajikoi said as he threw his chopsticks out Ichiraku's Ramen.

The chopsticks were impaled on the fence, but lucky for him, it only landed near Kakashi's face "Hey are anata still trying to kill me!" Kakashi said to Sajikoi in a loud yet chill voice "Iie, I knew I would miss, besides I have never tried to kill anata, I've tried to kill me, remember?" Sajikoi said and asked Kakashi in a demanding tone of voice, while still inside of Ichiraku's Ramen "...I...I remember." Kakashi said to Sajikoi in a disappointing tone of voice "Hey Kakashi, get in here, I'll buy anata as much ramen as anata want." Sajikoi said to Kakashi "Sure, why not?" Kakashi said to Sajikoi in a question tone of voice.

Once Kakashi responded to Sajikoi did he then get off the fence, walked toward Ichiraku's Ramen, went inside and sat in a seat right next to Naruto's seat. After Kakashi sat did Sajikoi then smile "Naze are you smiling?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Its been a long time since I've been with both Jiraiya and Kakashi, and with you, Naruto." Sajikoi said to Naruto while smiling. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame all stared at Sajikoi and they noticed how much he resembles Naruto and his father when he smiles, when they noticed that, they also smiled in return to their joy in happiness of seeing an old smile return to them after so long. After that they stayed quiet as they ate their ramen and were all happy with the return of Sajikoi.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Naruto's Apartment, right outside the door_

After they finished eating at Ichiraku's Ramen they left and thanked Ayame and Teuchi for the food, and Sajikoi paid for the food, but both Jiraiya and Kakashi had to go somewhere else, so once they finished eating they left Ichiraku's Ramen before Naruto and Sajikoi did. * _"Me and Kakashi have to go do some errands Tsunade told us to do. Lets go Kakashi." Jiraiya said to Kakashi "Hai." Kakashi responded to Jiraiya as they both left Ichiraku's Ramen in a hurry. *_ "Well they left us to do a important mission for the Hokage." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Chotto matte, aren't anata a Jounin, naze didn't baa-chan sent you on a mission?" Naruto asked Sajikoi.

"Don't know, maybe she still doesn't trust me, or it could be she is saving a big A rank mission for me and maybe you too." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Hontoni, that would be awesome!" Naruto shouted out loud to Sajikoi. While Naruto was hyped up on the idea of being assigned on a A ranked mission, Sajikoi on the other hand kept staring at the corner of the hallway of Naruto's apartment wall. Sajikoi didn't know what to do about his feeling and sense of being watched so he looked away from the wall "Hey, don't anata think its a bit rude not to show your face,...(Matte its her)...Hinata-hime?" Sajikoi asked Hinata who was hiding behind the same wall Sajikoi was staring at a while ago.

"Go...Go...Gomen nasai." Hinata said to Sajikoi with a embarrassed tone in voice as she walked away from behind the wall and confronted both Naruto and Sajikoi "Iie, I should be the one saying gomen nasai, Hinata-hime." Sajikoi said to Hinata with a modest sound in voice as he bowed down with both his knees and lowered his head forward. Both Naruto and Hinata were surprised at Sajikoi's reaction to seeing Hinata. Sajikoi raised his head, stood back up and looked at both Naruto's and Hinata's surprised faces "Hey naze with those faces?" Sajikoi asked "Its one of the only times I've seen you so formal." Naruto answered Sajikoi "The first time I've seen you so polite." Hinata said to Sajikoi "Arigato gozaimasu." Sajikoi said as he placed his right hand on Naruto.

"N-Nani are you?" Naruto blurted out at Sajikoi _Well aren't you going to invite her in your apartment _Sajikoi said in Naruto's mind _Uh...naze_ Naruto said in his mind _Naze?...because its impolite to keep a woman standing outside of your house, apartment, domain, anata understand right?_ Sajikoi said in Naruto's mind _...Hai_ Naruto responded in his mind "Hinata would you like to come inside for something to eat or drink, like coffee." Naruto said to Hinata. When Naruto said that to Hinata she turned completely red _Nani te koto, Naruto-kun is inviting me to his place, oh no its too soon...watashi...I...I haven't gotten to know his favorite color, food, or hobbies...iie...I don't even know if his brother is okay with me...what if he hates me...nani would happen if Neji or Otousan find out about me and...Naruto-kun...iie Naruto-kun we're still too...young to do th..._ Hinata thought as she started to faint.

_Is that what she thinks, how cute_ Sajikoi thought as he read Hinata's mind but didn't notice Hinata fainting "Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted out as he ran to Hinata _Fuck_ Sajikoi thought as he dash to Hinata from nine yards away, before Naruto did and managed to stop her from hitting the floor _Hm she doesn't have the same face expression as before when I saved her, saved my first life without killing anyone, she is smiling this time_ Sajikoi thought as he carried Hinata in his arms "That was, subarashii, nii-san..." Naruto said to Sajikoi, practically speechless from his brothers power, he stared as Sajikoi approached the front door of Naruto's apartment "Hold up let me open the door." Naruto said as he ran to the front door and opened the door with his keys.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Naruto's Apartment, inside_

When they went inside Naruto's house they found empty ramen cups everywhere "Well I can see that you aren't like me when it comes to cleaning and keeping things neat." Sajikoi said to Naruto with a sarcastic sound in voice "Hey I go on missions to help Konoha, so I don't have time to clean, besides I get tired of going on missions after its done. All I do all day is; eat, go on missions, eat , eat, then eat again, then sleep." Naruto said to Sajikoi in a whinny sound of voice _Yet he still isn't as fat as he says he eats_ Sajikoi thought as he looked around Naruto's apartment. From the bathroom to the balcony, it was all full of; empty ramen noodle cups, dust, greasy grime, spills and unspeakable aroma. Yet Naruto tried to clean up by picking up some empty ramen cups.

_Looks like I'm going to have to use it...in front of him_ Sajikoi thought as he closed his right eye. When he did that Naruto stopped picking up the empty ramen cups and stared at his brother with only his left eye open "Mangekyou Sharingan." Sajikoi said in a cold sound and tone in voice while opening his right eye. Later after Sajikoi opened his eye did all the thrash start disappearing into a vortex, that appeared from in the middle of Naruto's ceiling, and all the thrash like; cups, grime, spills, dust, and aroma started floating up and went inside the spinning vortex. Then ten seconds pass and all the thrash was taken care of by Sajikoi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto was amazing by the power of his brother's Sharingan and the fact that he used it to just clean all the rooms in his apartment proves that Sajikoi's usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't put a strain on himself "Nani...hoho, naze, toki..did anata learn how to get the Sharingan?" Naruto asked Sajikoi. Sajikoi sighed and walked to Naruto's bed and carefully placed Hinata on top of the sheet and stared at her for a while "Hey are you going to tell me how..?" Naruto asked Sajikoi but was interrupted by Sajikoi "Otousan you don't learn how to obtain a Sharingan...(Sajikoi turned to stare at Naruto straight in the eyes, with cold look in them)...I took it from the corpse of a Uchiha." Sajikoi said to Naruto.

Naruto eyes then started to feel watery so he closed them and stared at his brother again only to find that his brother has, in both his eyes, the three comma Sharingan _No way, he has the same eyes as Itachi and Sasuke, but how_ Naruto thought as he kept staring into his brother's eyes "Gomen nasai Naruto temo I forgot to tell you that my Mangekyou Sharingan is what got us to the Hokage's Office." Sajikoi said as he turned off his Sharingan in both his eyes. Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw or the statement Sajikoi just made, which is prove that Sajikoi can use that jutsu more than two times, because just by looking at him he could tell that Sajikoi felt no side effects from using the Mangekyou Sharingan twice in one day.

"Okay Naruto, you and me are going to have a small talk about my past and about our family." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he grabbed a wooden chair from Naruto's table "How about anata sit on your bed, next to Hinata and I sit here, is that okay?" Sajikoi said and asked Naruto "Yeah, its okay." Naruto answered Sajikoi as both ninja took a seat. After they did Sajikoi sighed again and pulled out a note, with the word 'Retrieve' , bit his thumb (to make it bleed) and placed his thumb on the note. Then a big and completely black scroll pop out of smoke (like a Kage no Bunshin) and Sajikoi caught the scroll, in mid-air, Sajikoi then opened the scroll "Otouto anata know about Jyuubi and me right?" Sajikoi asked Naruto in a concerned tone in voice "Yeah." Naruto answered Sajikoi.

"Okay, do you remember naze Uncle K said about me...?" Sajikoi asked Naruto in a confused sound in voice because of Naruto's face expression when he heard the word 'Uncle K' out of Sajikoi's mouth "Naze do you call Kakashi-sensei 'Uncle K' nii-san?" Naruto asked Sajikoi in a confused sound in voice "Long story short I knew him as I grew up and he has also been older than me, understand." Sajikoi answered Naruto "Hai." Naruto responded to Sajikoi's answer "Now do you remember what he said to me?" Sajikoi asked Naruto "Um...he said...* "_Not until you give Obito's corpse back!" * _...oh yeah, something to do with someone called Obito." Naruto said to Sajikoi.

"Yeah about him, I have his right eye, and he was Uncle K's friend who died in the Third Great Ninja  
War...maybe it was the fourth. Well yeah this right eye I have belongs to Obito while the Sharingan that Uncle K has on his left eye also belongs to Obito temo Obito let Kakashi have his left eye and I took his right eye...(changes his sound and tone voice to a sad and serious one)...by digging up his corpse as demanded by the Akatsuki." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he faced the floor in shame. Naruto once again was shocked at what kind of immoral acts and crimes his brother had made while in the Akatsuki.

"I also have another crime that I must tell anata and this is a reason naze I call Hinata here, Hinata-hime." Sajikoi said Naruto "I was actually kinda curious about that, so could anata tell me naze?" Naruto commented and asked Sajikoi while he was still trying to get a grip on himself for what he had heard from Sajikoi a while ago "I call Hinata, Hinata-hime, because I'm the reason naze her uncle was killed and naze I also have the Byakugan on my left eye." Sajikoi said as he closed both his eyes then opened them to show that both his eyes were the same as Neji's and Hinata's Byakugan eyes. After Sajikoi showed Naruto that, did he then close both his eyes and later he then opened to show his normal eyes, which are black, (not completely pitch-black, more like Sasuke's or Itachi's) and again Naruto was surprised at another crime his brother had done.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Preview**

Pain pulled out a black rod and swung it at Sajikoi while he was collecting Natural Energy, beheading Sajikoi "Sajikoi-chan!" Pa shouted out as another Pain grabbed Jiraiya from the neck and crushed it with only his hand "Jiraiya-chan!" Pa shouted out again as he witness both the deaths of Sajikoi and Jiraiya.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Wow...I don't know where to start, well I was concentrating on watching, reviewing, thinking, planning on how to use or make this a crossover with various animes, shows, cartoons, movies, games mixed all into this story and characters that I have made that will be placed in this story and I have decided to make a sequel to Naruto, Jiraiya and Sajikoi returning to the village two years and a half later (Like in the manga and anime) and another story that concerns them on the two and a half year learning more intense jutsus and unique powers like; Shikai, Bankai, ****Battōjutsu** **/Laido, Alchemy, Super powers, the Force, and stuff from the original anime and manga. So I hope you guys and girls, lads and lasses enjoy the next chapter of Ten Tailed Demon ' No lies back home' so I hope everyone will enjoy.**

**As for me well I'm sorry I didn't post any new or recent chapter but I hope you can all forgive me for being a douche bag and a ass and I really hope my ignorance in not posting any new chapter of this story didn't make anyone uninterested in my story but obviously it did so I thank all the nice, patience, generous people, which I think personal everyone is nice and generous, but those who were patient about I thank with all my gratitude and with my story and I promise if you give me a chance I can pay the wonderful people of Fanfiction with my thanks, up coming stories, and chapters and I hope you found this chapter entertaining for now. I hope you all have a wonderful day, week, month, summer break, a year for always and forever and for translations go to .com, ****.#f****, ****.,**** and for Naruto based information go to ****.com/****. Well thats it for now so see you Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentlemen later and remember "Be happy and stay happy" See ya, Nos vemos, Ya o sanshō shite kudasai.**

**- Kira777**


	15. To the Sound Village!

**Author's Note: Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Its me Kira777 here with another splendid, exciting, and amazing chapter of _'Ten Tailed Demon'_ for all the wonderful people to read and enjoy. Now as usual, be at ease, relax if you can, kick back in your chair or anything you sit on, and enjoy reading this awesome chapter of The Ten Tailed Demon. Again, its a drag, but I will want to inform that I do not own Naruto or Naruto supported characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, I only own Kito and Sajikoi/Saji. Its a cross-over story that has entered a slight cross-over with previous previews of Sajikoi being inside Las Noches. For now lets get into this chapter Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, please enjoy and thank you for reading. :) (^-^)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Intro**

**Author: Hello everyone! Today's guest Intro of this story will be...Ma...**

**Tobi: Its Tobi now okay...um...well whats your name again?...um...Mister...**

**Author: It doesn't matter, so um, why the name Tobi? I mean wasn't there any more other names you could have thought of, something or anything that has to do with you, or that mask of yours?**

**Tobi: What! You making' fun of my mask you asshole?**

**Author: Oh no I didn't mean to offend. Now off that subject, can you tell me, what you will do in this chapter? Or upcoming chapters? Or any other stories your involved in?**

**Tobi: Well if you must know... No. No. Yes.**

**Author: Really? Is that how you answer people's questions?**

**Tobi: What? you mocking me this time again you flashy bastard? You and your flashy comments.**

**Author: Well this is useless (Tobi rambles on about the Author being noisy) okay Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls onto the story, please enjoy. :) (^-^) Tobi: I hate you! / Author: Fuck you!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Dream/Nightmare: Hidden Rain Village/Amegakure no sato_

Jiraiya was assigned by the Hokage, Tsunade, to go to the Hidden Rain Village to investigate the events that have occurred, rumors about there being an Akatsuki headquarters in the village. One of the main purposes of checking inside the village without being detected was in order to make sure the village leader, Hanzou, would not notice them in order to catch Hanzou in the act of negotiating with the Akatsuki leader. Jiraiya was told to go but the Hokage didn't want to send Jiraiya on such a dangerous mission by himself, so Tsunade chose a partner to go with Jiraiya, Sajikoi was told to accompany Jiraiya on the mission. Little did they know that they would be breathing their last breaths because they were cornered by four other Pains and covered in fatal wounds.

Pain pulled out a black rod and swung it at Sajikoi while he was collecting Natural Energy, beheading Sajikoi "Sajikoi-chan!" Pa screamed out as another Pain grabbed Jiraiya from the neck and crushed it with only his hand "Jiraiya-chan!" Pa shouted out again as he witness both the deaths of Sajikoi and Jiraiya. Sajikoi's head and body fell into the water, yet Jiraiya was still standing on a broken piece of the wall that was floating on the water but was stabbed, with eight black rods, by the four remaining Pains. As Jiraiya fell on his knees, then fell on his face, he started breathing deeply until he had a montage of failures which cause his heart to give up on him "His heart has stopped, iku koto ga dekimasu." Pain said to the remaining three Pains as they leaped far from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then remembered, as he was dying, his revolutionaries and the prophecy that the Elder Toad told him * _"you will guide that revolutionary, a person who will make a great choice, that will bring either stability or destruction to the ninja world" _* Jiraiya remembered the Elder Toad telling him years ago when he was younger_ Never go back on your word and never give up...Naruto, if that is your ninja way...Then as your mentor...I have no business whining...For everyone knows that a student inherits his ninja way from his teacher! Isn't that so, Naruto?_ Jiraiya thought as he lifted his body with only his right arm _He fought his way back by sheer will?_ Pa thought as he was amazing by Jiraiya's strength in his will.

"Jiraiya-boy!" Pa said as he looked into his eyes "I got it." Pa said to Jiraiya as he took off his cloak and allowed Jiraiya to write on him, using a jutsu called Shikoku Fuuin, and Jiraiya started writing the code _Never give up...That was the true choice I was supposed to make!...gomen nasai Sajikoi...didn't mean to get you involved in this...or be the reason why you got killed..._ Jiraiya thought as he wrote and finished the code, on Pa's back, which was 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15 "All right! Message received!" Pa said as he placed his hands together in order to return to Myouboku mountain. Then one of the Pain's launched a rocket hand at Pa _Naruto...you are the child of prophecy, I'm sure of it now...I entrust you with the rest!_ Jiraiya thought as the rocket hand blew up on Jiraiya, and not on Pa, then Jiraiya's body then sank into the water where he would die smiling and end up at the bottom where he would be next to Sajikoi's corpse on his side. Above all he died a worthy ninja death, as his mentor and student have, and he was proud of himself.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_7: 50 P.M. Naruto's Apartment, inside_

Hinata opened her eyes and woke up from a terrible nightmare that started with opening the door to go inside the Hokage's Office, when she saw Naruto, Sajikoi, and Jiraiya she thought that would be it but it wasn't, and she then the nightmare started and ended with a sad and cruel ending. Once Hinata remembered the whole thing she stood up, started crying, and placed her hands on her face "Hinata naze are anata crying?" Naruto asked as he got closer to Hinata's face "It...it was terrible...(sobs)...Sajikoi-sama...(sobs)...Jiraiya-sama...(sobs)...they...they..." Hinata manged to stutter out of fear "Hinata its okay we're here and you were just having a nightmare, don't worry Hinata I'll be here at your side." Naruto said to Hinata as he grabbed her hands and placed them on her knees.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata blurted, questioning Naruto's actions, because of what he did. As seconds went by Hinata noticed that Naruto's hands was still on top of her hands and his face was still close to her face, Sajikoi couldn't help but smile, while Hinata started to blush like crazy, but then she smiled "Arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to Naruto as she kept smiling and blushing. Just then three kunais' came hurling at Naruto, from the window, and Sajikoi manged to catch all three kunais' with his right hand "Don't make me throw these back you, Neji-kun." Sajikoi said as Neji appeared on the balcony, outside of Naruto's apartment, staring at Sajikoi with anger and revenge in his eyes.

"Neji-san?" Hinata blurted out as she removed her hands from under Naruto's hands, off her knees, and placed them at her sides "Hinata...I don't care naze your here, temo I'm going to avenge my chichui's death!" Neji shouted out he threw a kunai at Sajikoi again, and Sajikoi caught the kunai again with his right hand, and Neji charged at Sajikoi with a kunai, in his right hand, and he thrust it in Sajikoi's chest "Sajikoi-sama!" Hinata shouted out and shed a tear when she realized how this scene resembled her nightmare "Don't worry Hinata, Neji didn't even hit him." Naruto said to Hinata in a confident sound and tone of voice because he was sure it was another Chi Kage Bunshin "Iie, otouto, I'm not a Chi Kage Bunshin." Sajikoi said to Naruto in a cold sound and tone of voice.

As blood fell from his cloak, to the floor "Hinata-hime...don't waste your tears on such a; impolite, worthless, criminal, scum, such as myself, Hinata-hime." Sajikoi said to Hinata, then seconds later, blood started dripping down the left side of his lip "Naruto don't worry...I can't die...so I'll to train you." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he grabbed Neji's right hand, while the kunai was still in him, with his left hand while he stared at Neji with, not anger, sadness and disappointment in his eyes "Gomen nasai Neji-kun...temo I can't die, besides...beside your satisfied aren't you?" Sajikoi asked Neji in rhetorical sound and tone in voice, as he took a grip on Neji's hand and pulled the kunai out of his chest.

"Huh! Neji!" Sajikoi shouted out as he took the kunai from Neji for himself and crushed all five kunais', with his bare hand, then he turned them into regular diamonds "Nani did you think you were about to do after you killed me, kill the next person who pisses you off, then kill another man that ticked you off, then kill a man for no reason, then kill their family, huh, Neji?" Sajikoi shouted out to Neji as he stared down at the diamonds in his hand "Are you going to avenge every person who has ever been killed, by killing each person who has ever killed an innocent person for no reason, that is nothing but nonsense to me!" Sajikoi shouted out to Neji as he clenched his hand, the right hand with the diamonds, and tighten his hand into a fist "No matter what goes on in your mind. Do not kill a person just because they killed a important person to you because that hate will grow into pain and when it does it will hurt you mentally and physically. Then anata will think that the only way to make the pain go away is by killing those who are against you ...take this advice from me when I say 'Don't let revenge consume you' Neji." Sajikoi said to Neji in long and serious speech.

"So I'm sorry temo, I can't die, and I won't die." Sajikoi said to Neji as the wound on Sajikoi's chest disappear, in just seconds, after Sajikoi gave his speech to Neji "Fukanō, thats impossible, I stabbed anata in the heart?" Neji questioned as he back away from Sajikoi and sat on the chair Sajikoi was sitting at, before he threw the three kunais' at Sajikoi "I told you sumimasen and gomen nasai temo I can't die." Sajikoi said to Neji as his voice turned calmer than it was a couple of seconds ago "By the way I didn't kill your otousan, what I said was ' I'm the reason naze her uncle was killed ' not ' I killed Hinata-hime's uncle ' do anata understand, Neji-kun." Sajikoi said to Neji.

Then Sajikoi released his grip on his right hand, where the regular diamonds were, there was only one big diamond left, the size of Sajikoi's palm, and it has a black exterior but with a pink core "This is what a person with a good soul temo a bad mind looks like, its a rare sight and possibly a beautiful one, temo those who posses such eyes, like the Byakugan, can see that their time of life shouldn't be wasted on a person whose hands are dirty with the singe of people's blood, yet none of them were Hyuuga, hm...how ironic that I posses the eye of them temo didn't kill one, how ironic indeed." Sajikoi told Neji and ramble on about how ironic his eyes were, in a sad and lonely sound and tone of voice.

"So forgive Neji-kun, if you can't forgive me, temo don't get mad at Naruto or Hinata for my errors, please?" Sajikoi said and asked Neji in a low and well mannered sound and tone of voice. As Neji sat there stunned by what he had just heard and watched Sajikoi say and do so, while Hinata and Naruto were still sitting together on the bed. After a moment of silence Neji stood up, from the chair, turned left to face the balcony and then he walked toward the balcony, once he was outside, he turned his head sixty degrees to the right "Can I talk to anata, Naruto, alone?" Neji asked Naruto in a serious tone of voice "Sure Neji." Naruto answered Neji in a confused sound in voice as he stood up from the bed and walked out, into the balcony, and both him and Neji leaped onto another apartment building.

There Hinata and Sajikoi were as they waited patiently for Naruto and Neji to return from their little talk "Um...Sajikoi-sama?" Hinata blurted out in question to Sajikoi "Yes Hinata-hime?" Sajikoi said to Hinata in a questioning sound and tone of voice "Um, there is a reason naze watashi was following Naruto and you." Hinata said to Sajikoi "Besides the fact that your madly in love with my bro." Sajikoi said to Hinata. When Sajikoi said that Hinata instantly blushed, she turned as red as a tomato, which was a happy sight for Sajikoi but Hinata on the other was embarrassed by the fact that Sajikoi has just been here for a few days and already knows about her love for Naruto "If it makes you feel any better I accidentally read your mind , which is how I know about this feeling that anata my lady have for my brother, gomen nasai if that made anata mad and or embarrassed, Hinata-hime." Sajikoi said to Hinata as she regained her natural color.

"Iie, its okay temo I'm...kinda...well he is...I'm not good at..." Hinata stuttered out to Sajikoi in a low and shy, sound and tone of voice "Don't worry I understand Hinata-hime, so anata don't have to explain, but I do want you to be able to tell me sooner or later. Does that sound like a good idea, Hinata-hime?" Sajikoi said and asked Hinata "Hai." Hinata answered Sajikoi with a smile _He actually understands me_ Hinata thought as Sajikoi also smiled, as his responds to Hinata's thought "Now then nani was the reason naze anata were following us?" Sajikoi asked Hinata "Oh, the reason naze I was following you two is because...um...me and my friends want anata to train us." Hinata said to Sajikoi in a demanding and desperate sound and tone of voice "NANI?" Sajikoi blurted out.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_8: 00 P.M._ _Two Apartments away from Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto and Neji both stared at each, with a emotionless expression on their faces, Neji then lowered his head "Gomen nasai Naruto for the interruption temo, I was following Hinata for her safety when she collapsed and I heard Sajikoi talk about my father's death when he placed her on your bed, it made me pissed off when I realized that he was a person that was responsible for my father's death. I went berserk and started attacking without realizing that he may have been responsible for Hinata's rescue." Neji told Naruto as he lifted his head to look at Naruto again "You mean he was Hinata's rescuer while being a reason naze your otousan dies. That doesn't make any sense?" Naruto said to Neji in a totally confused, frustrated, sound and tone of voice.

"Its complicated temo I promise I'll tell anata soon. By the way tell your onii-san that I accept his apology, also that I don't and I won't hold a grudge against him." Neji told Naruto as he started walking away from Naruto "Hey, doko are you going?" Naruto asked Neji "I'm going home and I need anata to do me a favor, please let Hinata know that she will have to leave soon, is that okay Naruto?" Neji said and asked Naruto as he continued walking away. Before Naruto got to ask Neji about the rescue, Neji leaped to another apartment and then he looked back at Naruto "I trust Sajikoi because he is your onii-san, not because he is himself." Neji said to Naruto as he leaped away, again, before Naruto was able to say something _I was going to tell him naze temo...I better go back to nii-san and Hinata_ Naruto thought as he headed back to his apartment.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_8: 01 P.M. Naruto's Apartment, inside, two minutes before Naruto and Neji's conversation ended_

There Sajikoi stood, where he was when Neji arrived, surprised by Hinata's request with his eyes almost bursting out of his eye socket "Naze do anata want to be trained by me?" Sajikoi asked Hinata with a confused sound and tone in voice while he continued reading her mind "Its because you were able to knock out: Asuma-sama, Guy-sama, Shikaku-sama, Jiraiya-sama without having to use up a lot of your chakra and without getting yourself injured, Sajikoi-sama." Hinata answered Sajikoi as she bowed her head, while sitting on Naruto's bed, at Sajikoi, who is now sitting on the chair that Neji sat in before he left.

"I know it didn't look like I was using up much chakra temo the truth is I was." Sajikoi said to Hinata "Anata were?" Hinata said to Sajikoi in a questioning tone in voice "Well, you see, I have about...thirty times more chakra than ordinary shinobi, Hinata-hime." Sajikoi said to Hinata "Subarashii." Hinata blurted out in amazement to Sajikoi's answer "Well...I don't about that shikashi I could, I would, no I can and probably will train anata." Sajikoi said to Hinata in a puzzling tone in voice "Hontōni?" Hinata said to Sajikoi in a surprised tone in voice "Yeah I may shikashi I need to know how many students I will have, if I were to accept this responsibility." Sajikoi said to Hinata with a smile.

"Hai, the total number of students so far, it's ten students." Hinata replied to Sajikoi with a smile "Nani? Naze are there so many and what do anata mean by 'number of students so far', Hinata-hime?" Sajikoi asked Hinata with a overreacted surprised sound in voice (like Jiraiya and Naruto) "Gomen nasai temo since you won in that tournament, many shinobi have wanted you as their sensei. So far its; Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Ino-chan, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-chan, and me all want you to train us Sajikoi-sensei." Hinata answered Sajikoi while bowing her head down, as a symbol to show her apology. Sajikoi started scratching the back of his head when Hinata finished what she had to say, then bowing in forgiveness _Well I thought most of them would be trying to be Medical Shinobi shikashi most of them seem to be offense Shinobi, besides that, I thought Sakura-chan was training under Kirei desu Tsunade-sama_ Sajikoi thought as he continued scratching his head.

After thinking for long while, Sajikoi finally decided _Well I guess I only need to teach them new techniques while they try their best to master it, then again thats no teachings from a sensei, how will I tell Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei_ Sajikoi thought as Naruto entered the room, through the balcony, and Naruto sat down next to Hinata, on the bed "Well he said he 'accepts your apology' and forgives anata because your brother. Oh by the way Hinata, Neji told me to tell anata to go home soon." Naruto said to both Sajikoi and Hinata "Well I guess anata have to go Hinata-hime, so please tell your friends I'll be more than happy to accept your offer and theirs." Sajikoi said to Hinata " Hontōni? Arigato gozaimasu Sajikoi-sensei." Hinata said to Sajikoi as she got up, then she walked to the door and opened the door, turned around to look at Naruto "Arigato gozaimasu Naruto-kun." Hinata said to Naruto with a smile, while blushing a little bit, as she ran out the door.

Once Hinata left, Naruto was puzzled by Hinata's gratitude "Naze is she thanking me for?" Naruto asked out loud "Maybe its because she's happy that I accepted her offer to be her sensei." Sajikoi responded to Naruto's question "You know what, I'm happy that you are here, because you happen to answer all my unsolved questions when I have unsolved questions...matte...NANI? Your her sensei now?" Naruto said then blurted out, over dramatic, to Sajikoi "Well yeah, didn't you hear her, when she called me Sajikoi-sensei." Sajikoi said to Naruto, answering Naruto's question "Chotto matte weren't you suppose to be my sensei?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Otouto anata know that I am your sensei, its just that I must do this for your friends. Besides since Team 7 is now a disabled team I'm certain, if not wrong, that Kirei desu Tsunade-sama will assign you to a four genin team for the time being, having anata switch out teams once in a while." Sajikoi answered and said to Naruto.

That answer kept Naruto silent for a while until he laid on top of his bed and looked at the ceiling "When do anata think we'll start doing the missions? Just to get them over with." Naruto asked Sajikoi "Soon otouto soon." Sajikoi answered Naruto as he stood up from the chair "Okay then, let's get a good night sleep otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he went inside the bathroom "Yeah, your right, well then let me get some more sheets." Naruto said as he got up and grabbed extra sheets, from underneath his bed, for Sajikoi to sleep with. Two minutes later Sajikoi came out of the bathroom without his cloak on, nor with his shoes, without a shirt either, and he was only wearing boxers with shorts, while sagging, over his boxers "Chotto matte naze are you not wearing a shirt?" Naruto asked Sajikoi.

"I don't see a problem with it." Sajikoi answered Naruto "Okay then, here is your blankets." Naruto said to Sajikoi as he tossed the sheets to Sajikoi "Domo arigato otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto as he found a place to sleep in, next to Naruto's bed, on the ground, to Naruto's right side of the bed. Sajikoi then laid down a sheet and then he laid down, face up, and placed another sheet over himself and then he closed his eyes. While Naruto went to the bathroom, came out in three minutes, after that he came out with his pajamas on, the blue pajamas and black beanie, and he jumped over Sajikoi then landed, on his back, on his bed, took out the sheets and placed himself in the bed, after that he placed the sheets on him, and then he closed his eyes _"Hey nii-san."_ Naruto whispered to Sajikoi _"Nani?"_ Sajikoi whispered to Naruto _"Nani do anata think Sakura-chan is doing?"_ Naruto asked Sajikoi in a whispering sound in voice _"I don't know."_ Sajikoi answered Naruto in a whispering tone in voice. Then the two brothers knocked out and went to sleep, without being aware of it.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_12: 35 A.M. At Naruto's Apartment_

After just a few hours of sleep Sajikoi woke up and got up from the floor, then he walked toward the balcony, and went outside and stared at the moon. Sajikoi did this for a long while until he sensed two chakra sources coming towards Naruto's apartment, when he did, he quickly dashes to get his katana from the bathroom then he came out quickly, with his katana in his right hand, and went back out to the balcony and placed his left hand on the hilt and stood at a ninety degree angle to perform a Battoujutsu with his katana. Then after preparing for a possible fight with the unknown chakra, the chakra source became recognizable and he instantly knew who they were.

"Well if it isn't Jiraiya-san and Kawaii Sakura-chan." Sajikoi said as both Jiraiya and Sakura landed on Naruto's balcony "Well if it isn't a sleeping Naruto and a shirtless Sajikoi." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi "(sighs) I better wake that idiot up." Sajikoi said as he threw his sheathed katana at Naruto, with the hilt heading towards Naruto's head, when Naruto got hit by the hilt of the katana he instantly woke up "Seikō! What the hell is wrong with anata!" Naruto shouted out to Sajikoi with fury "Anata has no right to shout at your superiors." Sakura said to Naruto in a bossy tone in voice while semi blushing a little bit _Oh, I forgot we have a lady here with us_ Sajikoi thought as he went inside the apartment.

"Oi, where are you going?" Jiraiya asked Sajikoi "Its impolite for man to be half nude around a woman." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya as he went inside the bathroom "I don't see a problem with it." Jiraiya said out loud _Is he really one of the three noble sannin?_ Sakura thought in her mind as Naruto got up from his bed and Sajikoi came out of the bathroom. When Sajikoi came out, he didn't have his regular clothes on; customized Akatsuki cloak, dark blue pants, blue shoes and a white T-shirt over a fish net shirt, instead he wore; a black button up shirt, unbuttoned, with short sleeves and a short sleeveless red shirt underneath, black pants with two red stripes on each side, and completely black sandals "Anata look different now." Naruto said to Sajikoi "Arigato, now get suited up because we're going somewhere with Jiraiya-san and Kawaii Sakura-chan." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Basho?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "To a S-ranked mission." Jiraiya answered Naruto's question for Sajikoi.

"Now quit stalling and get dressed already." Sakura said to Naruto "Gomen gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he went inside the bathroom. Then after a couple of minutes Naruto came out with his regular; orange and blue jacket, black short sleeved shirt underneath, orange pants, and blue sandals "Ni itte miyou." Naruto said as he stormed into his balcony and then he leaped out of his balcony, then onto a apartment roof top "Chotto matte Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto as Naruto stopped on the roof "Nani Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura "We're headed to the north, your going to the west." Sakura said to Naruto "Well, nani is the name of the village to the north?" Naruto asked Sakura "Ta no Kuni, otherwise known as Oto no Sato, where Sasuke went to go find that Orochimaru-teme." Jiraiya answered Naruto's question. Naruto's responds to that is that his face turned serious and determined to go to the Rice Field Country.

"Nani is the point of going?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "To go pick up intel, or information, on: the village's current status, Orochimaru's plans, and anything on Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya answered Naruto "Hm, finally, I get to kick Orochimaru-teme's ass for what he made me do while I was in the Akatsuki." Sajikoi said out loud as he cracked both his hands and each side of his neck "Alright, hikkosu." Jiraiya said to his squad, as their captain, then all of them turned to him "Hai." They responded as they dashed from roof top to roof top to head for the north gate. Later after leaping from roof top to other roof tops, they found a gap from a building that lead to the entrance of the north gate, so they decided to get off the roofs and start running on the ground. Then they ran out of the north gate and into the forest where eventually they will reach the Rice Field Country and they will be one step closer to getting Sasuke back _Just wait a little Sasuke_ Naruto thought as they started jump from tree branch to tree branch.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_6: 35 A.M. Outside of the Rice Field Country, on top of a tree_

Once they got there, the sun started rising, they prepared themselves to enter what was known and believed as enemy territory. Before they went any closer they stared down at the ground, where the ponds where, to look out for enemy ninja "That's Ta no Kuni where Oto no Sato is. Its Orochimaru-teme's headquarters. Take sufficient caution and proceed." Jiraiya said to his squad "Hai." All three squad members responded to Jiraiya as they made their way down the tree and down to the dirt path, to the Hidden Sound Village, to go through the Rice Peddle Field.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_8: 14 A.M. Walking in a dirt path_

After walking after a while on the dirt road, all four ninja decided to lower their guard and enjoy their surroundings "This place is really anticlimactic. I would have imaged that Orochimaru-teme's goons would be ready to greet us." Naruto said to everyone "Is this really Oto no Sato. It seems so peaceful, quiet, and it looks like a nice land temo..." Sakura said to Jiraiya but was cut off by him "Iie, we haven't entered Oto no Sato. This is the Land of Rice Paddies." Jiraiya said to Sakura "Land of the Rice Paddies?" Sakura asked Jiraiya "It's a small land, nothing special." Jiraiya answered Sakura "I guess that feudal lord was a baka, because he hungered for powerful military strength in order to make this land disproportionately larger, am I right Jiraiya-san?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya in a clam tone in voice "Anata should know a lot about this place, considering how Orochimaru used to be your sensei." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi.

Both Naruto and Sakura almost froze when they heard Jiraiya say that about Sajikoi "Hontōni?" Sakura asked Sajikoi "Well he was shikashi, if I were still his student, I wouldn't be here with you guys and I most certainly wouldn't tell you guys anything about him shikashi I would if you asked me." Sajikoi answered Sakura's question "Then answer me this, is he really going to try to take over Sasuke's body?" Naruto asked Sajikoi in a serious sound and tone in voice "Yeah he is, one-hundred percent yes, gomen nasai otouto. Me and Jiraiya both promise anata that we will train anata, in order to rescue Sasuke, trust us Naruto." Sajikoi answered and told Naruto as they kept walking "So then, inform them dono yō ni shita Orochimaru was able to win this land over." Jiraiya told Sajikoi "That information is easy because all he did was do a little fast-talking, shikashinagara, he himself did not want to make the land stronger shikashi he did want to carry out the ambition of making himself stronger and all this to just get revenge on Konoha, what a baka." Sajikoi answered Jiraiya and told Naruto and Sakura.

"Well that's naze there's no presence of him or anything of his doing in this area." Jiraiya said to everyone in his squad "Really, is that so Ero-sennin." Naruto said to Jiraiya "Hey don't call me Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto, in a overreacted sound in voice "That's right Naruto...He's one of the legendary Sannin, so don't anata have to..." Sakura said to Naruto in a honest tone in voice, but she was cut off before she could have continued _"He's just a lady-loving perverted Ero-sennin."_ Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear with one hand over his mouth "Nani?" Jiraiya shouted as he got closer to Naruto and Sakura. By now they stopped walking and as a response to this, Naruto and Jiraiya arguing, Sajikoi couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at seeing the site of them argue "More importantly, basho is this Oto no Sato?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "Beats me...I don't know..." Jiraiya said to Naruto until he was interrupted "Nani?" Naruto blurted out "We don't know basho it is, so we're going investigate, right?" Jiraiya asked Naruto "You've got a point shikashi..." Naruto said to Jiraiya as he stopped in the middle of his sentence "But how do we find it?" Sakura asked Jiraiya.

"Well it would be hard to find it shikashi since we have Sajikoi here with us, it'll be way easier to find it now." Jiraiya answered both Naruto and Sakura's question "Don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand...naze is there a seal tag on the back of my hand?" Sajikoi said and asked as he took off the seal from the back of his hand _Are we really going to trust him, damn it nii-san_ Naruto thought as Sajikoi pointed north, with his right index finger "This is the way." Sajikoi said as he started walking to the direction he pointed in "I bet your going to take us to a traveler's town and where there's traveler's town there's food and women, so finding a traveler's town is important, we must find food and women, to do so, we must go to a traveler's town, where the women are." Jiraiya rambled on as he followed Sajikoi "There goes Ero-sennin with bad habit. He's planning to sow his wild oats under the guise of a special mission." Naruto said to Sakura, not bothering to cover his mouth, and Jiraiya still didn't hear them.

After walking for an hour they came across a lodging that Sajikoi took them to "So this is a traveler's town right..." Naruto commented "It looks like nobody's living here anymore." Sakura also commented "No, I feel the presence of people...(sniff sniff and then inhalation)...and the smell of face powder." Jiraiya said proudly to both Naruto and Sakura, while they made disappointing gestures. Jiraiya then reached out his right hand to Naruto "Take it out." Jiraiya said to Naruto "Take nani out?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "Don't act like anata don't know! In anything one does, a war chest is necessary, right?" Jiraiya told Naruto "Nani! Your after my wallet, aren't you. Man!" Naruto said as he reached into his pockets. Before Naruto was able to pull out his wallet Sajikoi pulled out his wallet, with his right hand, and showed it to Jiraiya "This wallet contains more than enough money to help this situation out, so there's no need to get Naruto's wallet or Sakura's wallet." Sajikoi said as he handed his wallet over to Jiraiya "Nani?...shikashi didn't she?..." Jiraiya asked Sajikoi.

Sajikoi answered with a shrug _Just take it_ Sajikoi thought as passed his thought to Jiraiya "Hey nii-san, there's no need to give him money." Naruto said to Sajikoi "I know otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto "Well then, I'm off to the town!" Jiraiya announced proudly as he threw his bag to Naruto and his scroll to Sakura "Anata guys go on ahead to the outskirts of the post station and matte!" Jiraiya said to his squad "Naze?" Naruto asked Jiraiya "Its too dangerous ahead from here. It's a mission for adults." Jiraiya answered Naruto's question as he started walking into the town. Jiraiya was stopped by someone's right hand on his left shoulder "Let me go with anata." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya as he dropped both his black katana and his black bag on the floor "Tashika ni, naze." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi as they both started walking into the town "Take care of my stuff for me, will you, otouto." Sajikoi said to Naruto as both Jiraiya and Sajikoi went into town without another word to Naruto or Sakura. Naruto's response to both Jiraiya's and Sajikoi's comment was to stick out his tongue, as if disgusted by their words.

Naruto then placed Jiraiya's backpack on his left shoulder and Sajikoi's backpack on his right shoulder while holding his own backpack behind him. Sakura then walked up to Sajikoi's scroll "I'll take that." Sakura said as she reached for Sajikoi's scroll, with her left hand, but was stopped by Naruto "Iie I'll take it." Naruto said to Sakura as he took Sajikoi's scroll and placed it behind him, horizontally, on his waist line, and he noticed how heavy it is _It's really heavy shikashi I can't believe I'm actually able to carry all this, without shaking_ Naruto thought as he started walking out to the outskirts of the town "Naruto thats a lot of equipment your holding, let me hold Sajikoi's scroll for you." Sakura said and offered Naruto "Don't worry I can handle it. Besides nii-san's scroll weighs like a ton, anata wouldn't be able to handle it." Naruto said to Sakura "Don't talk down to me like that Naruto!" Sakura shouted out to Naruto and then she faced the ground, so Naruto wouldn't be able to look at her, while a tear ran down her left cheek and fell on the ground "Nani ga warui Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura as he stop walking "Nani mo, lets go." Sakura said to Naruto while she kept facing the ground while walking.

Then Sakura bumped into Sajikoi's scroll by accident and when she did a vision came to her, the vision was about Jiraiya and Sajikoi's death at a village, with tall building, with Jiraiya's corpse on a floating on a piece of broken wall and Sajikoi's corpse at the bottom of a sea with his head next to the corpse, when she saw this vision she quickly faced straight ahead and couldn't help but let out another tear from her right eye _Nani...was that horrible scene?_ Sakura asked herself as she wiped off the tear from her right eye and left eye. She then started walking in front of Naruto "Chotto matte Sakura-chan, wait for me." Naruto said to Sakura as he ran to catch up to Sakura, then he walked right behind Sakura _Naze did she space out like that for?_ Naruto thought as he started walking next to Sakura. After that they both headed to the outskirts of the town where they would wait for a while until either Jiraiya and Sajikoi came back or until enemy ninja would show up.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_9: 30 A.M Land of the Rice Paddies, traveler's town_

Jiraiya happily strolled into town with nothing but a heavily equipped wallet, with more money than what he thought he would need, and with Sajikoi behind him. Sajikoi on the other hand is carrying a normal sized katana, at his left hip while walking behind Jiraiya. The villagers were all inside their homes and shops watching both Jiraiya and Sajikoi, with a glaze in their eyes, walking up to a bar with a drawn smiley face on the left door and a symbol that read 'bar' on the right door and a lantern that read 'Brothel' "Hmm, the smell of face powder's from here." Jiraiya said as he slide the open to the right to enter and when he did he saw four women staring at him and Sajikoi "Kangei." The bartender woman said to both Jiraiya and Sajikoi "Along came a sucker just begging to be parted from his money." A woman with red hair said to a woman with blue hair "We should be able to pulverize him...temo I'm more curious about that handsome baka behind that sucker, is he a bodyguard?" The blue haired woman said to the red haired woman as Jiraiya took a seat on a empty table while Sajikoi stood right next to Jiraiya "Food and Drink! And young women!" Jiraiya demanded out loud as he laughed after saying his demands.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_9: 42 A.M Land of Rice Paddies, outskirts_

Naruto, on top of a rock, and Sakura, on top of the ground, waited patiently as they waited for Jiraiya to come back, in order to take further instructions from him "It's a good thing we didn't have to get give Ero-sennin our money, he would have sow his oats without gathering any information, anyway." Naruto said to Sakura "Sow his oats...?" Sakura asked Naruto "Y-Yeah...I don't really know about it, temo...You know, make-out blah blah blah..." Naruto said to Sakura as he started scratching his right cheek with his right hand "I guess...I just wanted to be helpful for once...I'm always a hindrance who can't do anything, so..." Sakura said to Naruto in a disappointing tone in voice "It's not like that! In the first place, if you hadn't taken any action..." Naruto said to Sakura as he got off from the rock "I'd still be tied to a bed!" Naruto to Sakura as he came closer to her, with his hands up in the air (showing how he would still be tied up) and Sakura ignored him as if ashamed of herself while she made a disappointing face after what Naruto had said "Trust me it's not" Naruto said to Sakura as he held out his right hand to her and she accepted with her right hand and with a smile.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_10: 03 A.M Land of Rice Paddies, Brothel Bar_

"Even in different lands, there are young women everywhere." Jiraiya said to the red haired and blue haired women while Jiraiya wrapped his arms around both of them by their hips, they decided to sit with him after a while when Jiraiya announced what he wanted, both the women then got closer to Jiraiya "So? Naze don't we move to the room in the back?" The red haired woman said to Jiraiya in a sexy tone in voice "I want to talk more relaxed. You should join us." The blue haired woman said to Jiraiya and to Sajikoi, also in a sexy tone in voice "Nice, nice..." Jiraiya said as he was about to stand up but was stopped when the owner of the bar shoved a tab in front of Jiraiya "Well then first of, settle up the tab here, okay?" The owner asked Jiraiya as he sat back down to look at the tab "Nani, am I already drunk on this cheap drink...? Aren't there like three too many zeros?" Jiraiya asked the owner, then after Jiraiya said that did the owner start laughing "You like to joke, do you?" The owner said and asked Jiraiya as Jiraiya started laughing and the owner rang a bell that was at the right side of her hip.

Then a door slide open and when it did the the three women fled from both Jiraiya and Sajikoi's side. Jiraiya then looked at the gang that appeared once the door opened to reveal five bodyguards, with clubs and swords, ready to attack Jiraiya and Sajikoi "If you value your life, leave all you've got on you here." The owner said to Jiraiya with a evil smile and a evil sound and tone in voice. Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh for a while until he got a bit more serious and sad "I see how it is." Jiraiya said as he got up from his seat and ran for the door but noticed that Sajikoi was still where he always was at "Nani is wrong with you, we got to go now, hurry!" Jiraiya shouted at Sajikoi as he slide the door open "Come let's go" Jiraiya said to Sajikoi "Iie I'm here to protect you." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya "Nani are you talking about, we can't do any of that (Ninjutsu) in front of them." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi "I know shikashi I'm going to perform Battou-jutsu on them." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya "Battou-jutsu?" Jiraiya questioned Sajikoi.

"What the hell are you people talking about, let's get'em boys." One of the thugs said to Jiraiya and Sajikoi. Sajikoi then got into a fighting stance with his sword, a sakabatou, the reverse-edge sword. Sajikoi turned his body ninety degrees left so he wasn't looking at the bodyguards, then he turned his head ninety degrees right so he would be staring at the bodyguards, then he placed his left hand on scabbard, after that he placed his right hand on hilt of the reverse-edge sword, so he could to attack his enemies with it, so his reverse-edge sword, which was at his left hip, it's hilt is pointing forward at the bodyguards, and he then separated his legs apart, his left leg back and his right leg forward while bending both his knees'. Sajikoi then disappeared for a second and appeared on top of the bodyguards, in mid-air, "Nani!" One of the bodyguards shouted out. Sajikoi then slashed out his sword "Hiten Mitsurugi – Ryu Tsui Sen!" Sajikoi shouted out as he got a direct hit on one of the bodyguard's head and the same bodyguard fell unconscious after being hit with the Flying Dragon Flash and Sajikoi then backed away from them while placing his sword back into it's scabbard and took his stance.

"What the hell was that?" One of the remaining bodyguards asked his comrades "Beats me, I'm just going to fucking kill that guy." another bodyguard said to his comrades. When the bodyguards stopped talking did Sajikoi suddenly disappear and strike again but from the ground "Hiten Mitsurugi - Ryu Sou Sen – Garami!" Sajikoi shouted out as he hit the head of yet another bodyguard, at high levels of speed, and another one down as there were only left with three now and Sajikoi returned the sword to the scabbard once again, backed away, and resumed his stance "That's it lets surround this baka." One of the bodyguards said as he and the other two surrounded Sajikoi, who was now standing in the middle of them "Hiten Mitsurugi – Ryu Son Sen!" Sajikoi shouted out as he pulled off a three-sixty degree spin with his sword which left the three bodyguards stunned by the intensity of that attack "Hiten Mitsurugi – Hi Ryu Sen!" Sajikoi shouted as he hit all three remaining bodyguards with the same move three times, a move that left him disarmed from his sword three times, and all three remaining bodyguards fell into a unconscious state that left everyone around Sajikoi in fear "Nani gadesu ka?" The woman with red hair asked Sajikoi "Watashi wa samuraida, I'm a samurai." Sajikoi answered the woman as he returned his sword into his scabbard "Let's go, Jiraiya-san." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya "Hai..." Jiraiya responded as he left first from the bar and then Sajikoi followed behind him "Sumimasen, ladies." Sajikoi said to the women at the bar as he left some money on the counter, walked up to the door, then he went outside and closed the door behind him.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_10: 25 A.M Land of Rice Paddies, outskirts_

Once again Naruto and Sakura waited patiently as they waited for Jiraiya and Sajikoi to come back from their trip to a bar but little did they know that a orange haired ninja is stoking them from the tall grass behind them. Just when the ninja was about to attack, by throwing a few kunai with his right hand, the ninja's hand was stopped by a hand that stopped the ninja from being able to throw the kunais' "Chotto matte aren't good ninja suppose to attack the enemy, not the their allies, now go before they notice you." Sajikoi said to the orange haired ninja as he let go of the ninja's hand. When Sajikoi did the ninja ran into the forest, unnoticed by both Sajikoi and Sakura, then Sajikoi snapped his fingers, with his right middle finger and right thumb, and time resumed its normal pace. Then both Naruto and Sakura turned around to see who was hiding behind them "Nandayo? What are you doing here nii-san?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "We thought you were with Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said to Sajikoi.

"I am, see, there I am with Jiraiya-san." Sajikoi answered Sakura and told Naruto as both Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Jiraiya walking with Sajikoi behind him "How are you there and here?" Naruto asked Sajikoi "Did you already forget that I'm also able to make Kage Bunshins." Sajikoi said to Naruto (The Kage Bunshin next to Naruto and Sakura) "You guys finished right?" Sajikoi asked the Sajikoi next to Jiraiya "Yeah, so can now leave." Sajikoi said to the Sajikoi next to Naruto "Hai." Sajikoi responded to Sajikoi as he vanished in a puff of white smoke "How did the search go Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked Jiraiya "Not good, turns out the people hear don't know anything about Orochimaru or about Ninjutsu." Jiraiya answered Sakura as he took back his scroll and his backpack from Naruto and Sakura "Lets move on out, Sajikoi lead us to a place doko we will be able to think of a town to search for, alright!" Jiraiya said in a demanding tone in voice "Hai!" The other three responded as Sajikoi ran to the south and the rest of then followed him to safe place, which is south of where the traveler's town is.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Temple, South of Traveler's town, inside_

Jiraiya then laid down a map, on the floor, and pointed to the traveler's town that Sajikoi and him went to "It seems that the most bustling traveler's town (Sidles his index finger diagonally left and down) in Ta no Kuni is at the bottom of these mountains." Jiraiya said to his squad "You're going to weird places again in the name of investigation, aren't you, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, while Sajikoi stood outside of the temple doors' as a lookout, in a whinny sound and tone in voice "Please stop it already! We wasted enough time on you and Sajikoi going inside that rip-off bar." Sakura said to Jiraiya in a worried sound and tone in voice while Naruto nodded in agreement to Sakura's comment to Jiraiya."I understand your point, temo there's no other way to find Oto no Sato. Gee, I don't like it either, shikashi...This is truly a problem...Shikashi we have to do things we don't like...Right?" Jiraiya said to both Naruto and Sakura while both of them, Naruto and Sakura, stared at Jiraiya with a angry disappointing look on their faces' while Jiraiya spoke to them.

Then Sakura sighed in disappointment to Jiraiya's strategy speech, while Jiraiya folded the map up and hid it under his red vest. Then the three ninja stood up and left their bags inside the temple and walked toward the door "OK, let's go!" Jiraiya shouted out as he bashed open the doors', with his right foot, and the unsuspecting Sajikoi got blasted off the doors' and went face first onto the dirt ground "...Na...NANDA? Did anata not know that I was right behind those damn doors' that anata just bashed open!" Sajikoi shouted to Jiraiya as Jiraiya ignored Sajikoi and walked right passed him "Naruto, Sajikoi and Sakura, don't drag your feet!" Jiraiya said to his squad, in a sunny sound and tone in voice "Oi! Are you listening to me?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya in a loud sound in voice "It's no use, he's just stuck, he's in his own fantasy land." Naruto said to Sajikoi in a gloomy sound and bored tone in voice. Jiraiya then began to skip along the dirt path to "Investigation, investigation! What a pain." Jiraiya shouted out loud, in a positively happy mood in the sound of his voice, to his squad "He looks like he's having fun." Sakura commented to Naruto and Sajikoi as they followed Jiraiya "He hasn't learned at all." Naruto commented as they walked with Jiraiya to, where the next town is, Fuuma Alley.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Fuuma Alley, entrance gate_

When they arrived at the entrance of the Fuuma Alley, they quickly saw what kind of a town it is, they all made face expression on how they look at the town: Jiraiya did his pleasured smiled and face when he saw the town, Sakura made a shocked face and opened her mouth (as if surprised) after seeing the town, Naruto did his extremely confused and disappointed face and with his mouth shut closed after looking at the town, Sajikoi on the other hand made a fade smile after watching the other three react the way they did when the saw the town. Yet the four man squad stood in front of the hanging sign that read _'Fuuma Alley' _and watched as the locals interacted with one another "Oww!" A drunk man with a yellow shirt said to a sober man with a blue, long sleeved, button-up shirt and a purple shirt underneath "That's my line!" The man with the blue shirt said to the yellow shirt man as he grabbed the man by the shirt, with his right hand, and gave him a good left jab to the face while a man, a con, with glasses pull a man, with a green shirt, into a house and then a fight began inside the house and after the fight stopped the man with the green shirt got blasted off the window, shattered the window into pieces, with nothing but the green boxers he had on.

This of course disturbed the hell out of Naruto, Sakura, and Sajikoi "This town is even rougher than the traveler's town before." Naruto said out loud as they went deeper inside the town "Let's just take a pass on this place and find Oto no Sato." Sakura said to Jiraiya as she looked up at Jiraiya and then she looked at the direction Jiraiya is staring at and she saw a sign of a woman laying on her stomach while winking, a green smiley face just above her ass, and hearts floating above her head and the club's name is called _'Club Lie-Down'_ and Naruto, Sakura and Sajikoi, all knew what this meant, so they slightly lowered their heads and sighed, while Jiraiya chuckled at his fortune "Say..." Jiraiya said in a more serious sound in voice "I don't have any money I'm willing to give you." Naruto said to Jiraiya in a stuck-up sound and tone in voice "I don't have money I want to give you either." Sakura said to Jiraiya also in a stuck-up sound and tone in voice as Jiraiya searched his shirt for something.

Jiraiya then pulled out a little sack, filled with money, tossed it to Naruto "Here!" Jiraiya said as Naruto held out his arms' and caught the sack with both his hands', while keeping his eyes closed, and Sakura couldn't help but look over at the sack that was tossed into Naruto's hands "You guys go get some food with that and wait in the temple on the outskirts of town." Jiraiya said to both Naruto and Sakura as they both couldn't help but stare at the sack that Naruto had in his hands, then they stared at each other with a confused look in their faces'. After that they looked at Jiraiya for any further orders "Information accumulates in this kind of place, temo it's not good for you guys to see. I'll sacrifice myself, and Sajikoi, and check it out." Jiraiya said to both Naruto and Sakura as he started walking away from them and with Sajikoi right behind him "He's a surprisingly nice person." Sakura said to Naruto as they watched both Jiraiya and Sajikoi go farther away from them.

"Which one?" Naruto asked Sakura "Well, both of them." Sakura answered Naruto "Sakura...your still so naïve." Naruto said to Sakura as he started walking away from the town and Sakura followed right beside him. While Naruto and Sakura left the town to go back to the temple. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had Sajikoi's wallet in his left hand, that he held onto it since the last traveler's town, and kept holding onto it "Where should I investigate first? Gee, how rough...(waves at a woman, who was on the second floor of a club, and smiles)...Investigations are painful." Jiraiya said as he ran forward with his happily perverted smile. Sajikoi followed right behind Jiraiya but he refused to run to him, like Jiraiya is, so he kept walking "This reminds me of the time when he took me to one of those damn places,when I was just four years old, what a huge pervert my goddofāzā turned out to be." Sajikoi said to himself as he followed Jiraiya from a distance.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_On a dirt path back to the Temple_

Naruto and Sakura were going back to the Temple, when they finished buying some kabobs for themselves, but then Naruto was lost in his thoughts, about how Sakura felt about all this, Naruto turned his face to Sakura and he saw how worried and upset Sakura was about this, so he tried to cheer her up "Let's leave Ero-sennin be and check somewhere else." Naruto said to Sakura as they continued walking on the dirt path and Naruto continued eating the kabob. Naruto stopped eating, his kabob, when he noticed that Sakura seemed even more upset, he turned to face Sakura "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura then made a face expression that looked like she was scared and in pain or was about to cry, she then turned to face Naruto "I don't think...Sasuke's in this land anymore." Sakura said to Naruto as she turned her face away from Naruto and looked straight ahead "Nani ga mondaida?" We won't know that if we don't investigate!" Naruto told Sakura in a demanding tone in voice "Yeah, temo..." Sakura blurted out in a sad sound and weak tone in voice, Naruto then turned his face away from Sakura and looked straight ahead.

"Our opponent is Orochimaru. Of course, things might not go easily." Naruto said to Sakura as they kept walking "Temo you know..." Naruto said to Sakura as she turned to face him "Temo I'm sure we'll find him!" Naruto shouted out with pride to Sakura while smiling at her. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's remark and responded with a nod "Right" Sakura said as she started eating her kabob. Naruto then ate a huge chuck of meat from his kabob, after seeing Sakura eat again, right before he was about to chew the chuck of meat down his throat, Sakura stopped "Naruto!" Sakura shouted at Naruto while he choked on the meat of a while. Then a orange hair appeared right before them, from the bushes, and Naruto was able to pass the meat down his throat. Sakura faced the ninja while Naruto tried to catch his breath, by pounding his chest with his right hand "Oi!...Anata wa daredesu ka? Naruto asked the orange haired ninja. The ninja reacted by looking at Naruto and Sakura but when the ninja was about to make a move it quickly stopped, as if the ninja was in pain "This kid's... hurt..." Sakura slowly said to Naruto.

"You...?" Naruto said as he prepared for the worst to come. Suddenly a lot (shit load) of kunais' were thrown at the orange haired ninja "Naruto!" Sakura shouted out (again) to Naruto as she leaped to right to evade the kunais', While Naruto rolled forward and grabbed the orange haired ninja before the kunais' fell on the ninja's head and leaped straight ahead to avoid the kunais' while still grabbing on to the ninja. Sakura then concentrated chakra, on her feet, in order to climb onto a tree and when she did she went deeper inside the forest but suddenly a man with a vertical scar on his right eye appeared right behind Sakura "Na..." Sakura blurted out as she disappeared in mid-air "Nanidesu ka?" The man shouted as he stopped on a tree branch. Then Naruto evaded a blade, that was swung below his knees, by jumping above the blade and was about to land on a branch, on top of him, but then the man that swung the blade below Naruto's knees' appeared. The man then used his giant scissor pincher to attack Naruto with but before the man swung his huge scissor, Naruto disappeared in mid-air as well.

Both men then regroup on the dirt path, the one Naruto and Sakura were on, and then they look around for the three ninja. Suddenly another man appeared from the ground, but appeared with only his head out of the ground "Koko de are they?" The man in the ground asked in a demanding sound and tone in voice to the other two ninja "We don't know." The man with the giant scissor said "I didn't have enough time to plant my children on them." The man with the scar said. Then, in an instant, they felt a huge pressure of chakra close by "Dono yōna fakku?" The man with the scar shouted out "What is this feeling?" The man with the huge scissor shouted out as well _Is this a Bijuu we're up against?_ The man in the ground thought as he watched his subordinates go on their knees'. After a while the source of the pressure appeared right in front of them and it was Sajikoi "Are you the one behind this?" The man in the ground asked Sajikoi "Yes, I am, and what about it you scum of earth." Sajikoi said to the man "Get it, your scum and your one with the earth by using that jutsu." Sajikoi said to the man as he chuckled about his joke for a while.

Sajikoi's laughter then disappeared in an instant "Now let's get serious here." Sajikoi said to the men in a dead serious sound and tone in voice. The men then notice that Naruto, Sakura and the orange haired ninja were all hiding behind Sajikoi the moment he appeared and that he is the one who was able to make them disappear in mid-air "Who are you?" All three men asked Sajikoi as Sajikoi took a step closer to them "I guess no one from here can recognize my face any more, so allow me to introduce myself, name is Uzumaki Sajikoi or..." Sajikoi said as a puff of white smoke popped out of his body and covered him completely "What is... happening here?" The man with the huge scissor blurted out in a question. The smoke then cleared up and Sajikoi was visible again, wearing the same clothes, but he no longer had; black hair, black eyes, or his caramel brown color skin, instead he now had red hair, blue eyes, and white skin (as white as Itachi's skin) "I am also known as Saji of the Red Blade." Sajikoi said as pulled out his reverse-edge sword, with his right hand, and started walking closer to the men "Nii-san? Naruto blurted out in a surprised sound in voice.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Preview of next chapter_

"I don't fucking care, I must find Avatar Roku and kill him!" Sajikoi shouted out loud. **X**/**X** Sajikoi then opened his right eye to have a look at his new power "So this is Geass?" Sajikoi asked CC. **X**/**X** "What's your name?" Sajikoi asked the man next to his cell "I don't remember, I've been in here for a while now" The man answered Sajikoi. **X**/**X** "Hm...a Spartan?" Sajikoi asked Captain Cutter. **X**/**X **"Are you King Mickey?" Sajikoi asked Micky "Yes, why?" Mickey asked Sajikoi. **X**/**X** "What the hell am I to you _G...O...D_ I have honor and principles. Yet what do you ask of me... you want me to be in a murder squad because some people pose a threat to Heaven, Purgatory, and the other Earths'." Sajikoi shouted out loud, enraged by his superiors', to his own squad members, and also to the man in charge of Heaven...God. **X**/**X** "I am sorry to announce the death of Sajikoi Uzumaki." A man with a deep voice said. **X**/**X** "So what if I take joy in killing a few Ishvalans, Maes Hughes Taichou." Sajikoi said to Captain Hughes. **X**/**X** "There are so many worlds to be discovered, yet, many other worlds should have never been created." Sajikoi said to Death.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Preview of a New story: Training the second son of the Yondaime_

"Hey Jiraiya have you seen Naruto?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya while wearing the official uniform of a Demon Country bodyguard, as a disguise "Nope, haven't seen him since he was taken by the Priestess." Jiraiya answered Sajikoi while also wearing the Demon Country bodyguard uniform "What was the name of that Priestess again, I forgot?" Sajikoi asked Jiraiya "It's Shion. Nani do you think their doing to him?" Jiraiya answered and asked Sajikoi. Then both Jiraiya and Sajikoi heard the sound of the other bodyguards running from a distance to their location "Here they come." Jiraiya said to Sajikoi "Okay, just act normal." Sajikoi said to Jiraiya as they both straightened their heads, backs, and stature. Then thirty bodyguards appear out of the corner that Sajikoi and Jiraiya were next to, from a least twenty yards away _"Holy shit, that's a lot of worthless bodyguards."_ Sajikoi whispered to Jiraiya without trying to make any sudden movements with his mouth _"Just stay clam and cool, then we will get Naruto back and get us fucking out of here."_ Jiraiya whispered to Sajikoi while also trying not to make sudden movements with his mouth.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Preview of another New story: Son of nothing_

"Naze do I have to do this?" Sajikoi asked a beautiful woman with pale white skin and a jade kimono, with long green hair that was in a elaborate braid, and with celadon colored eyes, while walking with her to a meeting "I am responsible for your actions, so as Kami, I have to ensure that my son doesn't do anything to destroy Heaven but to help it prosper and thrive for the future generations. By the way, I taught you to only use one language instead of two." Kami said to Sajikoi "Well, I am only speaking one language, you think I happen to be speaking English sentences with Japanese words in the sentences or the other way around. Also...if I must then I will Kami." Sajikoi said to Kami as they entered the meeting room, which was filled with Gods. These Gods did not have a seating order by strength or importance, rather they took seats from the ground floor or the seats from the upper floors. (Like a theater or opera) In the front sat the most well known Gods of the universe, these Gods sat facing the crowd "If only I didn't have to go to hell in order to become a God." Sajikoi said to himself as he tried to find seats for him and Kami.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Preview of another New Story: Two years and a half of Hell_

On the dirt path to The Hidden Leaf Village were three Toad Sages, which were all able to master Sage Mode, walking to the Hidden Leaf Village "Anata ready, otouto?" Sajikoi asked Naruto while wearing a completely black cloak with red flames on the bottom, a red T-shirt underneath the cloak, and black pants with black shoes "Well, I learned from both you and Jiraiya-sama, I'm not ready but I'm beyond ready." Naruto said to both Jiraiya and Sajikoi while wearing a red cloak with black flames on the bottom, his black and orange jumpsuit and black T-shirt underneath the jumpsuit, and orange and black pants with black shoes "Remember Naruto, don't use most of those powers against our enemies or 'that' will happen." Jiraiya said to Naruto while wearing a red cloak with white flames on the bottom, a completely white vest, a red Shinobi Shozoku (Ninja outfit), and red pants with his normal sandals. These three Toad Sages walked for about ten minutes until they were only yards away from the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village gates, where they could see people walking by the gate. A couple of feet away from the gate was a shack were people were suppose to sign in, to keep track of who goes in the village, yet both Izumo and Kotetsu were fooling around, soon they would be the first people to see the three Toad Sages come back to the village.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Well I was concentrating on watching, reviewing, thinking, planning on how to use or make this a crossover with various animes, shows, cartoons, movies, games mixed all into this story and characters that I have made that will be placed in this story, which explains the preview of the next chapter and the new stories I'm making which will not be released soon enough. I have decided to make a sequel to Naruto, Jiraiya and Sajikoi returning to the village two years and a half later (Like in the manga and anime) but due to a change in pace I may not be able to, unless I shorten or cut off one of the stories, do a story about Sajikoi's bloody past (The Son of nothing) I will try to make room for the story but I can't promise anything. The other story concerns them on the two and a half year trip of training to learn more intense jutsus and unique powers like; Shikai, Bankai, ****Battōjutsu** **/Laido, Alchemy, Super powers, the Force, and stuff from the original anime and manga, which I will try to post after a month in development, it may not come out any time soon though. So I hope you guys and girls, lads and lasses can and will enjoy the next chapter of Ten Tailed Demon 'The Sound Village has been found' so I hope everyone will enjoy.**

**As for me well I'm sorry and I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting, angry or impatient but I know I did so I hope you can all forgive me. I really hope my I didn't upset or disappoint anyone with this chapter but I was always planning on heading it to a alternate path of the fillers from the original Naruto, but with Sajikoi in them, it'll be way shorter than the original Naruto season six to nine. I hope I didn't make anyone uninterested in my story but obviously I did and that's okay but I thank all the nice, patience, generous people, which I thank personally, everyone for being nice and generous, those who were patient about the chapter I thank with all my gratitude in my heart and with my story. I promise if you give me a chance I can pay the wonderful people of Fanfiction with my thanks, up coming stories, and chapters and I hope you found this chapter entertaining for now. I hope you all have a wonderful day, week, month, a year for always and forever and for translations go to .com****, .#f,****.,**** and for Naruto based information go to ****.com/****. Well thats it for now, so see you Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentlemen later and remember "Be happy and stay happy" See ya, Nos vemos, Ya o sanshō shite kudasai, hope I'm typing that right.**

**- Kira777**


End file.
